


Our Ups and Downs

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides, Breathe Carolina, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 148,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigayl's been enlisted to write an article about her favorite band after touring with them for a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I wrote and posted on Wattpad but I've decided to move it over here.

November 9th

“Are you absolutely sure you have to do this Abigayl?”

Taking a frustrated break from her last bit of packing, Abigayl headed out to the kitchen. Tristan followed closely behind.

“Abigayl. Please can we talk about this? I really, really think that it’s a bad idea for you to leave.”

“Tristan,” She said sitting down with him at the table. “We’ve talked about this a thousand times. This is my job. I’ve been doing this longer than I’ve known you. Everything is going to be fine. And I’ll be home soon. Probably long before a month.”

Tristan scoffed. “Yeah, a job. On a bus. Alone with a bunch of guys I don’t know. For a month.”

“You’re just going to have to trust me Tristan. I’m going to come back to you and a couple months from now we’ll be married. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Give it a few days, maybe a week. This singer, the bands fearless leader is such an asshole he’ll have me sent home for sure. Wouldn’t want anyone telling the truth about him.”

Her fiancé laughed. “I sure hope so. When is your flight?”

“Seven. They’re picking me up from LAX at ten. So I need to get going pretty soon.”

“Yeah but we still have a little bit of time don’t we?” He said pulling her back towards the bedroom.

She was going to be sick. That’s all there was to it.

Abigayl tried to stay calm as she turned away from the baggage claim carousal. Why had agreed to do this? Courtney had been rather convincing.

“You’re a journalist at heart Aby. This will be a breeze for you. Just hang out with them for a month on the next tour. Then come home and write the article for the website. Falling in Reverse is your favorite band. Make the most of it. You get to hang out with them. Get to know them. Make friends. Plus traveling is fun too. Finally getting out of Minnesota.”

Abigayl hadn’t needed much of a push. She’d been so excited to get the chance to hang out with the guys Court had talked so much about. Although she wasn’t exactly looking forward to being around Ronnie. Didn’t really want to be treated like dirt. She had had her fill of that. Maybe she could avoid him for the most part.

Taking a deep breath she headed out of the gate and started looking around. Abigayl had no clue who was supposed to picking her up. After a few minutes she gave up and sat down to search through her emails for some way to contact someone who knew she’d be there.

No luck.

Frustrated she checked her phone. One new Twitter notification. Just an update. From Ronnie none the less. Probably something stupid. Most of his tweets were.

@RonnieRadke: Waiting at the airport for our reporter. No clue where she is. L

HE came to pick her up? Why?

@AbigaylTY: AA Gate 36. Well, outside the gate actually.

To Abigayl’s utter shock he actually responded, then followed her.

@RonnieRadke: @AbigaylTY Oops! Stay there. I’ll find you. I hope o.O

Abigayl sighed and put her phone back in her bag. Why couldn’t a manager or crew member come to get her? Anyone else for that matter would have been better.

It was good ten minutes before he showed up and sat down beside her.

“I was at gate 36. Southwest. I’m glad you saw that tweet. You ready to go? I’m Ronnie by the way.” He said offering his hand.

Abigayl accepted tentatively, reminding herself that she shouldn’t trust this one. He was only playing nice.

But damn, asshole or not he was gorgeous! Not that she cared…

Wait…She should reply huh?

“Abigayl. Nice to meet you. (Not) Yeah I’m ready. Wasn’t expecting you to show up here.” She said with as much disgust as she could without being vile.

Ronnie smiled as he picked up her bag. Abigayl silently cursed the flutter in her stomach. She was not supposed to react to this man. Not this one. EVER.

“Well surprise then! I don’t like people doing things for me if I can do them myself. You know?”

Abigayl pointed to the bag on his shoulder. “ Yeah I know what you mean.”

“That’s different. Chivalry isn’t dead. You didn’t hire me to carry it.”

Could she do that? Hire him?

Shut up Aby.

“I guess that’s true.”

Silence filled the space between them until they reached the mountain of an SUV that was his Escalade.

After setting her things in the back, he opened the door for her. It wasn’t until the engine was running that the silence was broken.

“I wanted to talk to you first. Before we get to the house and you have a chance to avoid me for good.”

Abigayl’s chest tightened. Here came the lecture. ’Don’t make me look bad’ Yada yada blah blah blah.

“What about?”

“About this article thing you’re going to write. We’ve had reporters come in before. The same thing always happens. They play nice. Then realize this band isn’t anything like they expected. Some have even become what seemed like friends. But they all go back home to write twisted stories and once again I’m an asshole and my band’s bad reputation continues. The only reason I decided to let you come is because of Courtney. She’s a good friend and I hope that you respect her enough to be honest. Truthfully I don’t give a fuck what you write about me but leave my band out of it. They’re some of the most good hearted people I’ve ever met. They don’t deserve to be drug through the mud. Please don’t do that to them.”

Abigayl found it difficult to breathe, to swallow past the tightness in her throat.

This was not what she expected. She had been prepared to come up against a brick wall. An unhelpful, sardonic diva. As unforgiving as a winter storm and just as cold.

What if she had been wrong?

Extremely wrong?

No, Abigayl don’t think like that.

“I um, I had no intention of writing any lies. I promise no matter what, nothing will be said about the rest of the band.”

He just nodded. “Thank you. Anyways, have you ever been to Cali before?”

Abigayl shook her head. “I’ve never even been out of Minneapolis. All of this is new. I wish I had more time here.” She mused, looking out the window.

“Well, maybe you can come back and visit us then. The guys are excited about you coming with us. Someone else to terrorize. We’re gonna have fun for sure!”

Abigayl tried not to let his enthusiasm wind her up too. Throughout the long drive she kept asking her questions just to keep him talking. She wasn’t proud to admit it but there was something calming about listening to him speak. Probably didn’t mean anything.

Before too long they pulled into the driveway of a rather domestic looking white colonial style house. Compared to what she grew up in it was a mansion. Along the curb a giant bus stood and seemed to loom over the lawn. Her home for the next month.

“Ronnie? Am I allowed to take pictures? For myself. Personal memories type of thing?”

“Abigayl you’re not in prison. You can do whatever you want. For the next month you’re part of the family.”

Against her better judgment, Abigayl smiled as they grabbed her things out of the Escalade and headed towards the bus.

“Whatever I want? Does that mean that I can sleep in the big bed in the back? You still have that right?” She teased.

“Stalker much? Yes, that’s my room, and sure I don’t mind sharing with you.” He said without pause.

Abigayl had a feeling he wasn't joking.

Just as they made it to the bus the door flew open.

“I don’t think so tall man. You’re sleeping up top.” Jacky said slamming the door behind him. He pulled up short when he saw her but didn't say a word.

Ryan walked out a few seconds later. “Don’t you sass me kid. You’re going up top whether you- You found her! Abigayl right? I’m Ryan. The statue here is Jacky. Fun fact: J loves top bunks.”

“Fuck you Ryan!” Jacky said before heading off towards the house.

Ryan just laughed then grabbed her hand and pulled her up into the bus. “Come on. I’ll show you to your room so to speak.”

“Ronnie?”

“It’s alright Abigayl. He doesn’t bite. Hard anyway. How close are we to actually leaving Ryan?”

“Um,” Ryan paused as he lifted her bag into the bunk above what she assumed was his. “We’re ready as soon as J gets done pouting. Everything’s already packed except his stuff in here and Abigayl’s things. But they can do that on the road. Aby there’s drawers here beside the bunk where you can put all your stuff. Plenty of room just can’t hang anything. This is my bunk below yours, Derek and Ron are across the way on bottom. Jacky is above Ron’s. We always have this fight and I always win!”

Alright she liked Ryan. He was funny. And he actually talked to her. Before long the others came in and introduced themselves, and Jacky still didn’t say a word as they unpacked.

Abigayl crawled up into her bunk as the bus pulled away from the curb. She watched out the window as her only known landmark disappeared.

“Hey!”

Rolling away from the window she looked across the isle to find a finally smiling Jacky.

“Yeah?”

“Ryan’s an asshat. It’s nice to meet you.” He said quietly,

Jacky was beyond adorable.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Didn’t think you were ever going to talk to me.”

Jacky just grinned before he gave her a slight wave and pulled the curtain of his bunk closed.

About an hour later after everyone had gone to bed, Abigayl lay staring up at the ceiling. She shouldn't have slept on the plane. She checked her phone.

1:15 AM

They would stop at 7 AM. She really should try to sleep, but she could tomorrow night.

Abigayl held the bunk curtain back as the back room door opened and light spilled into the hallway. Apparently she wasn't the only one not sleeping. The light disappeared again and she was blind until the door to the front opened then shut.

With a little awkward difficulty she slid out of her bunk and slipped out the door into the front lounge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
November 10th

Maybe he wasn't the only one who was on a first name basis with insomnia.  
Ronnie grabbed an extra bottle of water from the cooler as Abigayl walked through the door.  
“Can’t sleep?” He asked handing one of the bottles to her.  
Abigayl shook her head. “Thank you. No, I slept on the plane. Wide awake now. Why are you up?”  
“Never can sleep the first night out. At least this time I’ve got company. Wanna watch a movie?”  
“Uh, sure. Mind if I grab my laptop? I wanna show you something.” She said almost nervously.  
Yeah cuz that didn’t make him curious as hell.  
“Yeah that’s fine.”  
They tried, and failed, to be quiet as they walked back through the bunks, grabbed Aby’s laptop, and headed into the back.  
Abigayl sat on the edge of the bed and opened the computer. “What are we watching then?” She asked.  
“I put the Conjuring in earlier. That okay?”  
“Isn’t it supposed to be scary?”  
Seriously what was it with girls not liking horror movies?  
“It’s supposed to be yeah.”  
Abigayl’s lips curved into a mischievous smile. “Awesome. Start it. Start it!”  
Not what he was expecting at all. Maybe this month wouldn’t be so terrible. After starting the movie, Ronnie sat down next to her. “What did you want to show me?”  
Abigayl opened a file filled with pictures then scrolled to the bottom to open the last one. It was of Jacky. During one of his solos. He was smiling to himself. She’d caught that elusive moment perfectly.   
“These are from Warped a couple years ago. First time I saw you guys live. So much emotion. I loved taking these. I got lost watching the show.” She said with a small smile, hitting the arrows to scroll through more.  
She was good.  
“Could we print some of these?” He asked, taking the laptop from her to look for himself.  
“If you want to then of course.”  
“I definitely want to. You should take more at the upcoming shows. Uh, Aby? You sure did take a lot of pictures of me considering the fact that you think I’m such a dick.”  
Abigayl’s eyes widened before she could hide the reaction. He had to laugh.  
“I did my homework too Aby. Courtney told me exactly what you thought about me. Just another reason I chose to bring you along on tour. Thought maybe since you already hated me there would be a better chance of you learning and writing a true story.”  
She looked away, fidgeting with the edge of her shirt.  
“I’m sorry Ronnie. For saying that. I truly am.” She said quietly.  
“Don’t be. In all honesty I can be a dick. I try not to though. Who knows, maybe by the end of the month I’ll change your opinion of me.”  
That earned him a small smile.

After the Conjuring, which Abigayl admitted scared her pretty good, they started Avatar in hopes of alleviating her newfound fear of the closet.  
Neither of them saw the end of the second movie. Abigayl finally passed out and he hadn’t been far behind.

“Wake up! Ronnie? Abigayl? Come on one of you wake up.”  
Mentally cursing his friend, Ronnie opened his eyes and looked up at Ryan who had a shit eating grin on his face.  
“I’m awake. I’m awake.” He said trying to sit up without waking Abigayl. She was cute like that. He had to admit. Her long black hair was fanned out over her slim body. Her vibrant green eyes were closed, thick lashes against porcelain skin. Even in her sleep she played with the single silver ring in her lip. Cute? Hell she was gorgeous. She had one hand gripping the neck of his shirt, the other was tangled in his hair. She looked tiny.  
Abigayl made a small whimpering noise but otherwise stayed asleep.   
“What time is it?”  
Ryan checked his phone. “A little after noon. When did you guys finally fall asleep?”  
“Uh, around six I think. I don’t know it was pretty late.”  
“No wonder you slept so long then. We’re all heading down the road, little café there. You guys going to come?” Ryan asked as he stood to leave.  
“Yeah, just let me wake her up. Give me five.”   
Ryan nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
Gently Ronnie nudged Abigayl’s shoulder.   
Fail.  
All that did was cause her to try and get closer. Not that she actually could. Although maybe…no.  
“Aby? Come on Sweetheart wake up.” He tried again and brushed her hair back. He actually flinched as she ran her cold fingertips over the tattoos at his throat. Kinda freaked him out a bit.   
“Just a few more minutes. I don’t want to get up yet. Let me keep this dream.” She said sleepily.  
“Well, you’re welcome to come back. But I’m starving. So let’s go get lunch. Then come back.”  
Abigayl giggled and pushed herself off him to sit on her knees. “I’m gonna throw my stuff in my bunk and grab a jacket. Feels like it’s cold outside. I’ll meet you out front?”  
“I think you might be right Aby.”  
Abigayl left the room without another word. Ronnie found himself smiling. This girl was weird. He knew she didn’t particularly like him but she’d warm up to him. Also to her credit she didn’t freak out this morning. Just went on like everything was normal. It was nice to be around a non-clingy woman for once. As long as it stayed platonic this would be a good tour. She could be a good friend.  
With that thought he grabbed his jean jacket and headed out front. Abigayl had somehow convinced the rest of the band to get together as she stood on the couch behind them while Ryan held her phone out in front of them for a picture. She already had them wrapped around her finger.  
Not him though. He never would be.  
“So are we gonna go eat soon or just take pictures all day?”  
Abigayl stuck her tongue out at him.  
She wants to take a picture in every town we stop at.” Ryan said taking her phone. “Which means you too!”  
Ronnie smiled. “Deal but only if we can leave. Come on, moving picture.” He said stopping in front of where Abigayl stood on the couch. “Come on, let’s go.”  
“You can’t carry me there.” She argued even as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her on to his back.  
“Ryan! Carry me like that.” Jacky whined.  
“No J…NO…fine. Just this once.”  
Abigayl gave Jacky a high five as they walked outside where Ryan unwillingly carried J down the sidewalk.  
“This is the kind of thing that leads people to believe I’m gay!” Ryan said looking over his shoulder at Jacky.  
“This has nothing to do with why people think you’re gay Ryan. There are plenty of other reasons for them to think that. Besides anyone looking probably thinks I’m your son!”   
Ryan cracked. He laughed so hard he and Jacky both fell to the pavement.  
Those two.

Things got more interesting as the boys started hounding Abigayl with personal questions. She answered all of them without hesitation.  
“Your hoodie? You like Asking Alexandria then?” Jacky asked.  
Ronnie felt Abiayl tense up where he held her legs. That question of all of them bothered her? Why?  
“They’re alright. This is actually my ex-boyfriend’s.” She said softly.   
Something about the topic was bothering her greatly.  
“He wore it everyday on tour for three months. Looked like this when he gave it to me.” She finished.  
“Touring? Like a band? What band?” Ron asked harmlessly.  
Abigayl tensed again. She was holding her breath too.  
“Guys.” He interjected. “I think that’s enough questions. For now anyway.”  
He felt Abigayl sigh and she relaxed as the boys went back to arguing amongst themselves.  
“Thank you.” She said quietly putting her head on his shoulder.  
He could get used to this.  
“No problem.”  
She didn’t say anything but her arms tightened around him momentarily.   
Oh yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

Before too long they reached the little café where he sat Aby down but she quickly grabbed his hand as they went in.  
She wasn’t being clingy. Ronnie understood that. Abigayl was alone here, technically. Alone with people she didn’t know in a place she’d never been. Alone. She was using him to ground herself. That was fine. Even the strongest people needed someone now and then. He knew that from experience.

Lunch was rather uneventful. They learned that Abigayl wasn’t one to eat like a bird. She packed away more pancakes than Ryan. They nicknamed her the bottomless pit. It was kinda awesome.   
The walk back to the bus was fairly tame. Trying to decide how to fill the rest of their day.   
“Could you guys teach me to play Black Ops?” Abigayl asked throwing in her opinion.  
They all kind of looked at her like she’d grown horns. Damn. Abigayl was turning out to be the hottest dude he’d ever met.  
“What? I used to play Halo a lot. Can’t be that much different.” She shrugged.  
The conversation turned to video games. Something Abigayl seemed to know a lot about.  
Back at the bus they sat everything up. After a few hours Abigayl realized maybe she wasn’t so good at this.  
“Derek stop! Just stop! Just walk by. Let me go. You guys can’t keep ganging up on me. It’s not fair!”  
“Okay, okay! But next time you’re had girly.” Derek teased her.   
But as Derek’s character walked on, Abigayl knifed him in the back.  
They all just sat there staring at the respawn screen while she laughed.  
“I just got conned.” Derek mused. Stunned.  
Jacky shook his head. “Aby? Will you marry me?”  
She burst out laughing along with the rest of them. “Of course Jacky, anytime.” She winked at J before turning back to the game.

It was starting to get dark when they switched Aby over to play Doom. She became amazingly good at wasting bullets on anything that spooked her. She seemed to love it though.  
She was definitely different.  
Just watching her was a pass time unto itself. She got excited about everything, no matter what they talked about. Every emotion playing plainly across her face. Abigayl looked at the world differently than most of the woman in his life. She was vibrant and curious. Hadn’t been desensitized to the world around her. It was refreshing. She was much easier to get along with too.

He had to get out of the bus. After so long it became claustrophobic. Grabbing his Ipod, Ronnie opened the door and headed out into the freezing night air. Fall was gone. This was winter.  
He hit shuffle and sat down on the step. The wind was cold as hell but actually felt pretty good, working wonders to clear his head. At least it did until the door opened again.  
“Can I join you?” Abigayl asked quietly.  
How was he supposed to say no?  
“Of course.” He said standing so she could get out.  
“It’s freezing out here.” She said, her breath making little clouds as she spoke. “Are you okay?”  
He nodded. “Yep, just needed to get away a bit.”  
Abigayl frowned. “Oh, I’ll go back inside then.”  
She made to get up but he grabbed her hand keeping her sat beside him.  
“Not what I meant. After today I’m getting kind of used to having you around. Just stay here with me.”  
Abigayl laughed and sat back down, keeping a hold of his hand. “So, Vampires Everywhere is opening for you guys this tour, right? Will I get to meet them?”  
“Nah, you gotta stay on the bus. We didn’t agree to let you into the actual shows.”  
He said, playfully nudging her shoulder.  
“Very funny. I’ve never seen them play before. I can’t wait. BUT if they’re opening then who is this mystery co-headliner?”   
Ronnie laughed. “Ah I don’t think so babe. I’m not telling you either. I want it to be a surprise for everyone. Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it. You will meet them all tomorrow. Until then, don’t be so curious over it.”  
She scoffed. “Me? Curious? Never. Fine I’ll wait. I’m so excited!” Abigayl stood up in front of him. “Anyways, I can’t stay out here. It’s too cold. I’m gonna head to bed actually. You’ll come in before long yeah?”  
“Of course. I’ll be in soon.” He said as he felt his phone go off. “Go on in. Don’t worry.”  
“Okay then.” She said with a smile and went back inside.

Ronnie pulled his phone from his pocket. “Yeah Danny what’s up?”  
“We’ll be at the venue around 9 I think. Talked to Michael. He said they’d be in around noon. When will the wolves be here?” Danny asked jokingly.  
“Before eleven I think. Thanks for letting me know. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said and hung up before climbing back on to the bus.  
Ryan, Ron, and J were still playing COD in the living room area.   
“Ryan come on that’s not fair. Fucker.” Jacky said hitting Ryan on the shoulder.  
“I love you too J.” He snarked back.  
“Do you guys need a room?” Ronnie asked motioning towards the bunks.  
Ryan smiled and stood up, grabbing Jacky’s hand along the way. “No we don’t need a room, we can share a bunk. Come on J.”   
Jacky laughed but went along with him until they got to the bunks and got into their own.   
They were so weird sometimes.  
“Whatever boys, I’m headed to bed. See you guys in Portland.”  
The guys flipped him off and told him to go to hell as he walked into the back room.  
Abigayl was laying in his bed already fast asleep. With a quiet smile he climbed into bed and pulled her closer. Felt good to have her there.


	3. Chapter 3

November 11th

Who turned that light on?

Abigayl blinked a few times trying to see. Someone had turned on the overhead light. With a frustrated groan she pulled the covers up over her head.

“I didn’t realize you were awake. Here.”

The light dimmed significantly. Ronnie sat next to where she lay curled up in bed. His hair was damp causing in to curl a little, and he just had on black jeans. 

Fuck.

Now she needed the cold shower.

“Alright,” She said, sitting up next to him. “New rule. You’re not allowed to walk around like that. You’ll upset the female population.” 

He laughed. “Abigayl you are the female population.”

“Exactly.”

“Well I think you might be over exaggerating a little. You don’t seem upset.” He said pushing her hair back off of her shoulder. 

What was he doing?

“I’m not. It was only a joke.”

That didn’t sound convincing even to herself. He just smiled and moved closer to her.

“You’re a bad liar.” He whispered against her ear.

She couldn’t breathe. Her skin was on fire, like every nerve ending was being erotically burned. Her senses ran wild. She breathed him in, her head reeling. The feel of the damp ends of his hair on her shoulder sending shivers down her spine. She was truly going to pass out. 

But as he made to lift the edge of her hoodie a cold chill ran through her.

“Wait, wait. Stop. Stop. Stop.” She said quietly.

She didn’t have to ask twice.

“I’m sorry.” He said pulling away. 

Aby stopped him. “No just hold on.”

Before her nerves could get the best of her, Abigayl got up and went over to the light switch on the wall, turning the light completely off. They were instantly plunged into darkness. Bad idea. She couldn’t see a thing.

“Abigayl? Why’d you turn the light off? I can’t see you.”

“That’s kind of the point.” She said taking a couple steps back to the bed.

“Aby, turn in back-”

“No, please just leave it off.”

Reaching to she touched his shoulder, keeping in contact as he stood up in front of her. She felt tiny.

“Ronnie?”

“I’ll leave it off.”

Abigayl let out a sigh of relief and smiled to herself as he leaned down to lightly kiss her. 

Once again he lifted the edge of her jacket and this time she let him pull it off over her head. Cold air hit bare skin causing her to shiver and wrap her arms around herself.

“Don’t do that.”

Abigayl held her breath again, squeezing her eyes shut as Ronnie ran his hand down her arms. He grabbed her right hand but paused with his fingertips tracing the multitude of thin white scars on her left forearm.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

“This is what you didn’t want me to see. Isn’t it?”

Abigayl nodded. ‘Yeah, I um…”

What the fuck was she supposed to say? ‘Hey I used to be a suicidal drug addict?’ Nuh uh. 

She held back tears and tried to pull her arm away. He wouldn’t let her go. Just kept brushing his thumb over the scars.

She was going to be sick.

“Okay.” Was all he said before he lifted her chin to kiss him again.

He moved down her throat and she felt teeth graze her collar bone. Everything inside her tightened with anticipation. Like a bomb slowly ticking away until detonation. She must have let out some kind of noise as Ronnie laughed. The sound vibrating against the skin of her neck. 

“What was that?” He asked teasingly.

“The sound of frustration.” She said breathlessly.

“So impatient.”

That was true. She’d never been a patient person. She was used to getting exactly what she wanted and as he gently laid her back on the silken sheets this was no different. 

Platonic?

Well he’d fucked that up. Literally. 

Dumbass.

The worst part was he’d initiated it. Hadn’t been able to stop himself. Though that shouldn’t have been much of a surprise. 

This felt different though. Maybe he did like her a little bit more than the rest. Who could blame him?

It was light outside when Abigayl finally woke up again.

“You have no idea how badly that tickles.” She said, putting her hand over his own on her stomach.

She had a navel piercing. Shiny little thing. Usually he didn’t care for piercings on woman. But on

Abigayl? And that sound she made when you pulled on her lip ring…Fuck him. 

He could do that all day.

“So Ronnie? We’re dating now right? Like a couple.”

His heart stopped. He didn’t do the dating thing. Not anymore. It only ended with him hurting people. 

“Abigayl, this…I…we-”

She laughed and quickly kissed him. “I was joking. I have no plans on ever trying to date you. It’s just sex. I’d like to keep it that way. But your reaction? Priceless!”

That gave him both feelings of relief and disappointment. It was official. Abgiayl would be the death of him.

“Woman, you are insane.” He said running his fingers over the full sleeve tattoo on her right arm. The background started light purple at her shoulder and slowly ended in black at her wrist. Twinkling stars faded into bottles of alcohol, pills, syringes, and razorblades all ending in a graveyard with a tombstone read Tylers. ‘Just ‘cause you’re breathing, don’t mean you’re alive’ wound through the whole thing in intricate cursive. It was beautifully done but a strange choice. 

“Probably.” She laughed.

“Abigayl. Tell me about this,” He said tapping the tattoo. “And the scars. Tell me everything.”

She was silent for what seemed like an eternity before he finally felt her sigh.

“I was living with my best friend Becca at the time. I don’t even remember how we got in with them. But a band we’d seen in town, back before they were really popular, ended up coming back to Minneapolis to record their new album. 

Over the next 7 months they became my best friends. My only family. I love them with all my heart. Unfortunately I became part of this family when they were at their worst. At a time when alcohol and drugs were a way of life and sobriety was left outside in the rain. I didn’t even realized I was addicted until was too late and I refused to admit it. None of us did. During those months I fell in love with the band’s guitar player. Love at first sight I guess. They were always there for me. Even at the worst of times. We truly were a family. Just not a very stable one. 

At the end of the 7 months their label got fed up and yanked them out of Minneapolis. They were gone, just like that. Then Emma’s family moved her back to Spokane to get her help. I didn’t have anyone to help me. My family was gone and I was left alone amongst people who were only leading me further towards the bottom. 

About a month later I finally overdosed in the back room of a strip club where we would sometimes crash with a dancer named Luna, I wasn’t even old enough to be in the building but there I was passed out on the floor looking up at the paint splattered ceiling waiting for the darkness to take me. Luna found me there. She was a good friend despite everything. I still talk to her when I can. She was the only mother figure I ever had in life. Sad isn’t it? Well she left me at the hospital since she herself didn’t want to get caught there, which is understandable. 

Tristan, my boyfriend now, was in residency there. For some reason he wanted to help me but I refused to go to rehab. So he basically cleaned out his apartment and locked me in. It took 38 days. I quit everything in that time. But the withdraws were so terrible I resorted to this.” She said pointing to her scars. “I haven’t drank over my limit in a year and half now. And I haven’t cut in almost a year. I’m in control again.

But I miss my family. Not a day goes by that I don’t think of them. I’ve heard rumors that they got help too. I hope that’s true. The band has toured though a few times since but I haven’t had the guts to go see them. Probably never will. And I haven’t heard from Becca since before she moved. I’d kill to have another day with them, all of them just happy again.”

A tear slid unchecked down her cheek.

“Abigayl, I-”

Ronnie was cut off by a knock at the door. “Hey guys we’re pulling up to the venue now.” Ron yelled.

He let out a frustrated breath and made to get up but Aby grabbed his arm. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Don’t worry Aby. Your secrets safe with me. It may not mean much to you, but I have to say I understand what you went through and I’m proud of you. I’m really happy that you made it.”

Abigayl looked like she was going to burst into tears, but stayed silent as he grabbed a shirt and went for the door.

“Hey!”

He turned back to see a silly grin on her face. 

“Don’t be falling in love with me Radke. I’m a tough cookie.” She winked and laughed at herself. “That you are Aby.” He replied leaving her to get ready.

But that was the problem wasn’t it? He WAS falling for her….


	4. Chapter 4

November 11th, Portland

Knock. Knock Motherfucker!

Abigayl slammed back to reality at the knocking on the bathroom door.

“Yeah?” She said over the sound of the shower.

“We’re going to head into the venue. Left your pass on the counter. Just come in when you’re ready.” Ryan replied.

“Okay, will do. Thanks.”

She got her own pass? Excitement had her hurrying to get ready. She’d get to meet the other headliner soon and Vampires Everywhere.

After quickly drying and sorting her hair, Abigayl threw on a white Blessthefall tank top, black leggings, black Vans and her hoodie, then grabbed her pass and headed outside. 

She scanned the lot behind the venue. Only one other bus was parked with them and it gave no hint as to what band it belonged to. 

Without any trouble she went in through the back door. Abigayl took in everything as she wandered on to the side of the stage. Ronnie was there with some other guy, leaning back against the front of the stage. The other man was just as tall and had long, brownish hair that looked like it hadn’t been brushed yet today.

Abigayl’s heart stopped when he turned enough she caught sight of stormy grey-green eyes.

Holy. Shit.

Quietly she walked up behind them. 

“Hey Worsnop.” She said bluntly.

They both turned towards her. Ronnie looked confused, Danny looked annoyed but it quickly gave way to utter shock.

Abigayl fought to hold back the tears threatening to burst out of her. “Da- Danny? Am I still Rock n’ Roll?” She asked barely above a whisper. 

Danny held his arms out, pulling her off the stage. Aby tightened her arms around his neck, breathing in the scent of leather and cigarettes. Her world was spinning, whirling out of control. If she let go would she shatter? That’s how it felt.

They both slid to the ground. She honestly thought he was about to cry himself, but he wouldn’t. He’d been the only constant strength in her entire life. If Danny wasn’t strong, then how could she be? But he held her like she’d disappear if he loosened his grip.

“At it’s finest, Beauty. At it’s fucking finest.

Abigayl broke down, tears streaming unchecked down her cheek as she buried her face against his throat. Danny just held her, running his hands over her like he was checking to see if she was intact. 

Aby wiped her eyes as he stood back up, setting her on her feet.

“Babe? Come on, you need to tell him you’re here. Come with me.”

Abigayl nodded. She knew exactly who he was talking about, and Danny was right. 

“Okay, just give me a minute.”

Danny nodded and she walked over to where Ronnie was talking to what looked like the soundboard technician. The other man gave her a smile as she walked up, then took his leave.

“Second time today I’ve interrupted you. I’m sorry.” She said, hoping Ronnie would take it jokingly.

He didn’t.

“Yeah, I hope this isn’t becoming a trend. What do you need?” He snapped.

Why was he being so cold?

“I just, I wanted to explain about Danny-”

“Abigayl, I’m not stupid. I can put two and two together. Obviously this is the family you’ve been missing. You don’t need to explain. You’re our reporter. Nothing more. I’m not your babysitter either. I can’t be with you 24/7. Go do what you need to do. And try to stay out of the way.” He said pushing past her and heading backstage.

Abigayl’s heart broke into pieces. Dust in the wind. She’d screwed things up horribly. She just had no self control apparently. Hell she’d already cheated on her boyfriend without a second thought. Sure she had been planning to break up with him, but she hadn’t wanted to hurt him. Not like this. And what little friendship she may have been building with Ronnie was gone. She’d used him, that was all there was to it. 

But as bad as things were, she couldn’t focus on the negative. This was maybe her one chance back with her family. The people she loved more than anyone in the world. She had to focus on that. 

Swallowing the knot in her throat, Abigayl walked over to where Danny sat on the edge of the stage.

“What was all that about then? One night stand gone wrong? Shouldn’t have slept with that one Beauty. He makes me look stable.” Danny said, hopping off the edge of the stage and taking her hand.

“Danny-”

“Don’t try to deny it. There was far too much pain in your eyes when he was talking to you for something to have not happened. I think he likes you though.” He said as they walked out the back door.

“No, he’s just worried I’ll write something horrible about him. I didn’t have anything negative to say until now. It doesn’t matter. You look good by the way Danny. So much better than last time I saw you.” Abigayl said, lightly pushing his shoulder.

He just laughed. “Less alcohol, more sleep. Looks like you’ve done some of the same. Almost didn’t recognize you not looking like a cracked out whore. Still scrawny though. Don’t you ever eat?” He teased.

“You know I do Danny.” She laughed as they neared the boys’ bus.

“Wait, wait!” Aby said quietly, pulling him to a stop. “Do I look okay?” 

He smiled down at her, brushing her tangled hair out with his fingers. “You look like shit if I’m honest. But you’ll do.” He said kissing her forehead. 

Abigayl laughed as he opened the bus door.

“Hey! Throw the emo kid out of his bunk. I’ve got a surprise for him. The rest of you fucks stay on the bus. It ain’t for you.” He said, disappearing into the bus.

Abigayl laughed as she heard banging and cursing from inside before they shoved Cameron out of the bus, barefoot in only gym shorts and a t-shirt.

“You fuckers! It’s freezing out here!” He yelled back, trying to pull the door open.

“Cam?” She said quietly, stepping up behind him.

He turned around and Abigayl honestly thought he was going to faint.

“Aby?”

“Didn’t know we were playing in a sauna tonight. Would have worn something more appropriate. That was borderline miserable. Great show though.”

Ronnie looked over to where Ron was trying to pull his sweat drenched shirt over his head. It wasn’t working. He wasn’t even going to try his own, couldn’t take it off in public anyway. Abigayl had made sure of that. The woman had nails like a cat.

He was right though, the show had been amazing. Sold out and packed in. The positive energy coming off the crowd had kept the darkness inside him at bay a little longer. 

As the crew started running around, loading in, Abigayl, who had momentarily pulled herself away from the Asking guys, walked up to him all smiles.

“That was awesome! I’ve never been that close before. You guys were great!” She said happily.

He honestly wanted to get wrapped up in her excitement. But then he thought about spending his entire day watching her avoid him, watching her with Cameron. The fact that they looked so happy together only pissed him off more. He had to get away from her. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Was all he said before walking over to help Ryan. He watched though as she told the others how great they’d been, then turned away again. He hadn’t even been able to look her in the eye. How pathetic was that?

“What was up with that?” Ryan asked, loading another case.

“I don’t know. Just didn’t want to talk to her. I’ll apologize later.”

Not.

“You’re upset about her and Cam?”

He shook his head. “Why would I be?”

Ryan shrugged. “Just a question.”

Everything was loaded, in exhausted silence. They had gone out and signed a few things, took some photos. It was almost 2 am by the time they crawled back on the bus.

Abigayl wasn’t there but she’d left a note on his bed.

I’m staying with Cam tonight. Pretty obvious I ruined any kind of friendship I could have formed with you. Don’t worry, I’ll keep my promise, and stay out of the way.

-Aby

Dammit.

“Where’s Aby? We’re getting ready to leave.” He heard Jacky say from the front of the bus. 

“I haven’t seen her since we started loading. Call her?” Ron replied.

Ronnie sighed and walked up to join them, shoving the note in his pocket along the way.

“It’s fine, let’s go.” He said, sitting down with Jacky on the couch. ‘She’s on Asking’s bus.”

The boys didn’t pry, just said good night and headed back to the bunks. 

All except for Ron.

“You wanna tell me what happened? From the way you’re acting it doesn’t seem like she left on good terms.”

Fucking Ron needed to stop being so observant. But at least he was a good listener.

“I like her Ron.”

His friend laughed. “Boss you like a lot of girls. That’s your problem. You only want her because she isn’t hanging on your every word. She doesn’t want you. And if by some miracle you did get her to want you that would be the end of it. You’d find someone else to want. Aby would then be forgotten. You know it’s true. You go through women like water. Don’t let her be one of them.”

As much as that hurt, he did know it was true. “Maybe this one’s different.”

If that’s true, then leave her alone. Let her be happy. Don’t use her. This is your chance not to be an asshole.” 

Ronnie nodded. Ron was right. 

“So what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to apologize to her tomorrow then leave her and Cam alone.”

Ron grinned. “Good. I knew there was a brain in that head somewhere.” He said, standing up.

“Gee, thanks Dad.”

“Anytime kid.” He said, before ruffling his hair and walking back to his bunk.


	5. Chapter 5

November 12th, Seattle

Abigayl yawned and tried to roll over. Sunlight streamed in through the bunk window keeping her warm against the arctic temperatures in the bus. Their driver, Justin, kept it cold in a vain attempt to make the boys want to keep their clothes on when they came back shit faced. It didn't work.

Finally opening her eyes, she tried her best not to laugh. Somehow she, Danny and Cameron had all squeezed into her tiny bunk. Neither of them had wanted to go to bed so they'd laid in here for hours just talking about the past, good memories and bad. It helped to talk really. She'd missed them so much.

"Danny! Wake up! I can't breathe in here." She said a bit over dramatically.

She felt Danny laughing against her back before he flicked her nose.

"Morning Beauty." He said crawling out of the bunk.

She couldn't help but smile. With his back pressed against her she could tell Cam was still asleep. Abigayl tightened her arms around him, burying her face in his hair.

"Come on babe, time to wake up."

He woke up just enough to shake his head. "Fuck off Aby."

"Love you too. But seriously its time to get up. We're in Seattle." She said and slid out of the bunk.

Everyone else was already awake spread out over the living room. James and Sam were playing some card game, Ben and his wife Samantha were cuddled up on the couch next to Danny who was texting someone.

"Morning everyone."

There was a round of 'Mornings' rather unenthusiastically.

"Come here then." James said holding his hand out to her. She took it willingly and he pulled her on to his lap while him and Sam finished their game. Everyone was quiet. But it was a comfortable silence.

"Ah, there's my pretty girl!" Danny exclaimed and Cameron finally walked into the room looking like he'd been ran over by a semi truck.

"Come here baby." Danny said patting the couch next to him. Cam didn't look like he had the energy to argue, he just sat down and leaned back closing his eyes.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Ryan letting them know they were next up for soundcheck.

Everyone kind of halfheartedly started getting things together to head inside.

"I think you may have to get one of the other guys to cover for Cam tonight." Samantha said looking over to where he had curled up on the couch with his head on Danny's leg.

Abigayl went over to kneel beside him putting the back if her hand on his forehead.

"Sammy may be right. He's burning up. James? Can you help me move him back to the bunks?"

Cam didn't even wake up.

As they walked back into the front Danny was up giving orders. "Up. Get the fuck up! Aby you helping?"

Abigayl rolled her eyes. "Duh."

He just grinned at her.

Once everything was in, Abigayl headed out to the Falling in Reverse bus to grab the rest of her stuff. She'd seen the boys inside so she figured it was safe.

Closing the door against the freezing wind she headed to her bunk, only to smack straight into Jacky.

"Whoa there. What are you doing in here?" He asked as she started pulling clothes out of her drawer and shoving them into a bag.

"Just grabbing the rest of my things Jacky. Moving into Asking's bus. I'll finish writing there. And I won't be in your guys's way."

Jacky frowned as she zipped her bag shut.

"What do you mean? You seem to get on well with us. I don't understand."

Abigayl turned around and hugged him tight.

"I did. Don't worry its nothing to do with you guys."

He slowly nodded. "This about Ronnie being a dick yesterday? Is that why you're leaving?"

Abigayl smiled. "No, not entirely. He said he felt like he was babysitting me, so I'm going to move where I belong. See you around though?"

"Of course. For the record though, I don't think he meant that."

"We'll see. Have a good show Jacky." She said kissing his cheek and leaving the bus.

Abigayl dropped her bag on the couch and went back to the bunks to check on Cam. He was still asleep but the fever had broke. He'd want to play tonight. Without a second thought, Abigayl crawled into his bunk and wrapped her arms around him. She could use the rest too.

"Abigayl moved all of her things on to our bus. I can't help but think its not as simple as she just wants to spend time with us."

Ronnie shook his head and leaned forward on the metal railing of the little walkway where they stood. Vampires Everywhere were on stage below them. Good show but he couldn't focus on it.

"I need to talk to her Danny. Just long enough to apologize. I was a complete asshole yesterday. I don't really even have a reason why."

Danny laughed which confused him more. "I'm the biggest hypocrite in the world for saying this but seriously, you slept with her, by the way I still want to beat the fuck out of you for, then turned around and treated her like shit. I highly doubt she wants to talk to you."

"Yeah I've been waiting for that punch to the face all day. I know. I just wish I knew why the switch."

Denny slapped him on the back of the head.

"What the fuck!?"

"You like her!" He said laughing again. "The big badass rockstar just fell for his reporter. That's just too rich. Explains why you're a dick when you see her with Cam though. Jealousys a bitch huh?"

Ronnie glared over at his friend. "Its not that funny."

"You're kidding me right? You could have your pick of millions of women. Actresses, models you name it but no, you want the scrawny little girl who refuses to wear shoes during the summer. Its perfect."

"What should I do then?"

"How old are you? Seriously go after her."

Ronnie shook his head. "No. I already told Ron I wouldn't. Plus Cam's your friend, you don't want me to do that to him do you?"

"If I'm honest, neither of you are people I would want for her. Either way she's got a 99.9% chance of being hurt. But I can't tell her no. Just try I guess. Start with the apology though. I think I've come up with a good one too." Danny said heading for the stairs.

"You know, sometimes I forget you're like ten years younger than me." He said following him down the winding staircase.

"Everyone does. Now. This plan..."

"Alright, alright, alright. Calm down. Guys! Shut the fuck up!" Ronnie paused as the crowd finally simmered down and paid attention to him. "Okay so we've got one more song tonight."

They erupted once again in a roar of screams.

"But before we do that there's something I need to do. As some of you may know, we have a reporter with us during this first part of this tour." He looked down to where Abigayl stood with Samantha in the barricade. She looked less than pleased.

"Well it's only been a few days but I can honestly say I'm stoked that she's with us. I really am. Which is why I need to do this. Yesterday I was such a major dick to this woman that she moved out of our bus to stay with Danny and the rest of Asking."

There were numerous boos from the crowd. He deserved every single one of them.

"So right here on this stage, in front of all you kids, I want to apologize. I had no reason to behave that way and she in no way deserved it. Abigayl im-"

He stopped as Abigayl climbed up on to the stage. She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

The crowd went absolutely ballistic. Aby waved to them shyly before slipping off the stage again. As the last song started Ronnie couldn't help but smile. Danny's plan had actually worked!

"Thank you for making a fool of yourself for me." Abigayl said as they sat out on the loading dock together. The air was freezing but the night was still, calm. Strangely peaceful.

Ronnie just nodded, kicking the heel of his boot against the concrete wall.

"Cam gonna be mad you're out here with me?" He asked.

"No, he's good. Doesn't really get jealous or anything. I'm allowed to have friends. But as of right now we aren't dating. We only just found each other again. He's my best friend."

That really shouldn't have made him as happy as it did. Hadn't he learned not to get his hopes up?

"Oh. That makes se- Hold on." He said grabbing his phone that was going nuts.

"Hello?.... Yeah.....Alright. We'll just drive through then. Yep, okay......Thanks. Bye." He put the phone back in his pocket.

"What was that about then?" Abigayl asked nudging his shoulder.

"What did I tell you about being so nosy? The show in Spokane is cancelled. By the venue not us. I figure drive in a couple shifts and make it to Boise tomorrow. Then have a day off?"

She seemed to perk up at that idea. "That sounds nice. Maybe I'd have a chance to- Ah, my turn." Aby let out a frustrated breath as she answered the phone.

"Danny? James. No, I already know. Why do you have Danny's phone?......Why? Yeah I guess I can. Okay, I'll see you guys in Boise then. Love you too. Night."

Abigayl hung up looking confused. "Can I ride with you guys to Idaho? If not I'll ask DJ, no big deal."

She was kidding right?

"Yeah you can stay with us. I'll get Ryan to move his shi- stuff out of your bunk."

"Oh." She said playing with a buckle on her black platform boots. "Sounds good."

"Aby....come on."

Abigayl looked at him curiously as he stood up and offered his hand, but she let him pull her up.

"Hey Aby's back!" Ryan said as they climbed on to the bus.

"Temporarily." She said hugging them one by one.

"Eventually we'll win you back." Ryan said before heading to his bunk with everyone else. All except Jacky.

Abigayl cursed as her phone went off again. She gave Jacky a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the back room.

"Soooo why is she with you?" Jacky's blue eyes burned into him. Guilt took over the sense of happiness he'd felt at having Abigayl back with them. It was wrong. She did not belong here. Not with him anyway.

"I don't know. She just asked if she could ride with us."

J made a disapproving sound but didn't ask anything else.

After talking to Brenden about driving arrangements he headed back to bed. Abigayl had just hung up.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Yep. Just Ben. He says they have a surprise for me when we get to Boise. Then he got off track and wouldn't shut up so I hung up. Then Danny and Cam call. They yelled 'safe sex is good sex' and hung up. I don't know about those boys."

"Well they have a point." Aby threw a pillow at him

"Yes, and no sex is safe sex."

Ronnie tossed the pillow back at her. "No, that's called punishment."

"Then consider yourself punished." She said trying to sound serious.

"Alright, but can you put those boots back on and say that again?"

Abigayl tilted her head and smile curved her lips. "I'll put the boots back on if I can buy the little leather dress that goes with them."

Damn.

"This going to lead to more reasons why I have to keep my shirt on in public?"

Abigayl smiled innocently and crooked her finger at him. "I'm not sure, wanna find out?"

"Yes, ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

November 13th

The bus was moving again.

They'd stopped for gas about twenty minutes ago and switched drivers.

Sliding out of bed, Abigayl threw on a pair of shorts and a big T-shirt and headed out front. The clock said 8:03am. The boys were all still asleep, except Ryan who had took over for Brenden.

Aby made her way into the driver's area and sat down in the passengers seat.

"Well good morning Sunshine!" Ryan said smiling over at her.

"Morning Ryan. Didn't know you knew how to drive this thing."

He nodded. "Of course. We all can apart from Jacky. He still isn't comfortable driving here. What's got you up so early?"

Over the next hour they talked about just about everything imaginable. It was nice, relaxing. She needed that.

"Sooo um, what exactly is going on with you and the big guy? I just assumed after the past couple of days that you and Cam were together."

Abigayl took a deep breath. He was bound to ask sooner or later.

"Cam, and the rest of the guys are my best friends. They're family. Yes, we used to be together but for now we're friends. Just like before. As for Ronnie and I, we're barely friends."

"But you like him." Ryan interjected.

"I don't know if I do or not honestly."

Ryan scoffed. "Abigayl's in love! You should see the way you look at him. All big puppy eyes. Like he's the best thing to ever happen to you. I recognize that look anywhere because it's the same way he looks at you."

"Shut up Ryan."

"Aby wait! Stay on the bus. We'll be back in a minute."

Abigayl glared at Ronnie's back as Ryan and him left the bus. She just wanted outside.

More than a little pissed she flopped down on the couch throwing her legs over Jacky's lap.

"They're just going to check into the rooms. Don't be such a baby." Jacky said tickling her sides.

"Jacky! Stop! Stop stop stop! I know, I just want off this bus. Come on."

Jacky held her down. "They said stay Aby. There's probably a good reason. Stay."

Abigayl whined and laid back down just before the bus door opened.

"Hello?" A woman's voice said from outside.

That voice sounded familiar...

"Becca!?!?!"

As her friend stepped on to the bus, Abigayl almost knocked her back out hugging her.

"Holy shit you're really here!! How? I'm so happy to see you!" She said close to tears.

"I was joining up with the boys at the Spokane show but then it was cancelled. They stopped through this morning to pick me up! I had no idea you were here. Wait. Why are you here?"

"My friend, Courtney? She has me doing a little article about Falling in Reverse for her website. So I'm traveling with them for a bit. Oh wait! There's someone I want you to meet!!"

Grabbing Becca's hand, Abigayl pulled her out of the bus. Luckily Ronnie and Ryan were on their way back to the bus already. Aby pulled Becca to a stop in front of them.

"Whoa, so much for staying on the bus. She found you though I see." Ronnie said grabbing her hand in an attempt to calm her down.

"Becca's why you told me to stay on the bus?"

"Becca? Pretty name. Abigayl told me about you this morning. Nice to meet you. I'm Ryan."

Becca looked like she was going to faint as she shook Ryan's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." She said rather unintelligibly.

"Becca's a huge fan of drummers." Aby said, and Becca slapped her arm.

"Damn good thing I'm a drummer then huh?" Ryan said, winking at her friend. Becca blushed like crazy. It was so cute.

Half an hour later rooms were sorted and everything was brought into the hotel. As they'd all walked through the lobby a mother had stopped her son of maybe ten or so and pointed, asking if the circus was in town. Ben took care of that, walking over to the kid."Hi there. You know your mums a piece of work. With parents like that, you'll love us someday too. Don't follow in her shoes and be a close minded bitch k' kid?"

He'd earned a whack from the mom's purse but the kid smiled up at him with eyes full of admiration.

No doubt they'd hear about this later.

Upstairs, Abigayl laid out on one of the big beds she was sharing with Becca. They were sharing a room with Danny and James seeing as they said they'd be able to sleep through the girls talking all night.

Becca was just about to shut the door when she turned back towards the hallway.

"Where are you two running off to?" She asked.

Curious, Abigayl walked over to her friend. Ben and Ronnie were in the hallway dressed like they were headed back outside.

"None of your business is it? Just going for a walk." Ben replied like the smartass he was.

"You never just go for a walk." Abigayl said stepping out from behind Becca.

Ben acted appalled. "I do too. Some times I walk over to turn on the TV. I walk to the fridge. I walk to the liquor cabinet. I walk to the strip club. And I walk to bed. Lots of walking so fuck you very much." Ben finished before continuing down towards the elevator.

"Alright then. Uh going to make use of their little recording studio." Ronnie answered. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"They're coming swimming. Samantha's orders." Ryan said walking up to them.

"I guess we're going swimming." Aby replied sarcastically.

"Ah, well don't drown. Have fun." Hesitentaly he quickly kissed her cheek before following Ben.

"Told you."

Abigayl felt her face heat up. "Fuck off Ryan."

"Whatever you say doll. Go get ready girls." He said before walking back into his room.

"Um Aby? Come here a second."

Abigayl finished tying the neck of her black bikini then went to sit with Samantha on her bed.

"What ya need Sammy?"

She laughed. "Not what I need. What you need." Sammy pulled a small bottle of foundation from her purse.

Abigayl shook her head. "It's alright. I don't want to cover them anymore." She said running her fingers absentmindedly over her scars.

"Oh, no Aby I would never ask you, or anyone for that matter to do that. But I was thinking you might want to cover the teeth marks on your shoulder." Sammy said obviously trying not to laugh.

"What!?"

Abigayl turned so she could see her back in the floor length mirror. Sure enough there was a bite mark on her left shoulder. How had she not noticed that? For once Aby wished she wasn't so pale so things like that didn't stand out so harshly.

She felt her face turning red as she ran her fingers over the mark. Damn. He had to have bit her pretty hard to do that. Payback for her nails probably.

"That was there all day yesterday? You and Cam must have had more fun than the rest of us." Sammy said with a wink.

"Cam? Oh, um. Yeah I guess so. Come on let's cover this and go. Everyone's probably waiting for us."

"Hey hold up a second."

Ronnie stopped and waited for Ben to lock up the bus. It was fucking freezing.

"What's up?"

Ben shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his head down as they headed back towards the hotel.

"You've probably already heard this but it doesn't matter. Danny says you're into Aby? So just to ease my mind. I have to say please just be kind to her."

Ronnie had a feeling he was going to hear a lot of this.

"I will. But I think you're jumping the gun on this one Ben."

Ben shook his head lighting up a cigarette. "No. I'm just warning you. If you hurt her Danny will most likely kill you if I don't get to you first."

That was comforting.

"Danny and Aby are close I take it?" He asked.

"We all are in one way or another. Aby's dad died a few years before we met her. Which is how come she lived with Becca. I guess her mum passed away when she was born. So we were, we are her only family. But when things got really bad Danny and Luna always took care of us. She don't know it yet but whilst we're in Minneapolis we plan to visit Mama Lu. You should come with us. Abigayl can show you more of her past there."

"Could you mention that to Aby. That I'd like to go?"

Ben nodded. "I can, yes. Now more importantly. I'm fucking starving. We should go terrorize the little diner I saw coming in. Just down the street."

Ronnie just laughed. "I'll follow your lead."

Ben continued going on about how he was dying as they walked into the pool. Everyone looked like they were getting ready to head upstairs.

"You lot are a little late for the party!" Danny called as they walked over.

"We were working. We're professionals." Ben replied.

"Ha! That'll be the day. What exactly are you a professional at?" Sam added in.

Ben shrugged. "At being Ben. Now come on girl Sam let's go. I'm hungry."

Samantha laughed but followed her husband.

Ronnie walked over to where Abigayl sat on one of the benches wrapped in a huge towel. She was all smiles.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked using the edge of the towel to dry the ends of her hair. 

"I'm the chicken queen!

"Chicken queen?"

"Yeah, she's crazy." Cameron added patting her on the head. "Her and Ron are the undefeated chicken champs. Even beat me and Sammy. Although Danny and Becca were a close second."

Ronnie laughed as he imagined what must have gone on. "It makes sense though. Her pushing people around. She does like it rough."

"Ronnie!" Abigayl reacted perfectly trying to push him away.

"See?" He teased.

"I think I need to borrow your girlfriend!" Michael said winking at Aby.

She looked just as shocked as he was.

Girlfriend?

Abigayl turned to look up at him, her beautiful eyes full of question.

"Nah, sorry Vampire. I'm no good at sharing."

Michael gave him a knowing look. "I don't blame you."

"Alright! Now that you all have made this supremely awkward I'm with Ben. Let's go eat!" Becca said and thankfully everyone listened.

Ronnie stayed with Abigayl so they were at the back of the pack and waited for the second elevator.

"So.....girlfriend huh?" Abigayl said poking him in the side.

"It's got a nice ring to it don't you think? Ben told me you called Tristan the other night. How'd that go?"

Aby got quiet then chewing on her lip ring. "It went better than I would have thought. He knew I wouldn't be coming back despite what I said before I left. He said I was welcome to come pack my things up when I got done on tour. I'm going to find my own place."

When the elevator stopped Ronnie took her hand as they walked to her room. "That's good. I'm glad it wasn't too stressful.....girlfriend then?"

Abigayl grinned. "Girlfriend." She said before slipping into her room.

"What. The. Hell?"

Ronnie and Derek looked up at each other as someone let out a high pitched squeal from the hallway.

He couldn't help but smile. "The girls must be ready to go."

Derek laughed. "A month of that? What did you get us in to?"

"Hey at least they're entertaining."

"Got that right, especially since Becca got here." Ryan said with a grin.

"Aw Ryan that's so cute." He teased. Ryan launched a shoe at his head.

"Says the guy following Abigayl around like a lost puppy?" Ryan retorted.

"Touché." He smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

November 14th

It was ten o'clock. Danny was still asleep. 

They were going to rectify the situation. 

"Shhh." Becca said putting a finger to her lips as they crawled up to either side of the bed. 

Abigayl was barely able to contain herself, but just as they were about to pounce Danny started laughing. 

"You two couldn't be quiet if you were dead! Come here."

Disappointed they climbed up to lay on either side of him.

"So how's my girls then?"

"Aby's got a boyfriend!" Becca said quickly.

"Becca! And what about you? Only here a day and already have Ryan wrapped around your finger?" Abigayl teased.

"Girls. Girls. Really what is it with those wolf boys. You two have an extremely attractive band right here. Why go outside the family?" 

Becca wrinkled her nose. "Ben's married. Dating James or Sam would be like dating my brother. Cam's Aby's whether they're dating or not and you? You're just Danny. I'll stick with Ryan. What about you Aby?"

Abigayl scoffed. "I love you guys but seriously I think I've more than got it covered in the sexy boyfriend department."

"Alright! I don't need to hear anymore on that subject. I'm already close to nailing his hide to the wall." Danny said covering both their mouths. "What do you girls say to spending time with just Danny today?"

"I'm in. I gotta take a shower first though." Aby said rolling out if bed.

"Me too." Becca added.

"Conserve water and take one together?" Danny suggested teasingly.

Abigayl shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Becca winked at him. "We're environmentally friendly.

"Oh come on!" Danny whined. "Don't tease like that."

Abigayl leaned into the bathroom where Becca was in the shower.

"I'll meet you guys down in the lobby. Already told Danny." She called.

"Alright!" Becca yelled back.

Aby threw on a pair of red skinny jeans, a black Asking shirt she'd stole from Cam, her hoodie and black fuzzy boots then headed downstairs.

She found Ronnie exactly where Jacky said he'd be, downstairs in the weight room. He was laughing about something with a blond guy who looked as if he could model for Hollister. The difference between the two men was laughable. But that was the thing about Ronnie. He didn't care. He made friends with anyone willing to talk to him. 

"What's so funny?" She asked as she walked into the room.

Ronnie just grinned at her which made her nervous. 

"Morning! Aby this is Eric. Eric my girlfriend Abigayl. You're actually the first fan to meet her."

Abigayl shook the other man's hand. He seemed nice enough. 

"Eric says he's been a fan of me since the beginning. I think that deserves a pass backstage, don't you?"

She nodded. Aby couldn't help but feed off his excitement. He loved this. Being able to give something back. It was nice to see him happy.

"It'll be awesome. I'll make sure he gets the full experience. Becca and I will keep an eye on him. Anyways, I won't take up anymore of your time. I saw Becca come down. Her and I are gonna spend some time with Danny. We need that." She said as they walked towards the door.

Ronnie nodded. "Alright. We'll try to get a plan together for tonight. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. See you tomorrow Eric!" She called back over the music he'd turned on. He waved in return.

Just before she opened the door open she was pulled to a stop.

"Wait wait, come here."

"No! Ronnie no, no sweaty boy hug. No!" Aby fake protested for about half a second before wrapping her arms around him. 

"You give in to easily." He said against her hair.

"Only to certain people. Now put me down I gotta get going."

"Oh come on Danny! Please!?"

Danny rolled his eyes at their begging. "Last one, then we have to head back."

They both squealed and ran into the little shop called Devil's Playground. It was heaven. Gothic and creepy. Very homey.

So far they had convinced Danny to go in every little shop their eyes lit upon. They'd even got him to agree to letting them get their hair colored. He wasn't good at telling them no. Never had been.

Becca's hair was now a beautiful dark violet with electric lime green strips. Abigayl's now faded from white at the top to dark purple at the ends. She loved it.

After buying a few outfits to wear at the shows, they told Danny they were ready to go back. He didn't complain.

Back at the hotel they ditched the bags in their room. Becca went off to look for Ryan while she sat down to take off her boots.

"Almost didn't recognize you." 

Abigayl looked up to see DJ leaned against the doorframe. She had started talking to the guitar player a lot more. They got on well. 

"Too much?"

He shook his head. "I'd have gone red but this suits you."

"Thanks. I thought about red. So what are you doing in here anyway?"

"All the doors are open. Didn't know I needed a reason. I saw you walk in and was bored. Everyone else I'd either down at the pool or asleep. Come here."

Curious Abigayl went with him across the hall to Falling in Reverse's suit. Jacky and Ronnie were passed out on one bed while James and Ben were awkwardly curled up on the floor together. 

Abigayl covered her mouth stifling a laugh.

"What happened?"

"Ben smarted off about the others being out of shape. So they all decide to run around the building. Ben only made it 4 and a half times. James made 13 or 14. Jacky and Ronnie both made it to 20. Then they all came up here and passed the fuck out." DJ said with a smile. "Anyways. We decided on a movie night. So I'll see you after a bit."

He gave her a quick hug and disappeared. Abigayl walked over to the edge of the bed and poked Ronnie's shoulder. His response was to grab her and roll her into the middle of the bed.

Abigayl let out an exhausted sigh. Maybe there was time for a nap.

Abigayl truly would be the death of him. Before he opened his eyes Ronnie knew it was her beside him. He could touch her, smell her. It was Aby. But when he opened them and got an eye full of light purple hair he freaked. The thought of it being some other girl had him panicked. 

Gently he pushed her hair back and took a deep breath at the familiar sight of a small tribal wolf tattooed behind her ear. She had colored her hair. It was absolutely gorgeous too. Only added to the fact that she looked like an anime character.

Without waking her he got up and headed for the shower.

Half an hour later Ronnie walked back into the bedroom. Jacky and Aby were still cuddled up together fast asleep. That really should have bothered him, but it didn't. 

"Jacky? Aby? Time to wake up. Sleep any longer and you're going to regret it tomorrow." 

Jacky woke up first. The second he realized where he was he bolted out of bed and started babbling. 

"Oh fuck. Fuck fuck. Ronnie I didn't. I swear- I didn't even know she was there she-"

"Jacky-"

"I never even woke up! You're my-"

"Jacky!"

"Best friend. I'd never..."

He just kept going on and on. Honestly Ronnie wasn't paying any attention to him. He didn't care. Just wanted him to stop. He started thinking about Aby, and how it was easy to stop her rambling, kissing her definitely wasn't a hardship. Without thought instinct took over and before he could even register the action he'd kissed his best friend.

Silence.

A heartbeat.

They broke apart, just stood staring at one another. What the fuck had he just done?

Jacky let out a long breath. "I'm gonna get some air." Was all he said before disappearing from the room. 

Ronnie cursed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He just stared at the floor. 

Just fuck.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look upset."

He tried to relax as Abigayl sat up beside him, resting her forehead against his arm. That was oddly comforting.

Ronnie faked a smile and patted her leg. "S'all good. How are you?"

Abigayl frowned. "Don't lie to me. Please don't do that. Just tell me what happened."

"Fine." 

Aby sat back and he explained everything that had happened. She sat quietly for a few moments.

"Damn, you couldn't have woke me up first?" She said with a grin.

"Aby."

"OK OK. I'm sorry. I'm just saying. I was right there you could have said something."

He shouldn't have even told her. More than frustrated, he stood up to leave.

Abigayl was immediately up at his side.

"Ronnie, babe I'm sorry. Look, where did J go?"

"I don't know. He said he was going to get some air. That's all he said to me."

"OK, well for now let's not worry about it. Let's go over and watch a movie with everyone else. Then when Jacky comes back we'll deal with it. Alright?"

He just nodded and let her drag his sorry ass out of the room.

They were about half way through the first Die Hard movie when Jacky finally made an appearance. He had to step over multiple people spread out on the floor to make it over to sit beside Abigayl on the couch.

J didn't even look at him.

Fifteen minutes went by. Then twenty and thirty. Jacky had his arm around Aby's shoulders. She was busy texting someone. Probably Courtney. Everything was fairly calm until someone yanked his hair.

Ronnie looked over to see Jacky pointing to his phone so he pulled his out of his pocket. One new text. 

J: That was for kissing me

Just as he was about to hit reply Jacky pulled his hair again harder. He got another text.

J: That was for being good at it

He laughed before he could stop himself, everyone in the room turning to stare at him. 

"Sorry."

R: I'm sorry J. For the first. Not the second. ;) We good?

J: Maybe. Asshole. 

R: Maybe?

J: Maybe

R: Whatever you say baby

J: Fuck off

Ronnie smiled. That was Jacky's way of giving in. Hopefully they'd be OK. 

After the first movie someone decided to go order pizza and everyone kind of dispersed. 

"Welp," Abigayl said slapping her knees. "I'm going to stand up awhile. I'll be back."

That little brat was purposely leaving them alone. 

Abigayl left. The silence was mercilessly uncomfortable.

"Come on J, we're going for a walk."

For once Jacky didn't argue. After grabbing jackets from their room, the two of them headed outside. They made it all the way around to the back of the building before they stopped.

The sun had gone down, the moonlight illuminating the water in the heated pool causing a wicked light show on the side of the building. Jacky was staring at the ground kicking the edge of the sidewalk. His dark hair covered his face. Ronnie honestly didn't have a clue what his friend was thinking.

"I really am sorry J."

Jacky nodded. "Ryan does that kind of shit to me all the time."

That was true. Ryan was constantly trying to make him feel uncomfortable. He liked to tease people. That was Ryan.

"He only does it to get a rise out of you. I swear that wasn't my intention. I didn't actually think it through that far. I didn't think it through at all. I just did it."

"I know. And I think I'm going insane. Because it didn't freak me out." Jacky lit his cigarette and took a long drag. "I'm losing my mind."

Ronnie shook his head. "Nah, you were just shocked. Fuck I was shocked how could you not be."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

He shrugged. "I was thinking about Aby. That's how I get her to stop talking. Then I started thinking about kissing her and then yeah, it's all fucked up. Can we just forget about it?"

"That's a good idea." Jacky said quietly.

"Alright. You ready to head back-"

"Do it again."

Had he just heard that right?

"Excuse me?"

Jacky took a deep breath. "Do it again. I have to know I'm not crazy. You can't shock me if I know it's coming."

"Jacky, no. I don't think that's a good idea. Think about what you're saying."

Jacky opened his mouth to reply but stopped as Abigayl stepped up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. 

Ronnie just watched as Jacky turned towards her. Abigayl smiled sweetly as she pulled J down to kiss him. Just lightly at first. It felt wrong watching them but he couldn't tear his eyes away and when Aby put her hand out to him he took it willingly. 

Aby pulled away from Jacky and kissed him softly. He didn't want soft. She tasted like heaven. Sweet honey mixed with a hint of smoke he knew was Jacky. It was driving him right over the edge. With his hands in her long hair he pulled her head back slightly taking more of her in. This woman was amazing.

Adrenaline rushing his head was a mess. When Jacky's lips met his own he didn't even protest. That smokey taste flitted across his tongue. He could come to crave this. 

What were they doing?

A phone went off. 

Was that his? 

The three of them parted. He couldn't even focus on the ringing. Abigayl pulled his phone from his pocket. 

"Yeah? OK, OK. No I'm fine. We'll be back up shortly." She replied to whoever was on the other end.

She turned back to them. "Time to go back upstairs." She said unenthusiastically. 

Jacky hadn't said a word. He just stood staring at the ground. What the hell was he thinking about? More importantly. What was going to happen now?


	8. Chapter 8

November 15th

Boise, Idaho

"What the hell are you doing? What happened to the clothes Danny bought for you?"

Abigayl stopped digging through the drawer of Cam's clothes.

"I'm going to be a fan today. Gotta blend in."

Cam shook his head. "By the time you go home I won't have any clothes left."

"Your fans will thank me then won't they?"

Finding what she was looking for, Aby gave Cam a quick kiss and headed out to the other bus.

She was supposed to meet up with Becca and Eric at four. She was running late. Way late.

Grabbing the rest of her outfit, Abigayl locked the door to the back room and started changing. She put on black skinny jeans, black Vans, and a white T-shirt Cam had from Ben's clothing line. Then she put on dark makeup with light pink lipstick. After straightening her long hair she threw on an AA beanie. She'd done her nails black earlier so she layered her arms with bracelets then went to Ronnie's closet.

She pulled out a long sleeve black button down shirt. It was huge on her. Abigayl smiled as she held the fabric to her nose and took a deep breath taking the scent into her lungs. She was so keeping this.

She had just finished rolling up the sleeves when there was a knock on the door.

"Aby? Sweetie you know what time it is?"

Abigayl unlocked the door and flung it open.

"Yes, I know I'm late. How do I look?" She asked slowly turning in a circle.

Ronnie laughed. "Just like evey other girl out there just dying to meet me. Only they aren't wearing my clothes. Although that I do like."

Abigayl waved the comment away with a grin. "So how was soundcheck?"

"You mean how are me and Jacky? We're fine. Better than fine actually. But we can talk about that later. You gotta get going."

Abigayl smiled as Ronnie pushed her towards the door.

"Just be careful out there. I don't know how the fans will treat you. If it gets too bad grab Becca and Eric and come backstage. Deal?"

Abigayl nodded and promised she would.

She should have been happy that he cared but inside she knew it wasn't real and that was killing her.

They hadn't even known each other a whole week. And while the idea of being Ronnie's girlfriend was amazing, Abigayl wasn't stupid. He wasn't the kind of guy to keep a girl very long. He was kind of like a kid who wanted a toy then got bored with it once he had it. The second she left he'd be on to the next toy.

Wasn't that romantic?

"Thought you'd bailed on us!"

Abigayl laughed as she joined Becca and Eric in line around the front of the venue.

"Sorry!" She said, hugging each of them in turn.

"I had to steal some clothes, then I ran into Ronnie on the way-" Abigayl covered her own mouth as she noticed a small group of girls behind them staring at her.

The girl in front looked at her curiously. "I don't mean to be rude, but did you just say you ran into Ronnie? Are they here? Where?" She asked excitedly.

"No, I uh-"

"It's her dog's name. She's just a huge fan. Nobody's seen any of the band yet?" Eric asked, saving her stupid ass.

She shook her head. "Haven't seen anyone yet."

The girl and her friend ended up being pretty cool. When the doors finally opened they all ended up at the barricade together.

The opening band was a local. Good but not her taste. Vampires Everywhere were amazing as usual. DJ threw her 2 guitar picks at the end. She gave them to Veronica and Chris, the girls from line.

Asking was....interesting. Danny and Ben couldn't stay off each other but it was hilarious. On the last song Ben jumped on to the barricade and handed her his guitar before launching himself into the crowd. Abigayl held on to the instrument for dear life as fans tried to rip it from her arms.

When Falling in Reverse finally took the stage the crowd surged forward. She would be bruised and sore tomorrow but it was so worth it.

The five of them sang along with every word, jumping around and laughing. Towards the end of the show Ronnie threw his shirt at her. She thought about tossing it over her head but knew they'd never see it again so she pulled it on over her clothes. Hopefully the fans wouldn't tear her apart for it.

As the show came to an end she grabbed the girls.

"Stay up here with us. Don't worry about security."

Veronica looked at her like she was insane but stayed put.

"What's going on? Oh you want to give the shirt back?"

Abigayl laughed. "Yeah, I'm assuming he wants it."

Before long security had cleared everyone from the venue. One of them walked up to the girls.

"I'm sorry, but you folks need to head outside the venue." The guard said.

Abigayl stepped in front of them. "It's OK these girls are with me. Here." Pulling the tour laminate from her pocket she showed it to him.

"Oh, alright. All clear then. Have a nice night." He said before walking away.

The girls stared at her.

"Babe I'm gonna head backstage with Eric. Meet you out back in a while then?" Becca said before heading back pulling Eric along behind her.

"Who are you?" Chris asked a bit harshly.

Abigayl just smiled. "How would you girls like to come party with the bands tonight?"

They gave each other a confused look. "You're serious?"

Aby nodded. "You guys have been so nice to me I think you more than deserve the chance."

Before the girls could respond, Aby turned towards the stage where Ronnie had finally decided to make an appearance. He looked down at the girls then to her and smiled.

"They cleared everyone out fast huh?" He mused, walking down the steps toward them.

Abigayl honestly though Chris's eyes were going to pop out of her skull.

"Security was probably just trying to avoid being yelled at."

He glared down at her. "Am I that temperamental?"

"Honestly? Yes. Hey wait, I thought we had a rule about this." She teased, tapping her finger against his bare chest.

"Maybe I'd be able to follow that rule if my girlfriend would stop stealing my shirts?" He said and tapped her back.

Abigayl scoffed before pulling off his T-shirt to hand him the long sleeved one.

"Better?"

"You're like my walking closet." He teased then kissed the top of her head. "Who are your friends Aby?"

"This is Veronica and Chris. I met them in line earlier. I invited them to come to the club with me since Danny said we had time tonight."

Ronnie shook both the girl's hands.

"Sounds good. Bus calls at three. I think Eric's going to stay on with us a few more days. I'd say be careful but I know the boys will take care of you."

"Yes they will. I'll be fine. I'm glad he's staying. He saved my ass earlier when I just about blurted out who I was. He's good people. We're going to head outside. I'll be back later." She said, pulling him down to give him a quick kiss.

With him being a little over six foot and her at five foot four he was gonna have to get used to coming down to her level. He didn't seem to mind though.

"Okay, nice to meet you girls." He said before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Chris said nervously. "I know its rude to ask but could we get a picture with both of you? Please?"

Ronnie didn't even hesitate. "Of course. Send me the picture. I'll follow. One of you tweet me next time we tour here. I'll make sure you guys get backstage with me."

The girls thanked him over and over as they got together for the picture.

Chris then tweeted it to Ronnie.

@HeyitsChris: Met @RonnieRadke & his beautiful girlfriend Abigayl tonight with @Vronica!

Ronnie added her name to it and retweeted it. Shit was about to hit the fan. She couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about what they'd just done. She would only be known as his girlfriend now. Let the hate begin.

"Alright. I gotta go help the boys. Have fun."

Abigayl shook herself back to reality as he headed backstage.

"OK girls, you ready to party like rockstars?"

The both just grinned at her.

The fans were going ballistic. And unfortunately for Abigayl they weren't being very nice.

Ronnie sighed putting his phone down. He liked Aby, a lot. But how would she hold up against his ever growing following of haters? Hopefully things would die down. Maybe he could help.

With the idea in his head he grabbed his phone and opened a new tweet.

@RomnieRadke: In answer to all your questions I'm doing a live chat tomorrow morning at 9am.

He added in the link and sent it out. One reply in particular caught his attention, then made him want to crawl in a hole and hide for awhile.

@Earplugsrequird: @RonnieRadke Do you or your 'girlfriend' care to explain this? Or answer your fucking emails/phones?

Not good.

@RonnieRadke: @Earplugsrequird No and no not really. We're good here.

@Earplugsrequird: @RonnieRadke: Watch it boy, don't be a smartass with me.

Ronnie had to laugh. He could almost feel her glaring through the screen. He'd just signed his own death note. Courtney was going to have his head on a platter. He had to admit he respected the woman though, which was an oddity for him. He just hoped she wasn't licensed to carry.

It was around two thirty when he heard a knock on the door. Ronnie laid the book he was reading aside. Something Stina, Derek's girl, had given him. It was good. If you were extremely bored.

Cameron was on the other side of the door holding Abigayl up beside him. She looked horrible, but not drunk horrible. Someone had beat the hell out of her. Dark bruises were already covering her pale skin.

Without hesitation he helped Cam carry her inside and lay her down.

"What happened?"

Cam shook his head. "I don't really know for sure. All I know is we were having a good time and some drunk chick spilled her beer all over Aby. She wasn't mad though. She went to get cleaned up, next thing I know cops are pushing through the club and Aby along with four other girls get thrown outside. So I brought her back. You'll have to ask her what happened."

"Thanks Cam, for bringing her here."

Cameron nodded and headed for the door but pulled up short.

"For the record, I do love her. I always will but I know she's in good hands here."

Then he was gone.

Looking through the bus window Ronnie saw the rest of his band coming back for the night. It was nice to be surrounded by people he didn't have to keep track of. Dependable people. For once.

Leaving the door unlocked he headed back to join Aby.

Only a few more hours till they would be in Salk Lake City.

Ronnie woke up to Abigayl tracing the tattoos on his arm with her fingers. She was awake and talking. He'd caught her doing this a couple times. He stayed still and listened.

"I truly am an idiot. Good job Aby. Get the shit beat out of you because of a guy you barely know." She let out a bitter laugh. "You probably wouldn't have done the same thing for me. I'm sure you would have blown it off. I couldn't. The things they were saying..."Aby trailed off and moved her hand to lay it over his heart. "I hate this. You're going to rip my heart out, I know that. Its inevitable. But I guess it belongs to you anyway."

The anger rolling off her was a tangible slap in the face. She still believed he was going to hurt her in the end.

"Don't fall for the bad boy. Ha! Too late. But why?"

It took all his strength to stay still as she kissed along his jaw.

"Why do I love you?" She mused.

She what?!

Time to get up. Now!

He tightened his arms around her letting Aby know he was awake.

"Hey, you awake?" She whispered.

"Yeah I'm awake."

"I'm sorry about the fight. Had I just kept my mouth shut maybe she wouldn't have hit me. But the things they were saying about me, about you. I just couldn't stand it. I didn't stand a chance when the other three ganged up on me but I got a few good hits in. That blond bitch won't be able to see for a few days." She said, sounding pretty damn proud of herself.

In truth he was proud of her too. She'd have to learn to let the insults go but he understood her anger too. And she'd stood up for him, that wasn't something he was used to.

"I'm not mad about what you did Aby. I'm upset you got hurt. How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "A couple bruises never stopped me before. Those girls were pathetic compared to what I've been through before. I'll be fine."

Been through before?

"You are a tough cookie." He teased hugging her closer.

"Hell yeah I am. But not too tough. No one likes crunchy cookies. I don't even want them cooked for that matter. But that's not what we're talking about."

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh. She got sidetracked so easy it wasn't even funny. "True its not, but I agree. So I decided to do a video chat thing in the morning. I want to introduce you so people stop spreading rumors. Is that OK with you?"

"Can I talk to them?" She asked.

"Of course. I also have a plan for the rest of tomorrow too. I want to spend some time with you, out of here."

"I am all up for that! But first more sleep." She said with a yawn.

As she fell asleep thoughts swirled chaotically through his head.

What was going to happen after she went home? He really did not want her to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Salt Lake City, Utah

November 16th

"No, babe. Here. They can't see us. Let me do that."

Abigayl tried to get the camera on her laptop to work. The chat had only been live for about three minutes. Already they had over seven hundred watchers. They had to get the video feed working.

A little message popped up letting her know Courtney was on. Abigayl opened the window and turned on her mic.

"Maybe you two should have learned how to use this beforehand? Everyone out here can hear you by the way."

Boy was she ever pissed. Maybe avoiding her hadn't been a good idea. Too late now.

"Court I'm sorry. I should have told you. Can you please help?" She asked.

"Yes, but we need to chat later. Privatley."

Abigayl agreed and she walked them through until they got the camera up and running.

Aby cursed as she got a look at what the girls had done to her the night before. Maybe she shouldn't be on camera. But she wanted the fans to see just what their stupidity could do.

Ronnie obviously noticed her discomfort as he took her hand and gave her a smile before going back to the camera.

"Damn there's a ton of you already. OK this is going to be quick so listen up. First week of tour is a wrap and other than Spokane it's been amazing. Yes, we do plan on making that up to you guys some how and I'll let you know when that happens. Anyway, what you all have been asking about. I don't want anymore rumors."

Abigayl tried not to be nervous. It helped that she couldn't actually see all the people watching her but this was a huge deal. No going back after this.

"I want you guys to meet my girlfriend, Abigayl." He said putting his hand on her back. That small gesture did wonders for her nerves. "Aby came on tour to do an article about the band, which should be interesting. Also I think it's worth mentioning that she hated me the second she saw me. Anything you wanna add?"

"My turn? OK well first of all hi! I'm honestly not that interesting so if you have any questions that aren't snarky you can tweet me. I'll answer. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you guys about something that happened last night. So far I love this. I love getting to know the guys and I had a blast hanging out with the fans yesterday. I hope I can do more of that, but I can't if you guys can't control yourselves. Last night I took a couple fans out to a club with me and the bands after the show. It should have been a wonderful experience for them and for me. But a few 'fans' got ahold of me and as you can see things got out of hand.

So I feel like I need to be completely honest with you all right now before this gets any worse. I didn't ask for this. I didn't somehow trick Ronnie into liking me. It just happened. Trust me I wouldn't have foreseen it. But this is one of the best things that's ever happened in my life. Unfortunately I have to go home after Thanksgiving. Back to my mundane life. I'll probably never see any of these guys again.

That being said you all need to have some self respect and step into reality. You're fans. You're incredibly appreciated, you make all of this possible. But at the end of the day you're still just fans. If you want to get jealous over some man who doesn't even know your name then go ahead. But please just think about it first. Let me have these few weeks in peace."

Before anyone could catch sight of the tears threatening to fall Abigayl headed back into the bedroom.

Pulling her phone off the charger she opened a new text to Becca.

A: Are you awake yet?

B: Mhm. Watching you guys. Where did you go?

A: Didn't want to cry on camera. Can you come down to the bus?

B: You did fine. I would but you're about to have company. I'll see you soon.

Sure enough even as she read the text Ronnie came into the bedroom. But not to her. He just leaned against the doorframe. He wasn't happy.

It actually stunned her to see the pain in his eyes. Not so invincible after all.

"Did I do something?" She asked, staying still.

"You're really going to just leave?" He replied barely more than a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere. What are you talking about?"

"You have no intention of trying to stay with me after your part of the tours done? You know Aby when a girl tells a guy she loves him, we have no choice but to believe you. But I'm beginning to wonder how much of anything you say is true if you're willing to just walk away like that."

That's what this was about? What the hell did he expect? Wait. What did he say? There was really no point in denying it if he had in fact heard her admission.

"I've never lied to you. I'm being realistic. I live in Minnesota. You live in California. And I'm sorry but you don't seem to be the type that would be good in a long distance relationship. So how exactly do you see this working out?"

He went silent, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt. What the hell was he thinking?

"If there was a way for you to stay with me, would you?" He finally asked.

Abigayl let out an exasperated breath. "Ronnie come on. We're not dealing with hypotheticals. Be realistic for once."

"Just answer the question Aby."

"Of course I would." She said going over to stand in front of him. "I want to stay with you, I just don't see how I can."

Ronnie finally smiled as he pushed her hair from her eyes and leaned down to kiss her.

"Its simple. Just move to LA."

Abigayl's heart sank. That was his brilliant solution?

Tears welled up in her eyes as she sat back down on the bed.

"How exactly am I supposed to pick up and move to Cali? No money, no house, no friends there to help. That's the stupidest thing you could have come up with."

He frowned at her. "Why? You have friends there, and a house, you don't need to worry about the money. This is all you need."

Abigayl eyed him curiously as he pulled his keys out of his out of his pocket and took one of them off the ring placing it in her hand.

"What is this?"

"My house key. When you're done here go home, pack everything and fly to LA. By the time I get home you're stuff will already be there and you will have had time to settle in."

Abigayl felt her world tilt, her head get fuzzy.

Just like that, move in with a rock star? Did she really have any other choices?

"Just think on it for awhile. The only thing is you'll have to watch Charlie when you get there. The neighbors have him now. I'll be sure to let them know to expect you. Careful of the mother though. Maria's really nice but she'll feed you to death. I can already hear her. 'This girl is too skinny. Like a twig. Make her eat.' You probably won't have to cook anything the first week you're there."

Aby couldn't help but smile. Ronnie obviously cared about this family, as they cared about him. She wanted to know what a home felt like. A place you knew you were safe. Loved.

"I can handle Maria and Charlie. I'll take care of everything there. I promise."

"I know you will." He said picking her up into a tight hug. "You're going to love it in LA. But before that I have plans for tonight. Well Ryan and I do. Becca should be down here soon. So I'm gonna head inside. I'll meet you here around 7?"

"Alright, I'll be here."

As the door shut Abigayl hurried to get dressed before Becca knocked on the door.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Abigayl asked as they drove through town. They'd borrowed Asking's manager's car. It was nice too.

"Ryan just told me we are to go have fun. Spend the day together. I think they just wanted us away from the hotel. Who knows what they're planning for tonight. Oh hey pull in here."

"Who knows with those two." She said turning into the parking lot of a huge mall. "Becca, Ronnie asked me to move in with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do. He made it all sound so easy."

Becca laughed. "Aby it is that easy. What have you got to lose? I know you've had luck but seriously how many gorgeous successful men are going to fall in love with you? Don't you dare tell him no. I'll have your head on a platter for it."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Don't worry, no decapitation needed. I told him yes. I also last night told him I love him. Thought he was asleep. Asshole."

"Aww you two are cute." She said with a grin. "So you wanna go see a movie? Scare ourselves like old times?"

Abigayl agreed and they headed into the theater.

About halfway through the movie they were basically wrapped around each other squealing and laughing like children.

They had both needed this. She had greatly missed her friend.

It was around six when Becca and Aby walked arm in arm into their hotel suit.

Aby immediately started stripping out of other boots. While it was chilly outside the boys had over done it with the heater. Their room felt like an oven.

"Uh Aby? Come in here." Becca called from their bedroom.

More than curious, Abigayl walked into the room to see Becca sitting beside a dress bag that was lying partially opened revealing the bodice of a beautiful lime green dress.

"What the hell?"

Becca motioned to where another bag was laying across her own bed.

Frowning Abigayl slowly unzipped the bag. A note lay on top of soft black material.

Cam mentioned your obsession with Greek mythology....

What did that have to do with anything?

Carefully she pulled the dress out of the bag and just about screamed as she understood the note.

She couldn't get out of her clothes fast enough.

"What is your problem?" Becca asked as she pulled the long green gown from its bag and had an equally immature reaction.

Clothes went flying.

Abigayl turned circle after circle in front on the floor length mirror. Never in her life had she felt beautiful. But standing in this dress she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

The dress was held up by thin gold rope tied over her shoulders. The open sleeves connected again at her wrists leaving her arms bare for the most part. The material was held against her body with the same gold rope that wound from the shoulders down between her breasts, around the back and back to the front to tie. The skirt of it hit her at mid thigh on one side as the other cascaded in layers of thin black material to her ankle. The whole thing was simply multiple layers of the same thin, transparent material. She honestly felt like one of the Greek goddesses that she read so much about.

She wanted to cry.

"Alright your highness, share the mirror." Becca said stepping into the view.

Her dress was equally as beautiful with a corset type bodice adorned with lace and beads that flowed into a long skirt made of layers of thin green material that gradually darkened to dark green as it hit the floor.

"Whoa. I'm never taking this dress off again!" Her friend laughed.

Aby had to agree, she felt the same way.

Becca frowned suddenly. "We don't have shoes to wear with these."

She was right. Her Vans weren't exactly old world fashion.

Abigayl went back to the dress bag on Becca's bed. There in the bottom was a pair of strappy gold stilettos with green jewels across the straps.

With a grin, Aby dangled the shoes from her fingertips.

"I think these belong to you?" She teased.

Becca gasped as she took them then went over to her own bag.

"Well looky here." She said handing her a pair of stilettos made to look like Greek sandals. "But what in the world is this?! There something you need to tell me?"

Abigayls eyes widened as her friend pulled an extremely short black leather halter top dress out of the bag.

"There's a note with it. Just says 'You asked for it'. Aby?"

Her cheeks turned bright red as she took the dress and out it back in the bag.

"It was just a joke. I swear!"

They'd found the dresses.

Ronnie smiled at the photo Aby posted on twitter. Apparently Becca was part hairstylist. She'd piled Abigayl's hair in ringlets on top of her head leaving a lot of it to fall down her back. They both looked happy. He just wished they'd took the picture in the dresses. He couldn't wait to see Aby.

He opened a tweet to reply.

@RonnieRadke: @AbigaylTY Hope you like the present. Be back soon. Love ya :-)

@TheDannyWorsnop: @RonnieRadke get a room! Preferably alone. @AbigaylTY I love you though Beauty!

@AbigaylTY: @RonnieRadke I do love it!!! See you soon babe. @TheDannyWorsnop be nice! I love you too D.

"You lost over there?"

Ronnie glanced up at Ryan who sat opposite him in the back of the limo.

He had to laugh. "Ryan when did it become all of you taking care of me and not the other way around?"

Ryan offered him a sincere smile. "It's always been that way. We take care of you, you take care of us. Its what families do. I think you're just now coming to the reality of that. It's a trust thing. And you're not so good at that. But you're learning. Anyways, let's go get those girls yeah?"

Good old Ryan. Always one to point out his flaws. But the guy was right. Something had changed.

"Hey, you guys ready to go? Mhm. Down in the lobby. What? Oh, yeah. Okay."

Ryan had a stupid smile on his face as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"You're actually excited about this, aren't you?"

Ryan laughed. "Of course I am. I haven't been on an actual date in forever. And I like Becca so yeah I'm excited. Aren't you?"

Ronnie thought about it for a moment then shook his head.

"No, honestly I'd rather have my vocal chords ripped out."

Ryan frowned. "Okaaay but I thought you like this girl?"

He nodded, suddenly finding his boots extremely interesting. "I do like her. I just don't like me around her. I turn into this sappy child. She makes me nervous. For fucks sake look what we're doing? This is not me. And I don't think I like this person."

Ryan clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll balance out. Just go with it. Easier that way. And Abigayl's a good person. I think you should stick with her."

He was just about to smart something back when Becca walked around the corner. She looked good, but as Ryan all but came unglued, Ronnie stared a his feet. Maybe Aby had decided not to come down. He really wouldn't blame her.

He glanced up at his friend as Ryan took Becca's hand. They were talking but he couldn't hear them. The two of them looked perfect. Why hadn't he got dressed up like that? He should have, if only to make things less awkward for Aby. Stupid.

"Ronnie are you alright?"

He looked up at Becca who actually looked concerned.

"Yeah, actually no. Guys, I'm sorry but I can't do this. I, just tell Abigayl-"

"Tell Abigayl what?"

Shit.

With a silent curse he turned back to see Abigayl walking towards him. His mouth went dry as she stopped just out of reach. He had thought she was gorgeous in jeans and t-shirts but this blew his mind.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked quietly.

He just shook his head. "Nothing. You look amazing."

Abigayl blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry I didn't dress nicer for this."

Aby gave him a once over then looked over to Ryan before shaking her head.

"I'm glad you didn't. That's not you. I don't care what you wear. I don't want you to act different for me."

That was like a bullet in the chest.

Over the years he'd dated tons of girls, some he had even truly cared about, but they all did the same thing. Tried to mold him into what they wanted.

He'd never been good at conformity

Maybe Abigayl was different. Maybe she wouldn't force him to change then treat him like shit when he refused.

One could only hope.

"I can't say that I hate this though. Who knew tall, dark, and brooding could look so good in white?" Abigayl teased straightening the collar of his shirt.

Ryan had told him to try something other than black. Ronnie had picked this shirt since it was just like the black one Aby had stole before. Stuck with black jeans though. That wasn't going to change.

"You don't actually call me that do you?" He asked, taking her hand so they could follow Becca and Ryan outside.

Abigayl shrugged her shoulders. "If the shoe fits. I mean I know you're fun to be around. Most people do but sometimes you come off a bit, erm, intimidating. Holy hell a limo?"

Intimidating? Yeah right.

Both girls let out an excited squeal as they climbed into the limo.

The ride to the restaurant was mainly filled with the girls begging to know where they were going and Aby fidgeting with every button in the vehichle. He would've teased her about it had he not done the exact same thing earlier.

"What are you staring at?"

That bowl of whatever the fuck that is you're eating.

Ronnie miraculously kept that thought in his head. "What is that? Are you sure you're supposed to eat it?"

Becca just about choked laughing. Abigayl just shook her head. She put what he hoped was shrimp on her fork and held it out to him.

"How old are you? Seriously don't glare at it, just eat it." She teased.

With a silent prayer that it wasn't going to kill him he took the bite she offered.

"Holy fuck!" Abigayl laughed as he reached for the glass of water in front of him then hers. "What the fuck is in that?"

"You don't want to know. It's shrimp jambalaya. Too spicy for you?"

Ronnie shook his head. "I think I just swallowed fire. But I'll admit it was worth it. Can we trade?" He said grabbing for her fork.

Aby yanked it back. "No. But I can make you some when you get home from tour."

"You know how to cook this?"

"Abigayl was born in New Orleans. If it's spicy and looks disgusting she can cook it." Becca added, Aby flipped her off.

"Wait. I thought you said you'd never been out of Minneapolis?"

She nodded. "My family comes from New Orleans. We were there before it was New Orleans. But we moved when I was about three. I've never been anywhere but Minneapolis since then."

"I bet you'd like to go back huh?" Ryan asked.

"Of course she does. They always want to go back. Trust me the mother ship is always calling. Sometimes it was all you could do to get her and Luna to stop talking about going back." Becca said with a smile.

"Well then, how's that feel Ronnie? Got yourself a true thick blooded Cajun."

Abigayl stuck her tongue out at Ryan who just laughed.

"Explains her temper. And why I can't understand her sometimes. But she's fiery. Which is sexy. Plus she says she can cook. So all around I think I hit the jackpot."

Abigayl cheeks turned pink and he patted her leg.

Ryan leaned back in the booth. "I can just picture it all now."

Abigayl arched a brow at him. "You can see what now?"

"One of these days we'll be coming home from tour, tired as hell, and Ronnie walks into the house to find Aby in the kitchen so pregnant she can't see her feet, covered in powdered sugar, surrounded by mountains of beignets. Not a bad picture huh?"

"Ryan!" Both girls yelled before turning on him.

"What? He's got a point. Coming home to a wife who actually wanted you to come back. To a family? I don't see why that's so appalling to you guys. How pissed do you think everyone would be if I left Cali?"

Ryan shrugged. "Friend wise? We'd be sad to see you leave but more than happy to come visit. And other than that who gives a fuck? I think it would be good for you. Go someplace new. Start over with a family. Doesn't mean the music has to stop."

Ryan was so right. It would be nice to get away from everyone pulling him in different directions.

"I like how you think Ryan."

"Wait!" Abigayl said putting her hands up. "Don't I get a say in this? Can't we at least get married first?"

The conversation turned to dream weddings between the girls with them throwing in their two cents every once in a while.

Overall the whole evening went better than expected. Abigayl ended up drinking a little more wine than she'd realized. Turned out she was the giggly, drunk type, which was fine with him.

On the ride back to the hotel she had her legs over his lap and her head on his shoulder. It was perfect.

"Thank you, for doing this. Tonight was wonderful. I'll never forget it." Abigayl said with a yawn.

Ronnie patted her hand and put his arm around her as he watched her eyes finally close.

Just before she fell asleep Aby squeezed his hand tight. "I love you. I really do." She said, then drifted off.


	10. Chapter 10

November 17th

Salt Lake City, Utah

The sun was far too bright.

Abigayl cursed the light making her head pound even as she welcomed the cool breeze that blew across her bare skin. Someone was out on the balcony. That was the only reason that door would be open.

Crawling out of bed, Abigayl pulled on a long black shirt and headed out the door. Ronnie was sitting with Jacky, who was just lighting a cigarette.

"Hey." She said quietly.

Jacky waved.

"Hey, how's the hangover baby?" Ronnie teased.

Abigayl flipped him off and went to sit with Jacky, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well," Jacky started. "My morning just got a whole lot better.

Your mostly naked girlfriend just chose my lap over yours."

Ronnie scoffed at him. "As long as my girlfriend knows if she tries that with anyone but you it'll be a one way ticket back to Minneapolis."

Abigayl dismissed his comment. You'll trust me someday. Can I have that?"

Jacky nodded and handed her his cigarette. Closing her eyes she took a long drag.

After a few more she handed it back to Jacky and met her boyfriend's disapproving gaze.

"Quickest way for me to get rid of a hangover headache. Don't worry I have no plans to start that habit again."

He nodded. "Good. I don't care for kissing smokers."

"You liked kissing Jacky."

Jacky choked trying not to laugh. That earned them both a death glare.

"That's different."

"How's that-"

Jacky quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"Before your overly inquisitive girlfriend starts a fight. I'm gonna go get ready and head down to the venue to find Ron. He left earlier. Said he needed time to call Haley without us eavesdropping." Jacky said, setting her on her feet.

Ronnie nodded. "Doesn't surprise me. I'll be in in a bit."

J gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed back into the room.

The second he was gone Ronnie pointed to her. "You. Over here. Now."

Abigayl obliged, straddling his lap she laced her hands together behind his neck.

"Oh look, you do come when I tell you to." He teased.

Aby bit her lip ring. "Mhm. In more ways than one."

"Abigayl..."

"What? Wait, I thought you said I was sexy? Well your sexy girlfriend wants thrown down on that bed in there. Maybe a little hair pulling. Some of this." She whispered nipping at his throat.

He laughed but his fingers bit into the skin of her thighs.

Abigayl looked away over the balcony. "Unless you're just not attracted to me that way, then I guess I can find someone else to-"

Aby let out a squeal and wrapped her legs around his waist as Ronnie picked her up.

"No, Ronnie out me down!"

"I don't think so, you shouldn't start things you can't finish."

Abigayl pulled him down on top of her as he laid her on the bed.

"You're silly. You better be glad I love you."

"Trust me Aby. I am."

"Are you really going to just lay around in bed all day?"

Abigayl rolled over in her tangle of sheets to look up at Becca, who stood with her hands on her hips.

"We have the room all day might as well make use of it." She replied.

Becca shook her head. "I heard you guys earlier this morning. You already made use of it."

Aby laughed. "Oh yeah, we did. And I'd like nothing more than to use it again!"

"Abigayl!" Becca exclaimed jumping on her making them both laugh.

"I'll get up when we head to the venue. Watch a movie with me?"

"Fine but only because I'm feeling lazy."

Once they were all cuddled down, Abigayl started Silent Hill. One of their favorites.

They spent most of the day talking about anything and everything. Catching up. They had both needed this.

The venue was packed tonight. Abigayl was surprised to hear it wasn't a sold out show.

Keeping towards the back of the room, Aby pushed through the crowd. Asking had just left the stage she didn't want anyone to see her until the last set started.

Before long the lights went out again and she started towards the side of the stage. As the first song played, Aby pulled off her long hoodie and threw it backstage. He'd bought the dress, now he was going to have to suffer for it. She grinned as she straightened the short leather skirt. Now who was teasing?

"Abigayl you're gonna give the poor man a heart attack dressed like that." James said throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey you!" She hugged him tight. "It's kind of my plan."

The last notes of 'Rolling Stone' died out before Ronnie finally looked over at her. Abigayl just waved and watched as he motioned for Jacky to look over.

J's jaw just about hit the ground.

Aby couldn't help but laugh. Ronnie turned back to the crowd to speak but then glanced back at her.

"You guys having a good night!? 'Cause mine just got a thousand times better."

The crowd screamed, James patted her head.

"Seriously though Aby? That's a hella lot more distracting than I expected."

Abigayl blew him a kiss before they started the next song, then she headed back to the dressing rooms.

Everyone had pretty much headed out except Samantha and Ben, who were watching something on his phone, and Cam who looked like he was about to fall asleep. She sat down with him.

"Aw, you finally remembered I existed." He teased nudging her shoulder.

Abigayl wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I've been so caught up in everything and forgot I needed to spend time with you guys too."

"No worries. We always know where to find you. But I have to ask, how ate things in wolf land?"

Aby laughed. "Things are going really well. Ryan and Becca really hit it off. And I'm, um." She cleared her throat trying to form a sentence. "I'm moving to LA Cam." 

He frowned down at her. "Why? Do you have a place to stay? A friend to stay with? Anything?"

Aby nodded. "Yeah, I have a place to stay. It's nice too. You've been there before. And I'm going to start looking for a job as soon as I get there too."

Cameron shook his head. "You're moving in with Ronnie then I'm guessing? You sure that's a good idea? You know his reputation."

"Like you have room to talk? What do I have to lose? I have no home to go back to. I refuse to be a burden on Luna again. This could be good for me." She said honestly.

"I'm sure she wouldn't see you as a burden. But if this is what you want to do I will support your decision. Just please tell me you at least have a back up plan?"

"I do. Or at least I will."

The two of them stayed there and caught up on everything that had been going on. Apparently he was trying to get back together with a girl he'd dated before back home. Abigayl was honestly happy to hear that. She wanted him to be happy.

Time flew by until Abigayl noticed the rhythmic pounding of the music through the floor had come to an abrupt halt. It was far too early for the show to be over.

"Cam something's wrong. The music stopped."

Cameron stood up and took her hand. Together they walked back through the halls and up the stairs to the stage. Jacky, Derek, and Ron stood on the side of the stage whispering amongst themselves.

Leaving Cam, Aby hurried over grabbing Ron's arm. "What's going on? Where's Ryan and Ronnie? We heard the music stop."

Ron looked everywhere but at her.

"They're on the way to the hospital. The fans, they were insane. They pulled down a couple mic stands and just about ripped a whole riser off the stage. We should have stopped the show or something, but did Ronnie listen to us? Of course not. 'They're just hyped up, let them have their fun'. Yeah right up until they pulled him off the stage. He might think he's invincible but those kids just swarmed. Security couldn't get through them fast enough. I've never seen anything like that before. We're going to head to the hospital soon too."

As Ron walked away Abigayl shook her herself out of the daze that had her stomach turning. Her hands shaking, she pulled her phone out and dialed Ryan's number.

As the phone continued to ring her mouth went dry and she could feel tears rolling down her face. How much damage could the fans have done?

Abigayl closed her eyes tight. "Please just let him be alright." She pleaded.

"Aby?"

"Hey Ry, what's going on?" She asked not bothering to hide the worry in her voice.

"Well, he's awake now. The doctor's in the room. Nothing extremely major. A few fractured ribs and a snapped wrist. Doc's setting that now I believe. He said we shouldn't be here too long. I told him we had to leave. Tell the others they need to stay there. And you too Abigayl. Stay there. Alright?"

Uh no. Not alright.

"Ryan I-"

"Nonnegotiable Abigayl. Stay with the boys."

Abigayl stomped her foot in frustration. "Fine, just please keep me updated. And come back soon."

"I will."

Abigayl hung up and arms encircled her waist before her legs gave out. She turned and burried her face against Danny's chest. There was no use in trying to reign in the tears. Danny didn't complain, just held tight and let her cry.

After what seemed like forever but was only a matter of minutes, she backed away wiping her face and relayed the information Ryan had given her.

Danny pushed her hair out of her face and smiled before kissing her forehead. "I'm just thankful you didn't see it. From what I could see, Ronnie's lucky he wasn't seriously injured worse. I watched Andy get pulled into a crowd before, he fought to keep himself up until they could pull him out. He'd been on his feet though, not pulled off the stage backwards on to the floor. The way the kids moved in, we lost track and security couldn't get in."

"Danny this really isn't helping. I just want to go to the hospital."

"I'm sorry." He said before taking her hand and leading her over to where Becca stood with Eric.

"You guys go back to the bus. Eric? Make sure they stay there k?"

"Sure thing."

Grateful for her friends Abigayl leaned on Becca as they headed outside to Asking's bus. Once Danny showed up they talked amongst themselves but Aby couldn't focus on any of it. Before long she started drifting off. The last thing she remembered was Danny carrying her off the bus.

"Don't be a smartass. The only reason you're this good is the meds. What if one of them had truly hurt you? Then what?"

With an exasperated breath, Ronnie leaned his head against the window of the car as they drove back to the buses from the hospital. "OK Ryan I get it. Next time I'll listen to you guys. Dumb move on my part. Please just stop."

Ryan cut him a glare that could have killed. "Fine, but promise me something first. Promise me next time you decide to carelessly put yourself in harm's way you'll at least think about the people who care about you. Think about Aby. She was terrified when she called. You really want to put her through that again?"

That was a low blow and Ryan knew it. Of course he didn't want to scare her.

"Alright. I promise."

Ronnie cursed as he stood against the wall of the bus just outside the back room. His head was still fuzzy. Those were some good painkillers. But honestly he'd rather be in pain. Too many memories he didn't want to think about.

Once he eventually made it into the bedroom, he sat next to where Abigayl lay curled up on the bed. She hadn't even changed clothes before passing out.

pushing the hair from around her neck he unhooked the strap that held the top of her dress up then slowly slid the zipper on the back down. After that it was easy to slide the dress over her hips and down those mile long legs. Still she didn't wake up. But as he kissed a path up her spine she arched her back up to him.

"Aby? Wake up baby. Please?"

Rolling onto her back she opened her eyes and in the next second was on her knees with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Normally he'd have no complaints about her being pressed so tightly against him but now it was sending shots of pain through his ribs and making breathing near impossible.

"You're OK? Ryan said it wouldn't be long. That was four hours ago. Did something happen?" She asked frantically.

"Nothing happened. Just took longer to set the bone than expected. No big deal. But as much as I'm loving this attention you're killing me with this death grip. I can't breathe."

Abigayl immediately sat back, but her fingers lingered on the black cast that encased his lower right arm.

"Babe...this shouldn't have happened. Why didn't you li-"

"Trust me Aby I know I fucked up. And I know I scared you. I'm sorry honey. I really am."

Abigayl scoffed. "You better be. I was fucking terrified!"

"I know, I promise I won't be so stupid again. Just please don't spend tonight mad at me."

Aby softened and ran her fingers down his side gently. It wasn't enough to hurt but it did send shivers across his nerve endings.

"Does this hurt?" She asked timidly.

"No. Not right now anyway. Come here. Just lay down with me."

Pushing past the pain he laid down and pulled her against him. They were quiet then, which was fine. He just needed her close.

Before long Abigayl started fidgeting with his fingers and squirming around.

"Babe, lay still."

"I can't." She whined. "I slept for a while earlier. I'm just not tired. And I have a question."

Ronnie sighed and said goodbye to sleep as Aby rolled over to face him.

"Alright. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Were you scared?"

He wanted to say no, but what was the point?

"Yeah, I was. The kids were crazy. I couldn't get on my feet. I guess I panicked. I don't like being held down. Someone stepped on my wrist. After I felt that snap everything kinda went black. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital with Ryan lecturing me."

"OK, so I know its not a happy subject but what about the show tomorrow? I can tell you're in pain. You're not breathing right. Even with the meds. How are you going to sing?"

They'd already taken care of that too. "Well, honestly I should have stayed at the hospital. The doctor only let me go because I promised to cancel tomorrow's show. So the boys agreed in shifts and were going to drive straight through to Minneapolis tonight. Get there about the same time tomorrow. That gives me two days to relax before the show there. The Denver show is still on. Asking is going to headline it. It's all worked out."

Abigayl didn't protest. "Good. Thank you for not being stubborn for once. And when we get to Minneapolis I'll take you to meet Luna. Then you'll be good as new."

Was she crazy?

"I don't know about that. But I refuse to miss another show. And I'll try to be more careful this time."

Aby leaned up on her arm to look down at him.

"I thought we talked about this. You can't lie to me Ronnie. It's not possible."

"I wasn't ly-"

she stopped him, putting her fingers on his lips.

"I'm serious. It's not a shouldn't. Its a can't. I'll know every time you lie to me."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "What? Are you going to tell me you're some kind of psychic? Come on Aby."

She shook her head and sat up, covering herself with the blanket.

"No, I'm not a psychic. Tell me something. Why do you always wear this?" She asked, toying with the thin silver chain around his neck. She was focused on the small feather pendant he always kept with him.

"When I was about six there was a woman named Dahlia who had a shop down on the south end of the strip. She claimed to be a psychic of some sort. I didn't believe her of course, but she was fun to be around and anything was better than being home. So I spent most of my time at the shop, helping out or whatever she wanted me to do. She's the one that taught me how to read music and play the piano."

Abigayl actually seemed genuinely interested which made him realize he didn't talk much about himself. He preferred it that way too.

"So she was kind of like a mom to you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess she was. Never really thought about that. Anyways one night when I was nine me and my dad got into it. He wasn't sober at the time. Well he ended up punching me, broke my nose too. I was fucking nine Abigayl. I was terrified so I took off. I ran from, well I won't tell you that but I ran straight to Dahlia's shop. It was around 3am. She was standing outside waiting for me. There's no way she could have known I was going to show up. Right then and there I decided to believe everything she'd ever told me.

Later that day Dahlia gave me this. She said if I wore it nothing would ever hurt me. Sure I've got the shit beat out of me but it always turned out just superficial. Nothing ever major."

"Until tonight?" She asked lay bing back down beside him. "I same the necklace hanging in the shower earlier. I didn't think anything of it. I wish I had. Don't ever take this off again OK?"

"Alright, I won't. I'm sorry Aby but I just about can't stay awake."

Abigayl smiled and kissed him.

"Sleep then while you can. I'll try to do the same."


	11. Chapter 11

November 18th

In route to Minneapolis

"Jacky? J wake up I need your help."

Without opening his eyes, Jacky put his hand on her forehead and pushed Abigayl away from his bunk.

"Jacky please! It's eight o'clock. I haven't slept yet. The pain meds wore off about a half an hour ago and I forced Ronnie to take more. He fell asleep finally a few minutes ago. Please just go stay with him so I can get some sleep." She pleaded.

He let out a groan before climbing down out of the bunk.

"You owe me Aby. Go on, get some sleep. I'll have Ryan wake you up at noon when his shift ends."

Abigayl gave him a thankful hug and climbed up into his bunk. She was out within minutes.

"Abigayl get out of bed you bum!"

Aby tried to be angry as Ryan ripped the covers off of her but failed.

"Go away Ryan!"

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. "Go keep Ron awake. He's starting his six hours. We're about twelve hours away from Minneapolis now."

In hopes that Ron had actually slept, Abigayl slid out of Jacky's bunk and padded towards the front of the bus.

"Morning!" Ron greeted cheerfully as she took up residence in the passenger's seat.

At least he was in a good mood.

"Morning, kind of. How are you? Did you get any sleep?"

He nodded. "Yeah, little more than seven hours. Ryan's been up here slamming back Monsters apparently. I'm surprised he can even see straight at this point."

"I told him the other day that he needed to lay off before he gave himself a heart attack. Guess he didn't listen huh?"

The next few hours flew by with them either sharing stupid stories or a comfortable silence. She really liked Ron. He was extremely easy to talk to.

"So Ron, what do I need to know to get along with this little family? Any advice for the new girl?"

Ron cocked his head to the side, dark hair falling across his face. He was adorable.

"Don't get caught in one of Ryan and Jacky's prank wars. Dumbest mistake I ever made. Um, oh you have to come play mini golf with us sometime. We are professionals and take it very seriously though. I don't know. We're all pretty easy to get along with. You're dating the most volatile of us. Just don't take anything too seriously and always expect the unexpected."

"Speaking of unexpected!" Ryan exclaimed sitting down on the stairs just behind them.

"Did you sleep yet?" Ron asked throwing an empty can back at him.

"Tried to. Took a shower. Ate a granola bar. Rolled around in your bunk naked. Watched an all German movie that I still don't have a clue what was going on. Then came out here to harass you guys. Went back to check on the guys first though."

"You did WHAT in my bunk?!"

"Did Jacky get back to sleep then?' She asked feeling a little guilty for waking him up and kicking him out of bed.

Ryan let out a weird laugh. "Oh yeah, he's asleep. They're both cuddled up together back there like a couple of kittens. Quite cute actually. Been a while since I've seen them together like that."

Ron shook his head. "Wait. What? Who's with who?"

Ryan gave him a confused look then realization dawned on him. "Oh I keep forgetting that you haven't always been with us. Well when we all first got together, just after Jacky got the States and Ronnie got out of prison, they were both really skittish of, well, of everything honestly. So they kinda stuck together. Damn near inseparable. They got really close during that time. More so than any of the rest of us. But lately they seem to have drifted apart. Maybe that will change now."

You could tell by the way he spoke and the look on his face that Ryan really hoped that was true.

"So." Ron started. "They sleep together?"

"Yeah, we used to find them curled up together like that all the time. My guess is they were each other's security blanket so to speak. It worked. You'll get used to it."

"That explains a lot..." Abigayl mused to herself.

"Explains what?" Ron asked.

"Erm, don't say anything please. Something happened the other night and one thing led to another and I may have coerced them into kissing."

Ron looked at her in shock. Ryan just smiled.

"Good. Maybe things will go back to normal then. They need each other."

Ron laughed. "I guess that's not any stranger than when Ryan kissed me on stage."

Abigayl turned to Ryan for some kind of explanation.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Was right after the last song one night. Got a little wound up and laid one on Ron. It happens."

Ron nodded. "Worse. Kiss. Ever. Too rushed and way too much tongue."

"Ron!" Aby laughed until her sides hurt.

Ryan popped him on the back of the head. "I'll do better next time honey."

"Damn straight you will cupcake."

Abigayl was content to sit and listen to their bantering. Before she knew it Derek was awake and ready to drive. They were only six hours from Minneapolis now. She was getting anxious and it was time for the boys to wake up.

"Well guys, it's been, um, interesting and informative. I'm going to go wake people up in an annoying fashion now."

While Ron and Ryan headed into the gas station where they had pulled in, Aby headed to the back of the bus

It was time to get up, whether he liked it or not.

His ribs screamed in pain as Ronnie tried to sit up, then decided it wasn't worth it and laid back down. Only then did he realize Jacky was laying behind him. Jacky had his head rested against his back and one arm around his waist. He was out like a light.

Carefully he rolled over to face his friend.

"Jacky? Wake up bud."

Jacky frowned and shook his head before leaning back into him.

"J, wake up, the queen's coming for you."

That earned him a slap on the back. It hurt but not as bad as laughing did.

"Asshole. Let me sleep." He whined rolling away from him.

Perfect. Ignoring the pain in his sides, Ronnie leaned on his arm and nipped the edge of Jacky's ear, then jerked back before getting an arm to the face.

Jacky flipped on to his back, and tried his best to act upset. "Alright! I'm awake. Why the hell did you do that?"

"Charlie does it to me. Figured it'd work here too and what do you know? It did! You don't taste very good by the way."

Jacky laughed. "Well last time I checked I wasn't a chew toy. And American food is always better than English."

"That's true. So not that I care but why are you back here?"

"Aby." He said leaning up on his elbow. "She woke me up and asked if I'd come stay with you so she could sleep. I agreed figuring I'd sleep better back here with you anyway."

"Like old times?"

"Yeah, we need to get back to that. I miss you." He said fidgeting with the edge of the sheet.

Ronnie understood that. Sure they'd been together but over the last year him and J had drifted apart. Maybe this was a good time to change that.

"I miss you too J. Let's fix this. We need to fix this."

Before Jacky could say anything the door opened and Aby slowly slipped into the room.

"Oh, you're already awake?" She said sitting down on the other side of Jacky.

Ronnie nodded. "Couldn't sleep anymore. Sorry I kept you up earlier."

"No. you didn't I just didn't want to sleep until you did. Then I stole Jacky's bed."

Jacky shrugged. "You stole my bed, I stole your boyfriend. It all works out. How close to Minneapolis are we?"

"About six hours. I text Luna earlier. Surprisingly enough she was awake. She usually sleeps during the day but anyway, she said she'll pick us up when we get there. I can't wait for you to meet her."

Abigayl's excitement was contagious. "Alright. Alright. First though I am starving."

Jacky pushed Abigayl up off the bed. "Me too. Go make dinner woman!"

Aby punched him in the arm before leaving them alone again.


	12. Chapter 12

November 19th

Minneapolis, Minnesota

What was she so damn nervous about?

Abigayl locked her knees and tried to breathe as she watched Luna get out of her car. 

She could never get over how beautiful the woman was. Tall and thin with dark skin and long, light brown hair. She wore a long flowing white skirt and a shredded Black Sabbath t-shirt. Luna always was the perfect picture of nonconformity. 

“Aby!”

Luna’s honey colored eyes scanned over her protectively before Abigayl was pulled into a tight hug.

“Well other than being tired, it doesn’t look like tour life’s been too rough on you. How are things? And where is your band boy?” Luna asked as they sat down on a bench just outside of the hotel.

“That’s true. It hasn’t been bad at all. Although I feel like I’ve been in a haze for most of the time. So many new places and people. It’s a little overwhelming. My band boy? Um, he’s inside trying to explain to the rest of his band why he’s taking off with a stranger in the middle of the night after just getting out of the hospital.”

Luna frowned. “Why would the boys care if Cam left with me?”

“Cam? What’s he- Oh. No Luna, Cam and I aren’t dating.”

Her friend looked shocked. “Why not? If you’re not dating Cameron, than who?”

“We’re friends. Uh, hold on.”

While Luna continued to glare at her, Abigayl answered her phone that was blaring out ‘Star of 666’.

“Babe? Where are you? Thought you guys were just checking in?”

“Uh, we did check in.” Ronnie answered sounding out of breath.

She could hear the rest of the guys laughing their asses off in the background.

“You all are a bunch of giggling girls. What’s going on?”

“I’ll tell you when I get outside. Be there in a second hun.” He said before the line went dead.

Frustrated she shoved the phone back in her pocket.

“Sorry. Sometimes it’s like to trying to reign in a bunch of children.”

“It’s alright. I’ll be right back. Forgot my lighter.” Luna said and headed back out to her car.

Why was she so upset that Cameron and her weren’t together?

Abigayl lost track of thought as the sound of the automatic hotel doors hissing open distracted her.

“What the hell was going on up there?”

Ronnie gave her a grin that made her want to retract her question. 

“Ryan passed out in the elevator. Literally just fell over. Jacky and Eric carried him into the room and Jacky dropped him off the side of the bed. Then he just shrugs his shoulders and walks off. I hope Ryan wakes up before J does something permanent to him.”

Aby couldn’t help but laugh. She could only imagine the horrors Ryan was going to wake up to.

“I doubt Jacky will cause him any actual harm. He loves him too much. You look like hell by the way. I thought you slept?”

“I did. Just not very well. Hard to sleep when you can’t breathe. I’m fine though. No worries.”

Abigayl opened her mouth to argue that she couldn’t help but worry but was cut short as Luna returned.

“You must be the boyfriend Abigayl was reluctant to tell me about. Hmm.” Luna mumbled something else as she slowly walked a circle around him.

Aby had to give him credit. Though it was odd behavior, she knew what Luna was doing. Ronnie on the other hand simply watched her with a childlike curiosity.

“Little pup from the City of Sin. Not as glamorous as most believe is it Ronnie?” Luna asked coming to a stop in front of him.

“Not in the least.”

“You’re doing well considering what happened there.”

Luna smiled and took his hand. 

“Now, come on. We have work to do before tomorrow. Aby?”

“Coming.”

Abigayl took her other hand and Luna led them to her car

“This isn’t the way to your house Lu. Where are we going?” Abigayl asked as they drove through a neighborhood not far from Tristan’s home.

“Well baby, you are headed home to pack. That way you don’t have to come back. You can head straight to LA and I’ll have your things moved. In the meantime I’m going to interrogate your boyfriend. Maybe even coax him with candy. We’ll be back later. Don’t worry, Tristan won’t be home until late tonight.”

“But I-”

Luna held up her hand as they pulled into the driveway of her home. 

“No buts. Go pack.”

Was she really getting kicked out of the car?

“Fine, but don’t forget and run off with my band boy. I found him fair and square.” She said opening the door then turning back to Ronnie. 

“Be nice. You can trust Luna. I promise.”

He smiled and kissed the back of her hand. “I’ll be fine. If you need anything call me.”

“Alright. See you guys later then.”

Abigayl took a deep breath as she closed the front door behind her. This was the last place she wanted to be. Despite the fact that she had lived here for almost two years it had never felt like home. The faster she could get what little she had packed the better.

Tristan had stacked empty boxes in her bedroom. That she was thankful for.

Tying her long hair up, Aby hooked her phone to the stereo and started packing as ‘Ungrateful’ poured out of the speakers distracting her from both the task at hand and what Luna was going to do to Ronnie.

“Come on. Nothing’s going to attack you. I love Abigayl too much to what to do you any harm.”

Ronnie couldn’t help but scoff at that as he looked around Luna’s home. It reminded him a lot of Dahlia’s shop. He actually felt right at home here amongst the weird.

“What? You don’t think that’s true?” She said leading him into the kitchen.

“No, I’m sorry. I meant no disrespect.” 

Luna eyed him curiously. He watched as she filled a kettle with water and set it over the flame on the stove.

“I took no offence. Sit. Tell me what just went through that pretty head of yours.”

“I’ve just learned over the years that the people who supposedly love you the most are usually the ones that hurt you the most.”

Luna actually looked sad when she turned around to hand him a mug of something that smelled like white chocolate.

His favorite.

“You’re far too young to be so jaded, Pup. That breaks my heart.”

“I’m learning. Letting people in is extremely hard for me. And I’m not that young. Older than you I’m guessing.”

Luna smiled. “Your birthday is just around the corner yes? Thirty? I remember being thirty. A little over sixty years ago. You’re still a baby.”

“You really expect me to believe that you’re almost a hundred years old?” He asked taking another drink of what he was now sure to be hot cocoa. 

“I’ve been fishing around in your mind. In and out of your memories since the moment we made eye contact. You’ve accepted that. So why is it so difficult for you to believe that I age slower than you?”

She had a good point.

“Touché. In that case. Can I ask you a question?”

Luna laughed. “Yes, but we have work to do. Come.”

Ronnie followed her towards the back of the house into a living room. 

“Dahlia is alive and well. She still lives in Vegas. Same shop. Take your shirt off. Don’t argue. Yes, I’m sure she would be thrilled to see you again.”

“I think she’d be disappointed in me.” He stated and dropped his shirt on the ground beside him. 

“That’s not true. Damn. I’m surprised Aby let’s you wear clothes. I wouldn’t.”

He laughed thinking of Abigayl’s shirt policy.

“Actually she has a rule against me not wearing clothes. But thank you. Since I’ve met Abigayl my ego has been set on fire and I do believe she laughed while dancing on the ashes.”

Luna just winked at him.

“That’s my girl. Now lay down. Get comfy.”

What the hell was she going to do? Abigayl said he could trust Luna. But this looked like it was heading in a bad direction.

“You did a number on yourself huh? Fractured ribs are a bitch.”

She sat on the edge of the big leather couch beside him. He winced as Luna skimmed her hands down his sides.

"Just checking the damage. Just relax honey. Close your eyes."

Easier said than done.

Forcing himself to calm down, Ronnie closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Huge mistake.

The second his eyes shut he was no longer safe inside Luna's home. He was in a dim lit room of a bar he didn't remember the name of.

He looked up at the woman beside him. Long bleached blond hair fell over a face that may have been pretty if it weren't for the makeup she had layered on.

Her eyes were glassy, a dealer dabbling in her own goods. Her hands were rough, her touch impersonal as she ran them over him.

His stomach turned.

"Stop! Ronnie wake up!"

All the air left his lungs as he slammed back into reality to find Luna sat on the floor, her hands over her ears like she was in terrible pain.

"Luna!? What happened? Are you alright?" He asked pulling her up on to the couch beside him.

"Luna?"

She nodded quickly keeping her eyes shut.

"Yeah, just give me a second. What the hell was that? Who was that woman? I've never read a memory attached to that strong of an emotion before. I wasn't prepared for that."

Yeah that made two of them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what triggered that."

Luna patted his arm. "I know. It's not your fault. When we are done here you need to tell me what happened in that bar."

He shook his head. "Can't you just find out yourself?"

"I could but I think you need to tell me. You'll feel better afterwards."

"Alright. I'll tell you. But what exactly are we doing?"

"Try to keep your mind blank. I have to be able to concentrate and that brain of yours in an emotional mess. Ready?"

How exactly was he supposed to answer that? Fuck no he wasn't ready.

Ronnie relaxed back against the couch and closed his eyes.

He felt Luna's hands on him once again. This time with no horrific memories. Her hands were cool on his skin and he took one long breath just before pain lacerated every inch of him. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

Gritting his teeth he tried to hold on to consciousness but failed as the blackness engulfed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

November 19th

Minneapolis, Minnesota

He knew that music. Something familiar.

Ronnie sat up slowly, waiting for the throbbing pain in his ribs.

Nothing.

With increasing excitement he looked around the living room. No Luna.

Grabbing his shirt he followed the music, which he now realized was from Escape The Fate's new album, into the kitchen. Luna was there pulling a pan from the oven.

“Oh well look who finally decided to wake up! Good you can help me with these cupcakes while we talk.”

Luna handed him a couple of knives and two cans of chocolate frosting before grabbing an already cooled plate of cupcakes and motioned for him to sit.

“Before we get into the messy past, how do you feel? I’m sorry for how much pain you were in. You had a lot more damage than I originally believed. It shouldn’t have been that hard on you. Your wrist though, I can’t help with it. Until it heals more anyway.”

“Luna, it’s fine. I feel great. I can breathe which means I’ll be able to sing. I’ll never be able to repay you for this.” He said taking one of the cupcakes from the plate.

“No need to thank me. You’re part of this family now love.”

Family.

That was a foreign word to him. Sure the band was sort of family but other than J, who’s real family was overseas, they all had their own people to go back to. To call on when they needed someone. 

He was alone. 

Until now.

“You have no idea how much that means to me Luna.”

She smiled. “Actually I do. Now tell me about the woman, and stop eating the frosting.” 

Ronnie grinned back at her despite the proverbial cliff he was about to throw himself off of.

“I don’t know what her name was. I never did. She was a hoo- a prostitute. We used to get drugs from her. Most of the time she was so high on her own stuff we could talk her into giving us extra. Well I came down from a bad high only to realize I had nothing else. So I went to her hoping I could persuade her into letting me pay later. I needed those pills. After what Abigayl went through I’m sure you can understand that. But when I told her I didn’t have the cash, she had another idea.

I figured what the hell right? It’s just sex. Granted at the time I didn’t have a clue what I was getting myself in to. I was such a wild little freak back then no girl would even come near me. But I figured it was better than the pain I was in from the withdrawals. I was so wrong.

After I agreed she took me to the backroom of this bar, the room that you saw before, and she gave me a beer telling me she’d be right back. I was honestly scared as hell so I thought maybe a little alcohol in my system would calm me down.

Just as I finished it I finally realized the reality of what I was about to do. I had to leave. But when I stood up the room started to spin. I fell back on the couch just as she walked into the room. She said, “Just in case you decided to back out” and pointed to the empty bottle that had slipped to the floor. I had no idea that she was drugging me. 

I don’t remember everything after that. I remember the smell of her perfume, like cinnamon. It burned my nose. I remember the feel of her hands on my skin making me sick to my stomach. Mainly I remember feeling hallow. Disgusting. Ruined.

The next thing I knew I woke up in an alley about a mile away from the bar with a bottle full of pills in my pocket. Somehow I found my way back to the ratty ass apartment building a bunch of us crashed at. From where I laid, curled up in bed I could see the giant electric sign from the bank down the street. Right before I fell asleep it flashed the date and time in neon green.

7:05 AM, December 15th.

My sixteenth birthday. Happy fucking Birthday to me huh?”

Ronnie looked up to see fire in Luna’s eyes. She was beyond pissed. He could feel her anger in the air around them. But why was she so upset?

Her voice was strained when she finally spoke. “So you’re telling me this woman, and I use the term very lightly, drugged you and, and, what the fuck?! I will literally kill her!”

“You can’t. She died a few years ago. Shot in the head.”

Luna cursed. “Did you tell the police?”

He let out a bitter laugh. “No. What would I have told them?” He said using his hand like a phone. “’Hello? 911? My drug dealer just drugged and raped me. BUT she did give me a bunch of extra pills. So I guess that makes us even.’ No, no way in hell did I call. You’re the only other one that knows now Luna. Please just keep this to yourself.”

Luna made a cross over her heart. “It’s safe with me. Although I have to say I’m not sorry she’s dead. I’d have killed her. Stupid druggie bi-”

“Luna! Can we please just talk about something else?”

She seemed to calm down a bit before grabbing another cupcake. 

“Only because you asked nicely Pup.”

He cocked his head at the name she kept calling him. 

“Why do you call me that?”

Luna frowned. “Because that’s how I see you.” She said nonchalantly.

“As a puppy?”

That earned him an eye roll.

“No, well kind of. You’re like one of those puppies that’s been neglected and abused to the point that you’re leery of everyone yet you continue to try because you’re so desperate for affection.”

“Am I that transparent?”

“No, only to me and probably Dahlia. Anyway, you want to know about Aby? Come on.”

Ronnie sat down the last cupcake and followed Luna into a room off the kitchen where she had him sit in a salon chair.

"Uh Luna? What are we doing?"

Luna pushed the bar and lowered the chair.

"I'm going to tell you about Aby and cut this mess you call hair. Any suggestions?"

He just laughed. "Glad I had a say in this. Actually, here, I have a friend who wanted to cut my hair kinda like his. I have a picture I think." He pulled up a picture of Ashley and him at Warped. "Can you do this? Only leave this side leave long?"

"Psh, of course I can do this. Simple. When you've lived as long as I have you learn many trades. I'm a licensed beautician, as well as a nurse. This won't take long. I think I've seen this man before. Who is he? Boyfriend?"

"What?! No. Ashley. He's the bassist for Black Veil Brides. He's one of my best friends. Anyway, so what's up with Aby? She told me you could explain why I can't lie to her, and why I should never take this off." He said showing her the little feather around his neck.

Luna let out a long sigh and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"When Abigayl was born, I gave her the gift of truth. So she would always know when some dickhead was lying to her. Unfortunately love truly is blind. She loves you, and the more she does the less of a signal she'll get from you. It's a trust thing. She has to trust you. Please don't hurt my girl Pup."

"I have no intention of doing anything to hurt her Luna."

"Good! Now, your little feather. Dahlia must love you very much. She put a lot of energy into this little pendant too keep you safe. Abigayl was right. Do not take this off. Its a protection charm. Leave it on."

Dahlia really had cared about him. He needed to see her again. Soon.

They went on talking about little things. Sharing stories and before long Luna was done mutilating his hair.

"I look like a woman."

"You're pretty, you should play it up like your friend there does. I think you look good. Less like you just rolled out of bed. Kinda sexy if I do say so myself." Luna said obviously trying not to laugh.

"I gotta show Ash this!" He said pulling his phone back out just before the doorbell rang out through the house.

"That's probably the boys."

Before they could even get back through the kitchen, Ben's voice came from the foyer.

"Luna! We're home!" He called, followed by Samantha telling him to shut up.

As Luna walked into the room they all but tackled her to the floor. All but Samantha. And Danny?

"Alright! Boys take your crap upstairs!" Luna laughed.

"It's good to see you again Luna!" Samantha managed to get out before Ben was dragging her up the stairs.

"You too baby! You too!" Luna was quiet then. Her and Danny staring at one another from across the room.

Abigayl had told him they were close but how close? Maybe it was none of his business.

Leaving them, Ronnie headed upstairs where he found Cameron in one of the rooms laying out across a bed covered in blue blankets.

"Look at you! No more competing with Danny over who looks more like a lion? Now Ben and you can fight over which of you is prettier!"

Ronnie flipped him off before sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Dude I'm kidding. You look good."

"Thanks Cam. You're still an asshole though. So what's up with Luna and Danny?"

Cameron sat up slowly and pulled his boots off.

"Luna's always been a mother figure to us. But not to Danny. They're so head over heels in love with each other, it's disgusting. But neither of them will admit it. That and up until now Luna has refused to leave town because she won't leave Abigayl. But with you taking her to LA maybe she'll change her mind. Her and Danny would be good for each other."

So he wasn't crazy. There had been something more between them.

"Abigayl told you she was moving in with me?" He asked.

If she was telling her 'family' then maybe she was actually serious.

"Yeah we were talking about it backstage when you got hurt. I'm stoked that you're taking her out of here. She deserves a clean start."

"I agree. I'll take care of her Cam. Don't worry." He assured him.

Cam just nodded and smiled.

"Ronnie! Come downstairs!" Danny's voice broke through the silence.

Before he could stand up Cameron reached out, squeezing his arm. His first instinct was to pull away. He wasn't too keen on being close to people. Emotional attachment had taken way too much out of him. But he had to stop alienating himself. So instead he offered Cam a smile then headed downstairs.

Danny and Luna were stood by the front door. She was laughing while he whispered something to her. He'd never seen any of the Asking guys act as docile as they were in this house. It was odd to say the least.

"Yes Dad?" Ronnie said as he walked up to the pair.

Danny flipped him off. "You look like a woman mate. Anyways, come on, we're going to pick up your girl. Little father son bonding time."

Funny, Danny had been more of a father figure in the last year than his own father. Danny liked to remind him when he was stupid.

"Alright." He said as they walked out the front door. "But I better at least get ice cream on the way home."

"Abigayl?"

Jumping, Aby turned towards the deep, heavily accented voice behind her.

"Tristan? Hey, uh, Luna said you wouldn't be back till late." She said nervously. Why was she nervous?

"Yeah, I had a case but it didn't take as long as I thought. What are you doing here?"

Abigayl motioned to the boxes littered around the room. "Packing while I'm in town so I don't have to come back here."

"Oh. About that. I was angry when we talked before. I'm not going to kick you out on the street Aby. You're still one of my best friends. You can stay here as long as you need to. Hell you can rent out the other bedroom if you want." Tristan said helping her fold clothes into the last box.

"Thank you Tristan. But actually I have a place. I won't be coming back here. But...we'll keep in touch, won't we?"

He nodded. "We're family. Maybe not the type I originally thought we'd be but still family. We'll always have each other."

Abigayl taped the box shut and turned to wrap her arms around him. He hugged her tight. He was right. They would always be friends.

"So tell me. Where are you moving to?" He asked as they sat down in the living room.

"LA actually. With my boy- uh sorry."

Tristan laughed. "It's okay Aby. You and I were always better as friends. It doesn't hurt that you've moved on. I'm actually happy for you. LA huh? Someone who works with one of the bands you're on tour with then?"

"Uh, you could say that I guess." She said fidgeting with the glass of wine he'd handed her.

"I think I'd like to meet this guy."

Abigayl's stomach flipped.

"Well. Maybe you can some-"

"Abigayl! Its fucking freezing out here. Open the damn door!" Danny's voice came from outside the front door as he knocked.

"I'm sorry Tristan. Apparently my friend has no class whatsoever."

"It's fine." He laughed.

Abigayl followed him to the front door. Danny and Ronnie were stood outside on the front porch.

"I guess there's no time like the present." She mumbled as Tristan invited them inside.

"Good to see you again Danny." Tristan said as the two shook hands like old friends.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Aby asked stepping out from behind Tristan.

"We're British. We all know each other. Although Tristan would have been much further up the food chain than us."

That was true. Tristan had come from an extremely wealthy family back in London.

Tristan laughed. "I used to go to shows with Luna when you refused to see them Aby. And I don't see it that way Danny."

That was also true. He was one of the genuine nice guys. He never looked down on anybody for anything. Tristan had fit in perfectly with her little family of misfits. Unfortunately she hadn't fit in with his friends and rigid family.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

Ronnie stepped forward before she could stop him and offers his hand to Tristan.

"Hey im-"

"I know who you are Ronnie. Abigayl drug me along to every show you had through here. Nice to finally meet you."

Ronnie glanced at her then smiled. "Even if I was the one who stole your girlfriend?"

Tristan didn't even falter. "I knew you would. You already had her heart before she ever left this house. Aby was always going on about how much she hated you. The rest of us knew better. She just didn't want to be in love with the rock star. We saw this coming from a mile away. I think she made a good choice. Just don't let her be a stranger."

Abigayl stood stunned.

"I won't. I'll take her to her family anytime she asks. You're coming to the show tomorrow yeah?" Ronnie asked as he took her hand.

She probably looked like an idiot standing there with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"I had thought about it."

"Of course you're coming. Why don't you come back to Luna's with us then ride to the venue with us in the morning?" Danny asked.

Tristan agreed and went to pack an overnight bag.

Abigayl didn't have a clue what to say.

"Aby? Babe? You alright?"

Tears ran down her face as she threw her arms around Ronnie's neck and held on to him tight.

"Thank you. Thank you for dealing with all of this." She whispered between sobs.

He held her tight. "I love you Abigayl. I can handle whatever you throw at me."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

November 20th

Des Moines, Iowa

Abigayl couldn't stop smiling as she looked around the table where everyone was sat for breakfast.

James had gone and collected Becca from the hotel and Ryan had decided to tag along. With them and Tristan, their little family was numbered at twelve. Having all of them in one place was amazing.

Everyone was laughing and telling stories. Reminiscing on the last few years over mountains of food.

"Babe, you okay?"

Abigayl shook her head and smiled. She grabbed another blueberry muffin as she twirled a long piece of Ronnie's hair around her finger.

"I'm fine. Just happy. I still can't believe you let Luna cut your hair."

"Why?" He asked. "I figured if it turned out to be a bad idea I'd just have Ryan cut it all off later."

"Please for the sake of women everywhere don't EVER do that. How long you going to let it get?"

"I don't know. I don't really pay attention."

Aby raised a brow at him. "You do realize this whole bottom layer is almost down to the middle of your back right?"

"Seriously?"

Luna scoffed. "That's after the three or four inches I cut off. I wish you guys wouldn't put all that crap in your hair. It doesn't look good."

"Yeah but at least we don't look like women." Ben smarted back.

Ronnie smirked at him before pitching one of the mini pancakes at him, hitting Ben square in the face.

"Ronnie!" Luna chided. "Don't throw food."

"Yeah fucke-"

"Ben! Don't you dare swear at my table."

Ben sat back in his chair and pouted.

Abigayl picked up another pancake and threw it at him.

"Aby!" Luna glared at her.

"That's for calling my boyfriend a woman." She said holding in a laugh.

"Fuck it!" Ben yelled just before a full fledged food fight broke out.

An hour later the kitchen was spotless once again. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for themselves.

"Did you have to pour syrup down my shirt? Seriously I hate being sticky!" Abigayl whined as she and Ronnie stripped out of their clothes in one of the bathroom upstairs.

Ronnie offered her a wicked grin before bending down to lick the syrup off her skin along the top of her bra.

"Stop....stop, stop stop." She whispered breathlessly.

"Why?" He asked, kissing a path up her throat.

"Be- Because we don't have time. We don't have time..." She replied but didn't really care anymore as he kissed her.

"Unfortunately you're right this time." He whispered against her lips. "Come on. Shower time."

"Guys! Hey all you dumb fucks! I have an announcement!"

The chatter in the living room came to a grinding halt as everyone turned to where Danny sat with Luna on the edge of his chair.

"What's up Danny?" Sam asked falling over the back of the couch.

"Luna and I wanted to let all of you know that she will be leaving Minneapolis very soon."

Aby exchanged a nervous look with Tristan.

"Luna you wanna tell them why?" Danny asked nudging her leg.

Luna actually blushed. What the hell was going on?

"I am moving to Dallas. With Danny. Because." She said and held her hand out showing a giant blue diamond ring. "We're getting married!"

Abigayl jumped out of Ronnie's arms and hugged Luna tight as everyone else started shouting their congratulations.

"Luna! I'm so happy for you Lu!"

Luna hugged her back with tears in her eyes. "I think I waited my fair share of time. But Aby. What about you? You'll be alright won't you?"

"Of course I will! And I'll come visit you and you'll come to LA. We'll hang out on tours. All that good stuff. Don't you worry bout me none. I'm in good hands." She said stealing a glance over to where Ronnie was talking to Danny. "Very capable hands."

"Hey hold up a second." Ben spoke up as they were getting ready to leave for the venue. "You're walking around all normal and shit after fracturing a bunch of ribs. Luna helped you huh?"

Ronnie nodded. Ryan looked incredibly confused, being as he was the only one in the room who didn't have a clue.

"Damn! Luna tell me he passed out?"

Luna offered him a mischievous smile. "He did, but he lasted much longer than you did Ben. As I'm sure he would in other situations as well."

Abigayl's eyes went wide. Ronnie just about choked. Everyone else stood staring at Ben who had his mouth hanging open.

"Fucking hell Luna! Seriously that was one time. Come on. Aby? Tell her. You know I'm better in bed than him. Tell her!"

Abigayl held in a giggle. "Yes, of course Ben. You were the best 45 seconds of my life!"

Ben flipped her off as everyone started laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You guys are all assholes."

"Alright come on guys. Leave the little wanker in peace. Let's get this party moving. Out the door. Now!" Danny ordered as he patted Ben on the back.

As soon as the last song came to an end, Ronnie thanked the fans once again before heading backstage to join everyone else.

Before he could say a word, Abigayl attacked him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him. This was just perfect. Aby was surrounded by her family and she was absolutely beaming with happiness.

"Guess what? Guess what?!" She repeated excitedly.

"Someone fucked up and gave you a Rockstar?"

Abigayl wrinkled her nose at him as he set her back on her feet.

"No! Luna and Tristan are going to come to Ohio for Thanksgiving! We'll all be together again. I'm so excited!"

Yeah she was. Practically bouncing off the walls.

"I'm happy you're excited Aby. I like your family. This is gonna be one hell of a Thanksgiving dinner. Look baby I love you but right now I just want a shower."

Abigayl laughed. "Alright. Say goodbye before you go though. I'll meet you back at the bus when everyone leaves mk?"

She gave him a quick kiss before turning away but then she paused and looked back. "I love you too." She said and disappeared into the crowd.

After saying goodbye to Tristan, he found Luna standing wrapped up in Danny's arms. She looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Luna, can I talk to you for a second?"

She nodded and Danny let her go.

"What's up?" She asked with a yawn.

"I just wanted to say thank you again before I left. Thank you for everything."

Luna's eyes glistened as she hugged him. "I told you, no need for that. And I'll see you guys in a bout a week. Take care of yourself you hear?"

"I will. I'll take care of Abigayl too."

Luna frowned. "Wait." She said, putting her hands in either side of his face, forcing him to look down at her.

"Now listen here boy. I am the head of this family. I always have been. I always will be. I decide who to take in. Abigayl may have been the reason we met, but accepting you, as well as the rest of your band, into my family? It's all about what's in here." Luna laid her hand over his heart. "This is what matters to me. Don't forget that. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied. He could actually feel tears stinging his eyes, but held them back.

"Good." Her expression softened. "Now give me another hug and go. Your gui- um bass- Your Jacky already headed downstairs. Don't scare him."

Ronnie just laughed and let Luna pull him into another hug. She kissed the top of his head before letting him go and walking away to find Danny.

After grabbing his bag from one of the lockers downstairs he headed into the showers. Or shower as it were. Why'd they only have one?

"J? You in here bud?" He called over the sound of the water.

"Yeah. I'm almost done. You stalking me in the shower now?"

Ronnie sat his bag on the counter next to Jacky's.

"Of course I am. How come you came down so early?"

"I went out to the bus to put the guitars away and just about froze to death. Figured a hot shower would help." He answered.

"Did it?"

"Yeah, until some asshole came in and ruined my quiet time."

"Love you too J."

After a few minutes the water turned off.

"If that's true, hand me my towel please?"

Ronnie slid off the counter he'd sat up on. He shivered as his bare feet hit the damp, warm tile.

"You snap me with that and you'll regret it." Jacky said as he reached out of the shower.

That was like issuing a challenge.

Jacky walked out, towel wrapped low on his hips.

"All yours."

It was immature, but he just couldn't help it. As Jacky started rummaging through his bag, Ronnie let the end of his towel hit the water on the ground then snapped him on the back.

"You fuck head!" Jacky yelled rubbing the red mark on his shoulder.

"I had to J. You all but told me to." He said, trying not to laugh.

"Whatever. Go on. I'll meet you back at the bus. Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll slip or something."

"Fucking Vincent!"

Ronnie slammed his hand down on the counter where his bag should have been. Jacky took everything except a pair of black boxers.

Fuck.

This was going to be interesting.

Surprisingly enough he only ran into three people, one being the venue's owner, before he made it out to the bus.

"Uh, you wanna explain your choice of attire?" Ryan laughed as he walked through the kitchen area.

"You wanna fucking suck it Ryan?"

Ryan clapped his hands together and laughed like an idiot.

"You're an ass. Where's Jacky?"

The guy stopped laughing just long enough to point to the back room.

Ronnie opened the door and slammed it behind him before jumping on Jacky where he sat on the bed next to Abigayl.

The two of them wrestled around until they were both laughing so hard it was impossible to breathe. Trying to catch his breath, Ronnie laid his head on Jacky's stomach where he'd landed while Abigayl stood shaking her head, hands on her hips.

"Are you two done now children?"

They both nodded.

"Good. Oh and Ron told me he had a photographer coming to the show tomorrow. Says he wants us to meet her. That OK?"

Weird. Ron usually would have asked long before now.

"Yeah, its fine. We'll figure it out tomorrow. Right now? I'm not leaving this bed. Not till I absolutely have to."

Abigayl smiled as she crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around Jacky.

"See you guys in Iowa." He said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

November 21st

Des Moines, Iowa

"How will you ever be a good drummer if your arms are like noodles?"

Abigayl laughed as James shook her arms around.

They'd been at this for over an hour now and she still hadn't learned anything. It wasn't that James was a bad teacher, she was just a shitty student. But it was nice to spend time with him. Especially without all the other guys around being rambunctious. 

Abigayl had honestly thought after the time they were apart that it would be weird hanging out with any of them alone. It wasn't though. They went right back to how it had been years before. Minus the drunken stupidity and drugged up nights of course. So when James had asked if she wanted to help him set up for sound check she'd been happy to do so. 

"Maybe I should stick to my camera and let you keep the drumsticks. But thank you for the lesson." Abigayl handed the sticks back to him. "I'm sorry that I haven't spent much time with you guys."

James wrapped his arms around her. "It's all good. You've been preoccupied and we've been busy. I'll be sad to see you go home though. This time at least we'll know you're safe. And we're always just a call away."

"That's true. We won't lose touch again. To be honest I don't think I could go through that again." She said, tapping her finger on the rim of the snare drum.

"Aby I gotta tell you, when we were dragged out of town none of us believed you'd be alive to see us again. I'm proud of you for making it."

Abigayl could feel the tears running down her face now but she didn't care. 

"At one point I didn't know if I was going to make it James. But if something happened to me then who would you have to eat candy peanuts and watch movies with?"

"Oi don't bring up the peanuts. I'm fucking starving!"

They both laughed then, the sad moments gone. They continued to talk for awhile about trivial things until the rest of the band wandered out on to the stage.

"Break it up you two. We've got actual work to do." Cam teased as he grabbed one of his guitars. 

"Alright. Get the hell out of here. I'll see ya later."

Abigayl gave James one last hug before playfully punching Cameron in the shoulder and heading out the back door. She sat down, her feet dangling off the side of the loading dock. 

It was an unusually warm morning so everyone was outside enjoying the fresh air. For the most part they left her alone other than Michael who deemed it necessary to untie her boots as he walked by. 

Before long Asking was done and the Vampire boys went in for sound check. She watched as Danny brought out a football and they passed it around. The normality of it all brought a smile to her face. They may be international rock stars with not so clean reps but they were truly good guys. They cared about one another and the people they called family. Most outsiders never saw this side of them. Abigayl doubted the fans would know how to deal with the boring Asking Alexandria.

Abigayl was about to get up and join them when Ronnie sat down beside her. 

"Deja vu. Do I know you?" She teased leaning against his shoulder.

"Nope. I'm just a glitch. You should probably watch your back. "

Abigayl laughed. "Smart ass. If some guy in a suit starts tailing me I'm having myself committed. So what are you up to?"

"Jacky and I found one of Charlie's frisbees, but it's too windy today. We went for a walk. Then I came to find you because I was bored." He said pulling a puppy dog face. "But you were with James. So I watched Derek and Ron play that tic tac to thing and now I'm here. So is Ron's photographer. We're supposed to meet them out front. Ready to go be social?" He finished, slipping off the dock. 

"They play some majorly competitive children's games. I stay out of that. I guess I'm ready. But only if you carry me."

Ronnie rolled his eyes but turned around so she could wrap her arms around his neck and lifted her off the dock.

"If this photographer is a friend of Ron's why do we have to go meet them?" She asked, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Who knows. Maybe it's someone I know. Did you have a good morning away from me?" He teased.

"Oh you have no idea. I mean, I like you and everything but you're smothering me!"

Ronnie pinched her leg. "Sometimes when you're sleep talking I'd like to smother you. Does that count?"

"Hey! I can't help that! But yes, I hung out with James for awhile before they started sound check."

"Good. Maybe you'll have more time before you leave." He said as they walked around the corner of the giant brick building.

A woman was stood next to the front door, a suitcase at her feet. Ronnie stopped and set Abigayl back on the ground. She knew what he was thinking. The same thing was going through her head.

Oh shit.

"Courtney? What are you doing here?" Abigayl asked as she hugged her friend.

Court smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Talked to Ron a few days ago. Thought I should come figure out what's going on with you since you've been so evasive lately. Maybe I can knock some sense into you. Even remind you why you're here in the first place."

That was a little harsh but Abigayl understood and kept her head down. She had gotten carried away, basically forgetting why she was on this tour to begin with.

"Hold up." Ronnie said as he stepped up beside her and took her hand "Courtney you just got here. It's our first nice day all tour. Can we save the lectures for later?"

Courtney's green eyes narrowed on him but then she let out an exasperated breath.

"Fine, but we are going to sit down and talk Abigayl."

"You guys can talk while we're in sound check."

Abigayl gratefully squeezed his hand.

The boys had been in sound check for a half an hour. Aby knew exactly how long it had been because Court had been ranting at her ever since they stepped off the bus. 

Mainly it was about how she was neglecting her job, which she understood. But something else was bothering Court that she had yet to discuss.

Probably the giant pink elephant in the room. 

"Okay seriously Court stop!" She yelled slamming her hand down on the counter where they were stood in the kitchen of the bus. 

Court's head snapped back, her eyes wide. She wasn't used to Aby talking back. Before now she'd never really needed to. But this had to stop.

"Courtney you know I love you, and I greatly appreciate everything you've done for me and every opportunity you've given me. I may have strayed from the path you wanted me to take but the job WILL get done. But I know that's not what this is really about. Trust me I know how you feel towards Ronnie. But I don't understand your anger." She was shouting now. Time to breathe. "You should know better than anyone that you don't get to choose who you fall for. And I have Court. I truly have. I love him. I can't change that and I don't want to, but I don't want to fight with you over it either."

They were both quiet then. The silence growing between them like a tangible wall. 

"Abigayl, it's not that I don't want you to be happy, and yes I know your heart chooses, not your head." Court finally said, keeping her voice quiet. "It's just that I've been on tour with these guys. I saw all the things that no one else does offstage. Believe me I understand the attraction. All that charisma is like a magnet. Aby I chose you to do this story because out of all the people I know I was sure you would be the one that wouldn't fall for that false charm."

Understanding finally dawned on her. "You don't trust Ronnie, do you?"

Court shook her head. "Not in the slightest. I don't know how to explain why. Just something about him is...dishonest. I just don't want you to end up the newest addition to his trail of broken hearts and trust me, from what I saw last summer it's a very long line."

Abigayl sat down on the couch before her legs gave out. "Last summer...He was engaged last summer though." 

Courtney sat down beside her. "That's exactly my point Aby. This is your choice. Maybe you'll be the one he's actually loyal to. I honestly hope he loves you. For your sake. Just be careful okay?"

Aby offered her friend a small smile and nodded. Court squeezed her hand. That's when she finally noticed the little diamond ring in her hand.

"Oh. My. God! Courtney!? What is this!!" She said lifting her hand excitedly.

Abigayl knew Court had spent the summer with Black Veil Brides and that Ashley and her seemed to be rather close but were they THAT close?

"Shhhh!" Courtney said trying not to laugh. "It's still a big secret. I probably shouldn't even be wearing this yet in public!"

Aby let out an excited squeal as she hugged her friend.

"You will of course be one of my bridesmaids yes?"

Completely forgetting about their previous conversation Abigayl just grinned. "Yes of course! I cannot believe you and Ash are getting married!!"

"You're what!?"

Both girls turned to see Jacky had just walked through the door. His beautiful blue eyes were dull with sadness. 

"Jacky I-" 

Courtney couldn't even get a full sentence out before Jacky was out the door.

"Court stay here. Let me try and talk to him."

She unwillingly complied and Abigayl ran off the bus only to smack into Ronnie and Derek in the other side of the door. 

"What's up with J?" Derek asked.

Abigayl shook her head. "I don't know. He heard me say Court was getting married and took off. I gotta go talk to him." 

She didn't get far as Ronnie grabbed her arm. "Let me go talk to him. You don't understand what's going on. I'll bring him back." He said as he kissed her forehead and left her with Derek. 

Jacky hadn't gone far. 

Ronnie found him a couple blocks away from the venue sitting on a bench in font of an old theater. Without a word he sat down next to him and waited. Jacky would talk when he was ready, nothing he could say would change that.

"I can't believe this." Jacky whispered some twenty minutes later. "I honestly thought her and I would eventually end up together."

"Jacky can I be honest with you?"

He nodded his head.

"You and Courtney have known each other for almost four years now and though she's pushed you've never given her anything. Not once did you let her get close. How the hell was she supposed to know you cared? In all actuality neither of you are good for each other."

Jacky continued to stare at the sidewalk. "I know, you're right. But it..." His voice hitched like he was holding back from crying. "It doesn't make it hurt any less."

"J...come here."

Right there in the front of a dilapitated theater in the biting wind Ronnie pulled his best friend into his arms. He could feel Jacky's breath against his throat, warm but erratic. 

Jacky never cried. Hell he rarely got emotional about anything. So seeing him like this tore at his heart. He really had loved her.

Sometime later when Jacky finally lifted his head he wiped at his eyes and tried to smile. 

"I want to tell her I'm happy for her. If Ashley makes her happy then that's who she should be with. Luna told me last night I shouldn't be afraid of change. Maybe this is what she was talking about."

"As far as Luna's concerned, listening to her is probably a good idea. What are you talking about with Ash though?"

Jacky gave him a confused look. "Ash proposed to her. I knew they'd been spending a lot of time together but I never expected this. You didn't know?"

That he had to laugh at. 

"I only knew they were friends. Ash is about as forthcoming with personal info as you are."

Jacky grinned at him. "I'll try to be better about that. At least with you anyway." He said as they stood up.

"Good. You ready to head back?"

J nodded. "No point in putting off the inevitable."

"For that, I'm proud of you J."

"Are you supposed to play video games with your wrist all fucked up?"

Ronnie cursed as once again DJ stabbed him in the back and he glared at the flashing 'Modern Warfare' logo on the screen.

"Hey Abigayl? Shut up."

Aby laughed. "I'll take that as a no. Who are you playing with now?"

He turned back to see his girlfriend laid out on her stomach playing on her phone. She had one of his t-shirts on and her hair was a mess. He loved it when she looked like that. 

"Danny, DJ, and Jake. But I'd rather play with you." He teased crawling into bed next to her.

She slapped his arm. "I'm busy." She replied, but didn't complain when he pushed her hair back to kiss her shoulder. 

"Doing what?"

"Important stuff. Stalking your Wikipedia page. Did you know you were born in 1972?" She said and laughed as she rolled on to her back. 

Ronnie smiled and sat her phone to the side. "I look pretty good for my age then huh?"

She just giggled as he pulled her shirt off and ran his fingers over the dark purple lace of her bra. 

"This is new." He mused, kissing his way down her neck.

"You mentioned liking purple."

"Mhm. I do." 

Abigayl arched her back allowing him to unhook and throw the flimsy material to the floor. This woman was intoxicating. He'd done just about any drug you could name and nothing came close to the high she gave him.

"Ronnie? Abigayl? Are you guys awake?" Jacky asked through the door.

"Just a sec J." He cursed under his breath and waited till Aby had pulled her shirt back on. "Alright come on in."

Jacky shut the door behind him and immediately crawled into bed with them. "Court's skyping with Ash. I don't feel like listening."

Abigayl offered him a sympathetic smile and pulled Jacky down to lay beside her. Following suit Ronnie laid on the other side of his friend wrapping an arm over him to hold Aby's hand where it lay against Jacky's chest. He had a feeling there would be a lot more nights like this.

Fuck.

Why couldn't he sleep? 

Ronnie cursed again as Jacky rolled into him. Neither of them had had any trouble falling asleep. Why couldn't he turn his brain off?

"Why are you awake?" Jacky's voice was barely audible against the fabric of his shirt.

"Too much to think about." He replied honestly.

"Need to talk?"

"No. Actually yeah. Yes."

"Alright. Come on." Jacky said and they carefully climbed out of bed being sure not to wake Aby.

Neither of them spoke as they sat down on the couch out front. Jacky looked exhausted. He should have let him go back to sleep.

"Out with it then. What's going on?" J said through a yawn.

Ronnie continued to fidget with a loose string on the bottom of his shirt. "I need to go out tomorrow. I've got this thought in my head and I can't let it go. I don't know. Tomorrow before the show will you come with me? I don't want anyone else to know."

Jacky looked at him suspiciously but nodded. "Is this what's had you distracted all night?"

"No, but it's part of it. I've been thinking. Would you ever move out of Vegas?"

"Depends I guess. I'm not really attached to it. Just happened to be where you guys were when I flew in. Why?" He asked leaning back against the arm of the couch.

"Because I want you to move in with me in LA. The house is plenty big enough for all three of us. And I won't have to spend hours on the phone." He teased nudging Jacky's leg.

"That's true. Actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Let me think about it. When do you think you want me out there?"

"Right after tour. We can pick up most of your stuff on the way home. I have to make a stop in Vegas anyway."

"What for?" 

Ronnie told him about Dahlia and needing to see her. They went on to talk about plans after tour and what was going on now. Hours went by in a matter of minutes. 

He must have fallen asleep at some point as he woke up briefly when Jacky pulled a blanket down over them and whispered a good night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

November 22nd

Chicago, Illinois

"Stop, let me sleep."

Whoever was shaking his shoulder laughed then shook him again. 

Ronnie lifted his head from Jacky's shoulder to see Eric's silhouetted by the dim light from the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Felt like he'd just gone to sleep.

"6:30. Do you want me to have Brenden drive me to the airport?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm up. Getting there anyway."

"Alright. I'm going to walk over and tell Becca goodbye." Eric said before heading out the door.

Leaving Jacky asleep on the couch he haphazardly made his way to the shower.

After changing and telling Abigayl he was leaving, Ronnie went back to the front room to find Jacky was awake and Eric had returned, with coffee.

"Where'd you get Starbucks?" He asked sitting down to pull in his boots.

"Uh, at Starbucks." Eric answered sarcastically. 

"Thank you asshole. And you didn't bring me anything? Some friend."

"Jacky didn't know what you wanted."

"Anything with caffeine at this point. You ready to go?"

Eric nodded and tossed the keys to him.

"You're going to what? When?"

Ronnie put his hand over Jacky's mouth as every head in the little diner turned towards them.

"Jacky shhh. Fuck. I'm not going to ask anytime soon. I just wanted to start looking for the ring. And I wanted you to come with me."

Jacky smiled as the waitress set down their coffee.

"So if I move in with you, what happens to me when you and Aby get married?"

Ronnie sat his cup back down opting not to burn the hell out of his mouth yet. "What do you mean? Nothing changes. You just continue to live with us. Don't worry about it J. It's not going to be a problem."

Jacky didn't look convinced but he didn't argue. 

"Alright well I found a few places fairly close where you could start looking." He said scrolling through his phone. "Any idea what you're looking for?"

"Yeah actually. The night Ryan and I took the girls out they talked about wedding stuff. Abigayl mentioned her 'dream ring' or whatever. I don't know how hard it's going to be to find."

Jacky have him a mischievous grin. "Just make sure it's at least worth three months salary." He teased.

Ronnie laughed. He couldn't imagine Abigayl ever being like his ex. For one thing he honestly loved her. He wanted to be with her. She wasn't nagging and forcing him into any commitment. Aby wouldn't trash him for not spending enough money on her. She wasn't like that. 

"No joke. Three months salary? I could have bought her a whole damn house!"

"That guy looked like he wanted to call the police the entire time we were in there." Jacky laughed as they headed back out into the cold.

Ronnie shoved his hands in his pockets. He really should have planned this better. It was way too fucking cold to be walking around outside.

"Maybe I should just send you in the last one. Don't really feel like being arrested today."

As Jacky laughed his breath made little clouds in the air.

So far they'd been through two shops and came up empty handed. He was beginning to think it wasn't worth the ten minute walk to the third.

"Check it out!" Jacky said excitedly and held his hand out.

Ronnie was worried about his friend's sanity until he saw a few flakes of snow settle on the black material of his glove.

"You know what this means don't you?" He asked feigning excitement.

"No, what?"

"Means we're catching a cab back to the venue."

The snow started falling more steadily as they walked. Jacky kept sticking his tongue out trying to catch the drifting flakes. When they finally made it to the little shop he sits looked disappointed to go inside. Ronnie on the other hand was happy to be rid of the frigid temperature.

As they walked in a guy in a black suit looked up from behind a computer screen. He actually smiled. That was more than the other two had done.

"I wondered when the snow would start. My name us Sean, how can I help you?"

Ronnie shook the guy's hand and introduced them both.

"So what are you looking for?" Sean asked.

"A wedding ring. Something kind of abnormal apparently." Ronnie replied looking through the glass display if different colored diamonds.

"For a woman or...?" He asked glancing over to where Jacky was staring out at the snow.

He had to stop himself from laughing at the guy.

"Well, he can't cook so I think I'll find one for my girlfriend."

Sean broke down and laughed then too. "Ah. Probably a good idea. What's her name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Abigayl. She's, she's a bit odd to be honest. I heard her tell a friend that she wanted a pink diamond ring. Just a single stone on a gold band. Please tell me you have something like that?"

"You may be in luck actually. Let me check something." He said and went back to the computer. 

"Are you guys from here in Chicago?"

"Nope. Jacky's from Vegas, I'm from LA. Just in town for a show tonight."

Sean's eyes narrowed on the screen. "There's some big rock show going on at the House of Blues tonight. That where you're headed?"

"Yep. Gonna be great. Are you going?"

"Ha. That's not really my thing. No offense."

Ronnie nodded. "Well if you do decide to come check it out, tell the guy at the door your name. He'll let you in."

"I may just do that. Try something new for a change. Ah! Here we go. Be right back."

While Sean left the room, Ronnie joined Jacky where he continued to stare out the window. 

"Hey, you alright J?"

Jacky seemed to snap out of his daze and smiled up at him.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just watching the snow. Coming down pretty heavy now."

Sure enough, from the corner where the shop sat he could see everything was now covered in a light dusting of white powder. He didn't understand Jacky's love for the snow. To him it just signified cold and that he could happily live without.

Turning away from the window he looked around the little store. The walls, carpet, counters, they were all white. Everything pristine. The only color was the sparkle of gemstones from inside their clear cases.

Deja vu.

He'd done this before. A different store. A different town. 

A different woman.

This time he actually cared what he left with. And he wasn't going home to a girlfriend who treated him like a pet. 

"I believe this is what you're looking for."

Shaking off old memories, Ronnie looked down at the tiny black box Sean held in the palm of his hand. The knot in his chest tightened as he lifted the lid. 

Inside was a tiny ring. The band was plain and gold. A single round cut pink diamond shown on top. It was exactly what he was looking for. 

'Seriously Sean you're my hero right now. This is absolutely perfect! Jacky what do you think?" He said taking the little box.

"Definitely very Abigayl. Simple yet different."

"Exactly."

"Perfect. Now do we need to adjust this? Right now it's a size 6." Sean said as they handed it back to him.

"No actually. That's what her friend told me she wore."

Sean simply smiled at his enthusiasm. "Alright then. I just have a few things to go through with you then."

Finally luck seemed to be in his side.

"Aby wake up a second."

Abigayl pulled the blanket up over her head as the bedroom light flicked on and the light of a thousand suns assaulted her eyes.

OK maybe she was exaggerating.

A little. 

"Radke. What are you doing? Light off!" She clapped her hands together but the light stayed on.

Aby pushed the covers down to find Ronnie looking at her like she was mad.

"Jacky and I are taking Eric to the airport. You just gonna hang out here today?" He asked pulling his jacket out of the closet.

"Nope. We're having a girl's day out. We'll be back in time for the show though."

He leaned down as she sat up and kissed her cheek. "Sounds good. I'll see you later then."

"You know what? I'm truly surprised that between your temper and my stubbornness we are doing this good. No fighting. Nothing. Must be a miracle." She mused going for her suitcase. She hasn't bothered unpacking. She moved around too much.

"Don't jinx it. Nothing is always perfect. Anyways, have fun and stay out of trouble please."

Abigayl scoffed. "Yeah I'm the one that's going to get into trouble."

"Oh Samantha! Will you marry me?" Samantha all but fell on the floor laughing right there in the middle of the mall as Becca held out a ring with a comically huge diamond on top.

The rings were displays to show different cuts of gems. Abigayl looked over to see the saleswoman from Zales glaring at them as Sammy tried her best not to end up on the floor.

"Can I help you ladies?" She said with a fake smile.

Courtney, who had so far been the only one to stay sane since they hit the mall, offered the woman an apologetic smile. "No, thank you. We'll be moving on." She said trying to usher them from the store.

"No wait!" Becca said sobering up. "I uh, I have a ring at home that needs resized. Can you help me find out what size?"

The woman, who's name was Tiffany ironically, softened a bit and pulled out a collection of measurement rings from under the gleaming counter.

Becca slid a couple on her finger before deciding on a seven.

"A seven. What about you Aby? What's yours?"

Abigayl took the rings from her friend and slid one in her ring finger. "Looks like a six. Boney ass finger."

Becca laughed then handed the rings back to Tiffany and thanked her before they all left the store.

Over the next few hours the four of them tore through the mall. They spent a good amount of time in a store called 'One Night Only' that sold gowns and prom dresses, trying on different things and taking a thousand pictures. Eventually they were asked to leave, though Aby was pretty sure the employees got a kick out of their antics.

From there the group hit Hot Topic, Spencers, and a couple of music stores before they found a crafts shop where Courtney promptly bought half the store.

"I'm going to make tour scrapbooks for the boys after Warped." She said nonchalantly.

And by boys she meant Black Veil Brides of course.

By around three o'clock Abigayl was just about dead on her feet as they sat down in the food court surrounded by plates of over sized pizza and mountains of shopping bags.

As the girls talked among themselves Abigayl began to think back to her conversation with Courtney and what Ronnie had said that morning about nothing being perfect.

Every time she thought about Courtney's warning she felt sick to her stomach.

Truly she did love Ronnie, or at least that's what her heart kept telling her. In all honesty she was worrying herself sick. If what Court said was true, and he'd been willing to cheat on his fiance, and she'd made it painstakingly clear it was multiple times, then it was only a matter of time before his attention was drawn elsewhere once again. Hell, by the time he made it home from tour he will probably have forgotten he asked her to move in. Them what was she supposed to do? For some reason she couldn't let this go, and the anxiety was getting worse. Maybe if she at least had a back up plan she'd feel better. Abigayl laughed at herself. As much as she dreamt of her fairytale ending, she knew it was a pipe dream. Their relationship was a bomb waiting to detonate. Yet she wanted to stick around. Wanted to watch the fireworks, get burned a little. 

Grabbing her phone out of Court's purse she opened a new text to Danny.

A: Hey I need to talk to you after the show tonight. Alone. Please.

D: Of course. I'll make time. 

A: Thanks D

D: No problem Beauty

Abigayl slid the phone back into the bag and smiled. Soon she would have a game plan. Maybe that would stop the insistent gnawing in her gut.

"So...when is the wedding?"

Courtney shrugged.

Samantha and Becca had ventured off on their own leaving Court and Aby to shop alone.

Shoe shop of course. 

"This is not an 'answer with a shrug' type of question Court." She said pulling on a pair of tight knew high leather stiletto boots. These were so coming home with her. 

"Sure it is. I honestly don't have an answer. I was thinking winter of next year. We definitely both want a winter wedding. Don't worry you'll know as soon as I do."

"Did Jacky come talk to you yesterday?"

Courtney nodded picking up a pair of short brown boots.

"He did. I think we'll be fine. We never would have worked out. Jacky couldn't let me in and I got tired of pushing. We really aren't even good as friends. But," she said narrowing her eyes. "What is going on with you and J? I know he went back to your guy's bedroom last night. Are you close with him?"

Abigayl sighed. "We're closer than you and him were, yes, but he didn't come back there for me. Jacky and I are friends. The rest is complicated. I don't know what exactly to tell you. Jacky sleeps with us sometimes. The boys sleep better when they're together. I'm not going to stand in between them."

Courtney gave her a look like she wanted more information but she wasn't going to get it. She didn't have any more to give. Honestly she hasn't a clue what was really going on between Ronnie and Jacky. Didn't care either. As long as they were happy. 

"Well at least he's talking to someone." She said quietly.

Abigayl looked up as Becca and Sammy wandered into the store, arms full of bags. They were going to need a bigger car.

Courtney and Abigayl scrambled to stash all their bags in her unused bunk. Asking had just started their set. They didn't want to miss any more of the show. 

As they made their way into the barricade Abigayl looked up to catch Danny giving her a worried look. She just smiled and pointed her camera at him. 

Before long the crew was setting up for the last set. Abigayl scrolled through twitter while Courtney talked to another photographer. A text popped up from Danny.

D: Balcony. Now.

Confused, Abigayl turned to look up. The balcony had been closed off to the fans. Danny waved to her. Aby nodded and tapped Courtney's shoulder. 

"Hey I'm heading out."

"Before the boys play?" She asked.

"Yeah, something I need to take care of. See you after the show."

Courtney nodded and she left the barricade to squeeze through the mass of fans until she reached the back of the room and the stairs leading up to the balcony.

Once upstairs she say down at one of the tall tables next to Danny.

"I said after the show."

Danny laughed. "Well the good part of the show IS over. Now talk to me. What's going on?"

Abigayl took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about me moving to LA."

"Ah well you know how I feel about that subject."

"I know. That's why I wanted to tell you. I'm not going."

Danny's head snapped up. His stormy green eyes trained on her.

"What do you mean? You packed everything."

"I did. I can't live with Tristan. I'll find a place. That's not the problem. I'm just not going to California."

"What made you change your mind?"

Abigayl looked down at the stage where Ryan was taking his place as fans when nuts.

"I did a lot of thinking. I thought back to those months you guys were in Minneapolis. Do you remember Josie?"

He shook his head. "The name rings a bell. Should I remember her?"

Abigayl let out a breath. "Not necessarily, but it does prove my point. Josie was with us for about a month. You were so in 'love' with her you told her when eventually you all headed home that you wanted her to go with you. Then when she went back to school you completely forgot about her and was on to the next girl you laid eyes on."

Danny frowned. "I remember that now. Sort of. You think that's what's going on with you and Ronnie then?"

"I know it is. I can't handle a one sided relationship. I'm enjoying my time. Will I be sad when he forgets me? Of course. But I'll have some good memories and you guys to keep me company."

Abigayl smiled and Danny took her hand. "Come live with Luna and I in Dallas. We've got room and we do need a more reliable merch person. Also Luna won't worry about you as much. What do you think?"

Abigayl didn't need to think. "That sounds perfect. Thank you Danny."

"Anytime. Now, I'm going for a smoke. You should head down to watch your soon to be ex boyfriend while you can." He teased and knocked her shoulder before heading downstairs.

Abigayl decided to watch the rest of the show from the balcony. New perspective. She smiled to herself as she sang along to 'Fuck the Rest'. She had a plan now and felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Now all she had to do was enjoy the last few days of the tour. Well that and pretend leaving wasn't going to shred her heart to pieces and light them on fire.

"Mind if I join ya?"

Abigayl patted the bar stool next to her. Ben smiled and sat down.

"You doing okay?" He asked leaning his head on her shoulder.

No. She was falling apart.

"Yup. Love you Ben."

He squeezed her hand. "Love you too Sis."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

November 23rd

Kansas City, Missouri

“Too bad the waters frozen. I’m telling you this is so much prettier in the spring time.”

Abigayl let out a long, steady breath as she leaned over the iron railing. Down below the sunlight twinkled off the ice as the warm rays desperately tried to free the water in the canal from its winter prison. Across the street the buildings of Kansas City’s plaza gleamed against the blue sky.

Sure, maybe he was right. Abigayl imagined the waterways were quite beautiful in the spring, but they were now too.

“I’m sure it is but this has its own charm I think.”

Ronnie shook his head. “I guess.”

Another calming breath.

What the hell was wrong with him? He’d been enthusiastic about making plans to spend their day off together but now it just seemed like he would have rather been anywhere else. Though he was fairly good at hiding it, Abigayl could tell he was angry. She just couldn’t pinpoint a reason why.

Ronnie didn’t protest when she slid her hand into his as they walked down the sidewalk. He even tightened his grip on her. But he wouldn’t look at her.

Now that she thought about it he hadn’t so much as glanced at her all morning. Something was wrong. As she pulled him to a stop she tried to keep her voice steady.

“Hey, stop a sec. Please. What’s going on? You’re snapping at me and acting weird.” 

He continued to stare at the ground. Abigayl bent over trying to get into his line of sight but he turned away from her. 

“Okay…Come on. Talk to me. What’s got you all distant today?”

Finally he met her eyes. Abigayl’s heart stopped cold. She knew that look. He was done. Yes, she had seen this coming, but it didn’t make it any easier. 

She loved him.

Abigayl blinked quickly keeping the tears at bay. She was not going to fall apart. He would not get the satisfaction of knowing he was breaking her heart. 

“Aby…I…Dammit!”

“It’s alright. I know-”

“I can’t do this. I mean this is crazy. Come on, asking you to move to LA with me? That’s insane! I’m sorry Aby. I really am. I got carried away. I thought I really cared. Turns out I’m just a dick. You and me, we’re done. Go stay with Asking or go home. Just go.”

Abigayl slowly nodded her head. “Of…of course. You’re right. Insane. I’ll be out of the way as soon as I get back to the buses.”

“Good enough for me. Bye Aby.”

A gust of wind blew against her face, freezing the tears that trailed down her cheeks.

Abigayl sat up straight, stretching her back. She’d been sitting on this curb for far too long. She took one last look to the frozen canal and started down the sidewalk in the opposite direction Ronnie had gone only an hour before.

Pulling her phone from the warmth of her pocket, she dialed James’s number. He answered on the first ring.

“What’s up?”

“Can you borrow the car and come get me? I’ll text you the address.”

It was quiet for a moment before she heard the jingle of keys.

“Yeah, send me the address. Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He asked hurriedly.

“No, I’m fine. Just hurry.”

Abigayl hung up as she pushed through the green wooden door of a little shop they’d passed earlier. The sign out front told her the name was ‘bei®gnet’. Seemed fitting for her ironic morning inside the shop was narrow but long. There was a counter by the front window with a couple of ornate bar stools. Also a tall wooden counter where the register sat, the middle of which flipped up to allow the cooks through to the back. The whole shop was decorated with things befitting a little New Orleans café. Every surface seemed to be adorned with a light dusting of powdered sugar. Overall it was very warm and inviting.

As the bell above the door rang the two guys behind the counter yelled out a welcome then laughed. There was no way in hell those two weren’t related. They both had shaggy dirty blond hair and big blue eyes. Only difference was one was a little shorter than the other. The taller of the two, which was wearing a white Pierce the Veil shirt, walked up to the counter.

“Morning! My name’s Julyen.” He said offering his hand.

She accepted. “Abigayl. Nice to meet you.”

“You too! What can I get for you Abigayl?”

“Um, I have someone meeting me but I’d love some cocoa.” She said reading through their long menu.

Julyen leaned across the counter and pretended to whisper to her. “White chocolate is the best!”

“Don’t listen to him!” The other guy yelled. “Dark chocolate is the way to go.”

Julyen rolled his eyes. “That’s my brother Joe. Joe is slow!”

Abigayl couldn’t help but laugh as a ball of dough hit Julyen in the back of the head.

“I think I’d like white chocolate please.” She said and Joe rolled his eyes.

As Julyen hurried around making her cocoa, Abigayl sat at the window and watched them work.

“So where are you from Abigayl?” Joe asked glancing up at her from the dough he was rolling out flat. She knew that accent. Same as her own if she allowed it.

“Minneapolis raised, New Orleans born. What about you guys?” She asked finding she was truly curious.

“Same actually, minus the Minnesota part of course. Moved up here a couple years ago for school. Started this little shop, never been back. What brings a fellow Cajun to Kansas City?”

“Just passing through for a concert tomorrow night.”

Before either of them could ask another question, James pushed open the heavy door.

Julyen and Joe greeted him like they had her. James said a polite but quick hello before sitting down beside her.

“What’s going on? I thought you and Ronnie were spending the day together, but he’s back at the hotel I think.”

Abigayl nodded, trying to hold herself together once again. 

“I was until about an hour ago when he broke up with me and left me on the sidewalk.”

James went completely still. “He dumped you? Just like that?”

“Yep. He said this was crazy. That he didn’t care. That we’re just- just…fuck.”

Abigayl buried her face in her hands, taking a deep breath. It didn’t work, and before she knew it her fingers were damp.

“I don’t understand Aby.” James said, as he began rubbing her back. “Ben told me he overheard you telling Danny you had no intention of moving to California though.”

She shook her head. “I didn’t. If I thought for one second he truly cared about me I’d go in a heartbeat, but one sided love only ends in heartache.”

“Wait, you love him?”

Abigayl frowned. “As much as I hate to admit it, yes I do. So, so much.”

“I am so sorry Abigayl.”

\--------

“Fucking hell! What did you do to our room?!”

Ronnie glanced up to see Jacky kick a broken lamp out of the way. He quickly looked back at the floor.

“Seriously? TV. Lamps. Beds. Table. Chair. Alarm clock? Anything in here you didn’t smash?”

Ronnie shrugged and threw the phone book at him.

“That’s about it. Pretty sure the TV reversed any healing on the fucked up wrist situation, so I broke it with that chair.” He said pointing to the now 2 legged chair.

Jacky flipped the mattress back into place and sat down across from him. 

“No remorse what so ever huh? Manager is not going to be happy bout this. You uh, you wanna tell me why this is happening again?”

“For the record the TV had it coming so that doesn’t-”

Jacky kicked him in the knee. 

“Okay, okay. No I’m not happy about this. It’s just, I got back and no one was here and I let my anger get the best of me. Again.”

Jacky scoffed. “You think? Been a while since this has happened. What could have possibly pissed you off that much?”

With Jacky’s eyes trained on him, Ronnie moved to sit next to his friend and laid out on his back. At least the ceiling was in one piece. 

“I broke up with Abigayl this morning.”

“Excuse me?!” Jacky said leaning up on his elbow to look down on him. “You just bought an engagement ring. Why would you do that?”

“I talked to Ben and James last night after the show. They had been talking about me and I wanted to know why. I guess Ben heard Abigayl telling Danny that she never actually planned to move to LA with me. Then something about one sided relationships. I dumped her right there on the sidewalk. Point blank. Was pretty rude too. You know what I got? Nothing. Abigayl reacts to EVERYTHING. Most of the time overreacts. And I got nothing. She looked like she couldn’t care less.”

Jacky clapped his hands together in front of his face, the sound ricocheting off the white walls.

“Calm down. I’m the only thing you haven’t smashed in the room. I don’t want to meet the same fate as the TV.”

Ronnie found himself smiling at J’s teasing tone. 

“I’d never hurt you Jacky. I need you. You’re forever the sane voice in my head. Honestly J I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Jacky’s smile faded. “It’s a two way street. We balance each other. You push me to face the world when I’d rather hide from it and I keep you from being a self destructive lunatic.”

“Way to soften the blow there J. But you’re right.” He let out a bitter laugh. “You and me against the world again huh?”

Jacky smiled and put out his hand. “Always has been, but maybe we should start by conquering just this room?”

An hour later the room was put back in as much order as possible and they once again found themselves laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Living like rock stars.

Ha ha ha NOT.

“Come on. We’re going out.”

Jacky made like he was going to get up then fell back on the bed.

“Where are we going then?” 

Ronnie grabbed his jacket and threw J’s at him.

“Just out. What’s the point of being stuck in here all day? We’ll find something to do.”

Jacky just shrugged and followed him out of the room.

Only bad thing about staying on the top floor? Waiting for the damn elevator.

“Do you still want me to move to LA?” Jacky asked as the waited.

“Of course. That’s not going to change.”

Jacky smiled but it quickly faded as the elevator doors opened. His heart sank at the sight. James led Abigayl from the elevator with an arm around her shoulders. Aby barely glanced up but it was enough to tear him apart. She wasn’t sad. Not upset. Simply empty. He could tell she’d been crying but why?

Before his brain could tell him what level of dumbass he’d just hit, Ronnie took a step towards her. Jacky grabbed his hand and pulled him into the now vacant elevator.

“What the fuck?” He whispered, trying to wrap his head around Abigayl’s demeanor. Why couldn’t she have given him that kind of reaction? Hell anything would have been better.

Ronnie looked over as Jacky shook his hand. 

“I hate to say this, but maybe you made a mistake? Maybe she was in shock. Did you see her eyes Ronnie? She looked so broken.”

He nodded. “I saw but maybe something else happened. I don’t think that was because of me. Trust me J, you didn’t see her this morning. Come on. Let’s just try and enjoy the rest of the day.”

“Oh my…yes!”

Jacky stopped, suddenly staring up at the giant building in front of them. The dome reminded him of an Indian palace.

“What are you so excited about?”

Jacky cocked his head and studied the front of the building. If Ronnie had been a girl he’d have said Jacky’s actions were almost cute. Buuuut he wasn’t.

“Cheesecake Factory?” He mused. “Do they actually have cheesecake or is this like the macaroni grill thing?”

Ronnie laughed remembering that fiasco.

“No, they really have it J. I didn’t know you had a thing for-”

Before he could finish Jacky once again grabbed his hand and pulled him into the restaurant. The lady at the podium gave them a rather disapproving look, people here were so much more judgmental than in Cali, but they just smiled. They didn’t speak again until they were seated upstairs against a giant window where they could watch the busy city below.

“Cookie dough cheesecake. Wanna share that with me?”

Ronnie nodded as their waitress walked up to the table. She was pretty in that ‘looks like every other blond twenty something’ kind of way. Pretty but boring. Jacky ordered and she left managing only two hair flips before she was dismissed.

Sorry lady, you got the wrong table tonight.

“So what’s up with this? Develop a sweet tooth or something?”

Jacky let out a small laugh. “No, but ever since Court brought us those cupcakes last year I’ve been addicted to cheesecake. I blame her.”

“So this must be like nirvana for you then huh?” He teased.

“Fuck off. So when we go through Vegas can I come meet Dahlia with you?” He asked as the waitress sat a plate down between them making sure to brush against his arm. That got old, real fast. 

“Yeah, of course. Maybe if you’re with me she won’t be so harsh. I know she’s not going to be that happy with me for running off like I did. Should be interesting. And speaking of that. Got a call last night. You ready to spend another summer on the bus?”

Jacky took another bite, he wasn’t sharing well, and shook his spoon at him. 

“You mean Warped tour? So much for an air conditioned summer. I take it you already gave your answer. Who else is going?”

“You’ll live J. and yes I did. Kevin said Danny, Andy, and Chris were next on his list to call. Other than that I don’t know.”

“Based on just that, someone’s going to jail this summer. Cheers!” He said clinking their glasses together.

Three more giant pieces of cheesecake and two hours of talking later they finally headed back to the hotel. The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful watching movies with the rest of the guys. They were a good distraction to keep him from thinking about Abigayl. At least until he tried to get to sleep. Ronnie kept picturing how she looked standing in the elevator with James. Maybe he’d made a mistake. With Jacky’s back against his, he closed his eyes and laid out details for the show tomorrow in his head. That always bored him to sleep. Before long he finally drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

November 24th

Kansas City, Missouri

It was snowing again.

Abigayl pulled her giant Black Veil Brides sweatshirt down over her knees before picking up her phone. Everyone else was already in the venue setting everything up. Becca had tried to stay with her, but Aby told her to go with the boys. She really just wanted to be alone for a while.

She’d spent a good part of the night curled up in Danny’s bunk after he’d talked her down from crying again. She felt empty. So Danny was probably worried she would relapse and do something stupid. If she was honest, she’d thought about it. Anything to distract from the pain in her chest. But no, Danny made sure that wouldn’t happen.

Aby took one last look at the slowly drifting snow before turning back to a text from Courtney.

C: Hey are u ok? U never came back to the bus.

A: Yeah, I’m staying with Asking. Ronnie told me not to come back. No worries.

C: No worries? WTF??

A: He broke up with me. Just like you expected. It’s all good.

C: For the record, I am sorry.

Aby locked her phone and set it to the side. She needed to get up, get ready. No point in putting off the inevitable.

Before long she was dressed and ready to head inside.

Sound check was already done. Everyone was milling around inside. She had just spotted Danny and Becca by the side of the stage when arms encircled her waist, lifting her off her feet. Aby knew it was Cam before he said a word.

“Cameron put me down!”

He set her back down and just grinned like an idiot. “I’m glad you decided not to hide in the bus all day Aby.”

“I’m not going to let this mistake ruin the rest of the tour. I won’t miss you guys playing. Family is more important than some stupid fling.”

Cameron kissed her forehead. “No truer words have been spoken. Proud of you for that. So you’re really coming to Dallas huh?”

Abigayl nodded. “Yep, Danny wouldn’t let me say no.”

“Awesome. Well,” He frowned as he glanced at his phone. “Ben wants me outside. I’ll catch up with you later yeah?”

“Of course.” She answered.

Then was once again left alone.

Grabbing a bottle of water from a cooler the boys had with them, she headed out to sit at one of the tall tables in the back of the room opposite the stage. It was nice to be able to just sit and watch as light and sound techs and various other people ran around making sure everything was perfect down to the smallest detail. Aby had never really realized the amount of work that went into making a single show run smoothly. There were so many things that could go wrong. 

She’d been spacing off for about twenty minutes or so when Jacky and Ronnie stepped out on stage from the back hallway. They were laughing about something. She tried not to focus on that. Jacky smiled slightly when he caught her gaze. She nodded and took that as her queue to head back out to the bus. Grabbing up her things Abigayl started towards the back door only to be pulled to an abrupt stop by Becca.

“Babe, where are you going?”

Abigayl tapped her wrist like she was wearing a watch.

“I have to get ready. The boys have something special planned for the show tonight. Ill be back in as soon as I’m all dressed. Are you alright? You and Ryan okay?”

Becca gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah, he says the others aren’t exactly happy that you’re gone. I guess Ronnie was in a pretty bad mood last night. Yesterday he tore the hell out of their hotel room. For some one that you say doesn’t love you, he sure is fucked in the head. I don’t know. Hopefully his mood will improve with time. Anyways, go get ready. See you in a bit.”

Becca quickly kissed her on the cheek and walked away to catch up with Ryan. Abigayl just stood in shock. She’d seen Ronnie a few times yesterday. He hadn’t seemed upset. Brushing it off, Abigayl headed out the door. 

And straight into the one person she was trying to avoid.

“Sorry.” She whispered trying to get passed him.

“All good. Hey you okay?”

Abigayl took a deep breath and turned around.

“Honestly, Ronnie why even ask? Why don’t we just try to stay out of each others way for the next few days. Then neither of us have to pretend to care.”

Aby could have sworn she saw pain flash across his face, but knew she was imagining things.

“Aby, I-”

“Just stop.”

They stood in silence for a moment. Abigayl inwardly flinched as he reached out to push her hair behind her ear. She didn’t have a second to protest before Ronnie wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her close. Abigayl’s heart broke in two. Each part screaming for dominance. She let the irrational half win, running her hands up his back and holding on tight. Her heart wanted this. Wanted her to beg him not to push her away again. But her mind knew this was wrong. He was fucking with her emotions and she couldn’t let that happen.

Finally the sane part of her took over and she pushed him away.

“I want you to stay away from me. I’m not your call girl. Just leave me alone.”

At least he had the decency to look apologetic.

Abigayl was absolutely fuming as she pulled clothes out of her suitcase. She had to get Ronnie out of her head, and Ben was going to help.

She put on a pair of black skinny jeans, short black biker boots, a white cut off Aerosmith t-shirt with a red, white, and blue bikini top underneath, then she teased up her hair and slid on a black LVPD snapback Ronnie had given her. Before pulling on her leather jacket she turned to look into the bathroom mirror and smiled.

Eat your heart out boys.

“Well isn’t that just ironic?”

Abigayl gave Ron a questioning look.

“What are you on about?”

Ron pushed her shirt aside. “Just randomly decided to be patriotic today? So did your ex.” He said with a grin.

Abigayl just shook her head and went back to watching Asking from the side of the stage. She loved watching them. Their energy, camaraderie. A perfect machine now mostly sober and smooth running. 

They had just finished ‘The Death of Me’ when Danny stopped, waiting for the crowd to calm down.

“Alright we’ve got something special for all you fuckers. We’re adding ‘Mr. Brooks’ to the set tonight!”

The fans went absolutely spastic. He had to wait for them to calm down again.

“Obviously we don’t have Shawn here with us, so instead we have a good friend of ours joining so give them a warm welcome and lets get this shit started!” He yelled as the music started up.

Abigayl’s heart raced as she waited. Danny had told her how to fight the nerves but it wasn’t working.

As Danny’s line came to an end she took a deep breath and belted out the lyrics she’d sung a million and a half times, running out on to the stage.

Between her parts she ran around stirring the crown up even more and sang along. Honestly she loved this. Hearing the kids scream the lyrics back at her. The power. It took her breath away. She could definitely get used to this. When Ben had suggested to the rest of the band that she sing with them Abigayl really hadn’t been to keen on the idea. Turns out Ben had known what was best for her once again.

As the song came to an end, Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

“That’s my girl.” He whispered before turning back to the crowd. “Now that, my friends, is rock n’ roll. Abigayl Tylers everyone!”

Aby blew them a kiss and high-fived Cam then ran off stage. Her body was absolutely buzzing as she mad her way out the back door and into the freezing night. Not even the falling snow could put a damper on her mood.

The ringer on her phone pulled Abigayl out of her mini trance.

“Hello?”

“Abigayl? Are you busy? I have to tell you something.”

Aby frowned and headed for the bus.

“No, I’m not busy. Going out to the boy’s bus now. Luna, what’s wrong?”

Once inside she sat down on the leather couch in the front room. Good choice on her part considering the bombshell Luna was about to drop on her.

“Aby, yesterday Tristan and I were supposed to go out for lunch. I sat at the house waiting and waiting. There was an accident. A wreck. Honey. Tristan…he didn’t make it.”

“Did you know she could sing like that?”

Ronnie shook his head, then realized Derek couldn’t see him. “No, didn’t have a clue. Damn.”

He watched as Abigayl wound her way around the band on the small stage, helping to rile the fans even more. She was good. Like she belonged up there. And that voice! Where the hell had that come from?

All too soon the song ended. After blowing the crowd a kiss Abigayl left the stage. No doubt she’d head back to Asking’s bus. She wasn’t even going to watch their set. That was bound to upset Jacky.

Despite a few technical mishaps during sound check, everything was running smoothly, which was a blessing. He had enough to worry about. Over thinking was about the only thing he was good at.

Leaning his arms on top of one of the drum cases, Ronnie closed his eyes and listened to Jacky and Ryan as the music battled back and forth then wove together.

He’d been exceptionally lucky in finding musicians for his band. All of them were good people as well as insanely talented. But Jacky? Damn. That kid was something special and he didn’t even know it. Ronnie had met a ton of guitarists, all great, and every one of them paled in comparison to what J could do. He loved listening when Jacky practiced on tour. He’d play the same thing a hundred times and always think it could be better. Losing Jacky was one of his biggest fears. Someday J would realize he was so much better than this band. Just hopefully not for a long time.

Ronnie was pulled from his thoughts as someone slammed into his back, arms wrapping around his waist.

Abigayl?

He tried to turn towards her but she wouldn’t loosen her grip on him.

“Aby, what’s wrong?”

“I just- I need. I can’t let go.” She said, the words muffled against his shirt.

He tried to be gentle and pulled her arms apart just enough to turn and face her. She looked like a ghost. Her skin was pale, makeup running down her face.

“It’s okay. Hey, calm down.” He said softly. “Go with Danny. I’ll find you as soon as the show is over.”

That seemed to knock her back into reality.

“Show?” She looked around, her eyes going wide. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think. I just saw you-”

“Aby, you’re fine. I’ll come find you.”

Danny, who had come over as soon as he’d seen Abigayl backstage, pulled her against him.

“I got her. We’ll be out in the bus.”

Ronnie just nodded as he heard the beginning of Tragic Magic start up. Time for him to go back out there. Too bad he didn’t want to.

The rest of the show went by fairly quick even though he was basically running on autopilot. Still the set was good and for that he was always thankful.

The second they were offstage Jacky grabbed his arm.

“Hey what’s up? I saw you talking to Aby earlier, during the solos?”

“Yeah, she came up to me. I honestly don’t have a clue why. I’m going to talk to her now.”

Jacky nodded. “Let me know. Also this time when you talk to her please think first. Think about me too while you’re at it.”

As Jacky walked away he was left confused. Why would he need to think about J?

Shaking it off he grabbed his coat and headed outside. He found Danny sitting on the bus steps, a cigarette between his lips.

“Did she say anything to you?” He asked stopping in front of him.

Danny shook his head. “Said she only wants to talk to you. Which is stupid if I’m honest. You, the one who ripped her heart out. I don’t know what’s going on in that girl's head. You’re a good friend Ronnie but I’m this close to beating the hell out of you. What happened to all that shit about you liking her? I told you not to hurt her.”

“Why does she get to play the victim here? James told me what she said about dumping me for Dallas? I wanted her to move in with me. Danny, I fucking bought an engagement ring! Then come to find out she don’t give a fuck about me. Talk about leading someone on. Yet it’s all about how I hurt her? I was saving my own ass!”

“You bought what?!” Danny said through clenched teeth. “Were you even going to tell me about this?”

Ronnie let out an aggravated breath. “Of course I was Danny. Come on. Don’t treat me like a child. I wasn’t going to ask her anytime soon. Probably right before Warped started. I was going to talk to you about it when it got closer.”

Danny’s expression softened. “Apparently our gossip hounds didn’t get the whole story. You two are both so scared of losing each other that now you actually are. Go talk to her. Figure this shit out. And use your damn head. This one.” He finished poking him in the side of the head.

Abigayl was laying on the couch in the back ‘studio’ room curled up under a giant Harley Davidson blanket. She sat up as he closed them in together.

“Aby what happened?” He asked kneeling down in front of her. 

“Nothing. I overreacted. I’m sorry that I bothered you.”

Oh hell no.

“Don’t you fucking dare. Something upset you enough to come find me. I’m not leaving until you tell me why.”

For a second he could have sworn she almost smiled.

“Then I’ll never tell, and you’ll never leave.” A single tear slid down her cheek. “Please just don’t leave. I can’t lose you too.”

“Abigayl.” He took her hands, she was actually shaking. “We need to talk about that but first you have to tell me what happened tonight.”

Abigayl took a deep breath, then another one. Her hands stopped shaking as bad.

“Luna called me earlier after I got off stage. There was an accident. Tristan got hurt. He died on the way to the hospital.” She trailed off.

Fuck.

That was so much worse than anything he’d dreamt up. No wonder she was falling apart. 

Whether they were together or not didn’t really matter right then. Moving to sit beside her, Ronnie pulled Abigayl into his arms. She didn’t cry but he could barely breathe through her death grip.

By the time she spoke again the bus was moving. Danny had told Brenden to go ahead to the next stop, but he was sure Jacky would call at least.

“Thank you for not blowing me off earlier. I didn’t even think about the show. Just felt like I needed to find you.” She whispered fighting a yawn.

Abigayl didn’t protest as he laid her down and stretched out beside her.

“Like I said before, it wasn’t a big deal. Hell you could’ve stopped the whole thing. For this I wouldn’t have cared. Did Luna say when the funeral was? Or has a date been set?”

“Yeah, they’re taking him back home for it though.”

Damn. That meant he couldn’t go with her, but at least her could help Abigayl get there.

“When is it? I’ll book a flight for you tomorrow.” He said laying out a plan in his head.

Aby lifted her head just long enough to give him a quick kiss. That caught him off guard.

“Thank you, but Tristan’s family already told Luna that her, the boys, and I are not welcome there. I figured we wouldn’t be. Luna suggested maybe we could do something to say good bye on Thanksgiving.”

What a bunch of assholes.

“Yeah, you should do something then. We’ll make sure there is time.”

Abigayl nodded against his chest. “I guess we should talk about that other thing now.”

With a sigh, Ronnie tightened his arms around her. He desperately wanted to have that conversation. Wanted to know where they stood. But it could wait until morning. They could both use the sleep.

“Nah, we can talk in the morning. You need to get some sleep and so do I. Just rest.”

Her answer was to nuzzle into his throat, leaving little kisses along the way. She was seriously going to kill him.

“I love you.” She whispered before she fell asleep, her breath warm against his skin. This was where she belonged.

Ronnie held in a laugh, he was so whipped.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

November 25th

Milwaukee, Wisconsin

Abigayl squeezed her eyes shut tight. As long as she didn't wake up she could continue on in her illusion that this was all a dream. She could pick up the phone, dial the number, and hear Tristan's deep voice on the other end.

But it wasn't going to happen. And Tristan wouldn't have wanted her to spend a second of her time being sad over him and hoping for the impossible. Abigayl only prayed he'd gone to a better place. She couldn't focus on the alternative.

Besides Tristan said he wanted her to be happy. Always told her to deal with her problems head on. And her biggest problem had just walked through the door.

Looking extremely edible.

Damn him.

The ends of his hair were damp, curling against the black button up shirt he'd apparently stole back, except in place of normal black he was wearing blue jeans? That was new but definitely not bad.

Ronnie was intently focused on trying to get his sleeve rolled up over the cast on his arm. His frustration was adorable. If she could use that word concerning him.

"Would you like some help?" She asked sitting up on the couch.

He grinned at her. "You're awake? Yeah I'm kinda helpless here."

Abigayl couldn't help but smile. She hated it when he was like that. It was like being able to pet a wolf. Could be sweet but also rip your head off at any moment. Vulnerability was sexy.

Her defenses were weak against this. The second he looked at her, all big brown eyes and pretty smiles, she was crushed. No matter how much she wanted to, hating him was impossible.

"What would you do without me?" She teased unrolling the mess he'd made.

"I think I'd probably survive." He replied.

Gee thanks for that kick in the teeth.

"But," He began again. "I really don't want to have to find out. Be honest with me Abigayl. What do you want from me?"

Abigayl kept her head down. There were a lot of things she wanted to know. But all that crap didn't matter. Only one thing stuck in her head.

Meeting his gaze she smiled. "I want you to take me home. Give me an actual home. Just care about me. That's all I want. What do you want?"

"I want you to trust me. Stop making up scenarios in your head that aren't going to happen. We're gonna be fine. I know this isn't exactly a normal relationship but it'll work. You'll see."

Abigayl smiled. She felt like a mountain had been lifted from her shoulders. This was going to work. No more worrying. They were unconventional and that's how it was going to be.

"So does that mean you still love me?"

Ronnie shrugged. "I guess since women aren't exactly lining up outside for me, you'll just have to do."

"Asshole! Come on, say it."

He glances up at the ceiling like he was in deep thought.

"Nope, tastes like dirt in my mouth. Can't say it."

Abigayl tried not to laugh as she pushed him down on the couch. Grabbing a pillow, she crawled up until she was straddling his waist.

"Shhh." Aby whispered putting her finger against his lips. "No one will ever know."

Abigayl actually giggled as she pretended to smother him with the soft black pillow.

Ronnie easily pushed her off on to the floor.

"Fine, fine. I lo-" He stopped and made like he was choking. "See? Impossible."

"I'm dating the biggest jerk on the planet." She said throwing her hands in the air.

"That's true." He said, leaning down to kiss her. "But he loves you."

Abigayl wrapped her arms around his neck letting him pull her on to his lap as he kissed her again.

"Whoa, whoa. Not here." She laughed. "By the way, what's up with the blue jeans cowboy?"

"Cowboy? As if. Stole them from Ben, couldn't stand not having a shower any longer. Ben apparently doesn't own jeans that aren't torn up though. Damn, and here I thought I was looking pretty good. Thanks for the ego boost baby." He said sarcastically and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I never said you didn't look good. You always look good. Speaking of Ben. I wonder if everyone's up yet."

Sure enough, even at only nine in the morning everyone was piled into the front room. Everyone but Danny.

Abigayl sat down with Ronnie in the only vacant chair.

"Sam, is Danny still asleep?" She said interrupting his conversation with James.

"Yeah, he was up pretty late on the phone with Luna. How are you holding up?"

Abigayl offered him a genuine smile. "I'm doing okay much better than last night. How far are we from Milwaukee?"

Sam looked down at the watch he wasn't wearing then threw his hands up like a four year old.

"Fuck if I know. The terror twins had to stop at every truck stop for junk food."

"Yeah! But we found some real treats at the last one. Eh Cam? Pretty sweet if I do say so myself." Ben replied winking at Cameron who grinned in agreement.

"And that's what took the least amount of time." Samantha interjected. "Because we all know how long these two last."

Ben looked shocked. "Would have gone quicker had you joined us wifey."

Samantha scoffed. "Sorry, sex with random groupie sluts really isn't my thing. You better not have caught anything off her or you're not welcome back in my bed."

Leaning down from his perch on the arm of the couch, Ben kissed his wife's cheek. "No worries. I just watched. You're second to no one Sammy."

Abigayl wasn't sure which part of that disturbed her more.

"You watched Cam with those girls?"

Ben frowned. "Why not? Its like HD porn. We watched you and Becca. Same thing."

Ronnie sat up straighter like he'd just now decided to pay attention. "You what Ben?"

Good old Ben. Fucking loud mouth.

He grinned. "We used to watch Aby and Becca all the time. Give them some rum and enjoy the show mate."

"Ben!" Abigayl yelled and Becca through a pillow at him.

He just laughed.

"Anymore secrets I should know about?" Ronnie whispered in her ear.

Abigayl thought for a moment. "Not really. You'll just have to find them all out yourself."

About an hour and few rather embarrassing stories later they pulled up at the venue.

Abigayl had never been so thankful to get outside. Jacky was waiting outside as she descended the couple of stairs into the chilly morning air. He smiled but she caught the worried look in his beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling out if his embrace.

"Ryan went to the hospital a couple hours ago. He was running a fever last night that never broke. Court went with him, but I haven't heard anything yet. Brenden came back to wait for Becca. Ryan keeps asking where she is."

"I'll tell her." Ronnie said from over her head, then went back into the bus.

"So are you guys...?" Jacky asked motioning to the now closed door.

"We're good. What about you two though?"

Jacky's eyes lit up. "Walk with me?"

Abigayl nodded and entwined her fingers with his as they headed out to the sidewalk.

"I'm glad you and Ronnie and together again. I don't want to have to clean up any more hotel rooms."

That surprised her. "He was upset I take it?"

Jacky nodded. "Oh yeah, definitely not happy."

"So Ronnie goes to you when he's upset?" She asked. "Oh hey let's go in here."

The aroma of hot coffee and cookies assaulted her senses as they wandered into the little cafe a few blocks up from the venue. After ordering two steaming cups of mint chocolate cocoa they sat in a small booth by the window.

"Truthfully Ronnie is one of the moodiest people I've ever met. Always extremes with him. No grey area. No matter the mood he always comes to me. I don't really mind. He helps me too."

Aby smiled and patted his arm. "That's why I suggested you move to LA with him. Well us, but because of him."

Jacky frowned. "You suggested that?"

"Of course. Jacky he loves you. He needs you and I need him. Why not put us all in one place?"

J nodded and took another drink of cocoa. "As much as I'd really like to strangle him most of the time, I love him too. That's why I agreed. Right after the tours over. Then I guess we'll both be coming home to you."

"That I'll be looking forward to."

On the way back to the venue Abigayl tried to keep Jacky talking. She could tell he was worried about Ryan. Truthfully so was she. Surely Becca had made it to the hospital by now. Yet she hadn't heard anything.

Jacky pulled her to a stop just before they reached the bus.

"Thank you for the distraction this morning. And yeah, just talking to me." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Not a problem Jacky. That's what friends do."

Jacky smiled at her then leaned down kissing her lightly.

That didn't last long. Abigayl wrapped her arms around his neck and Jacky kissed her harder. She didn't even realize he'd backed her up against the bus until the door opened and Ronnie stepped out.

He just gave them an amused look. "Whenever you two are done I have news about Ryan."

Jacky smiled sheepishly and they followed into the bus where everyone was congregated. Well except Ryan and Becca of course.

"Becca just called and let me talk to Ryan. I guess the doctor said he would be fine but they want to keep him overnight just to make sure. So it looks like you guys will be headlining a second maybe third show." Ronnie said to Danny.

Danny, who had been giving her the angry father look, nodded though he didn't look happy about it.

"Wait!" James suddenly spoke up. "You guys don't have to cancel. I know most of the songs and what I don't I'm sure Josh does."

Abigayl looked over to where Josh, Vampires Everywhere's drummer, was sitting with Michael on the stairs that led down to the driver's seat. She really hadn't interacted with him much but from what she had Aby knew he was very sweet and she loved watching him play. He was young yet extremely talented.

Josh nodded. "Between the two of us we got it covered. Ryan would be pissed if you didn't play because of him."

James agreed. "We'd definitely get an earful later. Besides it's always been my dream to play pink light up drums!"

The sad tension that had fallen over the room was lifted as everyone started commenting on James's new found dream.

Abigayl took a deep breath to clear her head before heading to the back to change and get ready for the day.

"So, you and Aby have fun this morning?"

Jacky paused as he slid the guitar case in one of the compartments under the bus.

"We talked about a few things. She told me about her part in you asking me to move. Talked a little about you. It was a good distraction."

Ronnie leaned back against the bus watching Jacky try to avoid making eye contact with him. It was comical.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was a great distraction J." He teased. He really couldn't stop himself.

"Okay." J finally stood up and faced him. "Okay I'm sorry about what happened this morning. Is that what you want me to say?"

"I was just fucking with you J. Cut the crap."

"No! I'm stressed out enough as it is. I don't need shit from you too!"

By this time Jacky was chest to chest with him. He could tell how pissed the guy was. For him to get this defensive he had to be pretty far gone. Too bad he wanted to push.

"You're stressed? What the hell do you have to be stressed about? I mean other than Ashley stealing your girlfriend?"

Pain exploded through his head as Jacky's fist connected with his jaw. In return he punched him just below his eye.

"Ronnie, I'm sorry."

He could already see the bruise forming on his friend's face and guilt tore through him.

"I'm sorry J. I took that too far. I was looking for a fight and I'm sorry."

He winced as Jacky gently put his hand against his jaw.

"That's gonna hurt later."

"Yeah, I think you knocked a couple teeth lose. Wasn't expecting you to hit that hard." He tried to smile then decided it wasn't worth the pain.

"I got lucky, but I'm pretty sure you cracked my cheekbone so we're even."

Standing there with Jacky staring at the ground between them, Ronnie thought back to that night in Boise with Abigayl. Never supposed to happen again right?

"Jacky?"

J looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you ever- Never mind. We should head inside."

He turned towards the door only to find himself back up against the side of the bus again. His jaw throbbed as Jacky kissed him, but he didn't care.

Jacky's tongue swept across his bottom lip making him forget everything else. Without a second thought Ronnie gripped the back of his shirt and pulled him closer. Jacky had one hand tangled in his hair the other burning against the skin just under his shirt. He wanted closer.

"Damn! This tour is just full of surprises ain't it?"

Ronnie and Jacky pulled apart at the sound of Danny's voice.

"Fuck off!" Jacky yelled back.

Danny held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I was enjoying the show. Maybe call me next time yeah? But I've got more good news. So grab everyone and head over when you're done."

"Alright D. We'll be there in a minute." Ronnie replied as he reached for Jacky's hand. His friend needed to calm down before he got carried away, but as Danny walked away Jacky turned away and let loose a string of curses.

"What was that for?"

"Danny's a fucking big mouth. No way he's gonna keep this to himself." He replied through clenched teeth.

Ronnie frowned. "And your point is?"

"Don't you think you have enough rumors flying around about you already without adding this to the mix?"

"Jacky calm down. I don't care. Let them talk. I've never given a fuck before, I'm not about to start now. Don't worry about it."

Jacky took a deep calming breath before nodding his head.

Twenty minutes later they were all in Asking's bus waiting for Michael and DJ to show up.

Ronnie stood next to the kitchen counter with his arms around Abigayl in front of him. Jacky sat on the counter beside them his head on Aby's shoulder. J could barely stay awake. He'd been up the whole night with Ryan.

"Come on D. Hurry this up. Gotta get the kids home to bed." Ben said putting James and Samantha on the head.

"Yeah yeah. Okay. So Becca called earlier. Her and Court are keeping the car. They'll bring Ryan to the venue tomorrow when he gets released. James and Josh will fill in tomorrow night. Already been decided. No arguing.

Anyways Courtney got a call from Ash earlier. Looks like the Brides will be joining us for Thanksgiving. More on that soon. Anyways, all done. See you fuckers in Illinois!"

An unenthusiastic cheer rang out through the room and everyone started filing out of the bus.

Ronnie let Abigayl out of his arms and turned to Jacky.

"Come on little shredder. Come on."

Jacky didn't protest as he pulled him on to his back.

Abigayl opened doors along the way until they could lay Jacky down on their bed. After getting stripped down to a T-shirt and boxers J curled up against the wall.

Aby pulled off her boots and jeans and crawled into bed, leaving space between them. He followed suit and as his head hit the pillow he finally let the exhaustion wash over him.

Turning his back to Jacky he pulled Abigayl back against him. She intertwined her fingers with his and held their hands against her heart.

"What happened with you two earlier?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Ronnie cringed inwardly as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Looks like you got in a fight. What happened?"

"Nothing really. We both got too wound up. Threw a couple punches. We're good now."

That was an understatement.

"That have anything to do with the text I got from Danny?" She asked.

He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Depends. What did the asshole say to you?"

Abigayl laughed but slapped his arm. "He asked me if I thought it was still deemed cheating if my boyfriend was making out with another guy."

OK hearing that out loud shocked him a bit.

"And?"

"I told him as long as the 'other guy' was a British guitar player who happens to share a bed with us then no, it's not cheating. I can't very well chastise you for something I did earlier. Can I?"

Ronnie nodded then remembered she couldn't see him. "Right. Thank you for not freaking out about this."

Abigayl kissed the back of his hand. "Nothing to freak out about. I love you remember? And I love Jacky too."

Before he could respond Jacky rolled into his back.

"If you love me then please shut up and go to sleep." He said reaching over to add his hand with theirs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

November 26th

Sauget, Illinois

Ronnie woke up to a sound he knew fairly well. That little whimpering sound he loved so much.

Even as his eyes adjusted the room was still too dark to see much. He could tell Jacky had Aby pinned down as he kissed his way back up her throat. The way she arched up against J told him that wasn't the only place he'd been kissing. Which explained the sound she was making. If this went any further there was no way she was going to be quiet.

Abigayl's head fell back as she ran her nails down Jacky's arms. He didn't seem to mind.

"Jacky...please..." She whispered against his lips.

One good thing about Aby, she wasn't very big. Jacky had no problem flipping her over. With one arm around her waist he lifted her on to her knees. In his head, Ronnie could see the dark purple ends of her hair brush against the pretty Romanian words tattooed at the base of her spine and that was it. He couldn't just watch anymore.

Rolling on to his knees, he smiled at Jacky, letting his friend know everything was okay. Abigayl leaned against his chest as he kissed her, silencing the cry just before it passed her lips.

Someone was knocking on the door. Couldn't they just let him sleep? Honestly he wanted to throw a two year old tantrum. Instead Ronnie untangled himself from Jacky's arms and pulled on a pair of sleep pants before going to the door.

Courtney was on the other side so he stepped out and shut the door behind him.

Court gave him a look and pulled on the strings of his pants. "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Really? How old are you?"

"Four. Did you actually want something or are you just here to critisize my fashion choices?"

Courtney didn't even react. "Or lack there of. Watch your tone boy. I'm still not going to put up with your shit."

Ronnie rolled his eyes and leaned back against the doorframe. "Last time I checked you aren't my mother."

"No, but I've done a hell of a lot more for you than that woman ever will."

He couldn't argue with that.

"Anyways." She continued, like she hasn't just took him down a notch. "Becca took Ryan out for lunch. He's feeling better. Just worn out. Also you guys are last up for soundcheck since it's now noon and I can't find Jacky."

"He's asleep. We'll be in soon. Thank you for taking care of Ryan."

Courtney nodded. "I care about him too Ronnie."

As she turned to leave he grabbed her arm. "Court, for the record? I don't hate you."

She actually smiled and patted his arm. "I know. You're just stubborn. Like a little kid who won't admit he isn't ten feet tall. I understand you more than you think."

With that she left him, speechless at that.

Shaking his head, Ronnie went back into the bedroom. They needed to get up, but really he just wanted to crawl back in bed.

If only that was an option.

"I'm sorry about the show last night, and tonight."

Ronnie grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before turning back to where Ryan was leaning agauant the counter. The guy still looked like death. He half expected Ryan to fall over at any second. He really should have been in bed but he insisted on at least sitting in for soundcheck.

"Ryan it's fine. James and Josh filled in. We didn't even have to cancel. But honestly I wouldn't have cared. You guys are more important than the show. You should go lay down Ry."

Ryan nodded but stayed put. "I need some advice first."

"Want me to get Ron?"

"No." He laughed. "I know Ron's opinion already. But you went against his advice so I thought maybe you could help."

"This about Becca then?" He asked.

"Yeah. Dude she stayed with me at the hospital from the second she got there. Court couldn't even make her leave. And the problem is, the more she's around, the more I want her around. She's planning to head to Dallas when Aby leaves to help Luna I guess. How do I tell her I want her to stay? What if I never see her again?"

"Talk to her. Tell her exactly what you just told me. You'll figure something out. I'm sorry, advice isn't really my strong point."

Ryan scoffed. "That's true. But if you think I should tell her then at least you don't think I'm being stupid."

Ronnie laughed at the irony in that statement. "Ryan I asked my girlfriend of less than a month to move in with me. Of course I don't think you're stupid. Gotta take chances right?"

Ryan smiled. "Yep, and that's what I'm going to do. Right after nap!"

The snow was falling lightly by the time Ronnie headed back into the venue. He couldn't wait for summer. After stopping in their dressing room he headed out front. He found Jacky and Aby back by the bar, switching shirts?

"What are you two doing?"

Jacky grinned at him as he pulled the now black shirt over his head.

"AFI? I had to have it."

Abigayl pulled on J's red shirt that had some weird guitar design on it.

“What, you weren’t expecting a strip show?” She teased, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

“No I didn’t. Call me next time.” He gave her a quick kiss and pushed down the bill of the hat he’d given her. “Anyways, Aby you singing tonight?”

“Yup! Danny said anytime I wanted to I was welcome.”

“Good. I’m stealing your camera then. I want to record it.”

Abigayl straightened her hat. “Oh, you think so huh? Do you have a photo pass sir?”

Ronnie shook his head then looked over at Jacky. “No, but I’m pretty close with the headliner’s guitarist. I’m sure he could get me in.”

“Smartass.” They both snarked back.

“Tangle slowly on the Devil’s bed…”

Abigayl sang along from the side of the stage. DJ kept making lewd gestures at her until finally she flipped him off and he went back to annoying Michael. 

It seemed like everyone was in a mischievous mood today. Probably cabin fever since it had been so cold the last few days.

As she watched the show her mind drifted off thinking about her last few days here. She was excited about Thanksgiving. Having everyone together again.

They’d decided to rent out one of the big conference rooms at the hotel and Andy’s parents had found a place to cater in for them. It would either be the best Thanksgiving for her since her dad died or a giant fiasco. She was hoping against the later.

With a couple songs left Abigayl started back through the halls to the dressing rooms.

“You boys are driving me insane! I’m leaving!” Samantha yelled, storming out of the room Aby was now scared to go into.

Inside she caught Danny and Sam throwing quarters at each other whilst the other three were actually being fairly tame.

“What did you guys do to her?”

Ben scoffed and rolled his eyes. “We didn’t do shit. She does that at least once a day. We’re a handful I gather.”

Sam threw a quarter at him. “You did just tell her we’re going to sell her to the bartender tonight for free whiskey. That might have had something to do with it.”

Danny clapped his hands together completely ignoring Sam’s comment. “Aby you are coming out with us tonight yes?”

“Bus call is fairly late tonight? Yeah I guess I can.” She said studying her chipping fingernail polish.

After their manager told them to get to the stage James wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“You’re even dressing different.”

Abigayl frowned at his random comment. “What do you mean?”

James pulled lightly on her shirt. “You went from long sleeves to no sleeves. I’ve never seen you show that much skin before. What’s changed?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just don’t feel like hiding anymore. I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.”

James smiled and hugged her tight just before his cue to go on.

“That was epic!”

Ben was all but dragging Samantha along as they walked towards the club.

“Would have been better if James had pulled his head out of his ass and played right!” Danny said clapping him on the back.

James flipped him off. “Well whatever I lacked in epicness little Mrs. Radke made up for.”

“James! Don’t call me that!” She said punching him in the arm.

He didn’t even pretend to be hurt. “Why? You will be someday.”

Abigayl shook her head. “Yeah right. That’s never going to happen.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Danny give her a weird look. He kept doing that. Maybe they could talk later. Right now was all about celebrating.

Abigayl giggled as she stumbled against the black wall of the club again, for the thousandth time.

A few bombs in had her heels off. A few more had the room spinning, but that shot of purple stuff Danny had given her had made it all hilarious. She was currently trying to find Danny to get more of that but every time she tried she ended up back on the wall.

“Aby, you alright mate?”

Sam. That was Sam.

She was so far gone all she could do was giggle and nod her head.

“Alright. Have fun!”

Like she had a choice.

Sam was gone. Someone else bumped into her. Just before she hit the ground arms came around her and pulled her back up. 

How she knew, Aby wasn’t sure but this person wasn’t familiar to her. So when their lips crashed down on hers she fought to push them away. 

She was fighting so hard she didn’t notice the tiny pill that slid down her throat. By the time she pushed whoever it was away all she could do was sink to the ground and hold her pounding head. The flashing lights were too bright, the music too loud, and the people far too close. As her heart beat out a terrifying rhythm Abigayl curled into a ball right there in that dirty hallway and waited to die. She’d been here before. Luna wasn’t there to save her this time.


	21. Chapter 21

November 27th

Indianapolis, Indiana

“Aby wake up. Time to get up!”

Abigayl put her hands back over her ears as Danny’s voice ricocheted through her skull.

“Danny, quiet.” She said patting his shoulder. “What time is it?” 

“A little after nine. We covered the windows so it would stay dark for you out here.”

Aby sat up, her vision swimming. She closed her eyes tight. “What happened? How did I get back to the bus?”

“Someone kiss you at the club?”

She nodded.

“Same with Ben and James. Not sure what they gave you. Samantha got Ben back. I found James passed out on the sidewalk halfway back. Cam brought you in just before bus call. Said he found you laying in a hallway. You, maybe not, but to knock those two out it must have been a hell of a drug.”

“Great, so much for sobriety.” She said with a bitter laugh. “Guess I should go tell Ronnie I’m too stupid for my own good.”

“I think you should tell him what happened but maybe a bit more eloquently than that. It wasn’t all your fault. Just the drinking. And I helped with that part too.”

As far as she was concerned she only had herself to blame. She chose to go with them. Now she had to deal with the fallout. 

“Yeah, okay. I’m gonna go attempt to not drown in the shower.”

An hour later Abigayl made her way to Falling in Reverse’s bus feeling like road kill. This was a conversation she did not want to have. Once an addict always an addict. Why had she not stopped with the one shot? Oh yeah, because she was an inept twat.

Cursing under her breath she climbed the stairs into the bus. Ronnie was sat on the couch glaring at his phone like he wanted to put it through a wood chipper. She’d probably be joining it soon.

“Hey.” Was all she could get out. 

He looked up at her and some of the anger faded. Some being the key word.

“Hey, you okay?”

Aby shook her head. “No, not really. Can we talk?”

He shrugged. “Danny text me last night and told me what happened. Has sticking to your limit just gone out the window?”

She didn’t even bother defending herself.

“I screwed up.”

“Yeah, and you could have been seriously hurt. What if you had died there Aby?” He said standing in front of her. “I can’t take that. I honestly don’t think I can handle any more people I care about ending up like that. Please just don’t go out with them again.”

Abigayl nodded quickly. “I won’t. I’m sorry that I scared you.”

He didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 

“What were you so mad about when I came in?” She asked quietly.

“Nothing I can’t handle. I gotta get inside though. Oh, the boys and I are going out tonight to celebrate Ryan coming back. You gonna be okay here by yourself?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll just hang with Court and Becca. I will stay with Asking again so I’m not in the way.”

Ronnie finally smiled at her placing both hands on either side of her face. “You’re never in the way, but I appreciate the thought. Just be careful. And thank you.” He kissed her before leaving her alone with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. At least he wasn’t mad.

With a glass of apple juice in hand, Abigayl laid down in bed and pulled the covers up around her. She was planning to hibernate until the show. 

Twitter was always a good past time. Everyone seemed to really enjoy her singing with the guys which made her truly happy, but what made her smile most was a tweet from some random fan.

@BVBchick: @RonnieRadke you finally found a good girl. You better be good to her.

@RonnieRadke: @BVBchick I plan to. You’re right, and she’s good for me. Even when she is a pain ;)

Aby favorited both tweets and took a screenshot. That she would keep forever.

Just before she fell asleep her phone beeped. One new text. From Ronnie none the less.

R: I still love you. Just so you know.

A: I love you too. I promise no more stupidity on my part. I can’t lose you.

R: You’ll have to try harder than that sweetie. See you later

Abigayl let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and curled up under the heavy comforter.

“I can’t wait to meet Ashley tomorrow. I feel like as much as you talk about him we’re practically family!”

Courtney dismissed her with an eye roll and pulled out her laptop. 

Except for James, who had opted for sleep, the boys, Sammy, and Becca were all on the XBOX, whilst her and Court were going to sort pictures. Or at least tat had been the plan until Aby realized her laptop was still in the other bus. Checking the clock she saw it was only one in the morning. Stilla few hours before they planned to leave. Plus by now she was sure the bus would be empty.

“Hey guys I’m going to walk over and get my laptop. I’ll be right back.”

Mainly she was ignored except for Sammy who nodded.

Slipping on her jacket she headed out in the cold night air. It had been a long ass day, granted she’d slept though most of it but still she was exhausted.

Hoping that the door was unlocked, Abigayl reached for the handle just as it was pushed open into her.

A tall woman stepped off the bus. She looked like a model of some sort. Long beautiful reddish brown hair, curves in all the right places. She wore a black leather jacket over an old Metallica shirt with black jeans and boots. 

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry! Did I hit you hard?” She asked, concern in her moss green eyes.

Abigayl shook her head. “No, I’m fine. Are you one of the guys’ friends? I thin they went out already.”

The woman eyed her curiously. “A friend? I guess you could say that. And yes, they’ve all left now. Who might you be?”

“Oh, sorry.” She said holding out her hand. “My names Abigayl. I’m Ronnie’s girlfriend. And you are?”

“Dennise.” She replied shaking her hand. “So you’re Abigayl huh? You are exactly what I expected. How old are you? 20? 21? It’s always the same. Younger, innocent looking. Full of spirit. I hate breaking girls like you. But it’s never a surprise when he calls me.”

Aby’s heart dropped into her stomach. “Who are you? What are you on about?”

Dennise made a tsking noise and shook her head. “Honey I’m the woman that gets called when Ronnie gets bored with little girls like you.” She said laying her palm against Aby’s cheek. “And there it is. I’ve seen that look a million times before. You fell in love with the wrong wolf little lamb. Incredible actor isn’t he? Hey come on, don’t cry. Come inside. He left just a bit ago, the bus is empty now.”

Abigayl wanted to push the woman away but all she could do was nod and let her pull her on to the bus. Thanks to Luna, she knew Dennise wasn’t lying, but Aby had a feeling even without her gift she would have known that. The woman was just way too happy about giving her this news.

“How many times have you done this?” She asked, not caring that she was a complete mess now.

“Too many. Honestly it gets old always being the one he comes back to. I’m hoping maybe this time he’ll actually stay.”

She broke down then, completely losing it. Abigayl covered her face as tears poured down her cheeks. Dennise didn’t say a word. All the while she continued to cry, and cry until she was empty. Her heart was broken, her body and mind exhausted. There was truly nothing left inside her. Not even hatred. She’d seen this coming eventually.

“I’m going to go pack my things. Thank you for telling me. I’m glad I ran into you. And in all honesty, if you’re the one he keeps going back to, then I hope he stays this time too. You don’t deserve to be emotionally jerked around either. Please don’t tell him you saw me tonight.”

Dennise offered her a weak smile. “I won’t. Thank you Abigayl. I hope things get better for you too. Good luck.” 

Running on autopilot, Abigayl once again packed up her suitcase then headed back to Asking’s bus with a fake smile planted firmly on her face. She’d talk to Danny. He’d get her out of here. No one else needed to know right now. 

“Dennise showed up at the bus? You’re kidding me right?” Jacky asked over the sound of machine guns.

They’d gone out and played a few games of pool before heading back to the bus. Now well on their way to Columbus, they were hooked back into Call of Duty.

“Very not kidding. Nothing happened. I told her about Abigayl and explained that she wasn’t welcome to come around anymore. She took it fairly well I think. Anyways, she’s gone and tomorrows Thanksgiving. Things are looking up.” Ronnie replied happily waiting to respawn. 

“See Ron?” Jacky teased. “He’s not a total idiot.”

Ron scoffed. “Still an idiot. Stop trying to distract me.”

“Thanks for the confidence boost Ron.”

“No problem!” He said sarcastically.

After ‘letting’ the boys kill him a few more times, Ronnie decided it was time to call it a night. Tomorrow was going to be great. He’d honestly never been so excited for Thanksgiving before.

“Alright guys, someone wake me up when we get to the hotel.” He said stretching out on the side of the bed where no one was sitting. They really should have left the XBOX out front.

Before drifting off to sleep his conversation with Dennise ran through his head.

“What do you mean you don’t want me to come around anymore?” She’d asked. “Since when does some little groupie matter to you?”

“She’s not some groupie D. Never has been. Come on. I can’t keep doing this. I won’t hurt Abigayl. She means way too much to me. You have to understand. I know I’m an asshole. And I know I’ve used you. For that I am truly sorry. It stops now.” 

Dennise frowned. “See if you say the same thing in a week when you’re bored with her and want me to come back.”

He shook his head. “Not going to happen. I love her. That’s not going to change. I’m sorry.”

“Ronnie…wake up! I can’t carry you, you gotta wake up.”

Sometimes he wanted to strangle that little British voice. Now was one of those times. 

“Just go. I’ll sleep here.”

Jacky’s laugh actually made him smile.

“Don’t be stubborn for once. You’ll sleep better inside.”

That was true.

After grabbing their things they followed everyone else into the hotel. He really wanted to find Abigayl but she was no doubt asleep at this time. So instead he and J found their room and crawled into bed without even turning on a light.

“This bed in so soft.” Jacky whispered to himself, laying face down in the pillow.

“You say that at every hotel we stop at J.”

Jacky rolled on to his back, taking up as much room as possible. “You sleep in the bunks and you’ll appreciate the beds more.”

“Been there, done that. And you’ve been sleeping in a bed a lot lately. Want me to kick you back out to the bunks?”

“Nope. I’m good.” He answered with a yawn. “See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight J.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

November 28th

Columbus, Ohio

"Lunch actually went a lot better than I expected it would." Courtney said from where she was sat on Ashley's lap on the floor.

She was right. With so many people here it was a surprise everyone was getting along. As of now little groups had branched off doing their own thing after their big meal. Ronnie had opted to stay downstairs with Ash and Court since Abigayl had headed upstairs with Becca and Danny. He figured it was family time for them. Aby had been kind of 'off' all morning. Maybe it was because of Tristan. They'd spent a good amount of lunch talking about him. Which was good but seemed to make her sad even though she continued to tell him everything was okay. Hopefully they could talk later.

"Can I join you guys?"

That was a comforting voice.

Courtney nodded. "Of course. Where'd you run off to?"

Jacky stretched out on the floor beside him. He was handling the whole Court and Ashley thing like a champ. You almost couldn't tell that it bothered him.

"Upstairs with Andy and his dad. Chris wanted to see the designs for the new guitar. Then Andy took off with Abigayl, and I came back downstairs."

"Wait. Why is she with Andy?" He asked, an uneasy feeling started growing in his stomach.

"Oh," Court interjected. "I heard them talking earlier, planning something for Danny and Luna. Nothing to worry about."

Yeah, for some reason that didn't make him feel any better. Why hadn't she said something to him?

"Alright, well she's avoided me long enough today. I'm gonna go find her. Jacky you good?"

J nodded. "Yup. Go get her."

He found Abigayl upstairs in the room she was sharing with Becca, Ben, and Sammy. She was sitting in the edge of on of the beds just staring at her hands.

"Mind some company?" He asked moving to sit on the bed across from her.

Abigayl shook her head slightly. He didn't think she was going to say anything but the next instant she was in his arms. She cling to him like an anchor, like she was afraid to let go.

"I love you, you know. I always will." She whispered.

Grabbing her shoulders he held her away. She had tears in her eyes.

"Aby? What's wrong?"

"It's just been an emotional day. All the talk about Tristan and everyone being here. A little overwhelming. I'm sorry."

He released her and she wrapped her arms back around his neck.

"No reason to be sorry. Just worried about you. You've been dodging me all day, and Court told me you were with Andy earlier-"

Abigayl stood up in front of him, a frown on her beautiful face. "You're right. I was avoiding you this morning. I wasn't holding together well. Had to get my shit straight. That's my problem. But are you seriously going to not trust me to be around another guy? We were planning. You really think I'd just come up here and cheat on you? You really must not trust me."

"I trust you. Just not guys around you. I'm sorry."

Aby smiled. "Nothing for you to worry about baby. Everything's fine. He and I have to go out for a bit to finish what we're planning for Luna and Danny. Shouldn't take too long though. Now, do you want to be upset with me or kiss me?"

Ronnie couldn't help but smile at her attitude. He absolutely loved this stubborn, smartass woman. Grabbing her hand he pulled her on to his lap.

"I'm done bitching. All done. We good?"

Abigayl covered her eyes. "Don't give me the puppy look. That's cheating."

"It's all I got Aby."

She laughed as he rolled her on to the bed underneath him. Her green eyes shown up at him happily.

"We're good. Come here."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

Where the hell was she?

Through the lobby window where he was stood, Ronnie watched the street lights come on as darkness crept across the clear sky.

It had been all blue skies when Aby and Andy had headed out. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He just wanted her here. She was leaving in a couple days and he didn't want to miss a minute of it.

With a frustrated curse he turned from the window and headed for the elevators. When the door opened Ashley stepped out but wouldn't let him pass.

"You look like someone ran over your dog man. What's going on?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Abigayl went out with Andy earlier. They should have been back by now. I haven't got a call or text. Anything. I don't know, I'm probably just being paranoid. But if you hear anything will you let me know?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I'll try to get ahold of Andy and let you know. Where are you going now?"

"Didn't really have a plan. I need Jacky."

"He's upstairs talking to Jake."

Well at least that was one less missing person.

"Thanks Ash." He said pushing the button for the elevator again.

Jacky was in their room. He and Jake had pulled out the guitars, playing back and forth. J looked up as he walked into the room but didn't stop playing. He thought maybe listening to them would help his nerves, so he laid down behind where Jacky was sitting on the bed with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Someday we should actually track some of this." Jake said when the music stopped.

"We should. Maybe we could put something together before Warped?" Jacky replied. He sounded hesitant.

Ronnie smiled to himself. He'd been attempting to convince Jacky to record a solo album since the day they met. He always got the same response. J was absolutely sure no one would buy it. He was so wrong. Jake was a great musician. Maybe he could help Jacky find the confidence he needed.

The two made more plans and talked a few options before Jake took off after getting a text from CC. Jacky then put his guitar away and sat back down next to him.

"Guess you're finally gonna get your way."

Ronnie turned to look at his friend. "Good. I'm telling you J people are going to love it. Just take your time, make it exactly what you want it to be. You're great and the fans know it. They'll want to hear it just as much as I do."

J just smiled and looked down at his phone. He was reading something when his smile faded. His whole demeanor changed.

"Jacky what's wrong? What are you reading?"

He held up his hand and continued reading for a bit before scrolling back to the top of whatever it was and handing the phone to him.

It was a picture Abigayl had just posted of an airplane lined up outside the airport window. What the fuck was she doing at an airport? With fear constricting his throat, Ronnie scrolled down to read the long caption.

'Waiting with @AndyBVB at the airport. Nervous but ready to see my new home in Dallas.

Before any rumors can start, no Andy and I are not together. He's just escorting me home since everyone else is still on tour or busy. It is true that Ronnie and I are no longer together though. I'm not going to go into details. All you need to know is if I see any hate towards him or me I will block you.

To AA: Have a good end of tour guys. I love you all so much and I'll see you very soon.

Ronnie if you see this, I am sorry. I'm a coward for leaving like this. I just wanted my last day with you to be happy. I know what happened. Dennise told me. Its okay though, I'm not mad. I was expecting this. But I meant what I said. I will always love you.'

Sitting up, Ronnie handed Jacky his phone and tried to breathe. It felt like a bomb had just gone off in his chest. He half expected to be bleeding out as much pain as he was in.

"You said nothing happened with Dennise. You lied to me?"

The pain swirling in Jacky's eyes was more than he could bare right now.

He shook his head, frantically reaching for J's hand. "Nothi- Nothing happened. You know me Jacky. I may be an idiot 98% of the time but I'm not a liar. If something had happened with her I would have told you. I would admit it. You know I would."

Jacky looked away from him. He was pushing against the middle of his chest like he was in pain. After a few minutes his breathing evened out and he finally spoke. "Okay, then why does Aby think you cheated?"

"She must have run into Dennise. That's all I can think of. Jacky...I'm so sorry."

Jacky just stared at his outstretched hand. No movement.

"Please J. Don't pull away too. I can't take that right now."

He didn't speak but he did wrap his arms around him, hugging him tight.

"We have to tell her then. Have to get her back." He whispered.

Ronnie gratefully laid his head on Jacky's shoulder and took a couple deep breaths. Maybe they could fix this.

"Danny no! Please? Please don't go in there!"

Ronnie and Jacky both turned towards the door hearing Becca's voice from the hallway.

Danny stormed into the room looking like he was ready to murder someone and Ronnie knew who it was. He stood up, hoping his friend would let him explain.

He got his answer as Danny's fist connected with the side of his face turning him against the wall. That made Jacky's punch feel like a friendly slap. The guy was pissed. Ronnie didn't blame him. Danny thought he'd hurt his 'daughter'. Hell if the shoe was on the other foot he'd have done the exact same thing.

There was no fighting back this time though as blow after blow rained down on him. He honestly believed Danny was going to kill him. As blood exploded into his mouth he could have sworn he saw Ryan and Cameron try to pull Danny back but all too soon everything went black.

"Flight 247 with connection to Dallas, Texas now boarding. Please have..."

"You ready to go?"

Abigayl picked up her bags and followed Andy over to the boarding line.

"You sure you want to come with me? I mean, you don't really know me and you're leaving without notice."

Andy hitched his bag up on his shoulder. "Of course. I've got nothing to go home to. I'd rather spend the holidays with my friends than alone. Besides, you need help and I'm available. So let's get on this plane huh?"

Abigayl ran through the day as they walked down the long hallway to the plane. She really had tried to keep it together and act like everything was fine.

This morning she gone downstairs fairly early for breakfast when she ran into Andy. She had seen Black Veil Brides a few times over the years but never actually met them. After about a half an hour they were talking like old friends. It was nice to have a new perspective on things. Also to hear more about him. She liked Andy a lot. He was just as opinionated as herself.

Andy told her he could understand why she was choosing to leave.

"No one knows this yet outside of my friends and family." He'd started. "But Juliet and I broke up about three weeks ago. Same kind of situation as what you're dealing with. Trust me, I don't want to be anywhere near her either."

"I don't blame you. Wanna run away to Dallas with me?" She'd teased.

Andy's eyes had lit up, a smile curving his lips.

"Why not? I'm packed and you need an escort. Since Luna won't be moved in quite yet, I'll come and keep you company."

Abigayl had gone along with the plan. Honestly she didn't want to be alone. A couple hours later they had plane tickets and a plan.

Now here they were, everything stowed and ready for takeoff.

While she had blocked Ronnie and the rest of the band on everything they could contact her on, she had sent out a photo on Instagram with an explanation as to why she had disappeared. She hoped they would see it.

As the plane was taxied back to the runway Abigayl closed her eyes, blocking out the dark cabin. She didn't mind flying. She actually loved it. But exhaustion took over.

It wasn't until they'd been in the air a good twenty minutes that Andy nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, I hate to do this to you, but I think you should read this."

Abigayl frowned as she took Andy's phone. It was one of those long tweet things from Ronnie.

"Abigayl I don't know any other way to try to get this to you. Hopefully Andy will show you.

I'm calling bullshit on your apology. You're not a coward. I understand why you chose to leave, but you're wrong about what happened. I'm not a liar. Dennise was here. She called a couple days ago saying she'd be in Indianapolis. I let her come. We talked about you and she agreed not to come back again. I did not cheat on you. I wouldn't do that to you. Or J for that matter. I love you both too much for that. Ball's in your court now. I just wanted you to know the truth."

Abigayl felt a tear slide down her cheek as she handed Andy his phone.

"What are you going to do?" He asked quietly and squeezed her hand.

"What do you mean?"

"If he didn't cheat then you have no reason to leave. Do you want to go back? We can buy a return ticket."

Aby shook her head. "No, whether he's telling the truth or not, I can't continue to do this. You know his track record. How many times do I have to listen to girls claiming he's cheating? Emotionally I can't handle this again. I've already out this wheel in motion. I'm going home."

In the glow from the aisle lights she could see Andy smile at her. This was the right decision.

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when we land."

"Thank you Andy. For everything. See you in Dallas."

Andy all but had to carry her off the plane once they landed. Exhaustion had finally got the better of her.

"Just sit here. I'll go get our bags." He said sitting her down in a waiting area outside the gate.

Abigayl hugged her backpack to her chest and waited. Where she was hadn't really sunk in yet. By the time Andy came back with their suitcases she was awake and ready to head out. Abigayl watched through the taxi window as Dallas passed by in a blur of light on the other side. She loved big cities. No way could she ever be a country girl.

They were just on the outskirts of the city when they turned down a lane with trees on either side. After about a quarter mile it opened up to reveal what looked like a monster version of a simple wooden cabin. At least three floors and a giant wrap around porch. It was beautiful, and very Danny.

"Our rooms will be on the second floor." Andy said as they walked up the stairs to the next level. Everything was done in the same dark wood. It made the house feel old, though she was sure it wasn't. Upstairs he led her into a bedroom all done in dark blues. Nothing extravagant, a queen sized bed, a vanity dresser, walk in closet and a wall lined with shelves.

"This us where Luna stays is what Danny told me. But I doubt she'll be using it when she gets here. So this rooms all yours. I'm going to take one of the rooms down the hall. As far as I know only Cam is coming back here after tour. The rest won't be here until right before the next show. I'm gonna go unpack and get some sleep. You should do the same."

"I will soon. Good night Andy and thank you again."

He gave her a smile then closed the door behind him. This was going to be a long night.

As she started unpacking her things into the drawers and closet Abigayl wanted to rip everything to shreds. Just tear it apart and scream at the top of her lungs. She settled on punching the hell out of the soft duvet of her bed. Calming down wasn't an option. Before she could stop herself threw the lamp from the bedside table into the wall, shattering the poor thing.

She heard footsteps.

Abigayl fell to her knees on the thick soft rug and let it out. Just screamed until her throat was raw.

Then there were arms around her and she turned to bury her face against Andy's shoulder.

"I need my- I need my phone. Gotta call..."

"Not tonight you don't. If you want to call him you can tomorrow. Tonight you're going to sleep. This will get better Aby. I promise." Andy said as he pulled her up on to the bed. She curled up against him even though she wished it was Ronnie or Jacky beside her. They never would be again though. So she laid there in Andy's arms and cried herself to sleep, seeking comfort where she could get it.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

December 15th

Orlando, Florida

Just over two weeks. 

That’s how long it had been since Abigayl up and disappeared. None of them had heard a word from her, and the only time they heard of her was through Andy’s tweets, which royally pissed him off. At this point Ronnie would have given anything to just forget about her. Unfortunately he didn’t see that happening and it wasn’t really getting any easier.

“Have you called Dahlia yet?”

Jacky’s voice brought him out of his haze as he walked into the front room.

“No, not yet. Kind of nervous about how that call will go.”

J sat down beside him on the couch. “Well, you won’t know until you call. Luna gave you the number. So let’s do it now, while everyone’s still asleep. Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday.” He said handing him a small white box.

He’d actually forgot it was his birthday. Curious, he took the little box and opened it. Inside against the satin material was a golden music note pendant. It was small but felt heavy in the same way that his feather from Dahlia did.

“I kind of had help with this one, so I guess you’ll have to thank Luna too. . She told me this was a simple one. Keeps you healthy I guess. Don’t ask me how it works. She just promised that it would.”

Ronnie found himself genuinely smiling for the first time since Thanksgiving as he ran his fingers over the cold metal. 

“Honestly J, I don’t even know what to say.”

"A thank you usually works."

“That doesn’t even begin to cover it, but thank you.” He said, unhooking the chain that held his feather. Carefully he added the little music note to the necklace then put it back around his neck.

“I’ll admit it. I love you Jacky. I really do. Thank you for being here.”

“Sap. You’re such a girl.” Jacky teased, squeezing his hand. “I love you too. Now come on. Let’s get this call done.”

Why was he so nervous?

Ronnie put his hands under his legs to keep them from shaking as the phone rang. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she picked up.

“Hello?”

“Dahlia?”

She was silent for a moment. Then let out a long breath. “You sound so different…Are you okay?”

Alright, now he was confused.

“Eighteen years. I’ve been gone for eighteen years and you’re just going to ask if I’m okay?”

Dahlia scoffed. “You want me to be mad at you? Yeah, I’m fucking pissed. But it’s not like I don’t know where you are. I’ve kept track of you. Hell, I’ve been in the back of your mind since the cops pulled you away from my house. I’m angry that you honestly thought I’d be ashamed of you. That’s far from the truth. But I thought maybe we could just skip all that shit. Now tell me why you’ve called. And stop being rude. Introduce your friend.”

Jacky’s jaw dropped, while Ronnie was back to feeling like a twelve year old being lectured.

“This is Jacky. He’s my guitarist.”

“Just your guitarist?” He could hear in her voice that she knew he was lying.

“Amongst other things, yes. I called because I want to come see you. On Christmas. We’ll be coming through Vegas on the way home, but I’m sure you already know all that.”

“True. I would love to have you both for Christmas. You’re always welcome here. We can talk more then. About everything. By the way, the feather didn’t work against Danny? Why?”

Ronnie stayed silent.

“You took it off, didn’t you? Dumbass. Don’t do that again. I gave that to you for your protection. I can’t lose…” Her voice was shaky, like she was swallowing a lot. 

“Dahlia? Are you okay?”

She cleared her throat. “Yes, of course. It’s just…I’ve missed you. You’re not that little boy who came to me with a broken nose anymore…I just miss you. I miss my son.”

That knocked the breath right out of him. 

“I miss you too. We’ll see you in a few days?” He said.

“Yep, I’ll be ready. You two have a good show tonight. Keep each other safe. Love you.”

“Love you too Dahlia.”

“Bye.” Jacky said quietly.

“She knew I was with you? How?” Jacky asked as they headed into the venue.

“Dahlia is like Luna. Only I think older. She probably knows more about you then you do by now. She can get to you through me. Don’t worry. Obviously she likes you.”

“Well that’s good I guess. She’s your mum then? Figuratively anyways.”

Ronnie nodded and opened the door for him. “Closest thing to one I’ve ever had.”

“Good thing she likes your ‘just guitar player’ then huh?” He teased.

“Shut up J. You’ve never been just my guitarist and you know it just as well as she does. Now be nice or I’m going to tell everyone your secret.”

“Fine. The show must go on.”

Maybe he was finally forgetting, or at least moving on. The show went great. Ronnie hadn’t realized how much him being in a dick mood effected the whole band. Time to change that. Abigayl wasn’t coming back. End of story. He needed to focus on what was going on here. The fans deserved a good show, his band deserved a leader they didn’t have to tip toe around, and Jacky? He deserved sainthood for putting up with him. Honestly he couldn’t imagine what would have happened if he’d lost J too.

“Earth to space cadet. Hello!”

From where he sat on one of the stone tables behind the venue, Ronnie looked up to see Danny headed towards him.

“What do you want old man?”

Danny flipped him the bird.

“Wanted to congratulate you on finally pulling your head out of your ass. Show was good tonight. You doing okay then?”

“Tons better than yesterday, yeah. What about you? Luna make it to your house okay?”

Danny sat up beside him. “Yep. Her and Aby got everything unpacked today. I swear if they made my house frilly I’m kicking them out.”

Ronnie laughed imagining Danny’s house being attacked by women.

“Isn’t Andy still there? He’ll keep the frill to a minimum.”

“He better. I don’t know about you, but I am ready to go home. Getting worn out.”

That he agreed with.

“Me too. Only six more days. Then that drive home. J and I are going to spend Christmas in Vegas, then pack his stuff and head home.”

Danny patted his leg. “Good idea kid. You’re headed in the right direction. We will see you at the first show in January right?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it.” Ronnie paused as Brenden whistled at him from the bus. “Guess it’s time to go. See ya tomorrow.”

“Yup, if I’m sober.” He said with a laugh.

"Is that your phone ringing?"

Trying to ignore Jacky, Ronnie pulled the covers over his head. "I don't know, or care."

Cold air hit his back and Jacky got out of bed probably going to where their phones were plugged in.

"Uh, Ronnie? Abigayl's calling you."

That got his attention. He sat up seeing J illuminated by the phone screen.

"Here, let me see it. Please?"

Jacky nodded and handed it over.

"Hello?" He answered, putting the thing on speaker.

No response, but he could hear her breathing.

"Aby? Honey come on. Talk to me."

"I...um." She cleared her throat. Once. Twice. "I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry."

"No! Don't hang up. Just talk to me for a minute. Why'd you call?" He asked keeping his voice level.

"It's your- I just wanted to say Happy Birthday."

Of course.

"Well, thank you for remembering and for calling." He said, trying to sound sincere.

"You're welcome." Was all she said.

She was not going to make this easy. Ronnie took a deep breath and Jacky laid his head against his back. Reaching behind him, he grabbed J's hand.

"Aby, how are you doing?"

There was a rustling like she was rolling over in bed.

"I'm okay I guess. I wanted you to know I got your message. Andy showed me the day we left. Luna told me you weren't lying too. I'm sorry for all of this."

"If you know the truth then why are we still apart Abigayl? Why aren't you here with J and me?"

As he spoke Jacky wrapped his arms around his waist trying to comfort him. He must have looked as broken as he felt.

"Because I can't do this over and over. I don't want to constantly wonder which woman is lying and which isn't. How many are going to come to me claiming your cheating? I can't handle it."

Unfortunately he couldn't really argue with that. She didn't want the hassle of being with them. He couldn't force her.

"I understand Aby. I do. Thanks for letting me know you got the message. Take care of yourself okay?"

"I will." She whispered. "You and Jacky take care of each other. Good night Ronnie."

"Good night Aby." They both said before the line went dead.

"She's gone then. That's it." He mused.

Jacky hugged him tighter. "You still got me."

Ronnie smiled to himself. "Thank God for that J. Once again, just you and me."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Abigayl let her phone fall to the floor. She shouldn't have called. It had just torn open the wound and added some salt just to give it that extra kick. Her head pounded to the tune of her heartbeat making her want to scream. On top of everything she felt sick but that was probably due to the fact that she hardly ate anymore.

Two weeks and she had found herself in an uncontrollable downward spiral. She wasn't even depressed.

Just empty.

But for the first time since her arrival in Dallas she was feeling. Every emotion she'd thought numb scratching its way to the surface.

They'd moved on.

And if they could, so could she.

Grabbing a long sweatshirt she slipped from her room and headed downstairs. First stop? Kitchen.

After making a turkey sandwich any carnivore would praise, Abigayl headed out into the living room where Luna and Andy were still on Skype with Danny.

Andy looked up as she walked in and grinned. "You're still awake, and you're eating again? Come on, join the party."

Aby actually found herself smiling as she took her seat between them.

"Yeah, some guy once made me promise I wouldn't end up like him and let myself be my own worst enemy. I'm keeping my promise." She said eating like she was on the brink of starvation.

"That's my girl. Good to see you're trying." Danny commented.

"You guys will be home soon right?" Andy asked throwing his legs over her lap. Aby repositioned her plate and kept eating.

Danny nodded."Yup, 6 days till the last show in Dallas. Then Cam and I will be there anyway. Looks like the others are headed home for Christmas instead of staying stateside. Things shouldn't be as crazy this way though. I'm going to assume none of you are coming to that last show?"

"I'd rather have my entrails fed to pirahnna." Aby said through a giant bite of turkey.

"What Abigayl means," Luna said getting Danny's attention. "Is that Andy and I will be there while she sits at home and sulks."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Aby you should come. At least to watch us. I'll make sure Ronnie and Jacky don't even know you're there."

"I'll think about it. Anyways, I'm going back to bed." She said shoving Andy off of her and standing up. "Danny, love you. We'll talk tomorrow. Luna, Andy? Thank you for being patient with me. I love you guys."

Abigayl kissed each of them on the cheek before heading back upstairs. As she crawled back into bed she smiled up at the dark ceiling. Things were looking up. Or at least that's how it seemed.


	24. Chapter 24

December 21st

Dallas, Texas

"Baby girl I have missed you!! No one's here to steal my clothes!"

Abigayl laughed as Cameron lifted her off her feet.

"Cam, I missed you too. You're staying right? At least for Christmas?"

He nodded, setting her back down but keeping her close.

"Of course! I think I'm actually sticking around until tour starts up again. Can't get rid of me that easy."

"Time to go guys!"

Cameron took her hand as they followed the rest of the band towards the stage. Honestly she didn't care if anyone saw her. As soon as the set was over her and Cam were heading home.

The show was amazing as always, and afterward, against her better judgment, Aby persuaded Cam into staying for part of Falling in Reverse's set. Neither Ronnie or Jacky had said a word to her as they passed by. Probably because of Danny. Or they just truly didn't care about her anymore.

About halfway through the fourth song she felt a tap on her shoulder. Danny was ready to head home. Abigayl took one last look back to the stage, and the boys she'd come to love so much. Sure she'd see them at Warped, but it wouldn't be the same. Nothing would ever be the same again.

With a heavy heart she followed the others outside where a taxi waited to take them home. For the most part the ride was quiet. the end of tour was a relief but also depressing.

"To, the end of a fucking beast of a tour!" Danny said, holding up a flute of champagne.

There was a round of cheers then Abigayl sat back up on the kitchen counter.

"So what now?" She asked. "Other than Christmas of course."

"Well, until after New Year I don't have any plans. January 3rd I need you and Luna with me all day. Got a photo shoot for Harlot." Danny said, pouring more champagne.

Luna frowned as she took the bottle from him. "And why does that include Aby and I?"

Danny gave her a mischievous grin. "It's a burlesque themed shoot. Gotta have my harlots there with me. Don't worry, it'll be fun."

Luna just rolled her eyes and started drinking straight from the bottle.

"Well," Cameron said, setting his glass by the sink. "I'm stealing Aby. Hot tub is calling my name."

Abigayl frowned and put her hand to her ear. "Funny. I don't think it's calling me."

"Not like you have a choice." He scoffed.

She was about to snark back when he gabbed her and next thing she knew she was staring down his back.

"Don't break my girl!" Luna called as Abigayl was forcibly removed from the room.

Cam finally set her down on the first step leading upstairs.

"Go get changed. I'll meet you outside."

Aby stopped him. "Is this your way of trapping me and making me talk?"

Cam just smiled and left her alone.

Frustrated, she headed upstairs to change into a dark purple bikini Becca had insisted she buy. As she was putting her hair up Abigayl kept thinking about her little family. It was hilarious to think about how their fans would react if they were to meet the Asking Alexandria she knew. Sure they were still wild but they were caring too. They always took care of each other just like a family should.

Smiling to herself, Abigayl grabbed her giant beach towel and headed downstairs. Outside the lights in the hot tub were already on, but no Cam in sight. Abigayl looked around the back patio. The moonlight danced across the surface of the giant pool. The water constantly circulated from the pool into the hot tub that was surrounded by rock then spilled over the side into the cool water below making a beautiful little waterfall.

Throwing her towel on one of the lounges beside the pool. Aby slipped into the warm water and let it relax her muscles. Today had been more stressful than she had expected. Overall she was glad she had gone to the show. But it was a bit like getting a tattoo. Always happy you did it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

Abigayl laid her head back against the surrounding rocks. She couldn't afford to think about it. Every time she thought about Ronnie or Jacky the hole in her heart grew a little deeper, her bitterness more profound. Honestly she wanted to move on. Wanted to be happy, but she just hadn't figured out how to let go yet. Or maybe subconsciously she wasn't ready to.

"I can see the smoke. What are you thinking so hard on?"

"Everything I believe. The universe. The meaning of life. All of it." She answered, as Cam got into the water next to her.

"Hmm, that's a lot to wonder about. Start small. How you holding up after the show tonight? And be honest with me."

"Okay then if I'm honest I'm falling apart. I feel like I'm on autopilot in the wrong damn place. I don't know how to wake up."

Cameron was quiet for a moment, leaning back. "Well, you really only have two options Aby. Stay here with us and eventually move on, or trust Ronnie. Sure girls are going to claim he's cheating. They do that to all of us. It's something you have to deal with. So the only question is whether or not they're worth dealing with the rumors?"

Abigayl swirled her finger around the bubbly surface of the water. How did he make that seem so simple.

"Yes, they are worth it. But I already told Ronnie I was done. Do you really think he'll let me go back on that?"

He shrugged. "Can't answer that one. Maybe talk to him at the first show in a couple weeks. That'll give you time to think and he won't be so stressed either."

That was a good idea.

"I'll do that. When did you become so smart?" She teased.

"Hanging around James too much. I think I'm turning into a woman!"

Abigayl laughed. "Well you could pass for one."

They were quiet then only the sounds coming from the land around them breaking through the silent evening. Abigayl laid her head against Cam's shoulder.

"Where did we go wrong? This should have been easy. We should have met and got back together in Portland. That would have made sense. So what happened?"

Cameron kissed the top of her head. "Nothing went wrong. You ended up exactly where you should have. Well you should still be anyway. I love you to death Abigayl, but I'd be an idiot to say you're better off with me than Ronnie. Seriously this needs to be fixed. I'll help if I can."

Aby had to admit she was shocked. "I screwed up. I'm going to try to fix it. Until then, I'm going to enjoy my time here. Up for a swim?"

"Sure, why not?"

The sound of the blow dryer drowned out everything except her thoughts. Abigayl looked at herself in the vanity mirror as she tried to dry her hair. Since arriving at Danny's she'd lost so much weight she was on the verge of looking skeletal. It wasn't that she wanted to starve. She just wasn't hungry. She needed to work on that. Her hair was now all a light bubblegum pink. Ronnie had loved the purple. It had to go. Other than that she really didn't look any different. Just sadder. She still felt empty. And as she laid down in bed alone that emptiness grew until it threatened to consume her.

Searching through her tangle of sheets, Aby found her phone and opened twitter.

@earplugsrequird: @AbigyalTY Girl we need to talk. No bullshit this time.

Yeah she'd made a mistake trying to convince Courtney that she was okay.

@AbigaylTY: @earplugsrequird tomorrow. I'm going to bed.

Before she could lay the phone aside, a text popped up off Becca. She and Ryan had just landed at LAX. They were spending Christmas in LA before going to Spokane to move Becca's things. Abigayl was happy for them. She truly was. At least something positive had come out of her misery.

A: Good! I'm glad you made it. Love you both bunches.

As she set the phone on it's charger it went off again. Abigayl assumed it was probably Becca so she left it lay and closed her eyes.

"Will we see you two for new years?"

Jacky nodded and hugged Becca to him. "Yup, we'll be home by then. When are you headed to Washington?"

"On the second." Ryan answered, taking Becca's hand. "We'll probably be calling you guys for help when we get back. For the record I'm glad you're moving to LA Jacky. Long distance harassment was getting old. See you both soon. Have fun in Vegas."

Ronnie hugged his friend and Becca kissed his cheek before they headed through the gate to find their plane. The others had left right after the show, leaving him and Jacky with Brenden to drive home. They had already made arrangements to fly Brenden home from Vegas leaving them the bus to pack full of Jacky's things. After Christmas they'd drive to LA, pick up the Escalade from Ryan's house and head home. All they had to do was make it through the visit with Dahlia in one piece. And shaking that fantasy of Abigayl being there when they got home probably wasn't a bad idea either.

"You ready to go?"

Jacky's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yup, Vegas here we come right?"

J just grinned and punched his arm playfully. "Back to the bus!"

Everything was so quiet.

Without the rest of the band the bus just seemed empty. They needed some kind of noise. Flipping through a bunch of Jacky's cds he found Asking's new album and took it out front.

"What are you doing?" Jacky asked as he slid the disc into the player under the TV.

"I can't take the quiet anymore." He replied.

Jacky just shook his head as music blared through the bus. Before long they were both singing along while J tried to mimic the guitar riffs. This was so much better than silence.

Time seemed to fly by like that, and before long the bus was stopping for a break. Jacky got up to put his guitar away as Brenden came back through the bus.

"For two people you guys sure were loud back here. Boredom I assume?"

Ronnie nodded. "For the most part. Just weird not having everyone here."

Brenden scoffed. "This is usually my favorite part of the drive. When all of you leave! Hard traveling with a bunch of assholes like you lot."

"You know you love us."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you have to tell yourselves. I'm gonna sleep for a while. You guys probably should too."

Ronnie pretended to think for a minute and nodded. "As much as I want to argue you're probably right this time."

Just before he set his phone down and email from Courtney popped up.

She'd sent him Abigayl's article. He couldn't make himself read it. Not now.


	25. Chapter 25

December 25th

Christmas Day

Las Vegas, Nevada

"J, shut that alarm off....Jacky?"

Ronnie reached across the bed to find...nothing. Where was J?

Rolling on to his back he listened, finally hearing the shower running. Mystery solved.

Now he just had to figure out the alarm clock. In the end smacking it off the table seemed to work.

"Did you just kill my clock?" Jacky asked walking into the room. He wore a pair of torn up blue jeans and his hair was still wet. It was weird to see him like that. On tour nobody saw J until he was completely ready for the day. But this was his home. He was comfortable here.

"May have given it a little love tap. Why are we up this early anyway?"

Jacky tried, and failed, to towel dry his hair before laying back down beside him.

"You told Dahlia we'd be there by ten. It's eight now. Shower. Go."

"Fine." He mumbled. "Should have told her noon."

Once he was awake, Ronnie had to admit the hot water felt damn good. He could have stayed in there forever except eventually the water froze him out. Throwing on a pair of shorts he headed back into the bedroom where Jacky was laying upside down in bed reading something on his phone.

He patted J on the head as he walked over to his suitcase.

"What was that for?"

"Why not? Hey it's Christmas!" Jacky laughed, rolling on to his feet.

"That's true. I um, I haven't got anything for you." He added quietly.

"Good. I don't have anything for you either. We've been kinda busy lately. Let's not worry about that." He replied.

Jacky looked relieved. "Sounds good. I'm gonna finish getting ready."

"Alright. Turn my straightener on while you're in there."

From the bathroom he heard Jacky bust out laughing.

Yeah he totally sounded like a girl.

"Fuck off Jacky!"

The sun was bright and warm as they walked down the strip towards Dahlia's shop/house. Too bad his brain was frozen in his head. He hadn't seen Dahlia in almost twenty years. Had she changed? He had. Would she be as forgiving in person? Her 'son' had ended up in prison. How proud of him could she possibly be?

"Hey! Ronnie?"

Returning from his little trip to anxiety land he realized he had grabbed Jacky's hand. He quickly pulled away, then regretted it when he caught the glimpse of pain in those big blue eyes.

"Jacky I-"

"Don't. Just don't. Come on, we're almost there."

The rest of the walk consisted of him awkwardly trying to get Jacky to talk to him. It didn't work, the guy was pissed. After a bit he just stopped trying.

When they finally got to the shop J pulled him to a stop.

"Don't be nervous. Just go talk to her." He said.

"You aren't staying. Are you?"

Jacky shook his head. "I need some time to myself, to think. I'll uh, I'll come find you later or meet you back at the house."

He couldn't even get his brain to form words as Jacky walked back in the direction they'd come from. He was getting really good at this push people away thing.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Ronnie spun around at the sound of a familiar voice behind him.

Dahlia stood there in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. She looked exactly like the last time he'd seen her. She appeared to be just a little older than himself. Her long blond hair hung in a thick braid down her back. Big gray eyes smiled back at him. Dahlia was almost his height too, which as a kid had made her all the more intimidating. Seeing her again was like being punched in the stomach. He'd missed her so much more than he'd thought.

He missed his...mom.

"Dahlia....yeah, I uh, I did it. I pissed him off. Can we go inside?"

"Of course baby. Come on. Don't worry, your boy will be back soon. He loves you." Dahlia replied leading him into the shop he'd been in a million times before.

Dahlia's home really hadn't changed anymore than she herself had. It was still full of creepy things he was too chicken to ask about. An organized mess is what she called it. Funny, he'd never been able to see the 'organized' part.

"You really think he'll come back?" He asked sitting at the high bar in the kitchen.

Dahlia grabbed a bottle of Coke from the fridge and pegged him with a 'do I look stupid' glare.

"Jacky's on his way back as we speak. Will you ever learn to take my word for it?"

"Probably not." Ronnie replied sarcastically. "Now, I have to ask, if you've been watching me all these years that means you know everything that's happened to me. Why are you still so welcoming?"

With a heavy sigh she leaned on the counter where he was sat and took his hands in her own.

"Why shouldn't I be? What are you so ashamed of? Sure there were multiple times where I would have liked to slap the stupid out of you but you had to go through those things to get here. I think you're on the right track now. You found your way back home, and that's all that really matters. Even if you were hanging around that Cajun witch bitch."

"You're talking about Luna?"

Dahlia nodded, a smile curving her lips. "I love her but she drives me crazy. She called me while you were taking up residence on her couch. I've already thanked her for helping you then and for fixing your wrist before you came home. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you."

Ronnie thought about that for a moment. Why hadn't she been there?

"How come you never tried to get a hold of me? Never came to see me? Did you just not want to?"

Dahlia was quiet for what seemed like forever. She looked sad, her eyes stormy. "Honey of course I wanted to see you. For awhile after the cops took you away your lovely father had a restraining order put out against me. By the time that was lifted you were not in a good place. You wouldn't have listened to me had I been there. I couldn't let myself interfere. You had to find your own way. And you did. Let's focus on that, okay?"

He nodded, that's all he could do.

"I'm gonna get the door, then we can eat." She said letting go of him.

"You guys want anything else while I'm up?"

Ronnie looked over to where Jacky was laying on Dahlia's giant white couch. He looked terrible.

"If she tries to feed me anything else I'm probably going to die." Jacky whispered closing his eyes.

"No, we're good! Thanks!" He called back to her.

A few minutes later Dahlia came back into the living room and flopped down in the big leather chair across from him.

"Got everything put up. Jacky? Sweetie are you okay?" She asked, glancing over to where he was now laying on the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

J mumbled something into the carpet that sounded like 'shoot me' and Dahlia lost it.

"I think I killed your boyfriend." She said trying to breathe.

"In all fairness we have been on tour for almost two months. Home cooked meals isn't something we get. But I didn't know it was possible to overdose on turkey. That's a new one."

Jacky lifted his arm just high enough to flip him off which brought on another bout of laughter.

"Why don't you take him upstairs and let him sleep?" She said sobering up.

"That's a good idea."

Jacky didn't protest as Ronnie helped him up then led him upstairs to the loft bedroom where he had always stayed when he was younger. J was out before his head hit the pillow. Leaving Jacky, he headed back downstairs only to find Dahlia passed out too, one arm hanging off the chair. She looked so young like that.

The thought made him sick. He wasn't so young anymore. A few more years and he'd be 'older' than Dahlia. She was going to outlive him. How many friends had she watched pass on? How did she deal with it?

Before that thought could completely depress him, Ronnie took J's spot on the couch and laid down. He was tired. Between packing all day yesterday and stressing about seeing Dahlia again, he hadn't slept much. Turned out his worrying was redundant. Jacky had come back and lunch had gone well. Dahlia had brought up every old story that she thought would embarrass him when in all honesty he was happy to relive the good times he'd had with her. For now he was truly happy and content as he drifted off to sleep.

"Oh my god Danny! Where did you get this!?" Abigayl squealed holding up her last Christmas present.

It was a light wash blue jean vest with her last name sewn on to the back. It also had a wolf head in the middle like the ones Falling in Reverse had worn last year during Warped. The rest was covered in patches from all of her favorite bands and silver studs.

Danny offered her a mischievous grin. "Actually I only did part. Jacky and Ronnie sent it to me. I had the rest of the bands on there send me patches for it and had them put on. So it was kind of a giant group effort. Andy and Ashley helped too."

Abigayl slid it on before hugging both him and Andy.

"Thank you guys so much. I love it!"

"Good." Andy said squeezing her back. "So now that all the presents are open, can we eat that giant cake Luna was making this morning?"

Everyone laughed as Luna nodded and Andy and Cam made a mad dash for the kitchen.

That poor cake.

Danny had just stood up when his phone went off. He answered it and left the living room, leaving her alone.

Abigayl pulled the vest tighter around her and leaned back against the couch. She had helped Luna decorate for Christmas and the house looked beautiful. The fire was glowing in the giant fireplace causing the tinsel on their tree to twinkle like stars. They had pushed the couch and two chairs back against the wall with the heavy oak coffee table in the back hallway. Then every blanket and pillow in the house had been brought down to pile by the tree where they all slept Christmas Eve. She honestly didn't want the holiday to end this year.

That had Skype chatted with James, Ben, and Sam earlier in the day. They were having a great time back in the UK but were ready to come back to the US.

Ryan and Becca had called too. Becca was all ready to move to LA. Her excitement was both catchy and depressing, but Aby was truly happy for her. Both said they would see her in LA in a few weeks. Abigayl closed her eyes as she felt a sting of pain remembering who wasn't here with her. She couldn't exactly pick up a phone and call him.

"Merry Christmas Tristan. I miss you, and love you so much." She whispered to herself.

"Aby? Phone for you."

Abigayl opened her eyes as Luna handed her Danny's phone. She gave her a questioning look but Luna only shrugged and left the room.

"Hello?" She said, putting the phone to her ear.

"Merry Christmas Abigayl."

Her heart skipped a beat as that familiar accent purred in her ear.

"Jacky...Merry Christmas."

"Did you get our present?" He asked quietly.

"I did J. I love it. Thank you." She choked out.

"Good. And you're welcome. Um hang on, someone else wants to talk to you. Love you Aby."

"I love you too." She whispered even as he was passing the phone off.

"Hey Aby."

She was not going to cry. Not going to....shit.

"Uh hey, M.erry Christmas Ronnie."

"You too sweetheart. How are you?"

Abigayl hit her fist against her chest trying to jump start her heart. "I'm okay. Thank you for the present. I um, didn't think about sending you guys anything. Wasn't sure if it would be welcome."

Ronnie actually laughed. "Abigayl you're the one alienating yourself from us. We'd like nothing more than for you to show up at our front door. Why don't you do us all a favor and let us try again? At least talk to us because this is stupid."

He was so right.

Abigayl took a deep breath. "I know and I'm sorry. Cam and I talked about this last week. I was planning to try and talk to you in San Diego but this works too. I can't drop everything today and leave but I do want to be with you guys."

"I don't expect you to move tomorrow. Come stay with us after Asking's California dates. See if you like it here. See if you still want to be here with me. With us. Like a trial run." He replied calmly.

How did he always make things sound so simple?

"Sounds like a plan. I'll talk to you soon then?"

Abigayl could hear the smile in Ronnie's voice. "We'll talk tomorrow. Have a good night Aby."

"I will now. Good night."

As the line went dead it was all she could do not to scream she was so happy.

Instead she wrapped the huge 'From Death to Destiny' blanket Cameron had given her around her shoulders and headed into the kitchen.

"What's with the stupid grin?" Andy asked as she sat down at the table beside him and stole a bite of his cake.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe because I just got off the phone with Jacky and Ronnie?" She giggled.

Luna let out a rather girly squeal surprising Danny who was standing behind her with his arms around her.

"You guys made up then? I had my doubts when Jacky called. I think Dahlia finally got through to Ronnie I'm glad he went to see her." Luna rattled on.

"Wait. Luna stop. Ronnie when to see Dahlia? He never told me."

Luna frowned. "Oh, maybe they made plans after you left? I only knew because I called her a few days ago. She's was so happy to see him. And now you guys are getting back together! Everything is right again-"

Luna was quieted by Danny's hand over her mouth.

"I think what Luna's trying to say is, we're happy for you Beauty. So are you moving to Cali now?"

Abigayl shook her head. "I'm going to stay with them while you all are on tour. See how things work."

Danny nodded. "I approve of this plan. Alright guys, it's past midnight and my girl's had a but too much champagne. I'm gonna take her to bed." He said and tossed Luna over his shoulder.

"Night, night!" They called after them.

Not too long after Andy bid them goodnight and Aby was left with Cameron again. Not that she would normally mind but he was grinning at her like an idiot and it was unnerving.

"What?" She said rather rudely.

Cameron shook his finger at her. "Now come on love. You're supposed to be happy. I know I'm happy for you, and I'm proud of you for talking to Ronnie too. It needed to be done. Our little girl is growing up." He finished, wiping away fake tears.

"You're such a dick Cam."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

January 3rd

Dallas, Texas

"Back away from the camera. What the hell are you wearing?"

Abigayl laughed as she backed away and twirled around in a circle.

Danny had given her and Luna their outfits for the photoshoot they had today. Aby decided her boys should get to see it first. Just in case they disapproved. The outfit was cute actually. It was an extremely cropped long sleeved black shirt all torn to hell with a metallic silver bikini top underneath, a short yet flowy mini skirt that was made to look like piano keys, ripped up fishnets, and shiny black platform heels. She wasn't a narcassict but had to admit she looked pretty hot.

Aby just laughed as Ronnie and Jacky started clapping.

"Alright, alright. Seriously though guys, is this okay to wear for Danny's photoshoot?" She asked laying back down on her bed with her laptop.

This had become a regular part of their mornings. Around ten they would Skype till eleven or so then again if there was time before she went to bed. It worked well and was creating a good habit for the times she wouldn't be on tour with them.

"It's your choice Aby. We're not going to tell you one way or another." Ronnie answered.

Abigayl gave him a curious look. "So you don't care if teenage boys all over the world are getting off to a poster of your girlfriend on their wall?"

Ronnie started to reply but Jacky interjected.

"Nope!" He said, popping the 'p'. "Because they may be able to look but we can touch!" He laughed turning away from the screen.

Aby loved it when J did that. He'd say something slightly dirty and embarrass himself. It was adorable.

"Yeah, what he said. You look good though Aby. Why not show it off. I'm gonna have to give Danny props for this little idea though. You and Luna dressed like that? Could give a guy a heart attack." Ronnie said, giving her a flirty smile.

Abigayl felt her cheeks heat up. How did he still do that to her?

"Wait!" Jacky piped up again. "I've got something to show you."

Before she could reply, Jacky disappeared from her sight but obviously not from the room since Ronnie turned to watch whatever he was doing off camera. Abigayl felt a little like a creep but she couldn't help but watch the way he looked at Jacky. She loved how they watched each other.

"Dammit!" Jacky cursed, surprising her. "The latch is stuck."

"Let me see. Hold on Aby."

As Ronnie disappeared she sat quietly and listened to them. There was a loud snap, a heavy thud, then they both started laughing like crazy.

Abigayl felt her throat get tight. She wanted to be there with them. Less than two weeks was still way too long.

Ronnie was trying to calm down as he leaned down to the camera, it wasn't working.

"Jacky just broke his guitar case and fell on his ass. Here, you gotta see this."

Everything went blurry as he picked up the camera turning it so she could see where Jacky was sprawled out on his back still giggling his ass off.

"The latch wouldn't release, so he just kinda yanked it."

"Jacky, you poor thing, getting beat up by guitar cases." She teased.

"No, it's open. I win!" He replied, crawling over to the now open case. "This is my new baby. Just opened her today."

Ronnie flipped the camera so she could see him again. "Been here less than a day and he already loves that guitar more than me." He said shaking his head.

"That's not true!" She heard Jacky protest as the camera was turned back on him. He held a beautiful purple guitar cradled in his arms almost like a child.

"Well despite how Ronnie feels, she's beautiful Jacky. This is the custom you're going to sell then?"

He nodded. "Yep, hopefully someone will buy them."

"Don't worry J." Ronnie added. "They'll sell and kids all around the world can do exactly what you did all morning."

"Shut up. It wasn't that bad."

"Wait. Wait. What did he do this morning?" Aby asked earning a glare from Jacky.

The camera was sat down once again so she could see where they were sitting in the living room now. Ronnie sat down on the floor beside Jacky and held down the guitar strings whilst J strummed them. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Okay so this morning...yesterday Becca called us saying she needed Jacky for a photoshoot she was doing. Said he'd be a perfect fit with this friend she had down from Spokane. Anna something. Once I convinced him to go, it turned out he was perfect. They looked good together."

"Yeah, too bad she couldn't keep her hands to herself." Jacky quipped.

"I took care of that. Anyways, it was late by the time we got home and the guitar was waiting here. I made him wait till this morning to open it. So he's spent the whole morning basically like this..."

Ronnie took the guitar from Jacky and hugged it as tight as you could possibly hug a musical instrument. "Allllllll morning."

Abigayl tried not to laugh, she really did. "Aw J! How come no one took a picture for me?" She giggled.

"Because I would have killed them." Jacky murmered.

"Don't be so hateful Jacky." Abigayl said as Ronnie laid the guitar back in it's case.

"I'm not being hateful. Ronnie's just jealous because I didn't spend the whole morning hugging him." Jacky grinned at her.

Abigayl could only laugh and roll her eyes as Ronnie wrapped his arms around him. Jacky just laughed and hugged him back.

"Not jealous. I got you."

Aby could feel tears stinging behind her eyes. "Guys I have to get going. I'll text you after the shoot." She said clearing her throat.

"We'll be here. I think. Have fun! Love you." Jacky said blowing her a kiss.

She returned it. "Love you guys too."

Abigayl leaned back against the wall and stared at the blank computer screen. Thirteen days. This was going to be hell.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Beauty you ready to go?" Danny's voice came through her door.

Welcoming the distraction, she pulled on her long black coat and went to the door.

Danny stepped out of the way as she pulled the door shut behind her.

"Have a good chat this morning?" He asked as they headed downstairs.

"Yeah, we did."

"Why don't you just got to LA now? It's obvious you want to."

Abigayl offered him a smile. "Gotta make sure it's the right thing to do. No more impulse decisions. The wait will be worth it. But you're right. I want to be there, badly."

Danny patted her on the back. "Well, let's go distract you for a few hours."

Los Angeles, California

Why the hell was the light on? The alarm hadn't even gone off yet.

Ronnie rolled over to see what time it was only to come face to face with...the coffee table?

What the hell?

Sitting up, he found Jacky still sound asleep on the couch above him.

"J. Babe wake up." He mumbled looking over at the clock. 2pm?

They must have fallen asleep out here after hanging up with Abigayl. Kind of made sense. They had been up pretty late after getting back from Ryan's. They were supposed to go back today at noon. Guess that wasn't going to happen.

Deciding to leave Jacky asleep, he headed into the kitchen to call Becca. The way she answered told him she had been laughing about something.

"Hey! I was wondering what happened to you two when you didn't show up this morning. Ryan stop! The photos are done if Jacky wants to come see them Anna Lee left this morning. It's safe."

"Alright, we'll be over in awhile. Sorry about this morning." He added.

"No problem, just worried a little you know me. Ryan took me for sushi since you didn't show up. Can't be mad about that. See you later!" Becca said before the line went dead.

Before he could put it away his phone went off again.

Jacky had just posted a picture of himself with Charlie out on the back patio. The caption underneath read 'Starting to feel like home'.

Ronnie scrolled through the few comments that were on it. One J had already replied to.

@CraigMabbitt: @JackyCVincent you living with Ronnie now? I'm in LA. Stop by later?

@JackyCVincent: @CraigMabbitt do it! We'll stomp you at Halo again :-)

@RonnieRadke: @JackyCVincent @CraigMabbitt you mean I will stomp him again.

@CraigMabbitt: @RonnieRadke @JackyCVincent blah blah blah. See you dudes later.

Jacky was sat with Charlie by the side of the pool. Neither of them even cared when he sat down beside them. Charlie loved his band more than him if they were around.

"Becca says we can come over and see the photos later. They went for sushi this morning without you. Made me hungry. I can't believe we fell asleep like that."

Jacky laughed, swirling his feet around in the water. "I was so tired after yesterday. Dealing with that girl was no fun. Now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry too. I'd do sushi. Or steak. Maybe both."

"Steak later. Sushi now. Let's go see Becca first though. We'll stay home tonight since apparently we're having company." He said nudging Jacky's shoulder.

"I guess I should have asked about that. Didn't think you'd care."

"Jacky this is your home too. And no I don't care. I like having people here. Makes the house less empty feeling." He said getting up from the pool. "Come on Charlie, let's go inside."

Jacky gave Charlie one last pat on the head then let him go. "I'll be in soon."

"Jacky, seriously, you can't hate every picture. I need at least two, maybe three."

Ronnie shook his head listening to Becca try to convince Jacky he needed to lighten up. They were in the next room trying to pick a few photos for the article she was doing for a tattoo magazine. She was going to have her hands full with this one.

"So how's Becca liking LA?" He asked Ryan as he sat down next to him.

"She loves it so far. We ended up going to Spokane so she could pack right after getting home. She didn't want to wait and neither did I. Everything is going really good. What about you guys? How goes things over at Radke Manor?"

"She seems to make you happy. Plus I like Becca. Our world has suddenly become filled with women who love to put us in our place. Jack and I? We haven't really been home very long but I assume it's like any other relationship. We have days where we ignore each other then days when we're inseparable. It'll be interesting to see what happens when Abigayl moves in. But as far as that's concerned we're both looking forward to it."

Ryan offered him a weak smile. "It's good she's coming back. I know you guys miss her, and Becca does too. I think you all will be fine."

"You and the guys are coping with this extremely well." Ronnie mused trying to force himself not to fidget with the seam of his jeans.

Ryan shrugged. "None of us were real surprised other than Ron. And I talked to him. He's cool."

"What do you mean you talked to him?"

"The morning after you went to the hospital Aby let slip to Ron and me about you and J and that kiss at the hotel. Ron freaked a little. I talked to him a bit, then more so after Abigayl went back to wake you up. I told him how you and Jacky were when we all first got together. How close you were. He didn't really get it. So I told him how it was back then. Ron knows you now, but he didn't know that kid we picked up from the police station. That Ronnie was a lot different. Scared. Quiet. That was back when we were watching out for you, not the other way around like now. Honestly there for a while during that first year I didn't know if you were going to snap out of it. I think helping Jacky, helped you too."

Three years ago Ronnie hadn't wanted to have this conversation. He still didn't. But everyone had to grow up sometime right?

"Ryan can I tell you something in confidence?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the pale blue carpet.

"Of course you can."

"Truth is Ryan, nothing has really changed from then to now. I've just learned to fake it better."

Ryan frowned but didn't say anything, so he continued.

"The anxiety, the paranoia, anger, fear? It's all front and center in my mind. Constantly. After that first year, when you all thought I was so much 'better'? I was falling apart. Fighting myself on a daily basis. I went so far as to go see a therapist. That didn't work. He didn't understand. Told me to 'get over it'. So I got used to fighting. I kept it hidden. I didn't want to disappoint any of you. But Jacky saw through the bullshit. He didn't give me a choice. Every night he sat me down back in that back like storage room and made me talk. He let me get everything out. It did help. But that terrified kid is still here. Just under the surface. It's still me."

Ryan shook his head. "Ronnie, I didn't know. None of us knew what was going on. We could have helped too."

He actually found himself smiling. "You did help. I have the best friends anyone could ask for. that makes things a whole lot easier. Thank you Ry, for listening."

"Anytime. Really." He said squeezing his arm. "Alright. Done with the touchy feely talk. Becca and Jacky have stopped yelling at one another. We should go make sure they're both alive."

"Why are you staring at me like that? I've lived on my own for a few years. I know how to work a grill."

Ronnie put his hands up in surrender. "So you can figure this out but not a car?"

Jacky scoffed and shook the grill tongs at him. "That's different. You people drive on the wrong side of the road. Your problem, not mine. Now get off my ass and go open the gate."

"Yes ma'am." He answered hearing the beeping of a horn out front.

He walked back through the house, hitting the switch for the gate on his way out the front door.

"I honestly don't think I'll ever get over feeling like I'm gonna be shot when I come through that gate." Craig said as he got out of his car.

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh. "I never would have shot you. Used you as a punching bag? Maybe."

Craig shook his head as they headed into the house. "I'm thankful that never happened. I don't enjoy hospitals. Anyway, how you guys been? Survived the holidays?"

"Just barely. We went out with Ryan and his girlfriend, Becca, for New Years eve. She managed to get J a little more than tipsy, which was hilarious. At least until he started trying to sing. He doesn't remember any of it. We slept the whole next day. What about you? Get to spend it with family? Congrats by the way I heard baby number two is on the way?"

Craig was all smiles then. Ronnie wondered if he'd be that happy about finding out his girl was pregnant. He couldn't imagine himself as a father.

"Yup. Been home since the beginning if November. Working at getting the new record finished. Not touring again until Warped. And thanks man, we're really excited. Especially Leila. Hoping for a little boy this time." He stopped for a minute then shook his head as they reached the back door. "Wait. Did you say Jacky was singing? Like in public?"

"I was not singing!" Jacky yelled as they stepped out on to the patio.

"J. We have it on video. Don't lie."

The rest of the night went well. At dinner they talked about Warped and maybe getting a tour together after the summer. The sooner they did that for the fans, the better. Craig told them about their last tour with Five Finger Death Punch and they told him about what happened with Asking and Aby. As it got later Ronnie spent the rest of the evening having his ass handed to him at Halo. The sun was just starting to come up by the time they crawled into bed. Jacky passed out within minutes. Ronnie on the other hand had something to confess.

@RonnieRadke: I give. @CraigMabbitt is a Halo beast. Rematch soon?

@CraigMabbitt: @RonnieRadke Anytime! Talk more tour plans too. Good hangs! Night :-)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

January 16th

San Diego, California

Before the boys could yell for her one more time, Abigayl flopped down on one of the hotel beds and opened her laptop. Since Christmas she'd started doing little video blogs as often as she could. She was surprised by the amount of people who would watch, but figured most of them only did hoping to catch a glimpse of Asking or Andy.

Abigayl logged on and pulled up the video feed. Courtney and Becca were both on so she pulled up their feeds too. After waiting a few minutes a couple hundred people were watching and she saw a few tweets go out inviting others. There were around 600 when she decided to start.

"Hey everybody! Just a quick little update." She said giving them all a wave. "So I am here in beautiful San Diego today for the first date of the Brits and Brides tour! Unfortunately there has been a change in plans. I will only be doing merch for the first two shows. So those of you who were actually wanting to meet me I promise you will soon. I'm sure most of you know now that Asking will be playing Warped tour. I will be hanging there doing merch and generally being a pain in their ass all summer so come say hi! Also to those of you in the UK, the article with the photo shoot I did with Danny for Harlot will be in the February issue of Kerrang. So please go check that out. Will have more news as far as me and Harlot are concerned this summer. I wanted you all to know that-"

"Why are all these faggots wasting their time watching you?"

Abigayl elbowed Danny in the side as he pushed her out of the way. Becca and Court both flipped him off.

"Danny, move fatty. They wanna see me!" She whined trying to push him off the bed. It was useless.

"You guys want to know what Aby's been up to? The reason she's not coming on tour with us?"

"D. Don't. Come on."

"She's moving to LA! Now who's going to clean my house? She's abandoning me to move in with her boyfriend, who incidentely has his own boyfriend. Best of both worlds huh? Aby you little tramp." He teased pushing her away.

"Danny they are going to kill you!" She yelled. Why the hell had he said that?

He just laughed. "They knew i'd tell eventually after I caught them kissing that one night."

Abigayl could feel the blood drain from her face. Ronnie and Jacky were going to kill HER forget Danny.

"Anyways, see you all at the shows!" Danny said before crawling off the bed and disappearing from the room.

Abigayl cursed and said goodbye to everyone before signing off and opening a video chat with just Court and Becca.

"Babe, you need to calm down." Becca said as Aby hit her head against the bed. Repeatedly.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? Ronnie and Jacky are going to go ballistic. I can't believe Danny just did that to them. What the hell was he thinking?"

"Aby stop." Courtney said sternly. "Come on now. You know Danny. He's an asshole sometimes but he's not a malicious idiot. To drop a bombshell like that he had to have a reason. I think you should talk to your boys before jumping to conclusions."

Abigayl frowned. "Wait, you mean like maybe they told Danny to say something? I think that's a bit farfetched."

"Actually, it's really not." Becca interjected. "If there was already a rumor spreading about them, when they do eventually decide to verify it, then people won't be as shocked. Honestly it's a fairly good plan. I agree with Court. Evasive but smart."

That actually was a good idea.

Courtney smiled, but it faded as she looked back to Aby. "I can't believe YOU didn't tell me though. What the hell? How could you not tell me they were into each other? That's kind of a big deal Aby! Did both of you know?"

Becca put her hands up like a shield. "I only have since they've been coming over to the house."

Abigayl rolled her eyes. "Court, I wanted to tell you, believe me, but this wasn't mine to tell. You know that."

"Hey love, we're getting ready to leave. You riding with us?"

Cameron was a lifesaver.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a just a second. Becca, Court. We'll talk later and yes I'll give you all the details. Gotta go!"

The girls reluctantly said goodbye and Aby closed her laptop.

"Cam, hold up. Help me carry something."

He let out an overly eaggerated sigh but came back into the rooom.

"Aby!!!"

Abigayl laughed as James squeezed the breath out of her.

"James. I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." He said putting her back on the ground.

Aby kept an arm around him as they headed into the venue. "How was England? Have a good time? We missed you guys."

"England was disgusting. Missed Cali more than anything. Had a fairly good time. We were away just long enough to start getting antsy again. We missed you guys too. What about you? I saw Danny ruin your Younow this morning. Why was he spouting that shit? And are you really moving to LA?"

"Actually everything he said was true. About the boys, and about me moving. But he did ruin it that fucker!"

James laughed and ruffled her hair. "Down girl. You can get revenge later. For now you're on your own. Gotta do soundcheck."

Leaving the main room before the floor started jumping, Abigayl walked out towards the front of the venue.

It was only eleven in the morning but fans were already lined up outside, maybe 20 or 30 of them, and for some reason they were all riled up about something. Deciding it was worth the risk of being mauled by crazy fangirls, Abigayl headed out the front door into the beautiful sunshine. None of the fans even gave her a second glance. Someone else had their attention.

Someone very tall.

With bedhead.

Abigayl let out a rather immature squeal as she ran towards Ryan and Becca.

Becca just grinned and hugged her tight.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Ryan handed a girl her now signed ticket back before grabbing both of them and walking towards the front door.

"Well Becca wanted to see Asking, but we're also here to see you. And bring you news." He said, sounding suspiciously chipper.

Abigayl eyed him curiously. "What news?"

Becca looked hesitantly up at Ryan and chewed on her lip. "Um, news from Ronnie. Aby, he and Jacky won't be able to make it tonight."

Aby felt her heart fall into her stomach. "Oh, well, what's one more day right? I'm sure whatever kept them was important. I'm glad you guys came though. I missed you two. I can't believe you're living in LA Becca!"

Her friend laughed. "We both will be soon Aby! Now come on, I have a bone to pick with a certain Brittish bass player. He owes me."

From the empty green room where he and Jacky were hiding out, Ronnie heard the opening music for Black Veil Brides start. Danny would be bringing Abigayl back soon. They'd been running so late this morning he had decided it would be better to go ahead and tell Aby they weren't going to make it. Just in case one more thing got in their way.

"You think she'll be happy we're here?"

Ronnie turned away from the door and went to sit next to Jacky where he was sat with one of Cam's guitars.

"Yeah, of course she will be. Why would you even ask that?"

Jacky sighed and set the guitar down. "It's just that, well, I mean she fell in love with you. I think she's just tolerating me because of that. Maybe you should have come alone." He said quietly.

He couldn't be serious?

"J you know that's not true. You'll see. Just don't talk like that."

Jacky didn't say anything.

D: Told her there was a surprise for her in our green room. She's on her way now.

R: Thanks D. I owe you one.

Ronnie slid his phone back into his pocket and took a deep breath.

It wasn't two minutes before Abigayl came through the door, quickly closing it behind her. She seemed excited.

At least she did until she turned to see them. Abigayl stopped dead in her tracks. Her now bright teal hair falling around her. Just about the time he began to think maybe Jacky was right, she finally moved.

Wrapping one arm around each of them she hugged them as close as she could. When she pulled away again there were tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys are here! Becca told me you wouldn't be able to make it."

"We didn't think we were going to." Jacky told her.

As if she knew J needed her more right then, Abigayl let go of him and wrapped her arms around Jacky's neck, pulling him down to kiss her. Jacky finally relaxed and gave in.

"Well, I'm so happy you did. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow." She said when she pulled away. "Can we go home now? Please?"

"You don't want to watch the rest of the show?" Ronnie asked as she hugged him again.

"Nope. I just want to take you two and go home. Curl up on the couch and watch a movie. The boys don't need me. I need you both. I've missed you." She said reaching out for Jacky.

"See J. Both of us. As in me AND you."

Jacky gave him a glare that probably should have melted skin off.

"Alright I get it." He muttered.

Abigayl frowned. "Get what? What's going on?"

"Jacky somehow convinced himself that you only tollerate him because you love me."

Abigayl's head snapped back, her expression confused. When she stepped away he let her go.

"Jacky how could you think that?"

"It's not that difficult." He started, looking at the floor. "It's like you said at that coffee shop. Ronnie needs me, and you need him. Where exactly does that leave me and you? Everyone knows you two are together. It's obvious. You show it publically. With me you didn't so I figured you didn't want people to think we were together."

Aby gave him a sad smile and took his hands in hers. "Jacky, you're right. I have been leary of how close I get to you in public. But I did so becuase I love you. I know how much you hate having attention drawn to yourself. I figured you wouldn't appreciate the public display. I am sorry if I've given you the wrong impression. I love you every bit as much as I do Ronnie. You'll just have to trust me."

Jacky nodded, and pulled her against him. "I am sorry for being paranoid. Let's just go home."

"Wait. Wait!" Abigayl said, suddenly pulling out of Jacky's embrace. "You guys need to know. This morning on my Younow, Danny he, um, he told-"

"Aby, Abigayl calm down." Ronnie said and grabbed her hand. "We already now. Jacky told him to say it."

Her expression was priceless as she looked up at Jacky.

"YOU told him to oust you? What the fuck? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We needed your reaction to be genuine." He answered while J continued to laugh at her antics. "Thought we might as well get a good rumor started. I thought it was a good idea at the time. We've stayed offline all day because of it though. We'll address it later. Keep them guessing until then."

Abigayl shook her head at him. "You guys are crazy, but I agree. It was a good idea. Ready to go home now?"

"Yes!" Jacky exclaimed and headed for the door.

They both shrugged and followed after him.

"Seriously? Next time I'm pulling the 'I can't drive in the US' card."

Jacky flipped him off from the passenger seat where he had Abigayl in his lap, her head on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep about an hour into the drive. Yeah it was illegal, blah, blah, whatever.

"You think you could pass as English?"

Ronnie thought about it for a minute then shook his head. "Nope. But if we get pulled over, you're paying the ticket."

Jacky laughed. "Deal. Ronnie, I'm sorry about earlier. Thank you for telling Aby though. I never would have said anything."

Ronnie reached over and grabbed his hand. "I know J. That's why I did. It's all going to work out. I promise."

Jacky squeezed his hand tighter but didn't say anything. He fell asleep about ten minutes later.

By the time he parked the Escalade in the driveway, Ronnie was all but sleep driving.

"Jacky. Abigayl wake up. We're home." Of course neither of them budged.

With a rather colorful string of curses, Ronnie went around to the passenger side and opened the door. Carefully he lifted Abigayl out of the vehicle and took her into the house. After laying her down he turned to go back outside only to smack into Jacky in the dark living room.

"Seriously Jacky, you just scared the shit out of me." He said flicking on the light. Jacky cringed away from the sudden brightness.

"Sorry. I woke up and..." J trailed off.

"It's alright. Come on. Let's get you to bed." He said, putting an arm around his waist.

"I could do that." He murmured.

Ronnie smiled to himself as he lead Jacky to their room and he helped him crawl into bed next to Aby. After making sure everything was locked up and Charlie was asleep in the living room, he laid down and pulled Aby into his arms.

It was good to be home.


	28. Chapter 28

January 17th

Los Angeles, California

Warm and happy.

That's exactly what Abigayl was when she woke up to sunlight streaming in through the glass doors of the patio. From where she lay, she looked around the room, all dark furniture and dark red walls. Even the bed she was in, black satin sheets. It was perfect.

Abigayl slowly crawled out of bed and headed into what she hoped was the bathroom to take a shower. She left the water cool and let it wash away her drowziness. Once she was done she dried off and wrapped a giant black towel around herself.

As she walked back into the bedroom, Aby stopped just inside the door. The boys were still dead to the world, curled up together. They looked so peaceful she didn't want to bother them.

Unfortunately as she turned to leave the room her plan was ruined.

"Aby? Come back to bed? Please?" Jacky whispered as he untangled himself from Ronnie's arms and sat up.

"I gotta find some clothes. I'll be back." She answered quietly.

Jacky smiled then pulled off his shirt and threw it at her. She really couldn't say no to that. Luckily the shirt was big enough it hit her mid thigh. After making sure she was decent, Aby hung her towel on the doorknob then crawled back into bed next to Jacky.

"Happy now?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Still a smartass." He laughed.

"Me?" She feigned innocence. "Never."

Abigayl squeeled as he lifted her on to his lap.

"Seriously, can't you guys be quiet?" Ronnie asked as he rolled on to his back, putting his hands behind his head. "So much for my relaxing morning."

Jacky scoffed and laid back down. "Fine. Abigayl be quiet."

She rolled her eyes and moved off J's lap to lay between them. "I can't believe I'm actually here. It's like a dream."

That of course earned her a pinch from both assholes. Should have seen that one coming.

"Okay, okay, but seriously thank you for coming to get me last night. I haven't slept this good in what seems like forever." She said seriously.

Ronnie leaned up on his elbow to look down at her. "You fell asleep on the way home. It's now what? Ten? I'm surprised we slept this late."

"Yeah, usually by now we've been up for a few hours because somebody here thinks we need to work out at seven every morning." Jacky all but whined.

"It's good for you J, and stop acting like you hate it. You woke me up to go yesterday. We'll have to start dragging Abigayl with us too."

"At seven in the morning? Where do we have to go?" Aby asked.

They both laughed.

"It's a pretty long walk to the basement. But I think that you can make it." Ronnie answered sarcastically.

"Oh shutup. I guess we should get up then since you both slept so late." She said sitting up.

"Nah, we have nothing planned today except to help you settle in. But you do owe me after last night." Ronnie stated, but the look he was giving her made her nervous.

"What could I possibly owe you for?" She asked, trying to sound defiant.

He didn't reply, just opened his arms to her. Abigayl shook her head but let him pull her into a tight hug. It wasn't long before she felt Jacky's hands traveling underneath her shirt and lifting it over her head. Cool air hit her skin but was replaced by warm kisses. She lost track of what touch was who's but it didn't really matter. After that rushed morning on the bus, they needed this. No rush here.

"Wait!" Abigayl stopped as she turned to look at the front of the house. This was not what she remembered. This house was flat. All done in white and reddish brown. Sure it was still huge but definitely not the house she'd been brought to when she had first landed in LA. Not to mention this one had a concrete retaining wall surrounding it. Where was she?

"Wait what?" Jacky called from the back of the Escalade.

"Where are we?" She asked, running around the side of the vehicle.

They both looked at her like she was insane.

"We're at my house?" Ronnie said slowly.

"This isn't the house you brought me to the night we left on tour. I thought that was your house?"

"Oh." He said like realization had just dawned on him. "That was Ryan's house. We always leave from there. My home was broken into during Warped a couple years ago and the bitch keyed my car. So I leave both vehicles at Ryan's anytime we're on tour now. He lives about ten minutes north of here in good traffic."

Abigayl felt her face turn red, so she kept her eyes on the gravel. "That makes sense."

Ronnie handed her one of the bags she'd brought. "S'all good. If you want to we could go over and see Becca before we head to the show later?"

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble. I'd really like that." She said as they headed back into the house.

"Not a problem. We'll drop Jacky off before we go over there. You coming home tonight J?"

Jacky shook his head. "Probably not. I have a couple songs to track. Need to just get them done."

Abigayl frowned. "Where are you going? Are you gonna miss the show?"

"Yeah, I'm going to our recording studio. I'll be home sometime tomorrow. I've got all the songs for my solo record wrote. Just need recorded now. Don't worry I told Luna last night that I woulnd't be there. She wasn't too mad."

Aby nodded. "Oh, okay. I'm glad you told her. She would have pitched a bitch fit. Where are we going?" She asked as they passed the bedroom and headed for the end of the hallway.

"All of your stuff is not going to fit in with mine Aby." Ronnie said as he opened the last door.

The room was good sized with white walls and the same thick white carpet that covered the rest of the house. It was completely bare. Just an empty room. Jacky opened a door to a walk in closet that was as big as her whole room back at Tristan's.

"Obviously you don't need a bedroom but you can have this room for whatever you want to do with it. Should be plenty of room. And J's room is across the hall. That's where he goes on the days he decides to act like I don't exist. It's also where he usually is when the cops show up talking about neighborhood noise complaints at 3am." He said and Jacky shrugged.

Abigayl smiled and hugged them both. "This is perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go call Ryan. Leave you to unpack."

"Jacky do you think we could put a writing table in here? Maybe put a few more shelves in the closet. Bookcase there? I'd like to have a place to keep all my camera stuff too."

Jacky walked back out of the closet to see what she was doing, a bunch of hangers in his hands.

"I think whatever you want, we can find. The place we went to buy our new bed had a ton of cool stuff. We'll have to take you there."

Abigayl sighed as she took a hanger from him and went back to hanging up her shirts.

"Now all I gotta do is start looking for work around here. And arrange for the rest of my things to be delivered."

Jacky frowned. "Why are you going to look for a job?"

"If I'm going to fix up this room I'm going to need money J. Then I can look into getting a car, and I'll be able to help out here too."

"Abigayl I don't know if that's such a good idea. What about Warped? You told Danny you'd do merch for them." Jacky said as he opened another tub of clothes.

"They have Sammy and Luna. They don't really need me. I can't just live here and not try to help J. I'm not a free loader."

Jacky shook his head. "It's not like you're renting a room though. We're a family. You live here. I'm telling you, Ronnie isn't going to be happy with this."

"Ronnie isn't going to be happy with what?"

Abigayl glared at Jacky as Ronnie leaned against the doorframe. How was she going to convince them both? She took a second to think, chewing on her lip ring.

"Abigayl?"

She groaned and stomped her foot in frustration. "Jacky's being ridiculous. He's saying me getting a job would be a bad idea and that you won't be happy with my decision to do so. Tell him he's being unreasonable."

Ronnie rolled his eyes and left her room.

"Excuse me?" She asked following him down the hallway. She could tell Jacky was following her too.

"Ronnie! Tell him!" She demanded, as they entered the kitchen.

He took his time and grabbed a glass out of a cabinet above her head.

"Alright. Abigayl? You're not getting a job. Glad we could have this little talk." He said nonchalantly.

His attitude only pissed her off more.

"Why? You guys work. Why can't I? I should be able to earn my own money. I can help."

Ronnie cocked his head and frowned at her. "You're insane Aby, you know that? Look around you. Does it look like we have an income problem? I don't need you to work. We're fine. If you want to work, help us on tour. While you're here in town volunteer. When we're gone just take care of the house and keep Charlie company. You're our girlfriend, not a roomate. Just relax. Whatever you need we'll get."

That was not what she wanted to hear. "Now you're both being stupidly unreasonable!" She said as she walked back to her room and locked herself in. She'd just have to think of a way around them. They were just being ridiculous.

"Abigayl, if you want to go see Becca you have to come out of there."

Aby glared at the locked door a little surprised that Ronnie couldn't feel it on the other side. Setting her camera bag on the floor she slipped on her black Vans and opened the door. She didn't say anything as she walked past him and went to stand by the front door.

Surprisingly enough they both left her alone on the drive to the recording studio and Ronnie didn't even try to talk to her as they pulled into Ryan's driveway. Abigayl was thankful for both. She really just didn't wanto to talk. It would only turn into a fight.

Ryan opened the front door before they even reached the porch.

"Hey Ry. Where's Becca?"

Ryan frowned at her. "She's in the kitchen. You okay?"

She nodded and headed inside, leaving the boys on the porch.

Becca was indeed in the kitchen. She was singing softly to herself as she sliced a bunch of different vegetables. Whatever she was making smelled amazing.

"Hey Becca." She said walking into the room.

She smiled and continued cutting potatoes. "Hey babe, what's up? You look upset."

"Can I help?"

Becca handed her another knife and moved the bowl between them. Abigayl told her about the conversation she'd had that morning with the boys, and how it had made her feel.

"I just want to contribute something, you know?" She finished as they poured the diced potatoes into the pot on the stove.

Becca nodded. "I do understand how you feel Aby. I had the same fight with Ryan when I first got here. Trust me, it's easier not to argue. they aren't stopping you out of meaness. It's just that they know you having a job means they can't take you with them. That means months they won't see you. Work on your photography website. We can work on some projects together. Just don't fight them babe. Not worth it. But the volunteering thing is a good idea. I found an animal rescue here in town that always needs help. You're welcome to come with me there. Do something for you. And spend some time with me, of course." She said with a wink.

Abigayl smiled and hugged her friend.

Ryan was talking.

He really should be paying attention. Instead he was being a two year old and staring at the ceiling. He couldn't really focus on anything else right now. They'd pissed Abigayl off good this morning. And if Ronnie was honest with himself the only reason he'd told her no was because he was selfish. She wouldn't be able to tour with them, even when they eventually toured out of the country. He needed to let it go though. If having a normal job is what she really wanted then he didn't deserve to stop her.

"...has he told you how much of it's actually done?"

Ronnie leaned back up in his chair and gave Ryan a blank look.

"You haven't been listening at all have you?" Ryan asked like it was somehow funny to him.

"No, I'm sorry. My minds preoccupied. What did you just ask?"

Before Ryan could ask again, Abigayl came down the stairs. She blushed like crazy when they both sat watching her.

"Um, Ryan can I talk to Ronnie a second?" She asked nervously.

"Of course. I'm gonna go help Becca." He said and disappeared upstairs.

Abigayl sat down where Ryan had been at the computer, pulling her legs up underneath her. She seemed so fragile at times.

"So you're going to talk to me now?" He asked leaning forward, elbows on his knees.

She nodded. "I'm sorry about this morning. I was angry and acted like a child."

Ronnie sighed and reached out to pull her chair closer to him. "I"m sorry too. You had every right to be mad. You acted like a child because Itreated you like one."

"I talked to Becca." She began, wiping at her eyes, "I've decided you were right. I'm gonna come help on tour and take care of things here for you. I don't want to be away from you and Jacky for months at a time. I think I'm going to work on getting the site set up to sell my photos. Maybe go to more shows here in town. I'll find something to fill my time."

She was actually giving in? He couldn't have been more shocked had she slapped him.

"You're sure? Because if you really want to work Aby I'm not going to stop you." Ronnie admitted as she slid her small hands into his.

Aby just smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "No more fighting?" She asked against his lips.

"No more fighting."

Abigayl was not dealing well as they left the venue to walk the few blocks to the car. She had a death grip on his hand and she kept wiping at her eyes. Ronnie knew saying good bye to Danny and the rest of the band would be hard on her but he hated to see her like this.

On the drive home she didn't say a word and he didn't know what to say to her. It wasn't until they were back home that she finally spoke up.

"So just us tonight then?" She asked heading towards her room.

"Yeah, Jaky will be back in the morning."

"Wanna come for a swim with me?" She asked before opening her door.

It was two in the morning and she wanted to go swimming? In the mood she was in it was probably best to just go with her.

"Sure baby, whatever you wanna do."

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Then she opened the door and disappeared into the room.

Ronnie sat down on the bed to pull off his boots then his phone started ringing. It was Jacky.

"You guys make it home yet?"

"Just got here. Abigayl's acting weird. Wants to go swimming. So Iguess that's what we're doing. How about you? Doing okay over there?" He asked.

"She's probably just trying to distract herself. She'll be okay. And i'm doing alright I guess. I had some problems with the..."

As Jacky continued, Ronnie found himself stood in front of the glass door that led from his room out to the pool.

He frowned as he watched Aby walk out across the patio towards the pool. She still wore the dark blue sundress she'd been wearing all day, minus the platform heels, and she'd let her hair out of it's long braid. She sat down on the edge of the pool and leaned over trailing her fingers through the water.

"J? I'm sorry but I gotta go. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Oh, okay. Yeah in the morning. Take care of Aby. Have a good night."

Throwing his phone back on the bed, he walked out to where Aby was sitting. She didn't say anything as he sat down beside her, his back to the pool.

"Are you alright?"

Abigayl looked up at him, smiling for the first time since they'd left the venue.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Saying goodbye was harder than I thought it would be, but I'll see them again soon. I have to remind myself that they're not gone this time. I can always call them. That helps."

"That's true." He replied. "And we'll keep you busy until then. J called the by the way. Just checking in and saying goodnight."

Aby smiled as she started unbottoning his shirt and running her fingers over his skin. She did that a lot. Not that he was going to complain. Ever.

"Do you think this is really going to work with the three of us? It's not exactly a normal situation." She said with a little laugh.

Ronnie took a second to think about his answer. No, it wasn't a 'normal' situation, but who cared?

"Well," He said kissing her bare shoulder. "Do you love Jacky?"

"Of course I do."

"And do you still love me?"

Abigayl pulled away and looked at him like he was crazy.

"You? I don't know about that. Let's see. Yes, I lo-" She stopped, putting her hand to her throat.

Ronnie rolled his eyes at her. He should have known that would come back to haunt him.

Aby shook her head. "Sorry, can't say it." She said and stuck her tongue out.

"Alright. Well then," He said, standing up. "Then I don't know if this is gonna work." He said sarcastically before pushing her off into the pool.

Abigayl surfaced slinging a few choice words at him, her accent ten times more prominant than normal.

"There's my fiery Cajun. I wondered if she was still in there." He teased, at least until she pulled that pouty face, making him feel guilty.

"Serioulsy? Okay I'm sorry. Come here."

He leaned down to help her out and she took his hand but as he pulled so did she, knocking him off balance face first into the water. He really should have seen that coming.

Abigayl was laughing so hard Ronnie thought she was gonna hurt herself.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" She said splashing more water at him.

"You looked so helpless I forgot for a second that you were evil." He smarted back, climbing out of the pool.

Aby didn't protest as he pulled her up on to the pavement. He took a couple towels from the cabinet by the back door and handed her one. She had it easy. Wet skinny jeans? What had he done to deserve this?

As he struggled, Aby wrapped the black towel around herself and watched him, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"It's impolite to stare."

She jsut laughed. "My bad Mr. Narcassist. God forbid someone look at you."

"Very funny. Hey go back over there and get a blanket out of the cabinet. Please?"

She frowned. "Why? Aren't we going inside?'

"You ask too many questions. Just go."

It was accompanied by some mumbling but she did as he asked.

By the time she came grumbling back, he had managed to get out of his clothes.

"Come over here. You'll like this." Ronnie said leading her over to the giant, wooden bench swing by the edge of the patio.

"Ryan bought this for me last year. Mainly for himself." He said, releasing the bar so the seat laid out flat. "He likes to sleep outside. He's weird but then again, he's a vegetarian, so we already knew that."

Abigayl laughed as she crawled on to the swing and laid down. "You have got to stop making fun of him for that."

"Not gonna happen." He said laying down next to her.

She sighed and cuddled up agianst him as he pulled the blanket over them. "You're right. I do like this. It's beautiful out here. Right now in Minnestoa we'd be freezing to death. I think I rather like California."

Ronnie pushed her damp hair back and kissed along her shoulder. "Good, cause I don't want you going anywhere."

"Your question earlier? Yes, I still love you. Very, very much." She said quietly, pressing her lips to his palm.

"Then we will all be fine Aby. It may be unconventionl, yes. But we'll figure it out as we go. One day at a time. And speaking of days, your birthday is coming up. Yours and Jacky's. I kinda had somehting planned for his, but what about you? Do you want to do anything for yours?"

Abigayl scoffed. "No, I'm not to keen on the whole birthday thing. Maybe we could just stay in. Spend the evening just the three of us. But I wouldn't mind helping with whatever you have planned for J. He's going to be pissed no matter what we do. You know that right?"

"Oh, I know, but I'm going to do it anyway. He'll get over it. You are welcome to help. And if that's what you want to do then it's good with me. I'll tell you what Ryan and I are planning tomorrow."

"Okay." She said through a yawn. It wasn't ten minutes before she fell asleep, he wasn't far behind.


	29. Chapter 29

January 23rd

Los Angeles, California

They didn't have anywhere to be until after six. No way in hell was she getting all dolled up before then. 

Abigayl tied her hair up in a loose ponytail then pulled on a pair of boxers and a long t-shirt. She didn't have to look good all the time right?

It was only 8am. The boys were probably still downstairs so she headed into her room. Ronnie had bought her a bunch of paint for her birthday. He said she was welcome to paint her room however she wanted. Honestly it was the best gift anyone had ever given her. She'd spent the whole day sketching up a plan for a mural styled around the lyrics to 'The Dedication'. She was going to at least get the black background done this morning.

About an hour later she paused, hearing a clanging sound coming from down the hall. The kitchen maybe?

Abigayl laid down her paint brush and quietly headed out into the hallway.

"Jacky? Ronnie? You guys still here?" She called as she passed the door to the basement. 

No answer. Shit.

Okay, now she was getting antsy. Taking a deep breath, she tip toed down the hallway until she could see into the living room. No one there.

She continued through the house, padding over the thick white carpet. Just before she reached the kitchen Abigayl stopped and listened. She heard what sounded like a quick intake of breath. What the hell?

Pausing a second to calm herself, she then peeked around the corner. What she saw left her relieved, amongst other things.

Jacky was sat up on the counter while Ronnie stood between his knees. They were laughing quietly between small kisses, but that didn't last long. As their kisses deepened, Jacky slid off the counter. As he broke away nipping a trail down Ronnie's neck, Aby wanted nothing more than to join in, but she couldn't. They needed thier time together too. So she stayed quiet. She saw Jacky smile and his muscles tense as Ronnie lightly ran his fingers down his side tickling him, but then he slid his hand into the front of J's jeans. Jacky said something she couldn't hear then their lips met again. 

Time for her to go. Pulling her eyes away from them she turned and hurried back down the hallway. She needed a shower anyway. A cold one at that.

"Hey, when did you wake up?"

Abigayl just grinned as Jacky kissed her forehead. 

"Couple of hours ago. Started on my paintng." She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a bottle of lotion. "You guys have a good workout this morning?"

Jacky blushed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yup. How about you? Have fun sneaking around the house this morninig?" Ronnie teased.

How the hell had he known?

Abigayl shrugged. "It's my kitchen too. You were in public territory. Just let me know next time. I'll video."

"Over my dead body." Jacky said heading in to the bathroom. A few moments later the shower started.

"So." Ronnie started as he walked into his closet. "How come you didn't join in this morning?"

"You and Jacky need time alone too. So I came and took a shower and let you finish."

"Actually that's not entirely true."

Abigayl frowned. "What do you mean?"

He just shook his head and opened the bathroom door. "Nevermind."

Aby sighed and went to her room to change clothes. Time to get the day started.

"Are you 100% sure you want to do this? No changing your mind halfway through, or I swear I will shave all your hair off."

Jacky actually looked horrified at the thought. "I'm sure. I liked it before and being a blond I really don't fit in, except with you. By the way I like the teal a lot better than the pink but kinda miss the purple. Damn, woman be gentle."

"I'm being gentle. Stop whining. I think I'm going back to purple soon. I miss it too. I think either way you look fine, but if we're gonna do this let's get it done before Ronnie gets back. Take your shirt off."

Jacky dropped his shirt and sat down on the floor in front of where she sat on the edge of the bathtub.

Ronnie had gone out and Aby had been sitting at her desk sending an email to Courtney when Jacky had come in with a box of hair dye. Apparently he was ready to stop being a blond. So here she was sliding on a pair of gloves and praying she didn't mess this up. Especially since tonight was his birthday party.

Before long she was done, now they just had to wait to wash it out.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go throw stuff away. Be right back." She said gathering up the trash to take out to the kitchen. On her way back she caught sight of the Escalade pulling through the front gate. Abigayl laughed as she ran back to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. 

"What's going on?" Jacky asked glancing up from some game on his phone. 

"Nothing. How much longer do we have?"

"Fifteen minutes. Why are you freaking out?"

Abigayl didn't have to answer as they heard footsteps coming down the hallway then a knock on the door.

"Aby? You in there?" Ronnie asked quietly.

It took everything she had not to laugh.

"Yeah, fixing my hair. Be out in just a bit." She replied.

"Okay, where's J?"

She couldn't contain herself as Jacky tried to sign language telling her to be quiet, and burst out laughing.

"I'm in here too." He said shaking his head at her.

"Okay...What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing!" They both shouted.

"Move along. Nothing to see here." Abigayl yelled.

"Whatever. Don't hurt each other or break anything."

Jacky gave him the girliest goodbye wave she had ever seen as the sound of footsteps receded.

"Looks like something's dying in here!" Jacky yelled over the sound of running water. 

Abigayl laughed and went on trying to straighten her mess of hair. A few minutes later he was out of the shower and dried off. 

"Damn. We should have done this months ago." She teased, running her fingers through the damp ends of his hair.

"Why?"

"No reason. I'm just glad you're already mine. I wouldn't want to have to fight the girls off now."

Jacky blushed and shook his head. "Girls don't chase me Abigayl. Only you."

That was a lie. Girls loved him. He was the shy, innocent one. Yeah right. He put on a good show. Sometimes he could be shy but with her and Ronnie he was different. Over the time she'd known him he'd changed drastically. With them he'd even began to be the aggressor sometimes. It was fun to watch the boys because of that. Where as Aby liked being the submissive most of the time, they were comfortable with switching.

"Oh honey they do. You just don't see it. Anyways, let's get you fixed up. Brought you clothes too."

He wrinkled his nose at her but didn't argue. After his hair was dried and sorted she handed him a stack of clothes. 

"Here. I'm gonna go get dressed." She gave him a quick kiss. "You look good by the way. Really good."

"What ya doing?" Abigayl asked as she crept up behind Ronnie wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Just making sure everythings ready for tonight. Where is J? And you need to get dressed." He said turning to hug her. 

"I'm getting there. And Jacky is getting dressing as we speak. I like it when we go places like this. You guys wear things other than t-shirts." She shook her head, making a tsking sound. "Making me look bad is what you're doing."

Ronnie just laughed and pushed her towards her room. "We don't make you look bad. And you only like us dressed up because you can undress us faster."

Aby opened her mouth to argue but he was right, wasn't he? "Okay, that may be true, but still. Stay here, you can help me with the zipper on my dress."

"Another dress? What happened to our little tomboy?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I love little sundresses. Too cold to wear them in Minnesota. Deal with it. Besides I think you'll like this one. Luna and the boys had it sent to me for my birthday." She said walking into her closet and shutting the door behind her.

The dress was hanging in the back where she knew neither of the guys would see it. It was simple, a regular strapless sundress that hit her about mid thigh but was a bit longer in the back. The whole thing was white but had the Falling in Reverse tongue and lips logo printed across the chest. From there the rest of it was splattered with the same green color. This was definitely her new favorite dress. With that she slid on a pair of white wedge heels and grabbed the vest they had given her for Christmas then backed out of the closet.

"Alright. Zip me?"

Abigayl couldn't help but shiver as Ronnie pushed her hair aside and slowly slid the zipper up, then he let her hair fall and kissed her shoulder. Pulling away before taht went any further she turned around and spread her arms apart.

"Ta da! What do you think?" 

He just grinned at her. "I'm conflicted really. As much as I want you out of it, I do actually like this one. I mean I'm not biased or anything but that's a pretty good band you're wearing."

"Not biased at all huh?" She asked, lightly slapping his arm. 

Bad idea. That just put her back within reach. But as he kissed her, she didn't care to stop him this time. Abigayl sighed against his lips as his hands traveled down her sides to her ass then she was lifted to wrap her legs around him. Someone cleared their throat. They both turned to see Jacky stood, leaning his hip against the doorframe.

Ronnie sat her down before turning to him. "So this is why you guys were being all sneaky earlier huh?"

"Looks good doesn't he?" Abigayl added.

"Mhm. I missed emo Jacky." He teased and Jacky flipped him off. 

Abigayl almost laughed until she saw how they were looking at one another. She moved between them but you can't block people that much taller than you.

"Hey! As much as i would love to watch you two rip each other's clothes off, we have places to be." She said looking to both of them in turn.

They both just smiled at her then Jacky kissed her on the top of her head. Abigayl rolled her eyes. Sometimes she felt like such a child around them.

As they drove downtown, Ronnie looked up at Abigayl in the rearview mirror. She wasn't paying any attention, just listening to whatever was pounding through her headphones oblivious to the world. Jacky was quiet too, watching out the window. As far as J knew they were simply going too meet with Ryan and Becca for dinner. No doubt he'd be pissed when he realized they'd lied.

Deciding it wasn't worth it to stress about the inevitable, he parked behind one of the clubs they frequented and turned off the car.

"Where are we?" Jacky asked looking around.

"It's a surprise." Abigayl chirped leaning up between the seats to kiss his cheek.

"I don't like surprises. You know that." He muttered.

"Oh come on J. Lighten up." She said, climbing out and opening his door.

Jacky let out a frustrated sigh, but got out with her.

Hoping that everything was ready inside, Ronnie took Jacky's hand as Aby used one of her scarves to blindfold him, then she took his other hand. 

As they walked into the main room of the club he couldn't help but smile. Everyting was perfect. It was a fairly upscale club to begin with but he'd never seen it look like this. From tables to wall hangings everything was done up in black and white. Booths surrounded the upper part of the room while the middle had couches and smaller tables strung out here and there. Four steps down took you to a giant dancefloor all done in black. Above it was a screen which they would be using later for part of Jacky's birthday present. For now it was simply cycling through photos friends had sent in either with or of J. Including a few from their last tour of the three of them that Aby had thrown in. But the best part was the hundred or so people all over the club standing still, holding their breath as they walked Jacky up the stairs from the dancefloor. With Ryan and Becca's help, they'd invited just about every person they could think of. The only people missing were Asking, Black Veil Brides, and Luna of course, but they had talked Dahlia into making the trip. They'd really had to twist her arm.

Not.

"Guys can you please take this off now?" Jacky whined as they pulled him to a stop.

"Sure thing babe." Abigayl chirped and untied his blindfold.

Ronnie honestly thought Jacky was going to pass out as everyone yelled Happy Birthday at him. As much as he would say later that he hated it, Jacky sure looked happy right now. He blushed and looked at the floor when Aby kissed his cheek before she disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Abigayl! Half an hour!" He called after her. Hopefully she would actually remember.

"Come on J. Let's go be social." He said pulling Jacky along into the mess of people.

"Hey! Everyone look here!"

As the music stopped everyone in the club turned to where Abigayl was standing, mic in hand in the middle of the dancefloor.

Once all eyes were on her she started again. "Good evening, and welcome! Some of you I know, some of you I have yet to meet. So for those of you who don't know, my name is Abigayl, and I am lucky enough to call Jacky my boyfriend. I wanted to personally thank each and every one of you for coming out tonight to help us celebrate his birthday."

There was a round of applause then she continued. "Unfortunately there were a few people who couldn't make it here for this very special event. So we have improvised! Jacky, come here please."

Jacky frowned and stayed seated. 

"Go on sweetie. It's okay." Dahlia whispered from where she was seated between him and J.

Cautiously Jacky stood up and joined Aby. She smiled and handed him the mic before pressing a button on a remote she held by her side. The pictures disappeared as the giant screen went black then a video feed popped up.

All of Asking Alexandria and Black Veil Brides were piled in front of the camera.

"Happy Birthday Jacky!" They all yelled waving at him.

Jacky looked stunned, but grinned back up at them.

"Sorry we couldn't make it there in person kid. Poor planning on our part. I'll buy you a drink this summer." Danny said, raising a glass of champagne towards the screen. "Cheers buddy!"

"Thanks guys, I wish you guys were here. See you all soon!" Jacky replied into the mic.

"Jacky? James move your fat ass." Luna called as she pushed her way to the front of the group.

"Luna?"

"Hey honey. Told you I'd see you soon didn't I?" She said, smiling down at him.

"I didn't know this is what you meant."

"We're full of surprises! Ronnie, Abigayl? You two take care of the birthday boy. We'll see you all soon. Love you all! Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thanks Lu! Love you too." Jacky replied, waving goobye to her. 

Jacky turned back to Aby as the screen went blank, but didn't give her back the mic. Instead he looked up at all the people around the room.

"Um. So I know Aby's already done this." He said into the mic. "But it's my birthday so my rules. You all know me. I don't usually enjoy big public things like this. That being said, I have to admit, this is the best birthday I've ever had. Abigayl? Ronnie? I love you guys so much. Thank you for doing all of this for me." He finished. 

As everyone started clapping they met Jacky halfway and wrapped their arms around him.

"Guys come on. I need a picture of the three of you!" Becca whined as Jacky once again tried to get away from her.

"Alright, one picture won't kill you J." Abigayl said pushing him between them.

Jacky pouted as they each put an arm aound him.

"One good picture J. Just one." Ronnie whispered as Becca held up the camera. But just as before she snapped the photo him and Aby both leaned in and kissed Jacky one on either cheek. Jacky just laughed and held on to them as they took a few more. That one would definitely be their favorite.

"So what do you think of all this Jacky?" Ryan asked, wrapping his arms around Becca.

"It's a little overwhelming to be honest. You guys are amazing for putting this whole thing together. Thank you."

"No problem shorty." Ryan teased.

Ronnie broke away from the little group to join Dahlia where she was sitting laid back on one of the black couches watching the people around her.

"Can I join you?"

She raised a brow at him. "I don't know. Can you?"

Ignorning her smartass comment, he sat down beside her.

"This is very nice, what you've done here for Jacky. I know I've enjoyed myself thoroughly." She said handing him an empty champagne bottle.

"You're taking a cab back to your hotel. How did you even get the whole bottle? Nevermind. I wanted to come say good night. I'm going to take J and Aby home before they pass out somewhere." He said as she leaned against him.

"Probably a good idea. I'm going to hang around a bit longer. Your friend, uh, Alex...Alex K something is very interesting. I feel the need to investigate him further."

"Too much information Dahlia." He said putting his hand over her mouth. "Way too much. Have fun. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night baby. Drive safe."

It didn't take him long to find Aby and Jacky but did take an exhausting amount of time getting them to leave.

By the time they finally made it home both of them were still giggly. Convincing Abigayl to go to bed was much harder than Jacky but once she was all tucked in it wasn't minutes before she fell asleep.

"Thank you again. For everything." Jacky said quietly as they crawled into bed.

"No problem." He replied, pulling Jacky into his arms. 

"Seriously though, I think my brain is floating in liquor." Jacky whispered against his shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you too Jacky."


	30. Chapter 30

April 1st

Los Angeles, California

The house was quiet. She was alone.

Again.

Abigayl sighed and tied up her hair. Just another morning of pretending everything was fine. Life was perfect.

She'd stopped trying to convince herself long ago. Now she just put on the front for the rest of the world.

Truth was, nothing was fine. The last two months had been hell. All the three of them had done was snap at each other. But where as Jacky would retreat into himself and disappear, she and Ronnie were constantly at each other's throats. The only days they weren't fighting were the ones where he just didn't come home.

Another thing Aby had grown accustom to. She never had a clue where he was, when he was coming home, or when he was going to leave again. She almost had herself convinced she didn't want him to come home. But through everything she unfortunately still cared about him.

Abigayl felt tears running down her face as she carried a basket to the laundry room at the other end of the house. She didn't want to give up, didn't want to leave but something had to give. Jacky had left for Vegas four days ago. No calls, no texts. Nothing. Ronnie hadn't even been home enough to notice his best friend was gone.

Would he notice if she left?

Wiping at her face Aby let her anger wash through her. Why hold it in? As a tear fell on to her hand she slammed her fist down on the top of the washer. Pain ricocheted up her arm but paled in comparison to the death grip on her heart. Bracing herself on her arms she hung her head and tried to calm down.

The sound of the front door opening ruined any chance of that. No matter who it was she was probably in for a fight.

"Abigayl? I know you're here. Where are you?" Ronnie called out to her.

Fuck.

This was not what she wanted to deal with right now. Unfortunately she couldn't exactly avoid him here.

"Laundry room!" She yelled back.

Abigayl looked up as he stopped in the doorway, blocking her only exit. She suddenly felt trapped.

Abigayl wanted to kick herself. She hated that after all the shit they'd gone through lately she ached to simply have him hold her again. Wanted him to give her some hint that he still loved her. But he hadn't so much as touched her in the last two months. Why would that change now?

"What do you want?"

"Where were you last night?" He asked, his tone the only hint that this calm was just a façade. After all, Dennise was right. He was a good actor.

"Why do you care?" She asked trying not to let her anger get the best of her.

"When a guy's girlfriend doesn't come home at night it starts to look a little suspicious don't you think?" He answered nonchalantly.

Aby snapped.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. I'm here 98% of the time, and when I'm not I text you where I am, just like I did yesterday. And you're going to jump my shit about not being home one night? I went to Vegas with DJ to the Hard Rock. We got back at four this morning so I slept on his couch for awhile before coming home."

For a moment she thought he was actually going to apologize. Be understanding for once.

Yeah right.

"Well I hope you're keeping his bed warm since you obviously aren't mine."

Abigayl stood there in shock. "I can't believe you just said that." She said as she pushed past him.

"Abigayl!" He called after her. She didn't respond. She was done with his shit.

"Aby!"

Abigayl gasped as he grabbed her wrist, yanking her back around to face him. Pain raced up her arm and blurred her vision but Ronnie didn't seem to notice as he backed her against the wall, towering over her.

She gritted her teeth and pushed at his chest with her left hand. He didn't budge.

"You're going to accuse me of cheating? I'm always here! Where the hell are you every night? Huh? I'm here praying that you'll come home. That you still love me. Just hoping you aren't spending your nights between the legs of whatever tramp threw herself at you!" She screamed.

"And if I was? I doubt anyone would blame me. You're about as inviting as a block of ice. The nights I'm here, I crawl into bed and where are you?"

Abigayl could feel tears streaming down her face but she didn't care. "It's your fault!" She said shoving at him again. "You! I was there. I waited. But every time you came home I was left colder. I was an arms length away and not once did you reach for me. Then you just stopped coming home all together."

Ronnie stayed silent. Abigayl leaned against the wall. Her throat was raw. She shook her head.

"I can't keep this up. It's killing me. I need you. You and Jacky. I love you both so much and now I've lost you." She said as she slid to the floor.

She waited for him to tell her how stupid she was being or to just leave again. He did neither. Ronnie sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms. Abigayl laid her head on his shoulder and cried until there was nothing left inside her.

"Abigayl. What happened to us?"

"We got busy. So wrapped up in our own stuff we forgot to talk. We drifted apart. When you and I started fighting Jacky withdrew. He's been in Vegas the last four days. I only know because I saw him at the show last night. He wouldn't even talk to me." She said quietly.

She didn't want to ruin this. Who knew when the next time he'd actually talk to her would be.

"Do you, um." He stopped and took her hand then kissed her palm. "Do you think we can fix this?"

Abigayl allowed herself to smile for the first time in what seemed like forever as she brushed her thumb across his lips. He smiled back at her.

"I think if fixing this is truly what you want then yes."

Ronnie kissed her forehead then laid his hand against her cheek forcing her to look up at him.

"I don't want to lose you and Jacky. This space between us has been wearing on me too. The more I was gone the angrier I was which led to us fighting more. It was a viscous cycle. I love you both. I want to fix this."

Aby shifted so she could wrap her good arm around his neck and kissed him.

Abigayl gave in as he laid her on the soft carpet and kissed a path down the side of her throat but when he grabbed her hands raising them above her head she cried out in pain. She couldn't help it.

Ronnie braced himself on his arms above her. "What's wrong?"

"I think I need to go to the hospital." She said, carefully standing up and holding her arm to her chest.

Ronnie's eyes widened as he finally noticed her wrist that was now swollen twice its size and turning purple. She watched the color drain from his face as realization hit him.

He'd hurt her.

"Abigayl, I-"

Aby cut him off with a kiss. "Shhh. Just take me to the hospital."

"I don't mean to be rude but are you feeling okay? You look like you're about to be sick."

Ronnie looked up at the nurse who had just walked into the waiting room. She was probably in her late fifties. Her name tag read Nan.

"Yes, um, my girlfriend. Aby, is she okay?"

Nan narrowed her eyes on him, then smiled. "The doctor is about to release her. She has a hairline fracture in her radius, just above her hand. She told the doctor she tripped over her dog? We've seen this happen before. Just make sure she uses it as little as possible. The cast will keep it protected for the most part. I'll send her out as soon as she is done."

She'd told them she tripped over Charlie? Why was she lying to the doctor? His stomach turned as he thought back to their arguement. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Despite what people said about him, Ronnie had never hurt a woman in his life. He couldn't imagine ever purposely hurting Aby. But whether he meant to or not she was in the hospital because of him. Maybe this was a ruse and the police were on their way. Surely she hadn't actually covered for him. Not for something like this.

About ten minutes later Abigayl walked into the waiting room. Her eyes lit up as she saw him, which only made him feel lower, if that was possible.

"I'm good to go now." She said with a smile and knocked on the white cast on her arm. "Ready to take me home?"

All he could do was nod like a moron.

The drive home was fairly quiet. Aby told him what the doctor had said then continued to stare out the window like she always did. Ronnie wished she'd keep talking, it distracted him from the sickening thoughts in his head.

As they walked into the house he barely got the door shut before Abigayl wrapped her arms around him. For a moment he let his worries go and pulled away from her lips just long enought to pull her shirt over her head, but as he reached for the button of her jeans he stopped.

Aby frowned as he backed away from her. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything Aby. I just- I can't do this right now." He said, trying to get past her. She wouldn't let him.

"But this morning you wanted-"

"I don't want to hurt you again." He yelled at her.

Abigayl reached for his hand then dropped her arm when he pulled away again.

"It was an accident. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. All the times we've fought lately. I've hit you countless times, but you never laid a hand on me. You have to let this go. You don't want to hurt me? Then stop this because right now you are by pushing me away."

With that she walked away.

He follwed her into the living room where she sat down on one of the black leather couches.

"Make a choice." Was all she said before reaching for the tv remote.

He did.

Abigayl curled up against him as Ronnie settled back on the couch with her.

"Do you want your shirt?"

"Nah, I'm good." She replied leaning back into him as she started the first season of American Horror Story. Since moving in she'd watched it probably twenty times. He didn't really understand her obsession, but he could think of worse things to be forced to watch.

They had just started the fourth episode when she stretched out, laying with her head in his lap. She was getting sleepy.

"I don't get it." He said, running his hand down her side. "Why do you like this show so much?"

Abigayl scoffed. "Three reasons. It's psychotic, it's bloody and Tate of course."

"Seriously? You like that blond kid? Why?"

She looked up at him like he'd grown horns. Little did she know those had been amputated long ago.

"Because he's perfect obviously. Every girl loves a big hearted bad boy."

"You do realize he's a fictional character right?"

"Ronnie! You bite your tongue." She said slapping his hand. "Don't ruin my fantasy."

"That's your fantasy? A bad boy, dead guy? Why can't you have a normal fantasy? You know, like dating a rock star or something."

Abigayl just laughed. "I've had my fill of bad boy rock stars."

"Okay okay. Keep your dream boy."

They continued to bullshit back and forth and got through a couple more episodes before they heard the front door open. Ryan would have knocked. Becca would have already announced herself.

Aby flipped over and looked up at him. "Jacky?" She whispered.

She was up and out of the room before he could say a word. Ronnie followed her out into the foyer to find her standing with Jacky. He said something and Aby wrapped her arms around him. J hugged her back but locked eyes with him as he entered the room.

"You're actually here?"

Ronnie shrugged. "Figured it was time to stop being an asshole. No more fighting."

Jacky stared at him for a moment then sighed and kissed Aby before releasing her.

"You weren't the only one being an asshole." Jacky admitted and held out his hand. "Truce?"

Ronnie nodded and shook his hand. "Truce."

"I'm gonn go finish my show." Aby said as she picked up her shirt then headed into the living room.

Jacky frowned." What's she watching?"

"American Horror Story. Pretty much all we've done since we got back from the hospital."

"Oh that again. What did she do to her arm?"

Ronnie took a deep breath and told Jacky what had happened that morning, including what Abigayl had said to him when they got home.

Jacky was quiet for a minute.

"She's right you know. I don't think you would ever hurt either of us. If Aby's chalking it up as an accident then you have to let it go. Move on."

"Would you be able to let go so easily if you were in my shoes J?"

"Nope. Just add it to the ever growing list of 'shit we have to deal with'. He answered seriously then laughed. "All the way around the three of us are pretty fucked up, but that's why we have to stick together."


	31. Chapter 31

May 8th

Los Angeles, California

"Just a month now until we're all together again! This is going to be the best summer ever."

Abigayl rolled back on to her stomach so she could see Becca and Courtney on the giant tv screen. Skype through XBOX? Best invention ever.

"Fun for you two maybe Becca." Courtney added. "Some of us actually have work to do."

Becca gave her a pouty face. "Yes, because I'm sure Ash won't convince you to join in on any of the festivities." She said sarcastically.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "You guys drive me crazy sometimes."

Aby couldn't help but laugh listening to them argue, but she tuned it out when she heard footsteps approaching the bedroom.

"Girls, I think I"m about to have company." She said breaking into their sarcasm war.

Both of them looked at her like she was crazy until they heard Ronnie and Jacky having their own war in the hallway.

"How many hours can you play that game before you bore everyone else on the bus to death?" Ronnie asked as they walked into the room, completely oblivious to her friends watching them.

"I don't know." Jacky snapped back. "How long can you sit on your fat ass and play Halo?"

Abigayl closed her eyes as they went into the closet. This always got worse before it got better...

"Fat ass? Two words for you J. Cheese cake."

Jacky rolled his eyes, reemerging with a suitcase. "Cheesecake is one word moron."

"I'm seriously about to throat punch you."

...and then it usually got violent.

Courtney frowned. "Throat punch? Why on earth would you want to do that to someone?"

"One better." Becca interjected keeping her head down painting her fingernails. "Ryan threatend to dick punch me yesterday. THEN remembered I don't have one."

"True story!" Ryan yelled from somewhere behind her.

Courtney looked even more bewildered.

"See Becca you and Ronnie have something else in common!" Jacky stated before walking into the bathroom.

"Oh shit." Ryan said, moving to sit with Becca so he could see.

"Suck it Jacky!" Ronnie yelled from the closet. "Oh wait. You already did, last night."

Oh shit was right.

Everyone collectively held their breath as that accusition hung in the air. Jacky stepped back into the bedroom pulling his shirt off over his head. "I didn't hear any complaints."

Abigayl wanted to facepalm through the back of her skull.

Ronnie glared at him for a moment then they both started laughing and went their separate ways.

"This is what I deal with on a daily basis!" Abigayl said as she was left with the girls and Ryan again. Courtney seemed to still be in shock.

"They're a little wound up huh?" She asked.

Abigayl nodded her head. "Yeah, last night they turned my 'movie' night into 'let's go skinny dipping at 3am' night. Both of them were all hyped up on sugar thanks to Becca's cupcakes. Fuck you very much. I'm not sure if they've slept yet."

"We haven't!" Ronnie yelled at her.

"See?" She said looking to Becca. "You are evil. But in all honesty this last month has been amazing. No fighting. We're back on track."

"Good." Courtney said. "I was worried about you. I'm sure they're quite a handful to deal with. Question though, why are they pulling out suitcases?"

Abigayl didn't have an answer.

"Ronnie?" She called out.

"Yeah?"

"What are you and Jacky packing for?"

He finally came back into the bedroom with a suitcase full of clothes. After setting it beside Jacky's he laid down beside her.

"Because our flight leaves at 8. You need to get packed too. We'll be back on the 12th. Pack for warm weather." He said like it was no big deal.

"Where the hell are we going? And why didn't you tell me before now?"

Ronnie just shrugged. "Didn't want you asking questions. It's a surprise."

Abigayl looked up to Becca and Courtney. "Either of you know about this?"

Court shook her head. Becca on the other hand started looking up at the ceiling, while Ryan pretended his shoes were suddenly fascinating.

"You guys knew!?"

"Have a good trip Aby!" They yelled before quickly signing off.

What good friends she had.

"Holy shit!" Abigayl squealed as she looked down at the boarding pass Ronnie had just handed her. She was aware that everyone around them was staring at her. She just didn't care. "We're going to New Orleans?!"

"Unless you don't want to." Jacky said nonchalantely picking his bag up.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Come on, we gotta find the gate!" She said dragging him behind her.

"Abigayl...other way." Ronnie said from behind her.

Aby just laughed and decided it was best to follow them since she'd only been to LAX once before.

"Aby!"

Abigayl turned at the sound of her name being yelled as they walked through the terminal. She looked back to see a familiar face running towards her.

Julyen threw his arms around her almost knocking her over. She hugged the young boy back, and smiled as his father joined them.

Julyen's dad, Brent, was in his late twenties and looked like your typical surfer. Tan, messy blond hair, blue eyes. His son was a perfect copy.

As Brent joined them, Aby turned to Jacky and Ronnie.

"This is Julyen and his father Brent. He owns and runs the animal rescue where Becca and I volunteer-"

"I'm six!" Julyen interupted, his chin raised defiantly. "Are these your guys Aby?" He asked.

"Yes Julyen, this is Jacky and Ronnie."

Jacky said hi but otherwise stayed quiet. Ronnie put his hand out to the little boy.

Julyen eyed his hand and gave him a once over before ignoring the offer and full on hugging him. Ronnie didn't really seem to mind as he patted Julyen's back.

"So where are you going Julyen?" Aby asked when he finally let go.

"Florida. To see grandma." He replied pulling a gross face. "Can I come with you instead?"

Brent laughed and patted his son's shoulder. "I think they probably have plans Julyen. And your cousins really want to see you."

Julyen huffed but accepted his answer before turning back to Ronnie.

"Aby told me you're a rock star. Is that true?"

"I guess I am if that's what she told you." He answered.

Brent let out a heavy sigh and leaned down to Julyen's height. Abigayl covered her ears.

"Julyen, Ronnie is a singer. He sings for Falling in Reverse."

Julyen's head snapped up, his eyes wide. "I know you!" He yelled. "I know your songs. All of them. I know all the words!"

Ronnie gave him a suspicious look. "Even the new songs?"

As Julyen frantically nodded his head Brent scoffed. "Dude, new stuff. Old stuff. Solo music. He knows it all."

"Starting to wish I wrote more kid appropriate music." Ronnie joked, giving Julyen a high five.

"Can I please come with you? I'll be good!" Julyen said tugging on Ronnie's hand.

Brent shook his head.

"I'll tell you what kid." Ronnie said, getting down on Julyen's level. "We have a couple shows next month pretty close to here. Maybe if you're good at your grandma's house your dad will let you come with us and help out on tour. How's that sound?"

Julyen's entire face lit up, and Abigayl felt her throat get tight.

"Can I? Daddy can I go?"

Brent rolled his eyes. "You're going to take my six year old son to Warped tour? I guess you could put him to work." He teased, ruffling his son's hair. "It's a possability. We'll talk more about it when we get home. Julyen we have to get going to our plane now."

"Okay!" He said hugging them again, even Jacky got in on it this time. "Bye!"

"Bye Julyen. Have fun in Florida. Be good." She called as they walked away.

The plane hadn't even been taxied to the runway before Jacky passed out. Aby was honestly surprised either of them had made it this long. Ronnie kept denying it, but she knew he'd be asleep before long too. Before he did though she was going to take advantage of their semi-privacy.

"Hey Ronnie?" She asked as the light in the cabin went off. "You ever think about having kids someday?"

"Uh, sometimes. Lately I have more. Why? Is this something I should worry about now?"

Abigayl just laughed. "No! I'm not pregnant. I was just curious. The way you handled Julyen, you like kids don't you?"

He nodded. "I do. I have a couple nieces and nephews, but I don't get to see them very often. Kids don't judge like adults do. They like you based on how you treat them, not how you look. As far as having my own, I don't know. I don't think I'd be a very good dad. I don't want a kid to grow up ridiculed just because I'm their parent. They'd end up hating me for it."

Abigayl really had to bite her tongue. "I think you're being a bit hard on yourself. I think you'd make a good father."

"Doubt it."

Abigayl sat back in her chair and chewed on her lip ring. This wasn't exactly how she'd seen this conversation going.

"Hey." Ronnie whispered as he laced his fingers through hers. "Don't think too much about it right now. I didn't say I was totally against the idea. Let's see how things go with Julyen next month. By the time he goes home none of us may want to have a kid around."

"That's a good point." She said giving him a light kiss. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Are we in Dallas?"

Ronnie shook his head as Jacky rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. "You slept through Dallas."

J looked at him like he was sure that was a lie.

"We're in New Orleans!" Aby said excitedly. She was practically bouncing in her chair.

Her excitement didn't fade as they got their bags and piled into a taxi.

"So where are we staying?" She asked still staring out the window.

"Actually Jacky picked where we are staying." He replied.

Abigayl turned back to them faking shock. "Wait, does that mean someplace other than a five star hotel? How will you survive?" She said sarcastically,

"Very funny. I never heard you complaining, but no. This is something better I think. Jacky did good."

After a few miles of frustration, Ronnie pulled Abigayl on to his lap so he could look out at the city too. She and Jacky went on and on about everything they were seeing. One would have thought they had never been out of the house. It wasn't until the taxi slowed and entered a lane lined with giant oak trees that they were finally silent. Abigayl put her hand against the window like she could touch the world on the other side. Jacky had been so right about this.

"I've seen this place before. In the pictures my dad gave me. My parents got married here. Um, Oak Alley right?"

Jacky nodded. "Luna told us you would remember it. That's why I looked to stay here."

Abigayl smiled, but he could see tears in her eyes as she leaned across the seat to give Jacky a kiss.

With Luna's help, Jacky had pretty much planned the whole trip. Ronnie had been preoccupied planning for what was supposed to be happening whilst they were away. Hopefully everything would be ready by the time they got home."

Twenty minutes later, Abigayl was unlocking the door to a small cottage out behind the main 'Big House'. He had to admit all of this was pretty cool. Definitely not LA, but it felt easier to breathe here somehow.

"This is my room, you two can have the smaller one!" Abigayl yelled, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Ronnie followed Jacky into the bedroom where Aby was sprawled out on the bed.

"Oh no, we got two rooms so you could have the little one." Jacky said crawling in beside her.

Abigayl stuck her tongue out. "I think we can share then. This place is beautiful. Thank you both so much for bringing me here." She said seriously.

"You're very welcome Aby." He said joining them.

Aby rolled over to rest her head on his shoulder. "So do we have a planned out schedule or what?"

"Not really. Whatever you'd like to do, that's what we'll do. The last day we have plans, but they're a surprise. There is one thing we'd like to do tomorrow morning."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"It involves powdered sugar." Jacky added as he wrapped his arms around Abigayl.

She bolted upright away from both of them. "Oh no. This asshole poured syrup down my shirt once." She said popping him on the shoulder. "No more sticky stuff on Aby."

"Whatever you say Aby." Jacky teased kicking his shoes off. "Just means more for us."

Abigayl frowned at Jacky before turning back to him. "Ronnie?" She asked, trailing her finger down his chest.

That was cheating.

"What is Jacky talking about?"

"You want answers? What do I get in return?"

Abigayl pulled a pouty face then climbed off the bed, and left the room.

"What is she doing?" Jacky asked sitting up on the bed with him.

"No idea. Hey you alright?"

Jacky nodded and smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Something was upsetting him.

"I'll be right back."

Leaving Jacky there, Ronnie went into the smaller bedroom to find Abigayl digging through her suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

She stopped for a moment but didn't turn around. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. You guys okay?"

"Yep, just making sure you weren't upset with me." He said honestly.

Abigayl glanced back at him and smiled. "Definitely not. I'll just be a minute. Promise." She said giving him a light kiss as she walked past him toward the bathroom.

Back in the other bedroom, Jacky was curled up on his side looking at his phone. Ronnie sat on the edge of the bed.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

Jacky laid his phone aside and patted the bed next to him. "Join me?"

Ronnie crawled up and laid next to him. Jacky sighed and put his arm over him. "Are you sure it's a good idea not telling Aby what's going on at home? I mean it's kind of a big deal."

"I want it to be a surprise. I really don't think she'll be upset. Are you okay with this plan though?"

"Am I okay with it? Yeah I want us to stay like this, the three of us, but I don't know about her. Abigayl loves us. I know that, but doesn't every girl want a wedding someday? We can't do that for her."

That was true, but they could give her something. As well as he knew her, Ronnie really doubted Aby would care. She wanted a family. That they could give her.

Rolling on to his back so he could look up at Jacky, Ronnie could tell how much this was bothering him, but they'd known since the beginning their situation had to be dealt with day by day. That's how they got through. Jacky just needed to relax and let it work.

"Jacky, do you trust me?"

He frowned. "Yes, why?"

"Trust that I know what I'm doing then. This will be good for all of us. You have to stop worrying so much. Okay?"

Jacky was quiet for a moment. He could see the wheels turning behind those blue eyes, but then he leaned down to kiss him, a grin on his face.

"Trust like you trusted me last night?"

He really tried not to smile. It didn't work.

"That is not what I meant. I call that cruel and unusual punishment."

He could feel jacky laugh as his friend kissed and nipped along his collarbone. Ronnie loved it when J was like this. The timid facade he showed the public was his way of coping with attention. But this was Jacky. He was far more outgoing and aggressive than anyone gave him credit for.

"Punishment? I don't remember you complaining." Jacky replied, reaching for his hand then tracing the thin cuts that partially circled his wrist with his fingertips. "Did these hurt?"

Ronnie shook his head. "Not really. I wasn't really paying attention at the time." He said grabbing his hand and rolling again so J was trapped beneath him. "Next time you're the one getting cuffed to the bed though."

Jacky just laughed. "Deal." He said leaning up to kiss him again. That didn't last long. Jacky's shirt was added with his on the floor as Ronnie kissed a path down his chest and lightly bit his hip. Jacky was ticklish there and tried to pull away.

A cold hand on his shoulder let him know Aby was out of the shower. She didn't say anything as she crawled on to the bed with them.

With a bit of a struggle they managed to get J out of his jeans, adding them to the evergrowing pile of clothes on the floor. While Abigayl tugged on Jacky's bottom lip, he continued his descent. Just as he reached his destination Aby bit the sensitive place just between his shoulder and throat. Between the who of them, Jacky didn't last long.

A little while later as he lay between the two with Abigayl's face burried in his hair and Jacky curled up in his arms Ronnie was really beginning to wish he hadn't told Abigayl no when she'd reached for him after Jacky had fallen asleep.

Yeah, that was a bad decision on his part. Now he couldn't sleep.

"Babe, are you alright?" Aby whispered sleepily.

"Mhm. I'll be fine. Go on back to sleep."

He felt Abigayl's breath against the back of his neck. "You're still a bad liar. Be quiet, don't wake Jacky."

She was the one talking, why tell him to be- Oh.

Ronnie shivered as she trailed her hand over his hip but her cool fingers were welcome on his heated skin. He sucked in a deep breath as she wrapped her hand around him and found the perfect rhythm. He felt Jacky's breathing change when her hand brushed against him. Before long her soft hand was replaced with rough skin, calloused from years of guitar playing. Jacky was awake and going by the little whimper noise he made, Aby was taking care of him. J's cry was muffled against his throat as they came crashing down together. Abigayl sighed and curled back up against him. Slowly their breathing returned to normal and it wasn't long before they were all asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

May 11th

New Orleans, Louisiana

"Is that the lemon tart stuff from yesterday?"

Shit.

Ronnie shook his head as Jacky walked into the dining room. "Nope, no clue what you're talking about."

"Liar. You told me there wasn't any left last night. Gimme a bite." He said sitting down at the table beside him.

"I was hiding it from Abigayl."

Jacky took the bite he offered then made a sour face.

"Forget how bitter it was?"

J nodded quickly. "It's so good though." He said then his smile faded. "Part of me wishes we could just stay here. I don't really want to go home yet."

The feeling was mutual.

"I actually thought about trying to move us out here J. It just wasn't a good move for us. We would be traveling back to LA more than we'd be here. So I went for second best. We will come visit again though. I like it here too. Nothing like back home. Kinda like time moves slower here."

Jacky took the fork from him. "Seems like it. But second best is okay too. Becca text me this morning. Says everything was going fine and should be done tonight. How'd you get the workers to come in so fast?"

Ronnie scoffed. "Money is a good incentive. But it does help my stress levels to know things are getting done. One less thing I have to worry about."

Jacky just nodded and they fell silent again, until Abigayl walked into the room. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Aby? You okay?" Jacky asked as she sat across the table from them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just kind of hit me this morning where I actually am. We've been so busy I completely spaced out the fact that this is my hometown. My parents are buried here. I just lost it for a moment, but I'm OK now. What are we doing today?"

"Well we planned to meet one of Luna's friends later. I think her name was Krista? If that's okay with you." Ronnie said as J took their dishes to the kitchen.

Abigayl frowned. "Not that I mind but why are we meeting her?"

"Because of what you just said. She's going to take you to your old house then to the cemetery where your parents are. I guess Krista know your family, like Luna did. We thought you might like to talk to her."

She smiled then and it seemed to be a mixture of happy and sadness. "I would very much like that. Thank you. What are you and Jacky going to do while I'm with her?"

"No idea. We'll find something."

Krista found them just outside the Café du Monde a little after three. To Ronnie she looked like a modern day gypsy. She was tall and tan with teal green eyes much like Aby's. Her long black hair was filled with braids and ribbons. She wore a white Led Zeppelin tank top with a bunch of gold bangles lining her arms and a black coin skirt over jean shorts and sandals. She would fit in with Luna and Aby perfectly, Dahlia not so much.

It wasn't five minutes before Aby and Krista were chattering back and forth like they'd known each other for years. That made Ronnie feel so much better about leaving Aby with her.

"Are you ready to go then Aby?" Krista asked.

"I thinks so. We'll meet up with you guys back here at 8?"

Ronnie nodded. "Yep. If you need anything just call."

"Okay, I will." She said hugging them both. "Alright Krista, let's go." She said giving them one last smile before following Krista down the the sidewalk.

"What did you think of Krista? I love these things." Jacky said putting a bright blue Mardi Gras mask up to his face.

"You look kinda freaky behind that thing. Like a blue eyed bug." Ronnie teased holding a black mask up to his own face. "I think she's cool. Definitely Luna's friend. How ridiculous do we look right now?"

Jacky laughed and paid the man running the little stand. The old man just shook his head as they walked away.

"You look ridiculous. I'm English. I'm allowed to be weird."

Ronnie rolled his eyes as they sat down on the edge of a giant fountain. "You're weird. I'll give you that J."

"Um, excuse me?"

Ronnie and Jacky both looked up to see two teenage girls in black band shirts standing in front of them.

The older looking of the two stepped forward. "I'm sorry to bother you. I was just, uh we were wondering if you guys were doing a show in town tonight?"

She looked so hopeful.

Ronnie shook his head. "No we're here on vacation actually. Are you girls coming to Warped?"

Their faces fell and the older one spoke up again. "Too young to drive and our parents don't think it's worth driving us."

Jacky patted his arm. "Maybe we can give you your own show. Do either of you have an acoustic guitar?"

The younger girl finally spoke up. "Our brother has one! We live just a few blocks from here. I'm sure he won't mind you borrowing it."

Jacky smiled at her. "Alright. If you can get it, we'll play something. What's your name?"

"I'm Lori and this is my older sister Rissa. We'll be back."

The girls took off and Ronnie turned to see Jacky start trailing his fingers through the cool water in the fountain.

"How exactly are we supposed to give them a show J? What are you thinking?"

Jacky flicked the cold water at him. "We'll just play a few songs, whatever they wanna sing. Tweet it. See if any other fans around here want to join in. Pass a few hours. Plus it'll make those girl's day."

"Good plan. Hopefully no one calls the cops on us." He said pulling his phone out and opening a new tweet.

@RonnieRadke: NOLA! Mini acoustic show. French Market. Come say hi to @JackyCVincent and I.

By the time Rissa and Lori returned with their brother, Nick, fifteen kids were standing around waiting with them. It was nice because they could actually talk to all of them. Meet everyone.

"When Lori told me Jacky Vincent needed my guitar I thought she was screwing with me." Nick, who looked to be about twenty, said shaking his head and handing his black guitar to Jacky. "Would you mind signing it when you're done?"

"Of course. And thank you for letting me use it." Jacky replied before sitting back on the fountain.

Everyone sat on the ground in front of them but Ronnie motioned for the girls to sit with him. The show was for them after all.

Hours flew by like minutes as he sang along with the kids. Whatever they suggested, if Jacky could play it, they sang it. All the while Ronnie was trying to think of a way that he could pull together an actual acoustic tour. Maybe for this winter.

Between the songs, and genuinely enjoying some one on one time with their fans, it was almost seven when Nick decided it was time to take his sisters home before the locals got crazy.

"Thanks again for letting me use your guitar Nick." Jacky said as he neatly signed his name on the body of it.

Nick just shook his head. "Thank you for using it. This has been great. Definitely a show we won't forget."

"Trust me we enjoyed it just as much as you all did." Ronnie replied. "Hey Lori you got a pen in that giant bag?"

She rolled her eyes at him and handed him a pen.

"Here." He said taking her hand and writing his number on her palm. "Call me next time you come to a show. Rissa? Nick? You guys too. Stay in touch alright?"

Lori all but came unglued. Nick held on to her.

"Thank you!" She said. "See you later."

They waved as the trio walked away. Those were some good kids.

"That was nice of you." Jacky said as they started back towards the cafe.

"Family isn't always blood right? Anyways I have an idea for tour."

Abigayl thanked Krista as she handed her a Pina Colada. They had a little over an hour before they needed to leave to meet the boys. Krista lived just off Bourban. so they'd elected for drinks at her place.

Honestly Abigayl was happy to relax for a moment. Seeing her parent's graves had taken a toll on her. At first she'd felt weird pouring her heart out to the polished stone that bore their names, but in the end it was therapeutic. She told them everything as if they were standing there in front of her, and when she was done Aby had felt more at peace than she had even when she'd been high.

"So I have to ask." Krista asked pulling her from her thoughts. "Every girl has that fantasy of being with a rock star at one point. What's it like living with two of them?"

Abigayl set her glass down trying to think through the brain freeze she'd just given herself.

"Uh, it's good most of the time. We had some problems but so does every couple. They haven't been on tour since I moved to California. We'll see how that goes. To strangers I'm sure what we have looks wrong but I couldn't imagine not having both of them in my life. I need them both."

Krista smiled and reached across the table to pat her hand. "Who gives a fuck what a stranger thinks? You're obviously happy and that's all that matters. Those boys love you. It's easy to see. You ready to go back to them?"

"Definitely." She grinned.

As they walked back down the street Abigayl scrolled through her twitter notifications. Apparently the guys had done some kind of little show down in the market while they'd been waiting on her. A few kids had posted pictures. Aby started to wish she had been there to see it all.

@AbigaylTY: Had a great time in the past today. Ready for a relaxing evening before heading home tomorrow.

@JackyCVincent: @AbigaylTY you may want to rethink the relaxing part...

Oh great. What were those two up to? She'd find out soon.

The guys were waiting just outside the café talking about something that required lots of hand gestures. Arguing maybe?

Jacky stopped mid sentence as they walked up to them.

"What do you mean no relaxing evening?" She asked wrapping her arms around him.

"It's our last night Aby. Don't you want to have some fun?"

Krista scoffed. "Going to terrorize Bourbon then?"

"Yup! Wanna come with us?" Jacky asked as she stepped away.

She thought Krista was going to say no from the face she was pulling but then she smiled. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

"I don't think your boys are gonna let you out dressed like that. You may end up spending the night in bed." Krista said sarcastically as she straightened her long hair.

Aby didn't say anything as she slipped on a pair of werewolf printed black and red stilettos. She had worn worse things out of the house than this. DJ had helped her turn her 'I hated Ronnie Radke before it was cool' shirt into a loose fitting tank top dress that hit her about mid thigh. She threw on a pair of volleyball shorts under it and she was good to go.

After helping Krista finish her hair they went out to the living room.

Jacky frowned looking down at her shoes. "You sure you can walk in those?"

Abigayl make a tsking noise at him. "I once ran from the cops in six inch platforms after Danny shoved a baggie of coke in my bra. I think I can handle this."

Jacky looked horrified and Ronnie just shook his head.

"Wait, wait. The same Danny that Luna's marrying?" Krista asked

"Yup. Oh wait no. Yes same Danny but minus the drugs. That was a long time ago. No worries."

Krista looked relieved. "Ah. OK good. I though I was gonna have to slap some sense into the girl."

Aby shook her head and grabbed Jacky's hand. "Can we go now?"

"One more! Jacky one more!" Aby chanted along with Krista handing Jacky another shot.

J shook his head and pushed the glass away.

"Awe, giving up that easy baby? Come on, last one!" She said downing her last shot.

Ronnie pushed the little glass back towards Jacky with his finger. "They're two up on you. Down the hatch!"

Jacky wrinkled his nose at them but downed the shot. "You're all just trying to get me drunk."

Krista high fived him.

"Don't worry J you're amongst friends. No ones gonna take advantage of you." Abigayl teased.

Jacky smiled mischievously. "Damn. Then I'm doing this for no reason!"

Once again they were all laughing. They'd only been in this particular bar for about twenty minutes, but Aby was pretty sure this would be the last one as her vision was getting blurry.

The music started up again and Nickelback's 'Something in Your Mouth' pumped out of the speakers. Abigayl jumped up almost falling over her chair in the process.

"I love this song! Krista come dance with me!" She said grabbing her hand.

"Abigayl you don't dance." Jacky smarted off.

"Watch me! I was raised by a stripper. You don't even know." She giggled pulling Krista down on to the crowded dance floor.

Between the pounding music and the hot press of people all around her Abigayl let everything else fade away. All the things she'd been worrying about just gone. She felt amazing.

Two hours and numerous shots later Jacky and Ronnie were pulling them out of the bar and putting them in a taxi. The ride back to the plantation was a blur. She was out the second her head hit the pillow.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

May 12th

New Orleans, Louisiana

Not exactly how he'd expected their last morning in paradise to go.

Leaning up on his elbow, Ronnie looked over Jacky to see Abigayl laying with her head on Krista's shoulder. How had all four of them fit in this bed? And what time was it? The alarm clock said ten. Time to get shit moving.

Tightening his arms, he closed his eyes and savored the feel of Jacky pressed against him. If someone had told him a few years ago that the two of them would end up like this, Ronnie would have called them insane. But now he definitely wouldn't change a thing.

"Jacky. Time to wake up." He said against his ear.

J stretched and rolled over to face him. "My head is pounding." He replied closing his eyes again.

"That's what happens when you drink the whole bar. I'm sure the girls will be worse off than you probably best to let them sleep. But I gotta pack. I could use the help."

About an hour later they had everything packed including Abigayl's suitcase, which for a girl was extremely unorganized. Then again they hadn't given her much time to pack.

"Time to wake the girls up then?" Jacky asked putting his suitcase by the front door.

Ronnie nodded. "Yeah, we gotta get Krista home still. Let's wake up the witches."

Jacky laughed as they walked into the bedroom. Both girls were awake already. Abigayl stopped talking when she saw them.

"Morning!" She said happily.

Apparently she dealt with hangovers better than Jacky.

"Hey, you ready to head home?" He asked.

She nodded. "I love it here but yes, I'm ready to go. I miss Charlie. I hope he's giving Ryan and Becca hell."

Now that was something they could agree on.

"Who's Charlie?" Krista asked rubbing her eyes.

Jacky sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. "Ronnie's Pit Bull. He likes me more than him though."

"He only likes you more because you feed him things he shouldn't have." Ronnie commented back. "Krista will we see you this summer?"

She nodded, leaning back against Jacky. "I'll be at the Houston date to see Luna. You're all flying home the next morning right?"

"That's the plan. Last night with everyone. You should definitely stay with us."

Krista smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Alright." He said clapping his hands together. "Time to get going. We'll drop you off on the way to the airport"

"Sounds good to me." Krista answered scooting off the bed. "Time to get you kids back to wonderland."

The ride to Krista's was uneventful and uncomfortable with the four of them packed into a taxi. They took a few moments to say goodbye then were off to the airport.

As Abigayl and Jacky continued to rattle on Ronnie tried to clear his head and pretend he wasn't nervous as hell. He'd took it upon himself to make a decision that impacted all of them. He hadn't even told Jacky until a week ago and that was only because he needed help making sure his plan worked. J hadn't exactly been happy about him keeping such a huge secret but in the end conceded that it was a positive decision for them. Ronnie was just worried about how Aby would react. He had a feeling she wasn't going to be too happy either. At least not a first.

"Okay, you haven't said a word since we left Krista's. What's wrong?" Jacky asked as they say down at their gate and Abigayl flitted off for coffee. Like she needed that.

"Just worried about how mad Aby is going to be when we get home." He answered as his phone went off.

Aby had posted a photo of herself in front of Starbucks.

@AbigaylTY: Coffee!! LA I'll be inside you soon!

He really shouldn't touch that, buuuuut what the hell?

@RonnieRadke: @AbigaylTY rather be inside you soon ;-)

@AbigaylTY: .... Can we do that in an airport?? @RonnieRadke

@earplugsrequird: @RonnieRadke @AbigaylTY Not only no, but FUCK NO!

@JackyCVincent: @earplugsrequird @AbigaylTY @RonnieRadke I agree with Court on this one....

@TheDannyWorsnop: @AbigaylTY @RonnieRadke @JackyCVincent lalalala Aby's too young for sex lalala

He and Jacky both started laughing.

"Our new father in law." J said shaking his head. "I wouldn't worry too much about going home. You already made the decision. Let's just see how it plays out."

Jacky was right of course. No sense in worrying over something he couldn't change, but then again J didn't know the whole surprise.

"But." He started again. "I still think it would be better if you gave Aby the surprise without me there. I think you two need to go alone. I've already asked Ryan to come get me from the airport, and no, you're not talking me out of it this time. I'll bring Charlie home later tonight."

They'd talked about this before. Jacky not being with them ruined part of his plan, but he could make it work.

"You know how I feel about that but I won't fight you." Ronnie replied just as Abigayl joined them.

"Why is Jacky leaving with Ryan?" Abigayl asked as they walked out to the Escalade.

"He had something to take care of. I didn't pry. This is like déjà vu. Do you remember that first day we met? If looks could kill I'd have been dead." Ronnie teased thinking back to that day. Hell, he'd fallen in love with her right then.

"My opinion of you wasn't very high then." She said throwing her suitcase into the back.

"It still isn't." He said jokingly. "But at least now you love me, so that makes up for it."

Abigayl leaned over to kiss him as they got into the vehicle. "I was wrong and I admit it. But yes, I do love you. I can't imagine not having you and Jacky with me. I don't even want to think about it." She finished quietly.

He wasn't really sure how to tell her he felt the same way, so he settled on taking her hand and holding it tight.

His nerves were getting the best of him as they drove past the turn off for their house and Abigayl frowned at him.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going straight home."

Ronnie had to stop himself from telling her the truth. "We are. It's a surprise. Be patient."

Abigayl glared at him and for once was quiet for a whole five minutes.

Another ten miles and they were pulling through a black gate. The house beyond was completely hidden by trees. Once they pulled away from the tree lined lane Abigayl gasped as the giant white house became visible.

"Holy shit." She whispered leaning forwards to look out the windshield.

That's exactly what Ronnie had thought the first time he'd seen the it.

The house looked like it'd been plucked right out of New Orleans. All white columns and a huge porch. Ronnie had been to the house hundreds of times over the last couple of months but he still couldn't get over how monstrous it was.

"Who lives here?" She asked blindly patting his arm.

"You do." Ronnie replied getting out of the Escalade.

"Excuse me?" He heard her say as she hurried out of the car.

Ronnie just smiled and reached for her hand. "Aby...don't be mad at me okay? Come on. I'll show you around."

She did not look happy but Aby let him lead her on to the porch so he could unlock the big double doors.

What the hell were they doing here? And what was that comment he'd made about? Abigayl couldn't help but be a little pissed as Ronnie opened the front door for her.

A little of her anger went away as she stepped inside to a huge room. If she looked up, Abigayl could see the railings lining the top two floors. At the opposite end of the room two staircases rounded up to the second floor.

"So obviously this is the main hall. Through that archway to your right is the formal living room and a huge bathroom behind it. To your left the dining room then kitchen. There's a library in back. The back wall is rounded windows. Under the stairs is a fake door in the wall that leads to the basement. On the second floor the stairs lead up to the billiards room. There are four bedrooms, two on each side where they each share a bathroom. The stairs lead to the balcony on the third floor where there is a giant bath with a weird jacuzzi thing, a huge room for storage and of course the master bedroom. Overall it's pretty simple. I think there will definitely be room for the three of us here don't you think?"

Abigayl rolled her eyes looking up at him. "You really expect me to believe we're going to move here?"

"No." He said pulling her past the stairs where another door opened into the library. It was beautiful with the sunlight streaming in. The walls were lined with cabinet like shelves, covered of course so as not to harm the books. There were a few tables and couches too. She'd love to sit in here and read. Over closer to the windows was a gunmetal gray spiral staircase. Ronnie stopped her at the bottom of those stairs.

"Actually I expect you to believe we are moved in here. Everything is already moved here. That's the second reason we went to New Orleans, so the movers could pack up and move everything from the old house."

Abigayl still wasn't sold. "How can we even afford a place like this?"

Ronnie let out a frustrated breath. "Long story short? This isn't an expensive piece of land. No ones lived here for twenty years other than a housekeeper named Rosa. The old house was a very sought after property. We had a bid war and the family that bought it ended up paying almost double the asking price. Then Ashley went over evey inch of this house and talked the seller down. After selling the house and the recording studio downtown we're only paying a little more than before. Ash is one hell of a salesman. I wouldn't have done this is if I couldn't afford it. So stop stressing. Just relax, enjoy your little slice of Cajun county here in LA." He finished and kissed the top of her head before starting up the stairs. "Oh wait, you'll need these." He said tossing her a set of keys then disappearing upstairs.

She was about to shove the keys into her pocket when something caught her eye. A good sized pink diamond on a gold band. Abigayl held the ring up as her heart beat out a rhythm just as confused as her thoughts. This was her dream ring. She'd told Ronnie about it the night they'd gone out with Ryan and Becca. He'd actually found one? When? And more importantly why? It wasn't like they could get married.

Abigayl stood there as her thoughts swirled for what seemed like an eternity before taking off up the stairs. She missed one and ended up on her knees with a curse. Back on her feet she hurried up to the second floor.

"Ronnie? Where are you?" She called out.

"Third floor!" He answered.

She climbed the rest of the stairs and ended up in a giant living room with a sound booth at one end. That's why they sold the recording studio. Good idea.

The living room was all open to the third floor balcony. Standing looking towards the door she saw two ornate white doors to her right and a set of gorgeous French doors to the left.

Following the banister on around to the left she slowly opened the doors. She was met with what must be the master bedroom. He wasn't lying, even their bed had been moved. Now it stood on a pedestal in the center of one wall. To be honest Aby was a little overwhelmed.

She was standing facing the doors again when arms encircled her waist.

"What do you think?" Ronnie whispered in her ear.

"About the house or the ring?" She asked turning to face him.

Ronnie just grinned and tried to kiss her. Abigayl pulled out of his arms.

"Babe what's wrong? Why are you mad?"

Abigayl shook her head. "Why did you give me this? When did you get it?" She asked tossing the little ring at him.

He frowned and sat down on the edge of their bed. "It's not what you think. I bought the ring in Chicago. I was going to ask you to marry me before Warped. But then we broke up, then we got with J, and I know I can't do that now. But I didn't see why you couldn't wear it." He reached for her hand. She let him pull her closer. "You're my wife as far as I'm concerned. In all the ways that matter." He said sliding the ring on to her finger. "So fake marry me?"

Abigayl felt butterflies in her stomach. "Of course. Yes." She answered throwing her arms around his neck, knocking him back on to the bed.

Ronnie kissed her, rolling her under him. "Why were you upset?" He asked.

"I saw the ring and I knew what it was. For a moment I thought that it was a way for you to push Jacky away from us." She said honestly.

"What? No way in hell. Looky."

Abigayl watched as he pulled something from his pocket and dropped it on to her chest. She picked it up. A simple black band. It had a date inscribed around the inside. 12/24/10

"What is this day?" She asked slipping the ring on to her thumb.

"That is the first day Jacky and I met in person. " He answered taking it back from her. "This is for J. I wish he was here now."

Abigayl leaned up to kiss him lightly. "He'll be home soon right?"

"He should be." He answered kissing along her neck.

Abigayl just laughed and wiggled out from under him. "You can have me later. I'm gonna go explore the rest of the house."

"Fine, I'll go bring stuff in from the car."

Abigayl was sitting up on one of the kitchen counters when Ronnie found her again.

"Saw your post. Showing that rock off already?" He teased taking the glass of water from her hands.

"Of course. I want everyone to know who's got you on a leash!"

"You have me on a leash huh?" He asked lifting her off the counter. "Then let's go for a walk."

She was almost asleep when Aby heard a dog barking somewhere in the house. Jacky must have finally come home. Quietly she slid out if bed and left the bedroom. Looking down over the railing she couldn't see anything on the floor down below. Using her phone for light she headed down the stairs. She ran into Jacky about halfway around the second floor. He didn't seem at all happy to see her.

"Jacky, is everything okay?" She asked as he walked past her. She kept up, following him upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm great." He said bitterly. "Tired."

Something was wrong but he wasn't talking.

"Uh, OK well why don't you come to bed then?"

Jacky let her take his hand and pull him into the bedroom. He laid down with her but it felt so distant. Abigayl silently prayed whatever was wrong could be fixed.


	34. Chapter 34

May 13th

Los Angeles, California

Abigayl woke up to an empty bed. That wasn't so unusual but it was a bit unnerving in a new house. She wasn't sure how she'd feel about being in this giant place all by herself when the boys left. When she'd gone exploring yesterday Aby had felt like she was walking through a museum more than someone's home. Beautiful but empty. She'd just have to adjust.

Rolling out of bed she slid on a pair of furry boots and headed for the stairs. She had just stepped on to the second floor when she heard the boys. Looking over the railing she saw Ronnie and Jacky below her. They were arguing and it looked like their little exchange was about to turn violent.

"I just don't understand why you'd lie to me! And to do this behind my back? What the fuck? You could have at least told me you planned to screw me over. You promised!" Jacky yelled his fists clenched at his side.

"I didn't do shit J! If you'd just listen-"

"Listen? I have listened. I listened when you said it would be the three of us for good. You said you'd always be there for me. You lied and now you've gone and fuc-"

"I did not ask her to marry me!" Ronnie yelled back pushing Jacky away from him just as J's fist was about to collide with his jaw.

Jacky didn't react fast enough and ended up on his ass, but it seemed to knock some sense into him. At least his anger seemed to bleed away.

"You didn't?" Jacky asked so quietly she was practically reading lips.

Ronnie shook his head and sat down on the wood floor beside him, pulling J into his arms. Jacky struggled and tried to push against him, but settled after that didn't work. They were just talking now and she could no longer hear them. Abigayl watched them until she saw Ronnie slide that black ring on to Jacky's finger, then she headed for the stairs.

Both boys looked up at her as Aby walked up to where they were sat on the floor.

"Everything okay?" She asked, sitting down with them.

Jacky nodded. "Is now. I overreacted again. Getting tired of being shoved on my ass and hit in the face." He said with a grin.

Abigayl laughed and Ronnie just smiled, leaning forward to place little kisses along Jacky's jawline.

Honestly she would have been content just to sit and watch the two of them. Unfortunately whoever rang the doorbell had different plans.

As she stood up to get the door they pulled away from each other. No one other than her had seen them together like that, and she knew both Ronnie and Jacky wanted to keep it that way.

The second she opened the door she was attack hugged by Becca. Ryan and DJ were with her.

"Holy shit. Would you look at this place?" Ryan said looking around the room.

"Now the princess has a castle." DJ teased putting an arm around her shoulders. "But seriously this is amazing."

Ronnie said his thanks then headed upstairs with Ryan and Jacky.

"So not that I mind, but why are you guys here?" Abigayl asked poking DJ with her elbow.

He pretended to be hurt. "Because we need some best friend time. So we're kidnapping you and going to Vegas."

"Guys I just got home." She whined.

Becca rolled her eyes. "Don't care. Chelsea is playing. We're already on the list. Alex wants you to bring your camera. Says you owe him a box of fruit rollups too. So go on get ready, but first show me this ring!"

Abigayl couldn't wipe the stupid grin off her face as Becca took her hand to look at the shiny pink stone.

"Damn girl! Somebody loves you. It's gorgeous. So are you two going to...?"

Aby shook her head. "Nope."

Becca frowned. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, we've talked about this a lot actually. I'm happy with this."

"We're happy for you too Aby." DJ said squeezing her hand. "Now get your ass dressed. We got places to be."

Half an hour later Becca and DJ were headed back downstairs and Abigayl walked into the upstairs living room where Ronnie, Jacky, and Ryan were messing around on the guitars.

"Can I interrupt a second?"

"Of course." Ronnie answered pulling her on to his lap.

"I'm going to Vegas tonight with Becca and DJ, but I'm guessing you already knew that. Are you going to do that thing we talked about last night while I'm gone?"

"Mhm. Later after Ryan leaves. Go have fun." He said, hugging her tight.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." She said before getting up and going over to hug Jacky.

He told her to have a good time and gave her a quick kiss then she headed out to meet Becca and DJ.

It was almsot four o'clock when they finally walked into the Hard Rock Cafe. DJ sent off a text and a few minutes later a security guard came to take them upstairs. They grabbed drinks at the bar then went to sit out on the balcony.

There was a slight breeze but otherwise a nice day. Wasn't quite blistering hot here yet. Abigayl relaxed back in her chair and enjoyed the sounds of the city around her. She'd only been here a handful of times but she definitely considered Vegas one of her favorite cities.

"Give me the phone J!"

Jacky shook his head and waved his phone back and forth. "You promised no work today."

Ronnie really couldn't argue. He had made that promise, but this was important.

"Alright, just let me finish that email and then I'm done. Come on give it back."

J shook his head again and lifted up the bottom of his shirt.

"Jacky don't you dare."

"You promised." He retorted with a grin before slipping the IPhone down the front of his jeans.

"Seriously Jacky? Come on man." He said throwing his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I give. I'll put it up. Just give it back."

"Nah, it's good where it is. A little cold, but comfy." He quipped.

"That's it. I'm getting my phone." Ronnie replied, taking a step towards him.

Surprisingly Jacky stood his ground, even when he slid his hand into the front of his jeans.

"THAT is not your phone." Jacky said taking a deep breath.

He didn't have that much control and Ronnie knew it. Before long he felt J's muscles tense, but he was fighting.

"Jacky, relax. Stop fighting me." He whispered agaisnt his ear.

He felt J's lips part agaisnt his throat, his breathing eradic. Then the worse thing possible happened.

"Hey, guys I was thinking-"

"Fuck!" Jacky cursed as he finally let go and leaned agianst him.

As Jacky's breathing slowed, Ronnie looked back to see Ryan standing in the entryway. Shocked didn't even begin to describe the look on their friend's face.

"Ryan...Can you give us a minute?" He asked, trying to keep his voice level.

Ryan slowly nodded and backed out of the room.

As soon as he was gone Jacky finally raised his head. The smile curving his lips confused the hell out of him. Then he felt Jacky slide something into his back pocket.

"I believe that's yours." He said with a smile before leaning in to kiss him again.

They needed to talk but damn he tasted good. Jacky fisted his shirt pulling him on the couch with him.

"Off." Jacky mumbled, trying to pull his shirt off. Ronnie let him pull it off then went to kiss him again. He stopped, their lips just inches apart.

Knowing he'd regret it later, Ronnie moved to the other end of the couch and tried to breathe. Jacky looked at him like he'd gone crazy. He was fairly sure it was the other way around.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, I did. I had no idea Ryan would come back upstairs that fast. I'm sorry."

Jacky was quiet for a moment, chewing on the collar of his shirt. "I'm sure he got an eyefull." He finally said, glancing over at him. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't care but I'm going to look past it. I don't want to hide anymore. I know what I said before but Aby's been working with me on the public attention thing. And the more she pushes, the more I like it. I like people seeing she's mine. I guess I want the same with you. I'm ready for that. If you're okay with it that is."

Well that was unexpected.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Yes, Jacky I'm okay with that."

Jacky's smile was contagious and honestly if it made him that happy he'd give J whatever he wanted. He deserved to be happy.

"We should probably go find Ryan." Jacky said with a snicker.

"I'll go talk to him. You go get cleaned up."

Ryan was in the library laying on one of the couches throwing a football up in the air over and over.

As he sat down in a chair across from him Ryan sat up.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Ryan asked quickly.

"What?" He replied stupidly.

"Are you and Jacky okay? I didn't mean to barge in on you. I'm sure J probably freaked."

Ha.

Ronnie was the only one who'd freaked.

"I um, no, we're fine. I was more worried about you." He admitted.

Ryan just shrugged. "I was just shocked. None of us, apart from Aby, and apparently you, have ever seen J in a situation like that. Hell, he'll barely change his shirt with someone looking. I think being around the two of you is good for him. He seems to be becoming more comfortable with himself. And I'm beginning to wonder if the rumors about me being gay are true because I gotta admit that was pretty hot!"

"Ryan! Come on man."

"Okay, okay but seriously. I"m fine." Ryan finished, tossing the ball to him.

"Ryan go home?"

Ronnie leaned up from the pool table as Jacky walked into the room. His hair was still damp and he was just wearing a pair of ripped up black jeans and a cut off Green Day shirt.

Ryan was right. Over the last few months Jacky had changed drastically. Maybe not so much towards strangers but it was definitely noticeable at home.

"Yeah, he was going to get some recording done whle Becca is gone. I thought you guys had all the recording for your album done already?" He asked lining up another shot.

"We do. Just fine tuning a few things. He must be working on something else. I set a release date by the way. Beginning of next month."

Ronnie coulnd't help but smile. Jacky had worked so hard to get his solo album done. He could tell J was nervous about it's release but Ronnie was sure he had nothing to worry about.

Wait. Did he say beginning of next month.

"Jacky, do you have to be in town for the album release?"

Jacky thought for a moment, rolling a ball back and forth across the black felt. "No, I don't have to be here but I don't have any plans on being out of town. Unless you know something I don't."

"Um, actually I do. I have an extremely late birthday present for you."

Jacky's eyes narrowed on him. "What are you talking about?"

"At your birthday party instead of people bringing presents, we put together a little fund. Raised enough money to send you home for awhile. From the 24th to June 12th. You'll get back right before we leave for Warped. I know it's rushed but it was the only time this year we could get you there. We've already arranged it with your mom."

One moment Jacky was on the opposite end of the pool table and the next he had his arms around him, holding on so tight Ronnie was having a hard time breathing.

"Thank-" Jacky took a deep breath. "Thank you." Was all he could get out.

This was a big deal for him, Ronnie knew that. Jacky hadn't seen his parents in person since he'd moved to Vegas to audition for the band. At that point none of them had had the money to get him home and they'd been touring nonstop. Three years later he now had the money to help his friend and he was more than happy to do so. Although for Jacky, everyone had pitched in.

"I'm sorry." Jacky said when he finally pulled away, wiping at his face,

"Jacky it's alright. You okay?"

He slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Um, what did Ryan say when you talked to him?" He asked rolling a ball into a corner pocket.

"Other than the fact that we made him question his sexuality? Not much. He was worried you would be upset." Ronnie replied picking the pool cue back up.

"Always knew he was gay. Wonder if Becca knows."

Oh the irony.

"Something tells me Becca would be okay with it. But you know this makes you a total hypocrite right?"

Jacky frowned at him.

"You calling Ryan gay?"

Jacky actually laughed. "That's true. Maybe I'll give him a break then."


	35. Chapter 35

June 12th

Los Angeles, California

They left for Salt Lake City tomorrow.

That fact was rattling around in his head like a hand grenade with a loose pin.

Sure, Ronnie was excited to get on tour. Warped had always been one of his favorites, and Jacky would be with him. But leaving Aby alone here for a week wasn't something he was looking forward to. He knew she would be fine but that wasn't the point. It also meant that Jacky would only have tonight with her since his plane didn't get in until late this evening. At least it was only a week. Then Aby would bring Julyen to join up with them in Pomona. He wasn't sure why but Ronnie was excited about having the kid with them. It would be great being able to give him that experience. Although he hoped Julyen didn't get too overwhelmed.

Alright it was time to stop daydreaming and get to work. Danny and the guys had spent the last few days with them which did help the house feel less empty. They had both buses brought to the house. They'd be packing them full today. And he was packing for himself and Jacky so he really needed to get up. Hell, even Abigayl was up and out of bed.

After a shower Ronnie headed downstairs. Ron stopped him as he stepped on to the wood floor.

"Ryan and I have got everything packed into the trailer. Haven't started on the bus. Abigayl and Becca are out there cleaning from the last tour."

Abigayl was cleaning? Since when did anyone but the housekeeper clean anything around here?

"Alright. I'm gonna go see what they've broke."

Ron just laughed and walked off into the dining room.

Derek was on the porch with his girl, Stina. She wasn't coming with them so she'd decided to come spend a few days with him here. They both waved as he went down the steps and out towards the buses.

Sure enough the girls were in the bunk area. Abigayl was pulling her shirt off while Becca laughed.

"What is going on in here?"

"Aby got into a fight with the shower head." Becca managed to get out.

Abigayl glared at her friend, "If by fight you mean I was cleaning and Becca turned the water on, then that's true."

Ronnie high fived Becca before pulling his shirt off and handing it to Aby who's glare was now directed at him. She wasn't very intimidating, but then she pulled that pouty face and he couldn't help but hug her. Which was a bad idea.

That little witch ran her nails down his sides making him shiver. He loved Becca but damn, right now Ronnie really wished she would leave. He settled on grabbing Aby's hands to stop her.

"You gotta stop or Becca's going to get a show she didn't pay for."

Becca scoffed. "What Ryan gets to watch and I don't?"

"Excuse me?" Aby said stepping back from him.

"First of all, Ryan did not get to watch. He just happened to show up at the wrong time. And no, you can't because you'd want to join and Ryan would kill my ass if I let you."

Abigayl let out a laugh. "He's right about that part. But Ryan never said anything to me." She said before sliding her arm around Becca's waist and kissing along her shoulder. Becca giggled and moved to kiss her.

He both hated and loved it when they did this. Ronnie was more than willing to watch them, but right now Aby was only doing it to torture him.

"I'm not looking." He said, closing his eyes. The girls just laughed. "When are you going to pick J up?"

"Um." Aby said chewing on her lip ring. "About four. His plane gets in at five. Becca and I are going since you said you wanted to stay here and help."

"Sounds good. Have fun girls. Make the bed when you're done!"

Abigayl balled up and threw her wet shirt at his head. He just caught it and took it outside to hand on the deck railing. She threw like a girl.

Shutting the door behind him, Ronnie turned around only to run straight into Ryan, who arched a brow at him.

"Not a good idea to get trapped alone with those two." He teased. "Hard to say no isn't it?"

"Just about didn't this time. They're trouble. Plain and simple."

Ryan just laughed. "It's been a boring morning. I could use some trouble." He mused opening the door to the bus.

@JackyCVincent: This flight is taking FOREVER. Really missing @AbigaylTY and @RonnieRadke right now :(

They were missing him too. The day was creeping by slowly. The clock barely moving. It was driving him crazy.

"Hey kid, why you hiding up here?"

Ronnie looked up from Jacky's tweet as Danny sat down on the stair above him. He'd been hiding out on the spiral stairs between the second and third floor just trying to find someplace quiet. Unfortunately quiet meant alone so Danny's intrusion was welcome.

"Wallowing in depression." He answered bitterly.

"Well, that sounds lovely. Don't let me spoil you're good mood." Danny replied standing up again.

For a second Ronnie thought the asshole was actually going to leave, but then he sat down again on the stair beside him.

"Jacky I'm guessing?"

He nodded. "He's been gone the better part of a month. Hasn't exactly been easy for either of us. I can't imagine what I'd have done without Abigayl here. I don't know how she's going to handle both of us being gone. This time is just a week but what about next time? I feel bad for leaving her."

Danny actually got serious then. "That's how I felt every time I left Luna, even though we weren't together at the time. Those were horrible stretches. Sometimes I'd sneak away while I was supposedly in Dallas and go see her. I'd like too tell you it gets easier but it doesn't does it? Just got to push through it. You can't feel guilty for leaving her. This is your job. She knows that and I highly doubt Aby would want you to feel bad for doing it. You've come this far. The three of you will make it through this too."

"Thank you Danny. For letting me whine."

Danny shook his head as he stood up. "It's not all fun and games. I think people forget that."

Abigayl and Becca left for the airport about twenty minutes ago. Everyone was just kind of wandering around now since they were all packed and ready to go for the morning. They were getting antsy.

"I'm so ready to get out of town." Ryan said, throwing a football from the other side of the main hall.

Cameron caught it easily before launching it to Ben by the front door.

"You don't like LA?" Ben asked before tossing it down to where Ronnie stood by the stairs.

"I love LA, but I'm ready to tour again. Being home too long just feels weird."

Ronnie threw the ball back to him. "Third week in and you'll be whining to come home."

"That's how Danny is unless he's drunk." Ben added in.

"That's not true!" Danny called from somewhere above them.

Cameron held the ball and Derek and Stina walked in from the living room. Apparently she had to head home.

"Bye Stina!" They all called as Derek opened the door for her. She waved back at them, then the hall was empty again and they went back to their game.

"You know, it's kind of weird." Ben started. "I mean we've all known each other for a long time but now it almost feels like we're family. And as a family we're gonna tear up Warped tour!"

As weird as it sounded they had indeed become a family of sorts with the two bands. Abigayl and Becca had a lot to do with that but then Luna for the most part had brought them together. They were definitely more of a family than Ronnie had ever had in the past.

"Ben, you sap, where did that come from?" Danny yelled down to them again.

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have a fucking clue. But I like this."

They all had to agree with him on that.

"What are you thinking about babe?"

Becca shook her head and offered her a happy smile. "Thinking about where I was this time last year and how drastically things have changed. For both of us. I mean thinking back to when we were in Minnesota. Hell you're driving a car that costs more than our house did there. Life takes some extremely unexpected turns."

Abigayl had to agree. "Do you remember that first time we saw Asking? It was impossible not to get caught up in all the excitement. But that all went too far. I wouldn't trade meeting them though."

Becca nodded. "Me either. Geez we were wild though. And that first night we saw Falling in Reverse? All you did was go on about how much of an asshole you thought Ronnie was after you ran into him. Good thing he didn't remember that. I think I fell in love with Ryan that very first night. After he apologized for your boy's bad attitude. I never in a million years thought I'd get to call him mine. And business has taken off since I moved here. I've been just as busy with photoshoots as you've been with shows. I'm sure it's driving Ryan crazy but he hasn't said anything. Between being with him, living near you, and having Danny and the guys back in our lives things feel good. I've honestly never been this happy."

Abigayl could feel tears stinging her eyes as they pulled into LAX. She felt the exact same way. Complete as it were. She would never understand how she got so lucky. Which made her feel guilty for missing Jacky so much when she should be happy he had a chance to see his family. But she did. All she wanted to do was have him hold her.

Becca must have seen the few tears that slipped unchecked down her cheeks as they got out of the car because she pulled Aby into her arms and rested her cheek against her hair.

Abigayl wrapped her arms around her waist and let it go. Becca just held her as she cried and didn't sat a word. When Aby finally pulled away Becca moved her hair out of her face.

"Better?" She asked.

Aby nodded. "I didn't realize how much I missed him. The past weeks have been hard. Even with Ronnie home. I need them both."

Becca kissed her forehead and took her hand. "Let's go get him then."

Jacky's plane landed about twenty minutes later. The girls decided to wait near baggage claim knowing he'd have to come that way.

Abigayl was watching the planes through the windows when arms snaked around her waist from behind and a familiar accent purred against her ear.

"I missed you." Jacky said nuzzling her throat.

She could feel tears building up again but refused to let them fall. It would only serve to make Jacky feel guilty for leaving. She couldn't let that happen.

Aby laced her fingers with his and leaned back savoring the feel of him. No way were they going to make it home.

Making a split second decision that was probably going to get them arrested, Aby turned around and picked up his bag.

"Come with me." She said holding out her hand. Those beautiful blue eyes studied her for a moment then he took her hand.

"Hey Jacky." Becca said as they approached her.

Jacky said hello and gave her a quick hug.

"Becca can you go bring the car up?" Aby asked quietly.

Becca gave her a wicked smile before holding out her hand.

"Thank you." She said dropping the keys into her palm then giving her Jacky's bag.

As Becca walked off, Aby grabbed Jacky's hand and pulled him in the opposite direction. Not too far away she found one of those family bathrooms. Gross, yes but it would work and at least it looked clean. She didn't even bother checking to see if anyone was looking before she pulled Jacky inside.

"Abigayl what are you-"

Pushing him back against the door, she silenced him with a kiss. He seemed stunned for a moment then he was pushing her backwards. She hit the wall hard enough it actually hurt but it wasn't like she was going to stop him to complain.

Jacky's hands skimmed down her sides as she fumbled getting his jeans undone and silently thanked Becca for telling her to wear a dress today. Finally she got the zipper down, slipping her hand inside he moaned agaisnt her lips. Abigayl pulled away to trail kisses down his neck as she felt Jacky's fingers brush agaisnt her skin moving her legs apart then slip inside her. She bit her lip trying to stay quiet as he found a rhythm that drove her straight to the edge. But then he stopped.

"Not yet. Not till I say so." He whispered in her ear.

That alone sent shivers through her body.

"Jacky, I-"

Before she could finish he lifted her up. Aby wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed and nipped at her throat, then bit into her shoulder as he joined them together. It took every ounce of control she had not to cry out. It wasn't long before she felt his muscles tense. He was so close.

"Aby, holy shit-"

Abigayl threw her head back and clenched her teeth as they came crashing down together.

Jacky leaned her agianst the wall, his hands on either side of her head, his breath coming in short gasps against her neck. Abigayl just held on to him.

As their breathing leveled out, Jacky rested his forehead against hers.

"Welcome home?" She teased, lightly kissing him.

He just smiled. "I need to leave more often if that's how you're going to welcome me."

"Oh no you don't. I missed you too much." She whispered.

Jacky kissed her once more before setting her back on her feet and righting her dress. She had just pulled on her shoe that had some how fallen off when she heard a knock on the door.

They both froze.

"You kids need to get out of there before I'm forced to do something I really don't want to do." Said a deep male voice from the other side.

Jacky blushed like crazy and Aby just laughed. As quickly as possible they slipped out of the bathroom. A security guard stood just outside the door.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you two haven't seen each other in awhile?" The older man asked.

"Almost a month." Jacky said grabbing her hand.

"Well I'm glad you made it back safely. Have a nice day." He said with a wink before walking away.

What do you know, nice people did still exist.

"So how was England?" Becca asked as they drove back to the house.

Jacky leaned up between the seats. "Gloomy and depressing as always. But it was great. My parents said they're going to make plans to visit later in the year. We had a good time but I'm ready to be home. Even if it is only for one night."

"I'm ready to have you home." Abigayl admitted.

"Yeah that was apparent." Becca said sarcastically.

She heard Jacky snicker from the back.

"Sorry." He said catching her glare in the rearview mirror.

"Home sweet home." Jacky whispered as they pulled into the driveway.

Abigayl waited for Jacky to get his bag out of the trunk then he took her hand as they walked up to the front door. Once inside they heard voices coming from the back of the house. Almost everyone was sitting around the kitchen. Danny, Ronnie, Ron, and Ryan were missing.

Cam caught her questioning look and pointed towards the kitchen door that led out to the backyard.

Jacky saw too. He let go of her hand, completely tuning out the people around them and headed for the door. Abigayl followed him, as did Becca looking for her boyfriend.

The boys were in the pool making use of the volleyball net they'd bought.

"You guys about done?" Aby asked nearing the pool.

Ron shook his head. "Just started. Come on. Come play."

Abigayl looked at Becca who shrugged and stripped out of her shirt and shorts. What the hell? Might as well join in. Slipping her dress off, Aby grabbed Becca's hand and they both jumped in.

"Come on J. You too." Ryan called.

Aby had to admit the water felt great. Especially where she knew her back was bruised.

"Yeah Jacky come on!" She said flicking the water at him.

Much to her surprise Jacky stripped down to his boxers and actually got in the pool, although she was pretty sure that had more to do with Ronnie than anything else.

They played for awhile, until the sun started to set then decided to move up to the hot tub. Their pool setup was much like Danny's only none of the fancy rock walls.

Ryan and Ron told her and Danny about not being able to play the dates in Canada and they ended up deciding that Ryan and Becca were goingt to ride with Asking to the show since Ronnie was the only one who couldn't go.

Unfortunately they were so deep in conversation she'd neglected to keep an eye on the boys who were having a hard time keeping their hands off each other. Aby didn't realize that they had retracted from the conversation until she looked at Ron to see his eyes widen in shock.

Abigayl looked over to see Ronnie whisper something in Jacky's ear that made him smile then kissed a path along his shoulder. Jacky wasn't waiting. He tangled his fingers in Ronnie's hair and pulled him to his lips.

As they kissed Aby was in a daze. She knew she should stop them but couldn't force herself to move, even as Jacky's hand skimmed down his side disappearing under the dark water.

Danny must have seen it too. "Hey! You guys gonna get a room or should I get popcorn for the show?"

"Popcorn D. Popcorn." Ronnie said, his voice rough as Jacky nipped at his collarbone.

Danny just shrugged and sat back.

No, no. They had to stop.

Abigayl shook her head trying to get the fog out of her head.

"Jacky!" She said sharply.

His head snapped up and he looked around like he'd forgotten where he was. He was so hyped his eyes were glassy and unfocused. He was out of it.

"Ronnie? Why don't you take Jacky upstairs? I'll be in after a bit." She said softly.

He didn't argue, just pulled J out of the water and put a towel around him then led him into the house. Jacky was silent the whole time.

Once they were inside, Aby sat back and took a deep breath.

Danny and Ryan started the conversation back up like nothing had happened, neither of them bothered by that turn of events, but Ron wasn't having it.

"What the actual fuck? Why are none of you shocked by what just happened?" He said looking at each of them in turn.

"Caught them on tour." Danny shrugged. "What did you expect? They haven't seen each other in awhile. I'm surprised they didn't jump each other sooner."

Becca agreed with him. "I'm just pissed that someone keeps stopping them." She said, cutting a glare at Aby.

"I've witnessed more than that." Ryan said with a laugh. "Ron, I told you about this when we were on tour remember?"

"No, you told me they were sleeping together. I figured you meant like a brother thing. Brothers don't do what they just did."

"What's it matter?" Danny said. "Those two love each other and they don't care, so why should anyone else? And sex is sex. Who care's who it's with?"

That seemed to calm Ron down a bit. Abigayl squeezed Danny's hand and mouthed a thank you.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't think there is anything wrong with it. I was just a little surprised." Ron explained. "I saw those rumors about 'Aby's boyfriend having a boyfriend' but I've known Ronnie forever so I knew that wasn't true. Guess I was wrong. As far as I knew Jacky was just your roommate. It never occured to me what was going on. Then I saw the ring you posted and I thought-"

"That he'd proposed?" Aby added.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't realize the three of you were actually together."

Abigayl just smiled. "It's alright Ron. Really. For the record, Jacky got a ring too. You should ask him about it. And don't worry, you'll get used to it. I guess you'll have to. Anyways, I'm gonna head inside. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Danny pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead then she got out of the water.


	36. Chapter 36

June 14th

Los Angeles, California

The house was so quiet with everyone gone. Today was the first day of Warped.

Abigayl had skyped with the boys early this morning. They were so excited they hadn't been able to calm down. Falling in Reverse played at 4:50, she'd talk to them sometime after that.

Until then she was trying to distract herself.

"Rosa are you sure I can't help?" Abigayl asked their housekeeper for the umpteenth time.

Rosa was an older woman who's been taking care of the house forever. She didn't have any family so they'd asked if she wanted to move into one of the spare rooms. Rosa had accepted after some begging on their part. After all you really couldn't help but fall in love with the little old gypsy woman and she said they kept her young. She was more family than an employee.

Rosa pulled a pan of cookies out of the oven then put her mitted hands on her hips. "Miss Aby don't you have nothing better to do than pester me all day?"

Abigayl reached down to pet Charlie as he ran through the kitchen after Cloud, the little white kitten they had acquired thanks to Jacky. "Not really. Everyone's out of town. And I mean literally almost everyone I know. Come on just give me something to do!" She whined, laying back on the big oak island.

"Get off the counter. Fine, go downstairs and get the clothes out of the dryer then bring them up here." She said like Aby was a three year olds incapable of doing laundry.

"Yes ma'am!" She replied, scooting off the counter.

A few hours later Abigayl found herself laying in the middle of the floor in the main hall, a remote in her hand.

The remote went to a stereo system that had hidden speakers in the walls around the hall. It was used for parties and such.

Aby hit play and 'Born to Lead' pumped through the room.

Not two seconds later Rosa was standing over her, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"You have all this time to yourself and you're going to spend it laying on the floor listening to this crap?" She teased.

"I don't know if I can do this Rosa. It's only been a day and I already miss them." She admitted.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder Aby. And this isn't going to help you. You will be fine. I'm sure they miss you too. Come on, get up."

Abigayl let Rosa pull her off the floor. Her phone sent off just as she paused the music. It was Brent.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aby are you busy tonight?" He asked quickly.

"No, no plans at all. What's up?"

"I need someone to watch Julyen for a few hours. You're my last hope."

Abigayl laughed. "Of course I'll watch him. Just stop him off whenever. I'll be here."

"Thank you Aby. I owe you big time. I'll bring pizza too "

"Alright. See you soon!"

"I beat you again Aby!" Julyen yelled holding his hockey stick above his head.

They always played hockey with Julyen whenever he came over. The main hall was a perfect field and socks on that floor were just as bad as being on ice.

"Julyen, for the record, I just ate half a pizza. Look I've got a pizza baby!" Abigayl whined patting her stomach.

Julyen stuck his tongue out at her.

"Miss Aby? The boys are calling!" Rosa called from upstairs.

The Xbox was hooked to the big screen in the bedroom just like it had been in the old house.

"Race you upstairs!" She said before running towards the stairs.

Julyen wasn't far behind.

About halfway up the second flight, Abigayl felt herself get off balance and stopped. Sitting down on the step, her head swimming, she tried to breathe through a wave of nausea that hit her.

"Aby! Are you okay?" Julyen said laying his small hand on her shoulder. "Miss Rosa! Help me!"

Rosa was there in an instant, gently moving Julyen to the side and laying the back of her hand against Abigayl's forehead.

"Oh sweetie you are burning up. Come on, can you walk?" She asked pulling her up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just got dizzy for a moment." Aby answered.

! A fever can do that. We're going to the hospital. Julyen can you open the front door when we get down there please?"

Julyen nodded and hurried down he stairs ahead of them. Abigayl wanted to argue. She didn't need to go to the hospital, but as another wave of nausea hit she decided it may not be a bad idea.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take an eternity. Ever bump in the road felt like an explosion in her head. All the while Julyen held her hand, trying to comfort her the only way he knew how.

Such a sweet boy.

"What are you boys up to?"

"Shhh." Ronnie whispered as Jacky handed him a water balloon and Courney came up to them, camera in hand.

"Asking's gotta head to their set soon. We're just going to give them a good luck surprise." He told her quietly.

"It's only the first day and already you're causing trouble?" She asked.

Jacky nodded. "Passes the time. Did you catch our set?"

Courtney gave him a duh look. "You know I did. You threw a guitar pick at my head. Still as bratty as ever." She scoffed.

"Means you're a bad catcher not I'm a brat." He shrugged. "Hey the doors opening, here it?"

Sure enough, Ronnie listened as the door on the bus next to them opened and they could hear Danny's voice loud and clear.

"Ten minutes! All you fuckers off the bus!" He called.

Ronnie nodded at Jacky. On the count of three they launched the water balloons over the top of their bus.

"Fucking hell! Radke!" Danny yelled and they busted out laughing.

A now partially soaked Danny walked around the front of Falling in Reverse's bus, a scowl on his face while the rest of his band laughed their asses off.

"Retaliation will be a bitch." Danny said pointing a finger at him. "You cunts coming to our set?"

Ronnie just nodded. "Yup, come on Court."

For the first time ever Courtney didn't argue and the three of them followed Asking out to the stages. By the time they got there, Court went around front to shoot and he and J stood on the side of the stage. Leave it to Danny to make it to the stage just in time.

As he watched the set, Ronnie thought back over his own day. The sun was setting now, it was getting cooler. Their set had gone fine, no disasters yet. The signing went well too until some little chick started asking Jacky some extremely personal questions and had to be removed. But one out of a few hundred wasn't too bad.

Earlier that morning he'd bribed Jacky into going down to press and recording a new bullying message for Courtney. He'd done a couple before but didn't like how they'd turned out. The new one was very good and he could tell Court was happy to finally have one to post. And Jacky was happy because he now basically had a slave for the next week.

"Did you see that?" Jacky said nudging his arm. "Ben can play a solo without Danny doting on him. So why can't I?"

Jacky had asked this a million times. He wouldn't like the answer, so he never got one.

"Because even though you may not agree, you're better than Ben. He's good, don't get me wrong, but not like you. I'm not stupid. I realize how lucky I was to find someone as talented as you. So yes, I'm going to show you off becuase I'm still in awe of you." He answered honestly.

Jacky started to speak, then stopped and turned back to watch the show.

"Court did you see me almost fall off that speaker!?" Ben asked as they walked back to the buses in the dark.

"No Ben, I was a little preoccupied with Danny's ass in my face!" She replied slapping Danny's arm.

Ronnie felt Jacky laugh. He'd thought he was asleep. Apparently being J's slave meant carrying him back to the bus when he was tired. Ronnie wasn't going to complain. He'd have done it anyway. Neither of them had slept much last night. First night without Aby. They'd ended up just laying there talking for hours. Tonight would be better. And they had a Skype date sometime later too.

"I was just trying to give you my best side Court." Danny teased.

"You guys are hopeless. I don't know why I bother." She said, waving away his comment before walking over to where Ashley was waiting by Black Veil Brides's bus.

As they neared the other two buses Luna came running up to them all but tackling Danny to the ground. Ben freaked and took off into the bus. If Luna was here it meant Sammy was too.

After saying a quick goodnight, he took Jacky over to their bus and sat him on his feet.

"Can we call Aby now?" Jacky asked through a yawn.

"What? Tired of me already?" He teased, opening the door.

Jacky rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs.

The rest of the band hadn't made it back to the bus. He knew Ryan was with Becca somewhere. The other two, there was no teling where they'd gone. Not that he really cared. They would be back in time to leave, thats all that mattered.

"You wanna get the xbox set up with the camera? I'm gonna take a quick shower." He said and Jacky nodded.

Running a towel over his hair, Ronnie opened the door to the back room. The xbox and camera were set up ready to call Aby. Jacky on the other hand was curled up on his side fast asleep. He really hated to wake him, but J would be pissed if he didn't get to talk to Abigayl tonight.

Deciding she could wake him up, he sat on the edge of the bed and hit the call button.

Rosa answered on the third ring.

"Bout time you call. Good to know you aren't dead." She said sarcastically. "Where is Jacky?"

Ronnie leaned out of the way so she could see J laying behind him. "He passed out while I was in the shower. And for the record, I texted you earlier before we went to press to let you know we made it."

Rosa pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Well, damn. I never heard it. Anyways, I'll go get Aby. She's downstairs playing hockey with Julyen."

"Wait!" Ronnie stopped her. "Wait, wait. Um DJ wanted me to tell you he wants sugar cookies in Pomona. What's that all about?"

Rosa shook her finger at him. "That boy thinks I'm bringing him cookies. He's delusional. I'll be right back."

She was such a bad liar.

As she disappeared Ronnie figured he'd try to wake Jacky.

J didn't budge, but his phone went off. As he comptimplated his options, Jacky's phone beeped again. Maybe it was something important? Against his better judgement, Ronnie pulled the phone out of his pocket and unlocked the screen. One missed call and a text reading: 'It's okay. We'll find time. I'll find you in Pomona.' Both from the same person. Someone named Marissa.

What was that all about? And why did it automatically piss him off so much? Maybe it was something to do with press? Anything like that Jacky always told him about though. He'd never heard of this chick. The temptation to go through the rest of his texts was strong but in the end he slid the phone back where he got it.

"Jacky, wake up." He said tersely.

Startled, he sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine."

He really shouldn't be mean. As far as he knew J hadn't done anything wrong. But the sick feeling in his stomach wasn't leading him to play nice.

"Were you talking to Aby?"

Ronnie shook his head. "No, Rosa went to get her. Taking forever though."

No sooner had the words left his mouth they heard Julyen yell something. He couldn't make out what the kid was saying, but he sounded upset.

Five minutes went by. Another five. Ronnie started to panic. Disconnecting the call, he grabbed his phone, dialing Aby's number.

No answer.

He called Rosa. Then Brent. No answer from either one.

What the fuck?

It was almost two hours before his phone finally rang.

"Aby? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked hurriedly.

Ronnie could hear how tired she was when she answered. "Babe calm down. I'm fine. I have a light fever. I got dizzy earlier and Rosa insisted I go to the hospital. But I'm one hundred percent okay. The doctor said so. But I am sorry I scared you. I wanted to call a while ago but Rosa made me wait until I was home in bed."

"I'm sorry that I panicked. I should have known she would take care of you. Also I'm glad you're okay for the most part."

They talked for a while longer about what they'd done today then she asked to talk to Jacky. A selfish part of him wanted to tell her no. If he was seeing this other girl than he didn't have the right to talk to Aby. But until he had proof, Ronnie couldn't say no. So he went back into the bedroom and handed J his phone then crawled up into one of the empty bunks. It was immature yes, but he couldn't stay with Jacky. He needed some time alone. To think.


	37. Chapter 37

June 20th

Pomona, California

They were finally in Pomona. He should be happy right?

Ronnie leaned his head back against the couch and rubbed his eyes. It was seven in the morning and he hadn't slept yet. Abigayl would be here sometime this morning and he was no closer to figuring out who Marissa was, much less who she was to Jacky. And because of that he'd been unconsciously avoiding J all together. They hadn't spoke more than three words the last four days.

Jacky had tried to talk to him a few times that first day but Ronnie hadn't been able to listen to him without getting angry. Whether that was because he was afriad of what Jacky was doing or becuase he was just that scared of losing him he wasn't sure.

The door from the bunk area slid open, distracting him. Jacky walked out, shoes in hand. He smiled weakly then sat down to put his shoes on.

"You going out?"

He nodded.

"With Marissa?"

Jacky looked up at him but there was no sign of shock or guilt in his expression. "How'd you know about Marissa?" He asked as he finished tying his shoe.

"She called the night Aby went to the hospital. You were asleep and I thought it might be important so I picked it up and saw her text about meeting you today."

"Ah." Jacky said, standing up. "I'm going to meet her for breakfast. I'll be back before anything happens here though."

Ronnie scoffed. "You're awfully nonchalant about that."

He frowned. "Should I not be?"

"Yeah, usually when someone's cheating they try to be more secretive about it."

"Ha ha very funny. I wouldn't know anything about- Wait. That's what this is all about isn't it? You read that text and now you think I'm cheating? Are you insane?" Jacky asked through clenched teeth.

"What was I supposed to think?"

"Marissa is my cousin. She's here visiting family. This is the only time I'll get to see her. Is this why you've turned into an asshole again? You've ignored me, avoided me. Ronnie you have treated me like shit all week! You're punishing me for something I haven't even done. You could have come and talked to me. Remember that whole communication thing? No, of course not. Instead you created this whole fucked up scenario in your head." He all but yelled back at him.

"Jacky, I'm so-"

"You're sorry? I'm not Aby. You don't get to just apologize and everything be okay. Not after how you've treated me the last few days. You need to get your shit straightened out." He said sharply before walking out the door.

"Jacky wait. Please just stop a second!" He called after him.

Jacky stopped but didn't turn around. "I need some time to think." Was all he said before disappearing from his line of sight.

No matter what spin he put on it Jacky was right.

He was an idiot. And a hypocrite.

All of this could have been avoided had he just asked Jacky about the text the night he saw it. They could have had a really good week together but no, he had to go and blow everything out of proportion.

Why did he always do that?

Ronnie cursed as he continued along the fence that separated the restricted area from the fans. Aby had just text him saying she and Julyen were at Asking's merch tent. Luckily for him their's wasn't too far into the mess of people. He really didn't want mobbed right now.

A few fans waved at him as he made his way into the tent but otherwise left him alone. Julyen saw him first and laid down a tape gun before running to him.

"There's so many people here! Aby says I have to stay in the tent or they'll try to kidnap me!" He said hurridly as Ronnie picked him up.

"That's true! Crazy people out there. But let's be honest. They aren't half as crazy as the ones in here." He replied pointing to Aby as she walked up to them.

Julyen just laughed and laid his head on his shoulder.

"I'm not anymore crazy than you are." Abigayl said pulling him down to kiss her.

"Ew!" Julyen said, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh hush." Aby teased him. "Julyen go finish helping Luna and Sammy please?"

Julyen made a pouty face as he was set on his feet but then obeyed.

"Where's Jacky?" Abigayl asked pulling him away from the others.

This was it. This is when he'd lose both of them. Ronnie figdeted with the bottom of his shirt instead of looking at her.

"Ronnie? Where is Jacky?" She asked again.

"I don't know. Hopefully still here somewhere. I screwed up." He answered.

Abigayl frowned. "What did you do?"

Despite the fact that he really did not want to rehash the situation, he told her everything that had happened over the last week. It only helped to make him feel even lower as he watched tears form in her eyes.

"Okay, okay." She started, wiping at her eyes. "First of all, what the fuck were you thinking? Accusing Jacky of cheating? Yeah right. I'd believe that from you or me but J? You're a real idiot sometimes."

"I know. Okay? I fucking know!" He yelled then quieted his voice as everyone looked their way. "I'm a dumbass. I get that. I just don't know what to do now. He won't talk to me. I don't know how to fix this Aby."

Abigayl shook her head. "Some things can't be fixed. Where was Jacky last time you saw him?"

"He was with Cameron. I don't know where they went."

She nodded. "Watch Julyen for me. I'm gonna go see if I can fix this mess you've made before we lose him for good."

Abigayl started to walk off then turned back and held out her hand. Confused, Ronnie took her hand. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I called you an idiot. I'm not saying I agree with how you handled this but I do know that I probably would have reacted the same way. We'll get this fixed okay? Just trust me."

"I love you Aby." He said against her hair.

"I love you too. I'll text you after I talk to Jacky." She replied, then left the tent.

Ronnie wasn't sure she would be able to convince Jacky to forgive him but at least she hadn't walked away from him too.

"Jackson. Jacob....Ja- Hmm."

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh at the face Julyen was pulling.

They were sitting in the grass after Julyen had decided his feet hurt from walking around all morning. So now they were resting in the shade until Asking's set at four.

Julyen had the keychain Ronnie's laminate was on, studying the little doll hanging off of it. The kid knew who it was, just couldn't get the name out.

"Jason!" Julyen yelled out suddenly.

"There ya go. Knew you'd get it eventually."

Julyen grinned up at him. "My daddy likes Freddy. He's scarier. But Jason's my favorite."

"Julyen you are my favorite mini human!" he said giving hima high five.

"I am not a mini human! I'm a kid!" Julyen said laughing again, then trying to hide a yawn.

"Alright, time for mini humans to take a nap." Ronnie said and Julyen started shaking his head.

"I'm not tired." He whined.

"You may not be but I am. Come on. Time to go back to the bus."

Julyen stopped arguing as Ronnie lifted him off the grass. He was almost asleep by the time they reacheed the bus, and was dead to the world when he put him in their bed and laid down with him.

Laying there with Julyen's tiny hand wrapped around his fingers, Ronnie thougt back to that conversation with Aby on the way to New Orleans. If he was honest no, he didn't believe he'd be a good father, but maybe he wanted to try. The thought of Aby having a baby all of a sudden didn't seem so bad. Maybe someday they could have that conversation again.

A: We're heading to Asking's set. Where are you guys?

R: Just woke up. Headed that way. You find J?

A: Yes, he's with me. He needs you. Hurry up.

Abigayl slid her phone back into her pocket and looked up at Jacky where he was leaning against the side of the stage.

"They coming?" He asked.

She nodded. "The children were taking a nap. I hope he remembered to get Julyen something for lunch."

Jacky actually laughed. "Julyen is in good hands Aby. Trust me. I'm sure he's just fine."

Aby let it go. That seemed to be the theme for today. When she had found Jacky with Camerson she wasn't surprised that J didn't need much convincing to come back to them. Cameron was, believe it or not, pretty good for advice most of the time. At least when he wasn't drinking. Jacky had already realized the whole situation had exploded. While Ronnie was still in the wrong, Jacky had overreacted too. He wanted to just pretend it never happened.

When the boys finally showed up, Jacky pulled Julyen off of Ronnie's shoulders and hugged him.

"How's your first day been?" He asked.

Julyen unhooked his laminate from his belt and held it up so Jacky could see the mini Jason Vorhees doll hanging on it. "Look! I get to take care of Jason while I'm here." He said excitedly.

"Wow! You better not lose him. He's Ronnie's favorite you know?" Jacky told him.

Julyen nodded. "I know! He's mine too. We're gonna watch the movie later."

Jacky smiled and set him down as Danny approached them.

"Hey there's my lucky Juju bean. Come on, you gotta help me warm up!" Danny said, grabbing Julyen and taking him backstage with the rest of the guys.

"So, um." Ronnie started, getting Jacky's attention. "You still pissed at me?"

Jacky scoffed. "Oh you have no idea. But I can be pissed without walking away. I'm not just going to forget how you've treated me this last week, but I will forgive you. Just stop being such a dick okay?"

Ronnie finally smiled at him. "Deal. Where's Julyen?" He asked as the music started for Asking's set.

Abigayl hurried up the ramp to see Julyen sitting on one of the drum cases on the other side of the stage, headphones over his ears patiently waiting for the band to come on. Danny had taken care of him. Julyen gave her a thumbs up just as James climbed on to his drum riser.

Aby glanced back in time to see Ronnie walk up behind Jacky, wrapping his arms around him. Jacky tensed for a moment then relaxed back against him as they watched the show. They'd be okay.

Sometime during the first song, Becca and Ryan joined them. Becca grabbed her hand and held it tight as the band launched into 'A Candlight Dinner with Inimorta'. Abigayl focused on Julyen during the song and how enthralled he was with the show. His eyes were wide as oceans trying to take everything in all at once. She couldn't wait for him to see Falling in Reverse play.

Before long Asking's set was tore down and FIR's was put up. Aby sat with Julyen on the pavement behind the stage. Even with a nap the poor kid was worn out. Honestly she was pretty tired herself.

The music from the second stage died out and she heard Andy's deep voice telling the crowd thank you. Time to get up.

"I'll take him up there if you want to shoot with Court." Cameron asked, holding his hand out to her.

Abigayl let him pull her to her feet. "Actually that would be great. Julyen will you go with Cam?"

Julyen nodded. "Yes!" He said taking Cam's hand and dragging him towards the ramp.

Shaking her head, Aby made her way around the side of the stage to meet Court who was sat on the little bench on the front of the barricade.

"Hey girl. You look worn out." Courtney said as Aby sat down beside her.

"I am. It's been a long week. Then I get here only to find out the boys have been fighting and Jacky's gone AWOL so I had to fix that." She replied.

"What happened? What did Ronnie do?"

"Reacted without thinking first."

Courtney scoffed. "That's a real shock."

The set was great. Julyen even got to sing along with 'I'm Not a Vampire'. He had gone on and on about it all the way back to the bus. Aby was sure he'd be up half the night due to the excitement.

Luckily she was proved wrong. He fell asleep midsenctence as Jacky laid him in his bunk and tucked him in.

Abigayl didn't even bother changing before flopping down on the bed. She was exhausted. Jacky leaned down to kiss her before stripping out of his shirt and jeans and crawling in with her.

"Just you?" She asked rolling over to lay her head on his shoulder.

"For now. Ronnie's talking to Ryan about something. He'll be back in a minute. Court mentioned you seemed kinda out of it earlier. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. This week took a toll on me. But I'm here with you guys now so I'm much better."

Jacky smiled and laced his fingers with hers. "I have to be honest with you. I knew as soon as I turned away this morning that I was coming back. Even without talking to Cam. I would have been back."

"I know J. You were upset. I would have been too. We'll be fine."

"I agree." He said kissing her lightly.

Abigayl tugged on his bottom lip and he ran his hands up under her shirt, his cold fingers causing her to shiver.

Before they could get much further the door squeaked open.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interupt." Ronnie said as he started to pull the door shut.

"No wait." Jacky said, sitting up. "Don't go."

Hesitantly Ronnie shut the door behind him and crawled into the bed next to J. Neither of them spoke but something silently passed between them, some kind of understanding, before their lips met.

It was just a short kiss then they laid down putting Jacky between her and Ronnie.

"So how'd things go with Julyen today?" Jacky asked. Aby was interested to know too.

"Honestly I don't think I'm cut out to have kids. Julyen wore me out this morning. I think I needed the nap more than he did." Ronnie answered with a laugh.

"That's what happens when you get old." Jacky interjected.

"I'm am not that old J."

Abigayl laughed. "You do have six years on us. Maybe you should consider taking it a little easier on yourself. Don't want you to break a hip or something."

"You're right Aby. I should probably get a desk job too. No more of this festival shit. No more Disneyland. No all day shopping trips, mini golf, sex. None of it."

"Whoa whoa." Aby said, sitting up to look over at him. "I retract my previous statement. You just described hell."

"Ha, a regular job alone sounds like hell. I think I'm just gonna stick with this till I either can't do it anymore or people get tired of listening to me."

"Good, becuase I don't want to go back to stocking shelves." Jacky said with a yawn.

"And on that note, check it Aby, we finally got what you wanted."

Abigayl couldn't help but laugh as Ronnie clapped his hands and the lights went off.


	38. Chapter 38

June 21st

Mountain View, California

Something was tickling her nose.

That's all Abigayl could focus on as she pulled herself out of a deep sleep. Opening her eyes she realized ther was no light coming through the window. It was still dark out and the bus was still moving. Abigayl tightened her arms around Jacky, but felt nothing on the other side of him. Where had Ronnie run off too?

Slowly sliding out of bed, she headed out through the bunk area. Julyen's bunk was empty. She found Ronnie asleep on the couch out front, Julyen curled up, his head on his chest. The sight made her heart flutter.

Abigayl hated to wake either of them but unlike her, Ronnie didn't have the option to hide in the bus all day if he was tired tomorrow. He needed to sleep good.

Lightly, she squeezed his arm. He woke up quickly, probably thinking it was Julyen.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

"I'm fine. Why are you guys out here?"

"Oh, Julyen woke up scared about an hour ago. I heard him start crying and calling out for his dad. So I brought him out here. He finally calmed down and fell back asleep."

Abigayl couldn't help but smile. "You should have woke me up."

He frowned at her. "I'm capable of handling him Aby."

"Babe, I wasn't saying you weren't. But you need to sleep. Carry him back to his bunk for me? I'll stay with him, you go back to J. Please?"

"Alright, but only becuase you asked so nicely." He teased standing up, Julyen still asleep in his arms.

After laying him up in his bunk, Ronnie helped her crawl up next to him.

"Still think you wouldn't be good with a kid?" She asked half teasingly as she laid down to face out of the bunk.

Unfortunately Ronnie didn't take it as humor. "Aby I told you the other day I didn't want to talk about this anymore. It's not going to happen okay?"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I don't want it to!" He said harshly. "Why do you keep bringing this up?"

"Why are you so scared to talk about it?" She countered.

That seemed to stun him for a moment. "We can talk aobut this later." Was all he said before leaving her in the dark both literally and metaphorically.

"That's it! I am so done with these smartass kids." Luna said, flopping down in one of the foldable chairs.

Abigayl just shook her head and handed Julyen a blue crayon. They were sat at the end of Asking's merch table with a Batman coloring book. It was an unusually cool day and the kids seemed to be a little more wild becuase of it. The bands were probably having a hell of a bad time with the signings today. Jacky and Ronnie had been at press already before she and Julyen had woke up so she hadn't seen them yet today.

"Hey Julyen stay here with Luna for a minute okay?"

He nodded and continued coloring. Abigayl headed downt the row of tents until she got to the end where Falling in Reverse's tent was. Becca was sat behind the table, her feet pulled up under her, sketchbook in hand. She smiled as Aby sat down in the chair beside her.

"What are you drawing?"

Becca scoffed and sat the tablet aside. "The view from my cage. I'm stuck here till at least two. Anyways, you seem to be in a much better mood than your dark and moody counterpart. What's up with him?"

Abigayl sighed. "Honestly I have no idea. I didn't get a chance to talk to him this morning. I know he didn't go to bed happy. We had a bit of an arguement last night."

Becca frowned. "You guys argue all the time. He doesn't usually turn into an asshole because of it. What were you arguing about?"

"Children."

Becca's eyes went wide. "Excuse me? Are you-"

"No! No, nothing like that. Just the prospect of having children. Ronnie's views on the subject are so skewed. I was just trying to prove a point, but it pissed him off. He said we'd talk about it later."

"Ah, well I hope this 'later' comes before he tears someone a new one. Maybe you should go find him. I'll watch Julyen."

Abigayl nodded. If Ronnie really was that ticked off then she needed to find him. "Okay, thank you. I'll bring him over."

Abigayl made it to the building where press was being held just in time to see Courtney drag Ronnie out of the building by the front of his shirt. Aby stayed hidden behind the bed of a truck and watched them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Courtney yelled at him. "You made that poor girl cry. She's a FAN!"

What the hell had he done?

Ronnie juts stared at her. Aby hadn't seen him this pissed off since the morning he'd broke her wrist. Maybe she should get Courtney out of there.

"You're acting like an isolent child!" Court said, throwing her hands up.

"Fuck you Court!"

Abigayl ducked her head. She didn't see the slap but she heard it. She knew Court had wanted to do that for years now. When she looked back up Courtney had her hand pressed against her leg and Ronnie seemed to have calmed down marginally. They were talking but she couldn't hear them anymore.

Leaving the safety of her hiding place she slowly approached them.

"No, I haven't told her. I didn't think it matter-" Ronnie stopped when he saw her.

"I think maybe you should reevaluate that decision." Courtney said before going back into the building.

"Are you okay?" Aby asked slowly. He was still angry, she could feel it.

"No, I'm not. I just tore into one of my fans for no reason other than I'm an asshole." He answered, his jaw clenched.

"Courtney slapped you..."

"Yeah, and I deserved it. Abigayl can we talk?"

"Um sure but don't you have other things to do here?"

He shook his head. "This is more important."

With a tight grip on her hand, Ronnie drug her between the trucks and buses until they reached the back fence where no one was around.

"What's so important that we had to go to no man's land to talk about it?" She asked when he finally stopped. Honestly as horrible as it was, she felt a little uneasy being alone with him when he was in this mood.

"About what you brought up last night." He answered quietly. Why was he being so secretive?

"I promise not to talk about it anymore. I didn't mean to upset you. I understand your opinion on the subject. Won't bring it up again." She replied, aware that her voice was shaky. Maybe somewhere in the back of her mind she was still a bit scared of him.

Ronnie sighed and reached past her to hold on to the fence. She flinched away before she could stop herself.

He must have noticed as he cursed under his breath. "Abigayl I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." But did she really? "I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep bringing up the kid thing if you know how I feel about it?"

"I was just trying to prove a point. Nothing more." She said honestly. "Why does talking about it freak you out so much? That doesn't make sense to me."

He looked away from her then, running his hand through his hair. "My ex." Was all he said.

Abigayl frowned. Given the subject that was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"What about her?" She asked with more calm than she felt.

"I'm sure Courtney has told you all about the tour last summer. With all the girls and me being a cheating asshole."

She nodded. "Yes, but-"

"I wanna tell you my side of the story."

When he didn't continue, Abigayl took his hand and pulled him down to sit with her against the fence. They weren't moving until he talked.

"Christmas before last I met this girl." Ronnie started again some ten minutes later. "It was one of those I thought I found the one type of things. Well we got together and I started thinking long term, but after awhile she changed. It was like flipping a switch. She was distant and uncaring. We started to drift apart but I did not cheat on her. A couple days before that tour began I was all but moved out of her house. That same day she comes to me and drops a bomb on me. Tells me she's gonna have a baby. Honestly I was excited. I do like kids. I was such a moron. Before I left she convinced me we should get married. It's the right thing to do. I got a ring and everything. She even showed everyone.

Tour started and everything was going fine. It was about two weeks in that some of my friends from back in LA started sending me picture and video proof that my now fiance was cheating on me, and had been for quite some time. So I finally grew a brain and started counting days. Come to find out the week she got pregnant I was in Florida with my band recording. At first I thought maybe she was lying but sure enought eight months later she had the baby. Definitely not mine. I don't know why she tried to hold on to me so hard. She didn't need me, for anything. I think it was just a power play. But to use a child...I don't want you to think that's what it's going to take to make me stay with you. I guess that's why it scares me." He finished, still staring at the pavement.

Abigayl took a minute to work through the mix of emotions in her head. She wasn't surprised that a woman had used her child to control someone. That happened all the time. But she couldn't imagine how that had felt from his side. On the other hand she was relieved that, at least in this particular instance, that Ronnie hadn't just been some asshole that decided to cheat on his fiance. That of course didn't absolve him from the numerous other woman he'd been unfaithful to but this was the one that had bothered her most.

"Okay..." she said finally. "Two things. One: I'm not her. If you truly weren't happy with me and wanted to leave I wouldn't stop you, much less use an innocent child to manipulate you. I could never do that."

"And two?" Ronnie asked looking over at her.

Abigayl offered him a smile and leaned closer to give him a kiss.

"I love you. You have to talk to me when something like this is bothering you. Anything that puts up a wall between us. I have to know. Especially if it angers you enough to yell at Courtney or a fan. You have to communicate because you're stuck with me. We're fake married remember?" She teased.

He finally smiled at her. "I don't deserve you."

"Damn straight you don't. Now come on, help me up. You've got people to apologize to."

Ronnie rolled his eyes at her as he stood up, then scooped her up off the ground. Not what she meant but Aby wasn't going to complain as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're gonna carry me all the way back?"

He nodded. "Don't get used to it. I'm too old and out of shape to do this remember?"

"Oh you're a brat. That's what you are. You and Jacky both."

"You love us though." He teased, then got serious. "Aby, what would you do if you did end up pregnant?"

"Oh now you want to ask questions?"

Ronnie just shrugged. "I've been curious."

"Jacky was too. He and I talked for like three hours about this the other night." She said running that conversation through her mind. "What do you want to know?"

"Would you want to know who's it actually was?"

Aby shook her head. "No, I wouldn't care. As far as they would know you and Jacky are both their dad."

"You do know that's impossible right?" He asked.

"Improbable yes, impossible no. I understand what you mean though. I would hope it wouldn't matter to the two of you either."

"Not as far as I'm concerned. What about at the hospital? They'll ask for a name."

Aby thought back to what Jacky had said about the exact same question.

"We talked about that too. Jacky didn't even hesitate to say it would be you."

Ronnie frowned. "Why me?"

"Because it makes more sense. If something happened to me and you and J weren't together he couldn't financially support a baby. You could. I know that sounds bad but it would be what's best. Then we just add Jacky as a legal guardian. That's as far as we planned out. Better to be prepared right?"

"Especially since we haven't exactly been careful about it. But until then we can just practice!"

Abigayl laughed and slapped his shoulder. "Ronnie if it were up to you that's all we'd do."

"So? You can't pretend it's that horrible."

She shrugged. "It's okay. I've had better."

She yelped when he pinched her leg.

"So now I'm old and bad in bed?"

"Don't forget ugly and out of shape." She added matter of factly.

"Thank you Abigayl. I might have actually had some self esteem left had you not reminded me."

"You're welcome babe. I got your back." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why are you smiling so much?"

Ronnie stopped coloring the picture of the Batmobile to look down at Julyen beside him. Abigayl had left Julyen with him so she could go shoot Vampires Everywhere. He and Jacky were done for the day so they'd offered to watch the kid.

"Julyen, hand me that yellow crayon?" Jacky asked. "I wanna know too Ronnie. What's with the attitude adjustment today?"

Ronnie couldn't help but smile. "Courtney slapped some sense into me. Literally. And I had a really good talk with Aby."

"About what?"

He glanced at Julyen then back at Jacky. "Um, I think that's something you and I should talk about later. Aby said you already had the same conversation with her anyway."

Before Jacky could reply, Julyen slid out of the booth where they were sat and started digging through one of the drawers in the kitchen. He pulled out a small roll of tape and ripped a piece off then used it to stick his finished coloring page to their refridgerator.

"Done!" He exclaimed, looking up at it proudly.

They were definitely not taking that down.

"So Brent is coming to pick up Julyen around noon tomorrow. Hopefully that won't be during any of the sets." Aby said as she brushed her long violet hair. She was sitting on the edge of their bed in nothing but a thin white tanktop. As she spoke the ends of her hair brushed agaisnt the top of her thigh. Ronnie was having an extremely difficult time paying attention to what she was saying.

"Yeah, of course." He said, hoping that would suffice as an answer for whatever she just said.

Abigayl looked up to where he stood with his back to the door, a silly grin on her face. "You didn't hear a word I just said. Did you?"

Ronnie shook his head. "Not a word of it. Put some clothes on and try again?"

She just rolled her eyes and sat the brush back on the nightstand before scooting back on the bed and slipping that top off over her head. As those silky purple waves fell over her he thought back to that first night they'd been together. So much had changed since then.

He took a step towards her then stopped. "What are you-"

Ronnie offered her a smile then opened the bedroom door. "Jacky! I need you for a second."

"I'm coming." He heard J yell from the front of the bus.

As Jacky neared the door he grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the bedroom. Jacky looked pissed till he saw Abigayl and his demeanor changed completely.

"Becca and Ryan watching the movie with Julyen?" Abigayl asked.

Jacky nodded.

"Good. Come here." She said putting a hand out to each of them. "I need my boys. I missed you guys."

"We missed you too." Jacky whispered as they climbed on to the bed with her.

"Phone...someone's phones going off."

"It's Abigayl's." J said from where he lay curled up between them.

Abigayl let out an unhappy groan before rolling out of bed and reaching for her phone.

"Hello? Yeah, Luna it's like two in the morning..."

As Aby argued with Luna about who knows what, Ronnie concentrated on the sound of Jacky's heartbeat under his ear and tried to force himself back to sleep. It wasn't working.

"What is she going on about?" Jacky whispered against his hair.

"Shhh. Sleep." He replied, kissing along his neck.

"I can't sleep if you do that."

The other side of the bed dipped as Aby rejoined them. "Um, tomorrow is it okay if I take off for a few hours with Luna?" She asked wrapping her arms around Jacky and taking his hand.

"You want to leave during the middle of the day? Why?" Ronnie asked leaning up on his elbow.

"Luna has some things to take care of. She just wants someone to tag along. After Julyen leaves of course. We'll be back way before bus call."

Something was up, but she wasn't talkng so maybe he didn't need to know.

"Alright, just keep your phone on you."


	39. Chapter 39

July 3rd

Maryland Heights, Missouri

Twitter had been going ballistic the last few days. It was barely worth logging on. Falling in Reverse had some huge announcement to release today. Apparently Aby wasn't inner circle enough to know about it. She only hoped it wasn't about them leaving the country. That would not be good.

Most of the band was riding with Asking to the next two dates in Canada. Unfortunately Ronnie wasn't able to cross that border so the three of them were staying stateside. They were going to stay the next night in Pittsburgh. Gave them some alone time. The boys had talked about tattoos but she wasn't sure what they were actually planning.

Abigayl walked slowly on her way to the main stage where Courtney was waiting for her to shoot Escape the Fate. Court wasn't exactly a patient person. She really should hurry, but honestly Aby just wanted to hide, wanted to be alone.

She was just exhausted. Definitely looking forward to a couple days of relaxation. The heat was taking a toll on her too. Aby had never done great in extreme temperatures, neither hot or cold.

As security let her through the small gap in the fence she caught Courtney giving her a curious look but she didn't say anything. Abigayl just smiled and moved into the shade behind the stage.

"Girly you look dead on your feet."

Abigayl opened her eyes to see Max lean back against the trailer with her then shut them again. Funny that this time last year she probably would have been having a hyperventilating fit just standing next to him.

"You say the sweetest things."

"Very funny." He replied knocking her shoulder. "I was being serious. Are you okay?"

"Yes Max I'm fine. The heats just draining me today." She admitted.

"Here."

Abigayl looked down as he pushed a bottle of water into her hand.

"You need it more than I do. I'm gonna go tell Court you're staying on stage. Ronnie's on his way down here and he'll kill me if I let you into that pit looking like this."

She wanted to argue but Max was right. She didn't need to be out there.

"Okay, thanks."

He gave her a quick hug then went off to join Courtney and Craig.

Arms encircled her waist as the band launched into Gorgeous Nightmare, her favorite song. Abigayl leaned back against Jacky and closed her eyes. He didn't say anything, just held her.

Just before the last song ended, she took Jacky's hand and pulled him down the ramp so they wouldn't be in the way. Falling in Reverse was the last to play this stage tonight. Asking was up now on the second stage, closing it out.

"I'll be glad when today is over." Jacky said quietly as they sat on one of Ryan's drum cases.

"How come?"

"Long day. Over booked myself. Just ready to go to bed. Think they'd notice if I didn't play today?" He asked, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah babe I think they'd notice. You're kinda important to the show." She said pulling him in for a kiss.

Abigayl grinned as she pulled away from him. "So what exactly were you doing after I left to come down here? You taste like Ronnie."

Jacky blushed and looked away from her. "Took a shower."

"Alone?"

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. "Nice hot shower."

"I'll bet it was." She teased. "Ugh, now I need a cold one."

"So how many of you missed our first little acoustic tour we did back when no one knew who we were? Raise your hand."

Abigayl looked out across the sea of people as hands went up. Most of them.

"Well it's way early but what the hell, I'm excited." Ronnie started again. "#9 I'm happy to tell you coming this November we'll be doing another run of acoustic shows...."

Abigayl's heart dropped. Looking across the stage she saw Luna and Danny with equally unhappy expressions on their faces.

Danny caught her eye and pointed off stage before they took off down the ramp. Abigayl backed off her own side to meet them around back.

"Have you told them?" Danny asked as quietly as possible.

Abigayl shook her head. "No, I was planning on telling them tomorrow when we had time to actually sit down and talk. I'm not going to spring something like this on them right before they go on stage or in for an interview. They're going to need time to process this."

Danny started to speak but Luna stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I agree with that plan. Look Aby, no matter what happens tomorrow we're family. The rest of us will always be here for you." She said pulling Aby into her arms.

There was a moment of hesitation then Danny's arms came around them both.

"You didn't look too excited about the tour announcement."

Abigayl stopped cutting the apple in front of her.

"Ronnie it's not that I'm not excited. It's just, you guys will be gone for awhile. I'm never going to look forward to that."

"What are you talking about? You'll come with us just like this tour. Unless you don't want to then you could come for half or whatever. And it isn't a real long tour. Only a handful of dates. Plus we'll be back for Christmas." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She turned her head to kiss him. "Okay. We'll figure it out when it gets closer. In the meantime, what is it that you and J are planning for tomorrow? I heard you talking about a tattoo artist?"

"Mhm." Ronnie replied running his hands under the front of her shirt. "I have a friend there in Pittsburgh named Liza. She's an amazing artist."

"Any plans other than that?" She asked picking up the knife again.

"Nope. Just you, me, Jacky and room service. Which reminds me, I am starving." He said grabbing a piece of her apple.

"Hey! Get your own!" She laughed, slapping his hand away.

When she finally put the knife in the sink he turned her around and sat her up on the counter.

"You know, between you and Jacky it's a damn good thing I don't mind being manhandled." She teased biting into a slice of apple with a loud crack.

"You're kinda like a cat. We just pick you up and put you where we want." He teased.

Abigayl rolled her eyes. "I like how you two think you're in charge. It's cute."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

July 4th

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 

It was a little after five in the morning when then finally pulled into the hotel. The door wasn’t even shut before the boys were leaving a trail of clothes behind them. As tired as she was, Abigayl was more interested in a shower.

As she stripped out of her clothes, she tried to stretch her body but it wasn’t helping with the tightness she felt. She knew the shower wasn’t going to do much good either but it was worth a shot. In truth her anxiety was through the roof and until she could sit down with Ronnie and Jacky and talk it wasn’t going to get any better.

Abigayl took a deep breath as she stepped under the warm water. After washing her hair she leaned back against the warm tile wall and slowly slid down to the ground. Wrapping her arms around her knees she closed her eyes and let herself drift.

“Aby! What are you doing? Wake up!”

Abigayl jerked awake as strong arms came around her. She was shaking as the freezing cold water was turned off and she was pulled from the shower.

“What were you thinking?” Ronnie asked harshly as he wrapped her up in a towel and took her out into the bedroom.

“Is she okay?” Jacky asked, reaching for her.

Abigayl cuddled up against him laying her cheek against the warmth of his chest. She was just so cold.

“She’s alright. Just cold. Can you lay her down?” He asked.

Pressed between the two of them with the duvet pulled around her, Aby finally felt warmer, but inside she was still frozen.

Brushing her hair out, Abigayl hummed ‘Dear God’ and looked over herself in the mirror. She’d picked out a light yellow sundress that tied at the shoulders. It looked good with her hair, not to mention the tan she’d earned spending so much time outside. Plus it made her feel pretty, which she needed today. 

After she was completely ready, Aby checked the clock.

12pm

Time for a wake up call.

Quietly she walked over to the windows and pulled them open, filling the room with light. Ronnie put his arm over his eyes, and Jacky didn’t even budge.

Brats.

With a curse she crawled on to Jacky’s side of the bed and moved so she was straddling his waist. Didn’t take him long to wake up then. Aby ran her fingernail down his chest as he smiled up at her.

“Good morning.” He said, grabbing her hand.

“Morning. That one won’t wake up.” She said, pointing her thumb at Ronnie, who had rolled over to lay his head on Jacky’s shoulder.

“We were up kinda late with you.” Jacky quipped.

“Mhm.” Ronnie murmured.

So he was awake?

“I know. I’m sorry about that. I should have just gone to bed.” She said feeling guilty.

“Probably. You okay now?” Jacky asked letting go of her hand to put his behind his head.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I need to talk to you both about something though. It’s impor-”

“Hold that thought babe.” Ronnie said as his phone went off.

“Hello?…Don’t be such a bitch. We were up late. I was sleeping…NO….no that makes you a slut, not courteous…”

“Must be Liza.” Jacky said with a laugh. “They used to date. Despite how they talk to each other, they were a good couple.”

And they were going to see this woman why??

“Why’d they split?” She asked.

“Liza didn’t want to move to LA. Her business is here. And no way in hell was Ronnie going to be willing to leave his life there. They’re still good friends though.”

Such good friends that Aby had never even heard of her before? She really hoped they were just friends. Was she really this paranoid? 

Obviously.

“Yeah, half an hour…whatever.” Ronnie shook his head as he put the phone back on the nightstand, but he had this stupid grin on his face that made her a little uneasy.

“Liza?” Jacky asked reaching out for him.

“Yup.” Ronnie answered, lacing their fingers together. “We we’re supposed to meet her at noon. Apparently she kicked last night’s toy out for us. Probably shouldn’t keep her waiting much longer.”

Jacky nodded. “True. She’ll be even more pissy.”

“Aby, we’ll sit down and talk about whatever you want later okay?” Ronnie said, kissing her on the cheek. “You look really pretty by the way.”

Abigayl rolled her eyes as he went over to his suitcase. "Sure, compliment me so I'm not angry at you."

"I wasn't. We will talk later. But I do like it when you dress like that."

"Not very 'rock star' of me." She laughed.

"Maybe not. But it is very uh, very Aby. And I like the way Aby dresses." He answered.

"Even in the mornings when you catch me in giant t-shirts and sweatpants?" She asked teasingly.

Ronnie picked his phone up and pressed the button so she could see his lock screen. It was a photo of her sitting on the big dinning room table surrounded by camera equipment, wearing black sweatpants and the giant DSnop shirt she'd stole from Danny. Her hair was tied into a loose ponytail and she was laughing, holding her big Nikon up to her eye.

Abigayl remembered that morning. Just a few days after they'd moved into the new house, shed been sorting and unpacking gear when Ronnie had come downstairs. She'd tried to take his picture so he'd picked up one of the other cameras and started snapping photos of her. They'd ended up laying on the table taking idiotic pictures of themselves together.

It had been one of those surreal moments. The scene of the movie that made every little girl believe in true love. So filled with hope for the future. Two people seemingly meant for each other in a single moment of complete happiness. One of those times that makes you believe you can take on the world together. A perfect moment.

But those moments never lasted.

The memory made her want to cry but it also gave her a small glimmer of hope. Maybe they were strong enough to make it through the next storm.

"That's my favorite picture of you." Ronnie said, pulling her from the past. "So yes, even in the mornings when you look homeless."

Aby had to laugh. "Alright. You win this round. We'll talk later."

Abigayl had never wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear so much in her entire life as she did standing in Liza's shop.

The woman was nothing like she'd expected. She was so much worse.

It was rude but Abigayl couldn't stop staring at her. Liza was absolutely gorgeous. Tall and thin, curves in all the tight places. She was tan, but not fake tan, with long shiny blond hair that any woman would be jealous of and any man would beg to touch. Her misty blue eyes were bright and intelligent. And of course she showed it all off in tight black jeans and a Black Sabbath tank top. Honestly Abigayl could see her and Ronnie together. They'd look good together. She was everything Aby wasn't.

"Abigayl this is Liza. She's an old friend of mine." Ronnie said and the woman held out her hand.

"You must be Aby! I've heard so much about you sweetie. The boys weren't lying, you are beautiful!" Liza said as they shook hands.

They'd said that? Why?

Abigayl wasn't sure how to respond. "I uh, it's nice to meet you." She blurted out.

Liza just smiled. Even her smile was perfect. "I like her already. Next time I'm in LA I'm stealing her. Okay, now, on to business. You boys ready?"

Jacky and Ronnie exchanged a nervous look before nodding.

"Alright. Let's get started then."

"This ones for me?"

Jacky nodded as she studied the fresh tattoo on his ring finger. A black band that sat just a bit above the ring Ronnie had given him.

"Yep. Can't lose this one." He teased.

Abigayl's stomach did a flip. Hopefully he wouldn't regret getting that later on tonight.

"Did it hurt to go over where the others were removed?" She asked.

"Nope, not at all."

"Aaaaan done!" Liza said, turning the tattoo gun off. "That was a pain I'm the ass."

"I live to annoy you Li." Ronnie replied stretching his fingers.

Liza rolled her eyes. "Well, you do a good job. I'll give you that. What do you think? I'm fantastic aren't I?"

Abigayl walked over to where the two were to see Liza's work. She had revamped the tattoos on his knuckles, now a vivid yet darker blue, and added two bands just like Jacky's around the 'N' on his left hand. She was good.

"One for me, and one for Jacky?" She asked.

"Yup. You're stuck with me for good now." Ronnie teased.

Oh how she hoped that was true.

"I'd love to get one of these done for Jacky someday." She mused.

"I can do it now if you want. Plenty of time." Liza said happily.

"Oh, no I wouldn't ask you to do that. I can wait." Abigayl replied, hoping she'd let it drop.

Of course not.

"Seriously honey it's no big deal. Come on, take a seat and take that rock off your finger. We'll have you done in no time." Liza said, slipping on another pair of gloves.

Maybe she could go ahead and get it done

What were the chances of something bad happening, she thought as she say down, but as Liza took her hand, Abigayl yanked it back.

"No! I'm sorry, I just can't right now." She said, tears burning behind her eyes.

"Why?" Jacky asked. He wasn't being rude. Just curious. "You just said you wanted to."

Abigayl took a deep breath, then another. "I do J. And I will. But I can't right now. The doctor said getting a tattoo was a risk that wasn't worth taking."

Everyone was silent for a moment. She was pretty sure the earth had even stopped rotating.

"What doctor Aby?" Ronnie's voice was level but she knew him far too well to think that calm was genuine.

"The obstetrician."

He'd heard the phrase 'the silence was deafening' many times before, but never really understood it.

Until now.

The silence that filled the room was in fact deafening, but no matter how much Ronnie wanted to say something the only thought going through his brain was run. Get the hell out of here.

Somehow he forced himself go stay put and Jacky finally broke the silence but not the tension.

"When did you find out?"

As Aby spoke he kept his eyes on the ground. He wasn't mad at her. He was scared and he didn't want her to see that.

"Ventura. When Luna and I left the festival. I'm sorry. I should have told you both then. I was just scared and-"

"Aby, stop. It's okay."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jacky cross the room to sit with her. How the hell was J holding it together like that when he was close to having a panic attack?

"How far along are you sweetie?"

That was Liza.

"Fourteen weeks on the seventh." She answered. "I'm not due until after the acoustic tour is over. So it won't disrupt anything you guys are doing. And if something does happen Danny and Luna will be with me so you don't even have to be there. Actually maybe it would be best if I stayed with them after Warped is over."

Wait. What was she saying? She was going to leave? Aby assumed they would kick her out. She was making plans for herself without even giving them a chance.

He was going to be sick. He had to get out of there.

Without saying a word Ronnie left the shop. They may have called after him, he wasn't sure. He couldn't hear anything through the whirlwind of thoughts in his head.

Unconsciously he headed for the only place in town he really remembered from the couple of months he lived here. It was an old theater just a few blocks down from Liza's shop. As far back as he could remember it had always been abandoned. He and Liza used to sneak in and sit up in the balcony for hours.

Unfortunately this place was predictable and it wasn't long before Liza showed up.

"You here to yell at me?"

She shook her head, sitting down bedside him on the edge of the balcony. "No, trust me I want to but I'm not going to. I know how you act when you're scared. I'm surprised you stayed as long as you did. I have to admit I'm impressed with this girl you're with though. She's already got a plan for herself and that baby."

"What do you mean?"

"Abigayl wasn't expecting either of you to want her around since you found out she was pregnant. Jacky surprised her. You did not. She isn't expecting you to come back either. Apparently she has family in Dallas to help her. She's going to move there and from the sound of things, Jacky's going with her. You're going to lose them both."

He'd done exactly what Abigayl had expected him to do. We was such a chicken shit.

"I don't want to lose them, but no way in hell am I ready for this. I don't think I ever will be."

Liza popped him in the back of the head. "You think anyone's ever ready for this? You think Aby's ready for this? You're stupid. She's absolutely terrified. She needs both of you and you ran out on her! Seriously Ronnie, you know I love you, but no way in hell do you deserve that woman."

He agreed with that.

Ronnie took a deep breath and kicked a tile that had long ago fallen from the ceiling. "I guess that only leaves me with one option."

Liza's eyes narrowed on him. "And that would be?"

"Gotta go say hi to my baby." He said surprised that the thought actually made him smile. "Maybe apologize to it's mother too."

She laughed then. "That's a good idea. I sent Aby and Jacky back to the hotel. Come on. I'll give you a ride. We'll make it in time for the fireworks!"

"Hey! You're gonna be fine. Go tell your girl you love her and beg her not to hate you. Enjoy your night together. I'll get ahold of you when I come to LA in a few months. K?" Liza said as he got out of her car.

"Sounds good. I'll text you later. Love you Li." Ronnie replied, shutting the door behind him.

"Love you too. Now go!"

He waved as she pulled away from the curb then headed inside.

Remembering he didn't have a card key, Ronnie knocked on the door to their room. Jacky answered but instead of letting him in, he stepped our into the hallway and shut the door.

"You gonna go in there and make her cry again?" Jacky asked, leaning against the doorframe.

He shook his head. "No, I just want to talk to her."

"I can't believe you ran off like that."

"I know. Aby needed me and-"

Jacky shoved him hard catching him off guard.

"No, I needed you! 'I'm always gonna be there for you Jacky'. Isn't that what you told me? Did you stop and think about anyone other than yourself? Maybe consider the fact that I was freaking out too?" Jacky asked, looking away as his voice cracked.

Ronnie had only seen Jacky this upset now four times in his life, but he'd never been the cause of it. Honestly he'd rather have his arm broken again. That would hurt so much less than knowing he had hurt J this much. What was he supposed to say? An apology sure wasn't going to cut it.

Fortunately before he had the chance to say something idiotic Jacky stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I don't know if I can do this by myself." He whispered. "I love Aby. And I'm gonna be there for her but without you it won't work."

That was true. They balanced each other. Aby needed someone to argue with and Jacky was too subdued to fight with her but J could calm her down when she was upset where as Ronnie only ever made her angrier. The three of them needed each other.

"Jacky? Ronnie? Please come inside."

J let go if him as Abigayl stepped out of the room.

"Abigayl I-"

She shook her head. "Shhh." She said taking his hand to lead them into their suite.

Aby didn't speak again until she was sat on the couch, feet pulled up under her. She looked so tiny, so fragile. He'd put her through a lot since they met, Aby was strong but how strong?

"I'm not upset with you. You leaving didn't surprise me. You're a flight risk. Always have been, always will be. I've accepted that because no matter how hard I've tried I can't not love you." She said quietly.

The truth of that hit him like a ton of bricks. No way should she just accept that he could leave at any moment. He had to stop running.

"I do have one question though." Abigayl started again, and he held his breath, waiting for the worst.

"Do you want to watch the fireworks with us?" She asked with a smile. "Jacky told me you got this room so we could see them from our balcony."

She was letting it go just like that? Ronnie really wanted to argue with her but decided if she was going to move on then he should too.

The sun had just gone down as Ronnie and Aby sat down together on the couch they'd drug out on the balcony. Jacky joined them a couple minutes later with a blanket. There was still some time before the fireworks started as the three of them curled up together with Aby between him and J.

Running his hand under the blanket he rested it in Abigayl's flat stomach. Ronnie really wasn't sure what he'd expected. She didn't look pregnant. Before long he felt Jacky's hand on his and laced their fingers together.

"So....a baby huh?" He asked stupidly.

Abigayl laughed. "That's what the doctor says anyway."

"Do you know what it is yet?" Jacky asked.

"No, I'll find out when we get back. I have an appointment on the 11th to meet my doctor in LA. Her name is um, Lynn? Supposedly the guy I saw in Ventura has talked to her about our...situation. So hopefully that won't be too much of a problem."

Ronnie had so many questions, but none that wouldn't make him look like an idiot. He didn't have a clue about any of this. But he did want to know one thing.

"Can we come with you to that appointment?" He asked, feeling slightly like a child.

Aby smiled and covered their hands with hers. "Of course you can. I was hoping you'd want to. What do you guys want? A girl or a-"

"A boy!" They both blurted out just as the first firework flew into the sky, exploding into a glittery shower.

"Happy 4th of July." Abigayl said giving them each a kiss. "And happy 4th to you too." She whispered to their baby.


	41. Chapter 41

Cincinnati, Ohio

"Why are you taking pictures of me?"

"Putting you on the internet." Ronnie answered nonchalantly.

Aby just glared at him. This had become somewhat of a morning ritual. She was standing in the bedroom in a pair of AA gym shorts and a black tank top pulled up so she could see her stomach. Unless you knew you couldn't tell she was pregnant yet, but she still checked every morning to see if she could still see her feet.

Other than Danny and Luna no one else knew yet and he was dying to tell everyone.

"You promised it would be my choice when we told people." Aby said pulling a pouty face and sitting on his lap.

"I did but you're taking forever. It's killing me and Jacky. Please just let me post something."

She let out a heavy sigh, but finally nodded. "Fine. I'm going to get in the shower."

Did he just win?

As Abigayl grabbed clothes for her shower, Ronnie tried to think of what go say. It took a few minutes but he finally came up with something.

He chose one of the photos he'd just taken of her and typed out a caption.

ATTENTION!!

I'm excited to FINALLY be able to tell you all about a little project @JackyCVincent and I have been working on with @AbigaylTY, set to be released late December/early January!

I wanted to be the first to introduce you all to our little wolf pup, the next member of the Falling in Reverse family. Can't really see him yet (yes it will be a boy, fuck you Aby) but we will soon!

He read over the text a couple times before posting the photo. It wasn't a whole minute before the replies started pouring in. For now he'd leave them unanswered. 

"Holy shit!"

Ronnie froze as he heard Becca yell then footsteps quickly approaching the bedroom door. Becca burst through the door a second later and tackle hugged him back on to the bed.

"A baby?! We're gonna have a baby?" She asked excitedly.

Grabbing her hands he flipped her on to her back. Straddling her waist he tickled her until she couldn't breathe and begged him to stop.

"I guess that makes you Aunt Becca huh?" He said as she wiped at her eyes.

"I like the sound of that!" She said lacing her fingers with his. "Are you scared?"

"Off the record?"

"Yes off the record. You can talk to me, you know that."

He did. Becca knew a lot of things he didn't tell anyone else. Things he couldn't talk to Jacky or Aby about.

"Okay...yeah I'm definitely scared. I'm excited of course but I just can't seem to shake this feeling that the three of us having this baby is gonna tear us apart."

Becca frowned. "What are you talking about? Why would you think that?"

"Think about it Becca. If it's mine, then I have a feeling we'll lose Jacky. And if it's his then there's no attachment to me. They won't have any reason for me to be around."

She just scoffed. "You mean no reason other than they love you? Trust me, that baby's going to be attached to all three of you. I have no doubt about that. You just need to relax. If you're all stressed out Abigayl's going to be too and that's the last thing you want right?"

"Right. You're right. Worrying isn't going to make anything better. I don't want to do anything to upset-"

"What are you two doing?"

Ronnie turned to see Ryan standing in the doorway.

"We were having a personal conversation." Becca said. "Move along."

"Sorry, gotta interrupt a second. One of my lessons was going to cancel unless I could do it before gates open so I'm gonna go meet up with them. You good here?"

She just nodded. "Yup. Let me know when you're done."

"Will do. Ronnie? Don't break my girl." Ryan said before turning to leave only to run straight into Aby who had just come from the shower still wrapped in a big black towel.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Ryan said leaning down to hug her.

"Thank you Ry."

Ryan shook his head. "Baby Radke...you better come our ready to take on the world. You've gone one crazy family to deal with."

Abigayl looked like she was about to cry as she gave Ryan a quick kiss and he left the room. 

He moved off of Becca to sit beside her and held out his hand. Aby accepted and crawled into bed between them. 

"Does Jacky know you sent that post out?" She asked, curling up against him.

"Going by the door schedule J is doing an early lesson too. I doubt he knows yet." Becca answered. Good thing someone kept track.

The door schedule had been her idea. Just a big dry erase board with time slots so they could keep track of everyone. It was a lifesaver. Plus the little messages people kept leaving on it were priceless.

"I hope he doesn't get upset."

"If he does I'll deal with him since it was my idea." Ronnie told her. "So what's your plan for today?"

Abigayl twirled a piece of Becca's hair around her finger. "Chris and Veronica are going to be here today. Figured I'd spend some time with them."

"Fuck. I forgot they were coming. I told Veronica a couple days ago if they got here before the gates open I'd come get them in." He said trying to find his phone in the mess of sheets.

Sure enough, one missed text.

V: We're out front. Security guy doesn't like us hanging around the fence. Save me!!

R: Overreacting much? Be there in a minute.

"They're here already. I'll bring them back here then I have to go down to press. Court has some girl with her today that she says I need to meet. I guess she flew all the way to Vegas to see us last year. I think that deserves a minute of my time."

Abigayl nodded. "Court told me about her. Says she's a good friend. Alright, you go. I'll finish getting ready."

"And I'm stealing the shower before Ryan gets back." Becca added.

At only 9 o'clock there were already tons of kids outside the gate but it wasn't hard to spot the two he was looking for considering Veronica's bright green hair.

Those near the fence went a little crazy when they saw him. Ronnie just waved at them and walked up to one of the security guards. The girls had yet to see him.

"Morning. Looking for someone?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, those two girls there." He said pointing to them. "They're with me. I have their passes."

"I'll get them. If you go out there they'll tear you apart." The guy joked.

Ronnie waited and said hi to a few fans until the girls were brought back through the gate.

"Bout time you got out of bed!" Veronica said giving him a hug.

"Shut up. I've been busy."

"We know! You and Jacky both have been huh daddy?" Chris teased poking him in the side.

"We're not talking about that." Ronnie replied, putting an arm around each of them and heading back through the festival grounds.

"Yes we are! Aren't you excited? Is Aby having a baby shower? We could fly out for that." Veronica rambled on.

"Why would I know that? That's a girl thing. And I told you guys you could fly out whenever you want. You're always welcome. Yes of course I'm excited. But I remember the last time sex was insinuated in a conversation with the two of you things got out of hand."

Chris rolled her eyes. "Not our fault. We can hear Jacky in the room with you and you answer 'can't talk, getting in the shower'." She said, mimicking him. "Where was my mind supposed to take that?"

"Not to fanfic land. Tell me you didn't post that?"

"She did!" Jacky answered walking up behind them.

The girls let go of him to hug Jacky as the buses came into view.

"J, how do you know she posted it?" Ronnie asked when they started walking again. 

"Abigayl has it saved on her phone...I may have read it. She's a good writer if I'm honest." He said looking everywhere but at them. "I wanted to see how close she got to what actually happened."

"And?"

Jacky just grinned. "She got us flipped around but other than that? Pretty damn close." 

"Holy shi-"

"That's more info than I needed boys." Veronica said, putting her hand over Chris's mouth. "Nice to know Jacky reads his porn instead of watching it."

"I do not! Don't need to. I've got the real thing." He replied with a wink.

"Oh....stop! Stop putting images in my head!" Chris whined. 

Jacky just hugged her. 

"Wait. Why do I have to go? I don't have anything else to do today." Jacky whined as Abigayl tried to push him and Ronnie towards the bus door.

"Because this is girl time and despite how you may look, you're not a girl. Go with Ronnie. Keep him out of trouble." Abigayl answered.

Ronnie scoffed at that. "Out of trouble? I think all the two of us can do IS get in trouble."

"Just keep your hands off each other and that wouldn't happen." She chided as they each gave her a kiss.

Veronica snickered earning a glare from Ronnie. Those two. They fought like siblings. Abigayl had to admit though that she found it amazing that he'd reached out to the girls and kept in touch with them. He was really good about things like that. Aby wished more people could see that.

"What if something happens and one of us isn't here?" Ronnie asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I can take care of myself for a few hours." She answered, raising up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I need alone time. Please just take J for awhile."

Jacky didn't seem to like that idea any more than Ronnie did, but the finally conceded and left the bus.

"How do you deal with both of them?" Chris asked as Abigayl sat down on the couch between them.

"They aren't usually like that. Just since they found out about the baby. They don't like leaving me alone. It's understandable but damn. I'm not incapable of caring for myself. It'll be better when we get home. Anyways you girls ready to head out?"

This was taking more out of her than she'd expected.

Abigayl walked on listening to the field answer Becca's questions as they headed back towards the main stage for Escape the Fate's set. It was three o'clock now and between all the walking and the head, Aby didn't how much more she could take.

"Hey, out of the way! I wanna see the lady with the baby!"

Abigayl stopped and turned around as James broke through the crowd.

"Been looking for you all morning." He said, kissing her cheek and handing her the rest of his grape snow cone. Her favorite.

"I've been busy. You remember Chris and veronica?" She said motioning to the two girls.

"I remember Chris very well." He said with a wink. Chris turned red. "I tried to get ahold of you last time we were here."

Chris rolled her eyes. "Sex with a stranger wasn't something I wanted to repeat."

"How do you know that's what I wanted if you never answered my messages?" James countered.

"I didn't really think about that." Chris answered looking at the ground. She let our a heavy sigh. "We're going to watch ETF's set. Do you want to come with us?"

James was all smiles as he nodded. 

"I hate to break up this disgustingly happy moment." Abigayl teased. "But little sister is just about dead on my feet. What are the chances of getting you to carry me to the stage?"

James just grinned at her before turning around so he could lift her on to his back.

"That's actually why I came out here. Court mentioned the heat wearing you out and Ronnie wanted to come check on you. I told him I would so he could stay in press."

Abigayl leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know they mean well but then last couple of days they've just been driving me crazy!"

"Just wait. It'll get worse until the baby's born. Just gonna have to deal with it."

"You'll be there right?" She asked.

James nodded. "We're recording after Warped. We'll do most of it at your house once the acoustic tour starts. So yes, we will all be there with you Sis."

That made her feel tons better.

"One set left, then back right the bus." Abigayl repeated to herself as she sat on the ground behind the stage where Chelsea Grin was about to play. Really she should have gone back to the bus but she could sleep later. 

Abigayl yawned and closed he eyes leaning her head back against the truck wheel.

"I saw that."

"Shut up." She said without owing her eyes as Alex sat down next to her.

"Seriously Aby, if you're that tired why don't you go back to the bus." He said, nudging her shoulder.

"I will after your set. I'm fine. Everyone needs to stop worrying so much about me." She replied a little more harshly than she'd intended. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Alex shook his head. "It's okay. I really think you should go though."

"I agree."

Aby looked up as Jacky cast a shadow over her.

"No! I'm staying here."

Jacky laughed. She loved listening to him laugh.

"Fine. Be stubborn."

"I'll make sure she makes it back to the bus as soon as the sets over." Alex assured him. 

"Alright. Thanks man. See you later Aby." He kissed her cheek before taking off.

"Why are you walking so slow?"

"Because I don't wanna go back yet." Aby whined as Alex tried to lead her out to the bus.

"I told Jacky I'd bring you back after the set."

"Last time I checked I am an adult Alex. I don't need an escort." She countered.

"Want me to leave?"

Abigayl grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop. "No, just...stay with me a minute. Please? I need my friend right now."

He let out an exaggerated sigh before sitting down on the grass with her. 

Half and hour and numerous stupid stories later he pulled her to her feet. Abigayl just hugged him. Ever since the boys had found our about the baby she hasn't really had a chance to hang our with her friends. She needed too. 

"You gonna let go sometime?"

She shook her head and Alex just laughed and kissed the top of her head.

Aby should have let go but she just didn't want to. All of a sudden every fear she had for the future avalanched into her head causing rears to run down her face. Maybe she hadn't truly come to terms with everything going on yet herself.

"Hey, Midget what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked lifting her chin to meet his eyes.

"I don't know if I can handle all of this." She whispered. 

"Of course you can. You've got so many people to help you. Remember that. We're all here for you."

Aby let that sink. Maybe she could handle this...

She just smiled as she pulled him down to kiss him.

...maybe not.


	42. Chapter 42

Houston, Texas

Finally it was almost over.

No more signings. No more press. Just one more set and they'd be on their way to Dallas. Ronnie couldn't help but be in a good mood as he pulled his shirt off and through it on their bed. Too damn hot for clothes.

Courtney was coming through the door as he walked back into the front room. 

"You wanted to see me?" She said, taking a seat on the couch.

"I did. Thanks for actually coming. I want to do an interview with you."

Courtney raised a brow at him. "All you've ever done is avoid my interviews. Why would you want to do one now?"

"Because no matter how much you dislike me I know you won't misconstrue what I say. Especially if it involves Jacky. I want to let people know what's going on with us but I don't want someone asking me questions just to get me to say what they want." He answered sitting down across from her.

"So you want more of a video update than an interview. Hmm. Okay. When do you want to do it? Ash and I fly out tonight at ten."

"Our last sets at two. So a little after that? We can use the back room on Asking's bus for someplace quiet. I'll meet you there with J?"

"Sounds good. I'll be there." Courtney said before standing up to leave then pausing. "Maybe wear clothes for the video though huh?" She teased.

"Thought you said Courtney would be here already?"

"She should have been." Ronnie replied, checking the time again. "She may just be running late."

"We wait then!" Jacky said flopping down on the black leather couch.

Asking had a pretty nice setup back here.

"Hey J, tell me the truth. Do you think if something happened and Aby wasn't in the picture anymore that you and I would still be together?"

Jacky frowned, his blue eyes bright even in the dim light. "I think so. Especially now, I mean we have a kid to take care of. I wouldn't leave my child. But I didn't end up in this relationship because I was in love with Aby. I am now but not at first. That was you. We were okay when she was in Dallas remember?"

"I didn't think about that. Well for the record, hypothetically of course, no matter what happens I need you to stay."

"You're such a sap right now." Jacky teased before leaning up to kiss him. 

The kiss deepened and before long he had J pressed back against the couch, his shirt on the floor. As Jacky's hands traveled up his back Ronnie broke away from his lips to kiss a path down his throat. He nipped along his shoulder, Jacky arched up against him. Ronnie wasn't sure why but it felt like in a way he was branding him. Jacky was his. Maybe not his alone but he knew if it came to it J would choose him over Aby. And he would probably do the same. He hoped it never came to that though. In this moment Jacky was all his. His drug. Once an addict always an addict.

"You two are worse than a couple of teenagers at prom. Thought we were doing an interview?"

Ronnie stopped his decent down J's side yo look up at Courtney as she came into the back room. 

"You were late." He said simply reaching for Jacky's shirt.

Court rolled her eyes. "I was five minutes later and sex was all you could think of to pass the time?"

Jacky blushed like crazy and shook his head. "We haven't um, had a lot of time alone..." He trailed off.

"Jacky. I'm just teasing you." She said with a laugh and J gave her a smile. 

"Okay so let me set up the camera and we'll get started."

"So you two have had a pretty crazy year. Want to tell me a little about it?"

Ronnie laughed nervously and tried to pretend the camera wasn't there. "Yeah, it has been. That is large part is thanks to you though Court. Things would have been a lot more tame had you never had Aby join the your. Couldn't help but fall in love with her. Well I couldn't anyway. Took Jacky a little longer." They went on for awhile about how it was when the tour first started and how Abigayl was connected with Asking. Then moved on to a few of the troubles they'd gone through. Nothing too personal, just enough that their fans would know their relationship hadn't been all peaches and cream.

"Okay so where does Jacky fit into all of this? Can you tell me a little more about that?" Courtney asked looking to Jacky.

He nodded slightly. "It's simple really." Jacky started. "Ronnie and I have been through a lot. More than anyone knows. We've been close from the first night we met. But it wasn't until recently that we realized what apparently everyone else already knew."

"Probably wouldn't have at all if I hadn't totally fucked up and kissed you." He interjected.

Jacky shook his head. "We would have eventually. It was a little hard to accept at first. I'd fallen in love with my best friend."

"That's always tough." Court added. "Buy you two seem to have worked things out." 

Ronnie nodded. "We have, and once Jacky and I accepted how we felt about each other I watched him get closer to Aby too. They'd been friends throughout the tour but in the end the three of us need each other. Not saying it's been easy, we've had our setbacks but I think it was totally worth it to get where we are now."

She actually smiled at him. Gave him that approving parent look.

"And now I hear there is soon to be another addition to our out of whack family?"

Ronnie couldn't help but smile. "You heard right. As of now she's uh, well, eighteen weeks tomorrow. Blows my mind every time I look at her."

"You can actually tell she's pregnant now too." Jacky quipped, the same stupid grin on his face. "She thinks she looks horrible. You've seen her. Looks like a stick swallowed a watermelon!"

"Luna mentioned to me yesterday that Aby has decided to stay inside until the baby us born. Silly girl. How excited are the two of you?" Court asked.

"You have no idea! Holy shit. I mean it's scary as hell but also super exciting. Think of all the things Jacky and I can teach him." Ronnie said excitedly.

"A boy? You know that for sure?"

"Not yet." Jacky answered. "But it's gonna be a boy. Don't listen to anything Abigayl says."

"You boys are going to drive her crazy." Court said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but she'll get a break from us at the end of November."

Courtney nodded. "The acoustic tour. So will that leave Aby home by herself then?"

Ronnie nodded. "Only for a few days and our housekeeper will be there. Danny and Luna are going to stay with her not long after. We got her covered."

With Courtney continuing the questions they talked for another half an hour. When they were finally done Ronnie felt a lot better. Court told him she could have the video up by the day after tomorrow.

"That was good boys. Very good. I would congratulate you on your good behavior if I hadn't seen you flick Jacky in the back of the head when you thought I wasn't looking." Court said as she gathered her camera and equipment.

"We can't be angels all the time." He replied helping her lift a bag up on to her shoulder. 

"Angels? Ha! Your halos broke long ago. Alright. I gotta head down for Ash's set. I'll let you know about the video. Later."

They each gave her a hug the Court left the bus. 

Time to go find Aby.

"I thought we agreed to just drop this Aby?"

Abigayl groaned and grabbed for Alex's arm again. "Yeah but that was before you told me Jacky saw us kiss. Why hasn't he said anything to me? Alex stop!"

He did finally and turned to look down any her. He wasn't mad, that she could tell but he was getting frustrated.

"There still isn't anything to talk about. Yes he saw us. Jacky came and talked to me. I told it was nothing. You sbf I are friends. That's it. He wasn't mad. Mostly just curious. Wanted to know what happened. He told me not to worry and that Ronnie didn't need to know. That's probably why he hasn't brought it up to you. Seriously just let it go." He said patting her head.

Stupid tall people. 

"Fine, but I'm only giving in because you have to go."

Alex just smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I've never met anyone as stubborn as you Aby. I'll see you later before we leave."

"Koehler you trying to steal my girl now?"

Abigayl tensed up as Ronnie put his arms around her neck then relaxed back against his chest. 

Alex laughed. "I can barely handle being her friend. Stubborn little woman. She's all yours. See you guys later."

"Where have you been all morning?" She asked turning in his arms.

"Sneaking around with Jacky and Courtney. Come on we gotta hurry or were gonna miss the set."

Abigayl let him take her hand and pull her towards the stage. 

"Courtney text me earlier. Said you and Jacky couldn't stay off each other this morning. This seems to be a trend. Can we slow down a bit please?"

That caught his attention. Ronnie stopped turning around to lay his palm against the baby.

"You okay? Do you need to sit down?"

Abigayl laughed. "No, I'm fine. Just gotta catch my breath. You have to remember I'm a whole lot smaller than you. Takes more to keep up."

Ronnie smiled down at her. "I'm sorry. Slower then. Baby steps."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny.'

"I try. But what was that remark about me and Jacky for? What's it matter what he and I do? We were alone at the time. Didn't know Courtney would catch us."

"That's not the point." She answered. "No, it doesn't matter what you do, but just make sure that not all you two have."

Realization finally dawned on him.

"That's not going to happen. We'll be fine."

"Maybe when we get back to LA I could go stay a night with Becca and Ryan. Give you guys some time without me." Aby suggested, squeezing his hand. 

He just smiled. "We'll see. But honestly Aby I promise we are fine."

Abigayl wasn't so convinced. The two of them didn't seem to talk as much. But then again she wasn't always with them.

Saying goodbye was a lot harder than she though it was going to be. Black Veil Brides would be on tour but Courtney promised she would be in LA for the babyshower in October. She'd already said goodbye to DJ and Max and a bunch of others. This was not fun.

"Hey, about ready to go?"

Abigayl looked up as Jacky sat on the bus step with her. 

"Yeah, said my goodbyes. I want to go home but leaving everyone is tough."

Jacky nodded. "It always is. Did you talk to Alex? You two are good right? After..." He trailed off. 

Abigayl tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. "Yes...we're okay. Jacky, I'm sorry."

Jacky squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. "It's in the past. No use being upset about it now. I was more worried you'd end up losing a friend over it. I'm glad that didn't happen."

"You truly are amazing Jacky." She said leaning in to kiss him. 

When he pulled away Aby laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Where is Ronnie? I thought we were supposed to leave by now." She asked. 

Jacky frowned and pulled him phone from his pocket. "Um, he's in his way back from ETF's bus. Saying bye to Max. Hey I've been meaning to ask, when will the baby brother able to hear us?"

Abigayl thought for a moment trying to remember when the doctor had said. "Anytime now really. They said 18 weeks."

"So we'll be able to talk to him then? Well maybe just you and Ronnie should." He said sadly.

"Why would you say that J?"

"Because he won't be able to understand me. I'll just confuse him."

"Jacky...you and Ronnie already talked about this. He won't be able to understand any of us right now. But after a bit he'll understand you just like we do. Besides, you're not the only weird sounding one around. Think about who his uncles are!"

Jacky smiled a little. "You said 'he'."

Abigayl rolled her eyes. "I was trying to make you feel better. It's still gonna be a girl."

He just grinned and ruffled her hair. "It's cute that you think so."

"It has to be. There's too much testosterone in this family already. Wouldn't it be ironic if our kid grows up wanting absolutely nothing to do with music? You talk about teaching them to play. What if they don't want to?"

Jacky scoffed. "Like that could ever happen. His family is music. Poor kid won't have a chance."

"Why are you two out here? Get on the bus, we're leaving." Ronnie said as he approached them.

"Just waiting on you." Jacky replied pulling her to her feet.

"Aww, somebody couldn't make it all the way to Dallas." 

Abigayl turned away from Nightmare on Elm Street to see Derek pointing at Becca who had fallen asleep with her head on Ryan's leg.

Ryan just smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. They were so cute.

"They're dropping like flies." Ron said from where he lay on the floor. She and Derek and stole the chairs whilst Becca and Ryan took the couch leaving Ron on the floor with J and Ronnie who had fallen asleep ten minutes into the drive. Honestly she was about to call it a night too.

"Hey, I haven't really had a chance to talk to you guys lately." She said getting their attention. "How do you feel about this whole baby thing?"

Ron scoffed. "A year ago had Ronnie told us he was having a kid I would already be looking for a new band. But a lot has changed since then. I feel like we've finally become a sort of family we were all looking for. Not just a band that practices and plays shows together. It's different. And with you Aby, I think it'll be okay. You were a fan first. So you know how important it is for us to be out here touring. But you also have a lot of people to help you out when Ronnie and Jacky leave too. One giant fucked up family."

Derek nodded. "I agree, and I'm kind of excited honestly. Poor kids gonna have more aunts and uncles than they know what to do with."

Ryan just laughed. "Like I said before. Baby Radke better be as tough as his mom if he's gonna survive."


	43. Chapter 43

Dallas, Texas

“I know. I’ll text you as soon as we land. Luna seriously I have to go!”

Luna just laughed and hugged her one last time.

Abigayl felt tears stinging her eyes as the taxi pulled away from Danny’s house. She really did hate goodbyes. Yesterday had been great just relaxing with everyone. Dahlia and Krista had even come to town for the day. Now they were headed to the airport on their way home. She was so ready to be home. 

Last night they’d been up late. Jacky had felt the baby kick so the three of them had stayed up waiting for it to happen again. The baby wasn’t big enough to hurt yet but it was slightly annoying. Ronnie had been ecstatic about it. I think the realization that their son (or daughter) was real had finally hit him. Every time they got excited it made her feel a little less scared.

Unfortunately the good night hadn’t turned into a good morning. She was just tired, Ronnie was surprisingly in a fairly good mood, but Jacky? He was in full on bitch mode and hadn’t spoke to either of them all morning. He kept checking his phone and replying to someone’s texts. It was extremely unusual behavior for him.

When they finally made it to the airport J walked on ahead of them. He didn’t even say anything when Ronnie gave him his boarding pass. Aby was not going to sit with him acting like this all the way home. 

Catching up with him as they waited to go through security, she grabbed his hand.

“What the hell is your problem?” She asked quietly.

Jacky didn’t answer and tried to shrug her off. Hell no.

“Seriously Jacky what the fuck?!”

He turned on her then. His normally bright blue eyes were dark. He was pissed.

“What’s wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? I covered for you and Alex, Aby. A one time thing. Never happen again. That’s what he told me. You both made me out to be an idiot!”

“Jacky, calm down.” Ronnie interjected, but he was looking at her. “What is he talking about?”

“It WAS a one time thing Jacky! He wasn’t lying to you-”

“Oh yeah? Tell us what happened in Vegas Aby?” He said loudly.

People were stopping and staring at them now. Abigayl went cold. This was never supposed to happen.

“How did you find out?” She whispered as tears sting behind her eyes.

“Jason slipped up and said something. He thought we already knew. Alex thinks we do too. Apparently you said you were going to tell us. Let him down too huh?”

“Abigayl?” 

Aby looked up as Ronnie took her hand. The second their eyes met the dam broke, tears poured down her cheeks.

“What is Jacky talking about? What happened in Vegas? And what is he covering for you?”

She opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t talk past the lump in her throat.

“I saw her kiss Alex at Warped. He swore it was nothing. Heat of the moment. I believed him. Come to find out they slept together on her little trip to Vegas.” 

Ronnie let go of her hand. “That explains a lot. That’s why you didn’t come home that night. Ha, and I was worried about DJ. How could you do that Abigayl?”

The pain in his eyes made her want to just crawl into a hole and die. But at the same time she was a little pissed off too.

“I screwed up! I take full responsibility for what I did but in all honesty I thought we were done. Jacky, you’d been gone for days, and Ronnie, all you wanted to do was yell at me. IF you came home that is. It’s not like we were a happy little family.” She said, trying to keep her voice calm.

Ronnie started to say something then just shook his head. “We’re not doing this here. Hell, I don’t want to do this ever. I’m catching a different flight. J, you can go home if you want.”

Jacky didn’t even hesitate. “No, I’m coming with you. If we go home we’re only going to fight.”

“Where are you going to go? You’re saying we’re done? Just like that?”

“I’m saying I need time to decide if I want to trust you again and I’m not fighting with you in the middle of an airport. Just go home Aby.”

Abigayl found her seat and sat down not even bothering to say hello to whoever was sitting next to her. She couldn’t believe Ronnie and Jacky had jus left her like that. Before take off she pulled out her phone and sent out a text.

Aby: They found out about Vegas.

Alex: I know. Jason told me what happened. How did they take it?

Aby: I’m on a flight back to LA by myself. What does that tell you?

Alex: Want me to come pick you up when you land?

Aby: As much as I want to say yes, that’s probably not the best idea. I’ll text you when I know something.

Aby sighed and turned her phone off. She’d call Rosa when they landed for a ride. 

“Are you okay?”

She turned to look at the person beside her, a man maybe a couple years older than her who looked a lot like CC and had that same ‘you can trust me’ persona.

“Yeah, sorry. Just a bad day.”

He just smiled. “Well my name’s Zane. We have a fairly long flight if you want to talk.”

“Aby.” She said, shaking his hand.

“I know who you are. I saw you at Warped in Dallas when I met Jacky for a guitar lesson.”

“Oh.” She replied, realizing what was happening. “That’s why you’re being so nice.”

Zane shook his head. “No, I’m being nice because you look like you need me to be.”

They were quiet for a bit as the flight attendants did their routine and the cabin lights were shut off. The plane was beginning it’s ascent when she spoke again.

“We were fighting a lot…” She began as Zane listened.

“Thank you for listening Zane. I feel a lot better telling someone what actually happened.” Aby said as they exited the gate together and she turned her phone back on.

Immediately a text popped up from Ronnie.

“You’re very welcome Aby. Just remember what I said. Everything is going to be okay.”

She smiled. “You may be right. I’ll keep my head up. You’ll stay in touch right?”

Zane nodded. “Of course. Gotta get going. I’ll talk to you later.”

He gave her a quick hug before disappearing through the busy airport.

Aby was so glad she met him.

A smile still on her face she looked down at the text.

Ronnie: I called DJ. He’ll be there to pick you up when you land.

He was pissed at her but still taking care of her? That made her tear up again. She didn’t deserve him. Or Jacky for that matter. God, she loved them so much. What if they didn’t come home? Maybe it would be better if she wasn’t there when they got home. They’d be much happier without her.

“When did Jason tell you about Vegas?”

“Early this morning.” Jacky said, shifting so he had his back to the plane window. “I wanted to wait till we got home to tell you but apparently I let my anger get the better of me. I’m sorry about that.”

Ronnie shook his head. “Don’t be. You had every right to be angry. If anything I overreacted. It was wrong but I can see her point. I honestly thought we were done too.”

Jacky looked down at his hands in his lap. “I was in Vegas trying to get my old apartment back. I really had no intention of coming back to LA until that night at the show when I saw Aby and DJ. I don’t know why I came back. Just felt like I should.”

“I don’t blame you. That was a horrible time for all of us. You left, I did my best to avoid being home. Can’t really blame her for going to someone else. I wish she hadn’t lied about it though. I don’t know man. Maybe putting her on that plane alone wasn’t the best choice I could have made.”

“I don’t think either of us were thinking clearly. We could just catch another flight out of Vegas once we get there. Let’s just go home.”

By the time they’d landed in Vegas Ronnie had made up his mind.

“Let’s go to Dahlia’s then call Aby. Tell her we’ll be home tomorrow.” He told Jacky as they walked up the ramp into the airport.

“Why tomorrow?”

“If I said I wasn’t still angry about what she did I’d be lying. I think it would be best to calm down before going home. That and Aby said something to me that kinda got to me thinking and I’d like to just to have some time with you.”

Jacky gave him a curious look. “Okaaaay….What did she say to you?”

“She thinks our relationship only revolves sex and nothing else.”

J laughed as an old woman gave them the glare of shame overhearing their conversation.

“That’s not true. We just get caught a lot. But I wouldn’t mind having an evening to ourselves. Especially since the last time was that first week of Warped and that was not good.”

“No shit. Alright, let’s get going then.”

“Maybe she’s not answering our calls?” Jacky asked as he dialed Abigayl’s number again.

“I wouldn’t put it past her. Try Rosa. She always answers.”

J nodded and typed in another number. Just like he said, Rosa always answers.

“Aby just got home. Where are you boys? I expected you to come through the door with her. What have you done?”

“Rosa stop! We didn’t do anything for once.” Ronnie said, putting Rosa on speaker. “This time we didn’t do anything but we need to talk to Aby. Please just let us talk to her.”

He could see Rosa throwing her hands up in his head. She spouted something so heavily accented he didn’t understand any of it and then the phone was handed off.

“Hello?”

He may have been pissed but Ronnie still couldn’t help but smile hearing her voice.

“Hey babe, you made it home?”

“Yeah.” Aby cleared her throat. “I got your message. DJ just dropped me off. Thank you for doing that for me, despite…everything.”

“About that.” He started. “Aby none of us are faultless for those few months. We all made mistakes. Jacky and I have agreed that part of our past needs to stay in the past. But seriously no more lying. On any of our parts.”

“Where does that leave us then?” She asked quietly.

“J and I are in Vegas. I’m taking you up on that offer you made. We’ll be home some time tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’ll be here when you get back. Have a good night. And thank you.”

They both said their goodbyes and hung up. Ronnie just hoped letting Aby off the hook was the right thing to do. 

“So what do we do now?” Jacky asked from where he laid on one of the big chairs in Dahlia’s living room.

“Wanna go be tourists?”

Jacky just grinned.

“When you live here you kinda forget how unreal it is down here.” Jacky mused as they walked across the bridge to the MGM casino. “It’s like an entirely different world. Easy to get wrapped up in it.”

He was right. The strip was like it’s own city within Vegas. All the lights and noise and people. Especially at night you could forget what an ugly place it truly was. 

They continued on down the street until they stood along the fence in front of the Bellagio fountains. There was just enough breeze to catch the water and cover the sidewalk in a fine mist. This was one of his favorite places. Ronnie remembered as a kid standing and watching the fountains at night. It was one of those sights that made you wish for something more beautiful in life. He’d found it too.

As they leaned against the fence Jacky held his hand out as the mist hit them. “Standing right here is about as peaceful as you get in this city.” He said, staring out across the water.

“Unless you wanna go out into the desert.” 

Jacky smiled back at him. “Yeah, we all know how that worked out for you. Prison just isn’t my thing. No thanks. Come on.”

Turning away from the water, J grabbed his hand, which considering they were in public was kind of surprising, and they headed back across the street. 

Along the strip you could literally wander around and watch the people for hours. From meeting the original lineup of KISS to being seduced by scantly clad women in cop uniforms there was always something to see. And that’s exactly what Jacky and he did. Just wandered up and down the strip.

“Hey, you wanna know something funny?” Ronnie asked as they walked through the Excalibur to take the walkway to the Luxor.

“Sure.”

“I am terrified of your parents coming here in October. Like literally panic attack scared of meeting them.”

Jacky looked at him like he was crazy. “You’re scared of meeting my parents? What are you some teenage kid?”

“Shut up J.”

“Why are you afraid of meeting them? You’ve talked to my mum on the phone before.”

Ronnie shrugged. “That’s different. And Aby talked to her. I just eavesdropped. I don’t know. With meeting Luna she knew more about me than I did. She knew I’m generally a good person. You’re parents don’t know me. What if they don’t see me as good for you?”

“I told them about you Ronnie. And they have the internet. They know who you are. And I don’t care if they think you’re good enough. It’s not up to them.”

“Great. I’m sure if they read everything online they’ll know how capable of murder I might be. Wonderful.”

Jacky laughed. “It’ll be fine. They know how much you and Aby mean to me. They’ll love you too.”

By the time they made it back to Dahlia’s it was almost midnight. Time flies when you’re having fun.

“It’s almost kinda weird us being alone since we haven’t for so long.” Jacky said as they walked upstairs into the actual house.

“Aw J. Are you nervous about being alone with me?” He said, batting his eyes at him.

Jacky rolled his eyes, heading off into the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?” Ronnie asked, leaning over the kitchen.

“Looking for a big knife…”

“Ah, on that note. I’m gonna go take a shower, and maybe call the police.”

A little after one Jacky finally walked back into the bedroom, his hair wet, towel wrapped low on his hips. He was watching droplets of water roll down his back when a sweet smell invaded his senses.

“Something smell like a pina colada to you?” He asked.

Jacky grinned at him before climbing on to the bed, straddling his lap and holding his head back. 

Ronnie frowned and leaned forward inhaling a scent that was purely Jacky mixed with sweet coconut. It was intoxicating the same way it was when Abigayl wore bubblegum lotion.

“Dahlia has weird taste in soap.” Jacky said with a laugh. 

“I like it. I really, really like it.” He said, kissing along Jacky’s throat.

Then of course his phone had to go off.

“What’s that?” J asked grabbing his phone off the sheets beside them.

“Danny just tagged us in something. Here look.” He said angling the phone so they could both see it.

He opened the photo. It was of Danny with Luna, Dahlia, and Krista. He couldn’t tell where they were.

@TheDannyWorsnop: I’ve done every drug under the sun and none of them took as many years off my life than shopping with these three. Luna baby I love you but NEVER again.

That had them both laughing.

@RonnieRadke: @TheDannyWorsnop What? Can’t handle a few girls D?

@TheDannyWorsnop: @RonnieRadke Fuck you wolf boy!

“He has such a way with words.” Jacky said sarcastically.

“Imagine shopping with the three of them. He’s probably psychologically scarred for life.”

Jacky yawned and laid his head on his shoulder. “How old were you when you met Dahlia?”

Ronnie shifted so he could lay down with J. “Um six, almost seven. Back when I went to school just so I wasn’t home. She caught me one evening stealing form a store that was down the road from our house. She wasn’t mad. I was just hungry. She took me to her house. I was there for a week before my dad sobered up enough to realize I was missing. I kept going back though. At the time, Dahlia was the ONLY one who gave a shit. Life sucked but I wouldn’t change it if it meant not meeting her.”

“Makes my childhood look like a fairytale.” 

Ronnie had to laugh. “You weren’t white trash growing up in Vegas. I swear the homeless guy at the corner of Las Vegas Boulevard and Tropicana had more money than we did. But hey the future doesn’t look too bad now does it?”

Jacky lifted his head to smile at him. “Nope. Looks pretty good if you ask me. Give me that.” He said taking his phone and throwing it on the bedside table.

“I know we’re trying to prove Abigayl wrong and everything but can’t we give in just a little bit?” J asked running his fingers down his side.

He almost said no, until Jacky started nipping at his throat. Then all he wanted was to kiss him. Jacky had other plans. Ronnie really tried to relax and let him be in control but as J’s hand slipped under his waistband he couldn’t stop himself.

Jacky just laughed as he was flipped on to his back. 

“You know, I don’t understand what Aby’s problem is. Our relationship is fine.”

He just smiled. “I love you Jacky.”

Everything went completely still. In that moment he understood what Abigayl had been trying to say to him. It wasn’t about sex. This wasn’t even a physical thing at all. 

“I love you too.” Jacky said as he gently kissed him then just hugged him tight. 

Ronnie wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that but he couldn’t think of a better way to fall asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

August 11th

Los Angeles, California

What was the fucking point?

Abigayl cursed as she flung her hair brush towards the wall. What was the point of trying to get all dolled up when half the clothes she had didn’t even fit anymore?

“A cow. I look like a fucking cow.” She said turning sideways in front of the floor length mirror.

“A cow huh? I don’t recall any hooves rubbing up against my leg last night. Just cold feet. Do I need to go out and pick up some feed?”

Abigayl glared at Ronnie as he walked out of the closet buttoning his shirt.

“You’re not helping. Aren’t you the one that’s supposed to tell me I’m beautiful and make me feel better?” She asked as he put his arms around her.

“I do. You just don’t believe me. What time do we have to go to the doctor?”

Aby leaned back against him. “Not until two and it’s just now eight. Why? And where is Jacky?”

“He had something to do this morning. Said he would meet us later. Plenty of time then. Stay here and give me about twenty minutes.” He said, kissing the top of her shoulder.

“What are you doing? Plenty of time for what?”

He just hugged her tight. “You’ll see. Gonna help with this insane need you have to reference farm animals when you look in the mirror.”

Aby just laughed as he let her go. How exactly could he help her? She just needed to relax. Turning back to the mirror she sighed. Her body had been so out of whack lately. Emotions were out of control. Not that she had a very firm grip on them to begin with but that wasn’t the point. And the guys, they were barely able to get dressed before she was ripping their clothes off again. Although neither of them had complained much about that. Hopefully things would level out soon before she went totally bat shit insane.

True to his word Ronnie returned about twenty minutes later, a grin on his face. He was proud of himself for something. Aby eyed him suspiciously, especially when she saw the black scarf in his hand. 

“Ronnie what are you doing?”

“Just trust me sweetie.” He answered, tying the scarf over her eyes. “Can you see?”

“No, but I don’t like this.”

“You will!”

Aby took a deep breath against the oncoming panic as Ronnie took her hand and started walking. When they stopped she knew they were in the bathroom across from their bedroom. Why did she need to be blindfolded to come in here?

She couldn’t help but shiver as he slowly removed her clothes, although the smell of vanilla all around her calmed her a little.

Ronnie took her hand again but didn’t take her far. 

“Step up.”

Abigayl did as she was told feeling the marble stairs under her feet. The bath in here was different. More of a Jacuzzi. It was built into a marble pedestal that had three steps heading up to it in a circular shape. They really hadn’t used it since moving in. Maybe once or twice.

Dipping her toes down into the hot water she felt something soft float up against her foot. She frowned but with the blindfold Ronnie couldn’t see it.

Keeping a hold of his hand she stepped down into the water then sat back against the smooth wall. The water was perfect. Not hot enough to make her feel sick. Just right. She smiled a little as she leaned her head back and allowed herself to relax.

“Can I see now?” she asked quietly.

“Mhm.”

After the blindfold was removed Aby opened her eyes and her breath caught in her throat. A few scattered candles dimly lit the large room. The little flames causing shadows to dance on the walls. She realized what her foot had touched were blood red rose petals floating on top of the water and around the edge of the pedestal. The roses mixed with the vanilla scent of the water itself was working wonders to clear her head. 

Abigayl wiped a tear from her face as she reached for Ronnie’s hand again where he sat on the edge beside her.

“Thank you.” Was all she could think to say. 

“You’re welcome honey.” He replied, kissing the back of her hand. “I’m going to leave you alone for a little while. Just relax, okay?”

Abigayl nodded. She could definitely relax in here. 

Wait.

“You’re not going to join me?”

Ronnie shook his head. “I’m going to call J and make sure he knows when to meet us. If you want me to I will when I’m done with that.”

“Deal.”

Half an hour later Aby had almost everything she wanted. She leaned her head back on Ronnie’s shoulder as he placed rose petals on her arm. Charlie was snoring softly on the ground next to the Jacuzzi and Cloud was laying on the side of the pedestal batting at the petals in the water with his paw. The only thing missing was Jacky.

“How long do you think before we have a very wet pissed off cat?”

Abigayl laughed. “I think you’re underestimating him. Haven’t you seen him jump across the rafts in the pool?”

“That’s true. J’s gotta smart cat. Tricks Charlie all the time jumping down the stairs in the library. Maybe he’s not so bad.” He said reaching out to pet Cloud’s head only to get his fingers nipped.

“Funny that J’s cat hates you.” Abigayl mused, petting Cloud. The white cat just purred.

Ronnie was less than amused. “The feeling is mutual.” He replied flicking water at the poor animal. Cloud hissed at him and ran out of the bathroom.

“I’m telling Jacky.”

“You just tell Jacky.”

Aby just laughed as he tickled her side. She stopped him with a kiss then settled back in his arms.

“I got all psychologically sappy before you came back.” She said swirling her finger through the water.

Ronnie gave her a curious look. “Psychologically sappy huh? You wanna elaborate on that?”

“I was thinking about the rose petals. They’re so beautiful and fragile, yet I can touch them. Someone as fucked up as I am. To be able to touch something so innocent… I don’t know. That doesn’t make any sense does it?” She said, drawing one of the petals over the tattoos on his arm.

“Ironically yes it makes sense. That’s how I feel about you and Jacky.”

Aby stopped and looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

“You wanna talk about fucked up? You and Jacky bring out the good in me. Sometimes it’s hard for me to believe you’re mine. I don’t deserve either of you.”

Abigayl wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. It wasn’t entirely true but trying to convince him of that would be futile.

“You’re not all bad.” She teased, trying to disperse the tension in the room.

“I’ll pretend I believe you.” He replied and kissed her forehead.

What do you know? She did feel better.

Abigayl found herself actually smiling as she walked down the stairs into the library then through to the kitchen. Rosa was there along with Charlie who was staring at her intently. 

“He thinks he’s getting lunch too.” Rosa said, motioning to the Pit Bull. “How are you this morning? Doctor’s appointment today yes?”

Aby nodded. “I’m better. Had a very nice morning. And yes, at two. Jacky’s meeting us there. We’re going to find out if we’re having a boy or a girl today. I’m a little nervous. I know they want a boy so badly.”

Rosa offered her a smile. “Believe me, once those two set eyes on that baby they aren’t going to care one way or another. Wanna take bets on which one faints first?”

That made her laugh. “Rosa! That’s not nice.” She said, trying to sound serious. “Five bucks says it’s Ronnie though!”

Rosa lost in then. “You’re on! Oh speak of the devil.” She finished as Ronnie walked into the kitchen.

He eyed them both suspiciously. “What did I do?”

Abigayl smiled innocently. “Nothing sweetie. Nothing at all.”

“Rosa?”

The older woman jumped as he put his arms around her neck.

“Your charm has no effect on me boy.” She said even as she patted his arm.

Ronnie and Jacky were constantly giving Rosa hell. Good thing she gave as good as she got.

“I don’t believe you Rosa. Not even you are immune.” Ronnie teased as he sat down beside her.

Rosa didn’t even bother responding.

"Shouldn't we at least look at girl names?" Aby asked from where she sat on Jacky's lap so all three of them could see the baby name book.

Both of them ignored her and continued reading.

"What about Adrian?" Jacky asked then shook his head. "Never mind."

"How about Mycah?" Aby interjected.

Ronnie thought about it for a moment. He actually kind of liked it. From the look on his face it seemed like J did too.

"Mycah huh? I like that one." Jacky said.

He nodded. "I agree. Hmm. Mycah Casey Radke."

Abigayl smiled. "I think that's perfect."

"Abigayl Tylers?"

All of them looked up to see a woman in her early forties with short brown hair and grey eyes. Ronnie guessed this was the doctor.

Aby stood up and shook the woman's hand as she introduced herself as Dr. Megan Lynn. She seemed nice enough.

"Not very often I have legitimate rock stars in my office. Nice to meet you both. My son is a big fan." She said shaking their hands next. "I'm going to ask you both to give me a little time with Abigayl then I'll call you in when we're ready. Come back this way honey." She finished, escorting Abigayl back down a long hallway.

Jacky sat down with a sigh.

"Tell me I'm not the only one nervous as hell?"

Ronnie shook his head. "Nope. This place makes me jittery. We'll be out soon though."

J nodded and leaned back in his chair. "So...Mycah Casey?"

"Yeah, I mean he'll have my last name. Why not your middle name. Honestly I hope it's your kid."

Jacky looked again him like he'd gone insane. "Why the hell would you say that?"

"Don't freak J." He said with a laugh. "I'm saying like appearance wise. You and Aby would have a cute baby. Her and I look too much alike."

"Oh, that's why everyone thinks she's your sister. Which is kind of funny. I don't know, either way he'll be cute. I hate that word."

That had them both laughing.

"Jacky, Ronnie? You can come back now."

Silently they followed Dr. Lynn down the hallway and into a room where Aby was sitting with her legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

They stayed beside her and before long the monitor was on and the doctor was running that weird wand camera thing over Aby's skin. Honestly he couldn't tell what the hell they were looking at.

"And there he is!" Dr. Lynn said happily. "He's a tiny thing."

"Holy shit." He whispered, staring at the figure on the screen. It was real. That was their baby.

"You said he?" Abigayl asked her even while she was looking at the baby.

Dr. Lynn nodded. "Yep. A beautiful baby boy."

Jacky leaned closer like it would help him see better. "This is our Mycah then?"

Abigayl winced as the baby made a sharp movement. "Jacky, talk again. Say something to him."

J gave her a weird look but leaned down to the baby. "Um, hi baby."

Aby motioned for him to continue.

Jacky grinned at her. "Mycah, I'm Jacky Vincent and I play guitar for Falling in Reverse."

Ronnie popped him on the back of the head and Abigayl just laughed.

"Okay okay. Alright little baby. Your mommy wants me to talk to you. I don't know what to say to you though other than I'm happy you're here. And I can't wait to meet you for real. You're gonna love it out here with us. We have the best family anyone could ever ask for."

While Jacky was talking Ronnie watched Aby wince a couple times. The baby liked Jacky's voice. 

"Okay J. No more talking. Your son's trying to kill me." Aby said but she was still smiling.

The doctor talked with them a while longer before printing them a photo of the baby and ushering them out. They'd be back next month.

Abigayl was all sorts of hyper as they left the hospital.

"Do we have to go home?" She asked staring out the window of the escalade.

"I guess we don't have to. Where do you have in mind?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered fidgeting with the skirt of her pale blue sundress. "Can we go to the beach? Maybe go eat first?"

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh. Of course food first. "Jacky?"

"Rickers? Then the beach." J said from the back seat.

"Yes!" Aby exclaimed. "Bet I can out eat you both this time."

They both just laughed with her.

All you can way shrimp....here comes Aby.

"Come on Jacky! Come on!"

Ronnie grabbed Aby's video camera from the car as she pulled J down the beach towards the water. The ten pounds of shrimp she just inhaled apparently wasn't putting a damper on her mood.

"Hold on Aby." Jacky said.

He stopped to roll up his jeans then they continued down into the surf.

Aby squealed as cold water rushed over her feet. Ronnie started the video and watched them from a little further up on the sand. What started as wading through the water turned into a splash fight that left them both soaked. Surprise surprise.

"Come on babe! Put the camera down. Come walk with me." Aby called from the water.

A walk was a good idea. She needed to calm down before she got hurt or something.

Taking off his boots he put the camera down in one of them then rolled up his jeans. The sand was warm even with the mood shining brightly over the ocean. Ronnie met them by the water and took Aby's hand as Jacky put his arm around his waist. He slipped his fingers through J's belt loop and watched Abigayl flick the shallow water with her toes as they walked.


	45. Chapter 45

October 27th

Los Angeles, California

"No no no. Abigayl give me that!"

Aby whined and tried to grab the spoon from her bowl of ice cream as Rosa took it from her.

"Rosa! Seriously give it back."

She shook her head. 

"This is not a breakfast food. Ah, Ronnie, tell your wife she cannot eat ice cream for breakfast."

"Abigayl you can't eat ice cream for breakfast." He mimicked sardonically before taking the bowl from her, kissing her cheek and coming to sit on the table top beside Aby's chair.

Rosa just rolled her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful wife and baby." Ronnie said, kissing her forehead.

"What are you sucking up for?" She asked, as he gave her a bite of chocolate ice cream. They had the same favorite.

"Jacky's parents will be here this morning. I have to be on my best behavior."

Abigayl laughed. "Oh good J already lectured you. One less thing for me to do. Where is Jacky anyway. You two never came to bed last night."

Ronnie looked away from her and actually blushed. 

What. The. Fuck. 

"Jacky wasn't tired. So I um, made him tired."

Aby frowned. "Okay? What does that mean?"

"They had sex." Rosa said nonchalantly. "Not quietly either."

"And that made you of all people blush? It's not like you haven't before."

Ronnie gave her a flirty smile and shook his head.

"Wait...you mean to tell me in all the time we've been together that you two have never....?"

"Not until last night." He answered stealing a bite of her food.

"Why didn't you come upstairs then? Didn't want me to be part of it?" Honestly that hurt a bit.

"No, it's not that Aby. This was just, just between Jan and I. I don't think it would have happened had you been there. Jacky was nervous enough the way it was. Like you've said before, he and I need our time alone too. Nothing against you at all sweetie, I promise."

"He's right Abigayl." Rosa started. "Jacky's not like you. You can't rush him. Give them time to sort it out."

Abigayl sighed. "You're right. I know."

"Good. Now you two go get cleaned up. Jacky's parents will be here soon."

"What are you doing in here?"

Abigayl turned away from the window as Ronnie walked into the bedroom rolling up the sleeves of his black and white checkered shirt. He bought the strangest things. 

"J's parents are pulling through the gate. I'm spying on them."

"Ooh. Let me see." He said moving her out of the way. Abigayl pushed him back then leaned on his shoulders to see out the window. The taxi had just pulled to a stop. "Whoa. Guess we know where J got his looks from huh?" Ronnie said as Jacky's mother, Madelyn, got out of the taxi. She was gorgeous. Big blue eyes and long brown hair. She looked so much like Jacky. J's dad, Dominic, was tall and broad shouldered. A little scary honestly.

"Seriously though, his mom is hot!"

Abigayl rolled her eyes and went to sit on the edge of their bed. "Pick. Right now. J's hot mom or your fat ugly wife?" She said, crossign her arms over her chest.

Ronnie just grinned at her. "That's a dumb question." He answered, getting down on one knee in front of her. "Always you. You're my queen."

"If I'm your queen what does that make Jacky?"

"My king." He said with a smile.

Aby raised a brow at him. "Which would make you...?"

"A lowly soldier forever honored to be in your presence, my lady." He responded, kissing her knuckles.

Abigayl couldn't help but smile. She loved it when he was in this kind of mood. She reached for her brush that lay on the bedside table and tried her best not to giggle as she touched it to his right then left shoulder. 

"My knight in black skinny jeans." She said, kissing his forehead.

Ronnie just smiled at her. She could so easily get lost in those deep brown eyes. Aby went to put her arms around his neck only to have a sharp pain sting her back making her press her hand to her stomach.

"Aby what's wrong? Do we need to go to the hospital?" 

Aby shook her head, putting a hand on his shoulder as she tried to breathe. "No, it's okay. Your son is trying to kick his way out through my spine, that's all. I'm alright."

"Hey there little guy." He said, kissing her ever growing baby bump. "You gotta calm down and give mommy a break. Before you actually do break her. Mommy's all stressed out about your grandparents coming to our house. I'm going to try to keep her calm but daddy needs your help. You have to work with me."

As always the baby calmed down as Ronnie spoke, allowing her to relax and before long the pain in her back receded.

"Thank you."

"No problem. But seriously we have to find an outlet for your stress. You have to relax." He said pulling her off the bed.

"I can think of one way to relax..." She said, trailing her finger down his chest.

"Don't start that. Later." Was all he said before taking her hand.

Abigayl's hands were shaking as they walked through the archway from the library into the main hall where Jacky was talking to his parents. Madelyn's eyes lit up when she saw her.

"It's so good to finally see you!" She said pulling Abigayl into a tight hug.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Vincent."

"Please just call me Maddy." She said with a smile.

"So you're my new son in law then?" Dominic asked holding his hand out.

Ronnie took his offer. "Yes sir. Nice to meet you."

"You too son. Nice place you have here. Much better than home huh J?" 

Jacky shrugged. "Just bigger."

"I'll show you where you'll be staying. Then Ronnie can give you a tour." Abigayl interjected. 

Dominic nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Madelyn put her arm through Aby's as they walked up the front stairway. Jacky had no idea how lucky he was to have this woman as his mother. Aby imagined her mother would have been just as kind and caring.

"So how's the baby doing?" She asked quietly as the boys talked behind them.

"Very good. Growing fast. I think he's around 50 pounds now I swear, but Dr. Lynn assures me he's actually quite small. Ronnie says he could be a runner the way he kicks me. Definitely his daddy's kid. A hellion already."

Maddy laughed and patted her stomach as they turned into the spare bedroom closest to the stairs, across from Rosa's room.

"Here we are. Closer to the stairs so when my family runs you off in the middle of the night you won't have as far to go." She said only half jokingly.

"We have actually me Danny and the test of Asking Alexandria Aby. Jacky told us to go see them when they were in the UK last spring. He keeps us fairly up to date on the bands he hangs around. Wild but good people I think."

Abigayl nodded. "They are. Just kind of hard getting used to them. Anyways, you guys get settled in. I'm going to check on lunch."

As they took their luggage into the room, Aby pulled Ronnie aside in the hallway.

"You okay?" She asked, laying her hand against his cheek. Be turned and kissed her palm. 

"Kinda. They haven't really said anything to me yet. I'm just kinda hanging back. They like you. I can tell. Jacky is what's bothering me the most. And it probably shouldn't but he moves away from me if I get near him. I don't like that. I don't know. Like all of a sudden he's ashamed of me."

Abigayl pulled him down to kiss him. He was truly worried about this and it broke her heart. He was her strength. Always the strong one. Jacky was hurting him and probably didn't even know it.

"No sweetie, he's not. Jacky loves you. Don't doubt that." Aby said, putting her arms around him. She really wasn't sure what to say to reassure him. In a way they were so completely opposite. Jacky had learned to put on this shy, innocent exterior when in all actuality he was so much stronger and Ronnie out on this badass 'I can take on the world alone' invincible front so that no one would guess how insecure he truly was. It honestly killed her that either of them felt the need to put up a facade to protect themselves from the rest of the world.

"So you're back with Kia then?"

Cameron smiled. It was so good to see him happy. "Yup. Feels good too. I didn't realize how much I missed her. She's actually moving to the states with me. Next month. I uh, I told her she could come here until I headed home after the baby's born. I hope you don't mind."

Abigayl shook her head. "Of course not. I like Kia. She's good for you, and she doesn't put upon with the others either. It'll be good to see her again. I can't wait to have this baby though. Nine months my ass. I'm done now!"

Cameron burst out laughing with her.

"What's so funny in here?"

Abigayl looked back to see Courtney walking into the library from the kitchen. 

"Court." She said getting up to hug her friend. "Bout time you got here."

"Flight was late. Feel kinda bad since J had to wait so long at the airport."

Aby shrugged. "I doubt he minded. Probably was grateful to get away for a bit. Veronica has been teasing him since she got here. Anyways, come sit down."

"Hey Cam." Court said as they walked back to the couch where he was still sitting.

He stood up. "Hey Court. Good to see you. I'm gonna go see if Rosa is done with those cookies. Let you girls catch up."

"Thanks babe." Aby smiled as he left the room. 

"So how is everyone? Tour just started right?" Aby asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, they're two dates in. Oh, Alex told me to give you this."

Abigayl frowned at the envelope Courtney held out to her. She opened in slowly and pulled out a piece of folded paper and a bracelet. It was made of twisted black leather and had a metal piece with the outline of a unicorn carved into it. She smiled. Aby had bought it to years him the first time she and Alex had met. He said it was his good luck charm and had worn it every day since then."

Sliding the bracelet on to her arm she unfolded the letter

Aby,

Sorry we couldn't be there with you today. Unfortunately I won't see you again until after the baby is born as we leave for Europe after this tour is over with BVB. But I'll be thinking about you. Keep my uni for good luck. See you as soon as I can.

Love you munchkin,

Alex

"They won't make it home in time for the baby's birth. They'll be in Europe." She relayed to Courtney with a sad smile. 

"Aw well you'll have plenty of people here to watch over you. Don't be sad. Not good for the baby. So I know you said no baby gifts because it's bad luck blah blah blah but the boys and I wanted to you something special. Just for you."

Abigayl watched as Courtney pulled a thick scrapbook from her bottomless pit of a purse and laid it between them on the couch. 

The front was all done in hodge podge letters reading 'Warped Tour Adventures'.

"What us this Court?" She asked flipping it open.

"Just look."

Inside was page upon page of photos and little blips of things from random people she'd made friends with other the summer. Some included her. Most didn't. Some live shots, some candid. One of when they'd found CC sleeping under Asking's merch table because be hadn't wanted anyone to find him. A live shot of Dan, Sam, and Can pretending to be Charlie's Angels. Ryan and Becca dressed as Rainbow Bright for prom. Tons of photos from when they'd gone to the zoo on one of their days off. She and Max had rode an elephant that refused to walk forward. A lovely one of Danny first thing in the morning wearing a bright pink bra in the catering line. One of her favorites of Alex and Ronnie sitting in a wagon while she tried to pull them. The last page was of shots Court had candidly taken of Jacky, Ronnie, and her throughout the tour. 

"Court I don't know what to say. This is beautiful. Thank you, all of you, so much." She said as tears fell down her face. She hugged Courtney tight.

 

Jacky's mom was nice, but he hasn't quite figured out his father yet. Which made Ronnie feel even more uneasy.

"Pool table huh? Do you play?" Dominic asked running his band along the edge of the table. 

"I'd like to think I do." Ronnie answered.

Dominic laughed. "Same here. Rack'em up?"

Ronnie smiled to himself. At least pool he knew he could do. 

Or at least he thought he did. All those times hustling pool back home weren't doing him any good. Jacky's dad was killing him. 

"Sir, can I ask you something?" He asked, lining up another shot.

"Only if you call me Dominic. No more sir. We're family now."

"OK, well I um, can you tell me about Jacky before he came here? He doesn't talk about his past all that much."

Dominic sighed. "He always was quiet. Really there isn't much to tell about Jacky. Never really go into ant trouble. Did what he was supposed to. Anything to play that guitar for five more seconds. He never had a lot of friends though. There were a couple girlfriends in school but nothing serious. Uni was all about music. He got a job. Not a great one but a job nonetheless. Played in a couple bands. We heard a lot about you actually. He always said, 'We need a front man like that. One like Ronnie'. They never could find one. Then one evening Maddy and I come home and he says he's found a new band. One with a singer just like you. Then he dropped it on us that he's leaving for America at the end of the month. I'm sorry but we did try to talk him out of it. You were still in prison after all. We wanted him to be sure. The band hadn't even started. What if it hadn't took off? Jacky didn't have a doubt in his mind that it wouldn't. Not with you heading it. Never thought he would actually leave though."

Jacky had believed in him that much?

Damn.

"Why didn't you think he'd leave?"

Dominic shook his head. "He was in love. We thought Nikky would keep him with us. It didn't. Nikky even thought about moving with him. But medical school isn't something you just blow off. Nikolai stayed with us the night before Jacky's flight. They talked a good part of the night. They were going to try to stay in touch. But both of them knew that probably wasn't going to happen. The airport was the last time they saw each other until J's visit back in May. Jacky flew to Vegas, Nikky finished school. He's a surgeon now. 

Anyway, seeing how much Jacky loves you I know what he and Nikky had doesn't even compare. Maddy and I are both so proud of him and are very happy he took the chance to come here. Thank you for giving him all of this."

Ronnie felt like his brain was in a hurricane. 

"I um, I don't really have a clue what to say Dominic. To be honest without J this band wouldn't be what it is. Your son is amazing but beyond the music, he means so much to me. I don't know if I'd be here if it wasn't for him. So thank you for letting him come here."

Dominic knocked the last ball into the corner pocket and placed the cue back on the rack. "Good game. Just take care of him. That's I ask. Well, and you have to visit us soon."

Ronnie had to laugh at that. "As soon as it's legal we'll be there. Aby and Mycah too."

Where the hell was Jacky going? 

Leaving everyone out back at the pool, Ronnie followed J inside, through the library and out into the main hall. He was heading for the basement door. 

"Jacky! Babe, wait up." He called before J could open the hidden door. 

"What's up? Follow me I'm on a mission." 

He followed through the door and down the steps. 

Jacky turned on all the lights. They were having a movie party for Aby's baby shower. Plenty of room down here.

"Jacky, tell me about Nikolai."

Jacky stopped dead in this tracks but didn't turn around.

"How do you know about Nikky?"

"Your dad told me. He said you left Nikolai to come to the states."

Jacky sighed and went to sit on one of the big couches. He sat down with him but have him space. 

"I met Nikola at a coffee shop when I was still in school. I don't even remember what we started talking. He was a lot like me. A loner. We hit it off though. We were really good friends for about a year. Then we went out to this bar one night for his birthday and this girl was all over me. I couldn't even make myself flirt with her. I mean I like girls, but I couldn't make myself want her. I just wanted Nikky. So I told him about it and we were together until I moved. He was happy for me though. Wanted me to come here. And I wanted him to move forward too. We caught up when I went to visit my parents. I told him about you and Aby. He's married now too. Genevieve I think is her name. We've both moved on."

That shouldn't have been as relieving as it was. 

"Why didn't you tell me about him before?"

"I don't know. Didn't really think it mattered. And I sure as hell didn't want Ryan to know after I got to know him better. I figured it was a fluke too. I'd never been attracted to a guy before. Didn't think I would be again. Until that first night I met you. I let it go because I valued your friendship and I couldn't take the thought of fucking up my place in this band. But then you kissed me....I love you. I think I have since that first night." He said, lacing their fingers together.

"Then why have you been avoiding me today when your parents are around? If they were fine with you and Nikolai then why don't you want them to see us together?"

Jacky frowned. "I didn't even realize I was avoiding you. I'm sorry. I don't care if they see us. Them or anyone else for that matter." He answered, leaning in to kiss him. 

He couldn't stay mad at Jacky. It was impossible. Ronnie smiled against his lips and pulled him closer, pulling his shirt off in the process. Jacky wasn't wasting any time as hr unbuttoned his shirt and kissed a path down his chest to trace his 'royalty' tattoo with his tongue. He shivered and felt J's laugh vibrate along his skin as he unzipped his jeans. Ronnie inhaled sharply as Jacky ran his fingers along him. He seriously wasn't going to be able to keep himself in check very long. Jacky must have known too. He gave him a wicked grin before taking him into his mouth. Ronnie gripped the edge of the couch and sunk his fingers into Jacky's hair, closing his eyes. It wasn't long till his was at the pinnacle but J wasn't stopping.

"Stop....Jacky!"

His vision went black as he hit his climax and very slowly drifted back to reality. Only to realize what he'd just done. 

"Jacky, I'm sorry. I-"

He stopped, leaning up on his elbows as Jacky licked his lips, a satisfied smile on his face. 

Damn that was fucking hot. 

"It's OK. I could have stopped if I wanted to."

Ronnie grabbed his hand and dragged him up until J was straddling his lap and kissed him hard. God he tasted good. Pulling his hair he leaned J's head back and nipped at his throat. He just couldn't get enough.

"Oh. My. God. I am so sorry!"

Jacky freaked as his mom's voice rang out through the basement ending them both up on the floor. 

At least they were both decent. Partially.

"Mum what are you doing down here?!"

Madelyn kept her eyes covered as she spoke. "Aby went upstairs looking for you. So I came downstairs. I regret that decision." She said, but started laughing. "Could have made some money off that picture probably."

Ronnie couldn't help put laugh. That was probably true. 

"Just go back upstairs please!" Jacky said slipping his shirt back over his head.

"Whatever you say love. Have fun boys!" Maddy sang as she headed back upstairs.

Jacky had the coolest mom ever.

He and J just stared at each other for a moment before busting out laughing. What the hell else were they supposed to do? Damn good thing she didn't come down any sooner. That would have been an eyeful.

"Okay okay. Hey people!"

Ronnie leaned back against Jacky on the giant pillow thing Aby had insisted they buy last month and watched as she tried to get everyone to calm down.

"Hey! The pregnant lady wants to talk. All of you fuckers shut the hell up!"

Abigayl put her head in her hands, but everyone went quiet.

"Alright. Uh thanks Danny...anyways, I just wanted to thank all of you again for coming here today. I know some of you had to travel pretty far. A special thanks to Dominic and Maddy for coming all the way from the UK. It means so much to us that you're here. Okay, I'm done. Let's watch this movie. Everyone have a good night!" She blew them all a kiss before starting back through the crowd to them. 

"I don't do speeches!" She said, sitting down on the other side of Jacky.

"You did fine." Jacky said as the lights went off.

"I AM IRON MAN!!" Danny yelled and the Avengers started.

A bunch of pillows went flying in his direction from all over the world.

Ronnie loved his family.


	46. Chapter 46

November 13th

Los Angeles, California

"Oh, come on baby you gotta let mommy catch her breath. I-" 

Abigayl winced and pressed against her stomach as Mycah kicked her again. She had been sleeping fairly well when he'd started this most recent fit. Aby had thought it would pass quickly but now she was thinking maybe she needed help. But where were the boys?

Today was their one year anniversary, and this was not how she'd expected it to start.

"Okay. We need daddy. Like now."

Abigayl rolled over as much as she could and grabbed for her phone on the nightstand only to have another kick to her spine send it flying across the floor.

"Seriously?" She whined to herself scooting off the bed, but as she bent down to pick it up Mycah gave her another 'love tap' causing her to double over in pain on the floor. As the pain subsided again she reached for her phone and dialed Ronnie's number. He answered after three excrutiatingly long rings.

"Babe why are you calling from upstairs? We're in the kitchen."

"I need your help. Please." Was all she could get out before another kick hit and she just laid there on the floor trying to breathe.

The next thing she knew she was laying in Jacky's arms back on the bed, and Ronnie was singing softly to the baby. Abigayl took a deep breath, then another. Her husband was a miracle worker. 

"He settle down any?" Ronnie asked some ten minutes later.

Abigayl nodded. "You're my hero. I thought he was going to rip me apart. I'm so ready to get him out."

"Well you're gonna have to hold on a while longer honey." He laughed. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'll be right back!"

Aby frowned as he got up and left the room. "Where is he going?"

Jacky shrugged. "Who knows. So I think we're going to head down to Rickers later. That okay with you?"

Aby scoffed. "Duh! Baby likes Cajun shrimp!"

J just laughed as his phone went off. He glared at it before opening the text.

Abigayl closed her eyes and laid back against his chest while he read.

"Holy shit."

"What? Is that good or bad?"

"Um....both?"Jacky said slowly. "We're headlining a UK tour starting February 10th. Leaving on the 8th. Mycah will barely be a month old by then. We can't take him. We'll have to cancel."

"What?!" Abigayl grabbed his hand before he could reply to the text. As much as she didn't want to be alone, she knew Falling in Reverse going to the UK was a huge deal. They needed to go. "Jacky you can't cancel. Mycah and I will be fine here with Rosa. You guys need to do this tour."

"I take it you already saw the text?" Ronnie said as he walked back into the bedroom, two small black boxes in his hands.

Abigayl nodded. "Yes, and there's no way in hell I'm letting you cancel that tour."

"I'm not asking you to." He said, crawling back on to the bed with them. "I don't like the fact that we have to leave you but it's not like we can't keep in touch."

Jacky still didn't look convinced. 

"J, this is our job. I don't want to leave anymore than you do but we can't just cancel." 

"Do it for Mycah and I. Go and show those people what you guys can do so next time you tour over there we can come too. I'd love to see where you're from." Aby said, pushing his hair from his eyes. 

That changed his attitude. He actually smiled at her. "I'd like to show you. Hopefully we won't have to wait too long."

"We'll worry about everything as it gets closer. Today let's just forget about it. It's a happy day."

"Speaking of happy." Ronnie smiled handing her one if the black boxes.

Curious Abigayl sat up and took it from him, then flipped the lid open. Inside was a beautiful gold chain bracelet. Simple yet elegant.

"This is beautiful. Thank you guys." She said, letting Ronnie help her put it on.

"That's not all!" Jacky said, taking the other box. He opened it and pulled out a small charm of a black microphone then one of a bright green guitar.

"One for me and one for Ronnie. But there's more..."

Abigayl was about to burst into tears as he put a 'AA' charm in her palm, then one of a moon, obviously Luna, a black dahlia flower, a sun, Krista, two small entwined hearts, her parents, a caduceus, Tristan, a camera for her, a gold unicorn, Alex, and the last one was a silver baby rattle for Mycah.

"You guys...thank you so much." She said hugging them both.

"You're very welcome Aby." Ronnie said kissing her cheek. "And happy anniversary."

Walking down the pier towards Rickers, Abigayl was feeling extremely good. One hundred percent letter than she had all week. What had started off as a bad morning turned into an amazing day. After a beautiful breakfast in bed they'd taken Charlie down to the beach for a while until Rosa had come to pick him up. And now they were going to her favorite seafood place. Rickers sat at the end of the pier, the upper deck hanging out over the ocean. This was the best shrimp place in all of LA. 

As they walked through the front entrance Damyen, the owner, greeted them each with a kiss on the cheek. 

Damyen had become one of her best friends since she moved to Cali. And the boys loved him because they didn't have to worry about him hitting on her. Just them. He, as always, looked gorgeous. Tall, tan, big green eyes and shaggy blond hair. He was wearing a pair of designer board shorts and a torn up tank that probably cost as much as her entire shoe collection. He was a surfer too. Had even tried to teach Aby. 

Damyen grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs to the upper deck that was reserved for special guests.

"Abigayl you look absolutely beautiful today. Happy anniversary baby girl!" He said, hugging her tight. 

"Thank you Damyen. We still on for shopping tomorrow?"

"Of course. Oh! That reminds me. I found something for you when I was in New York last week. I'll go get it and have your usual sent up. I have something new for you to try also."

"Damyen, I love this!" Abigayl said, running the silky black scarf through her hands. It was printed with skeletal elephants. Two of her favorite things. "Thank you!"

"He's showing us up today of all days." Jacky teased as a waiter brought up an enormous platter of shrimp. 

"Show you up? Don't worry your pretty little head. Nothing compares to this." He said motioning to her charm bracelet.

"Aww J you hear that? I think he just complimented us." Ronnie said sweetly.

Damyen rolled his eyes.

"I think he'd like to do more than that to you." Jacky said, popping a shrimp in his mouth with a grin.

"As much as I love you Ronnie, unless all that muscle comes in blond I'm probably not interested." Damyen mused, running his fingertips down Ronnie's arm.

"I'm heartbroken Damyen. And I tried to look nice for you tonight."

"Oh honey you're always nice to look at but I think your wife would probably kill me for touching." Damyen said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Actually his wife probably wouldn't care. Maybe Damyen would at least let me watch." She said, grabbing another shrimp.

Damyen lifted a brow at Ronnie. He just shook his head.

"Well damn Aby, make sure you catch that on video. We'll have a movie night!" Damyen teased nudging her shoulder. "Anyways, I want you to try this one. New Creole recipie. See what you think." 

He handed her a shrimp that was dusted with a red powder. It smelled amazing and made her mouth water. Abigayl popped it into her mouth and immediately regretted the decision as she reached for her glass of root beer. Holy shit that was hot. And she was Cajun!

"Well?"

"I don't know D. That's awfully hot. Maybe tone it down a bit? I don't think many people will eat this."

Damyen frowned. "I'll take your word for it. Back to square one then."

"Abigayl what are you doing?" Ronnie asked as she picked up another spicy shrimp.

"They're good!"

Jacky laughed. "Our baby's gonna be flame retardant."

"Where are we going?!" Abigayl giggled as the boys led her down the sidewalk. Once again she found herself blindfolded. They enjoyed doing this to her way too much. 

"Can't tell you! Not yet." Ronnie answered excitedly. 

Why was he so wound up?

"Stop, stop, stop!" Jacky suddenly pulled her to a hault. "Ta da!" He said whipping the blindfold off. 

Abigayl blinked a few times the looked up at the marquee of the Whiskey. She let out a rather childish squeal reading Harlot's name.

"Danny's here?" She asked quickly.

"Yes he is but you have to actually go inside." Jacky teased. 

"Then let's go!" She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the front door. Security didn't even bother glancing twice at them. 

Danny was backstage talking to...Ashley? What was he doing here?

Trying to be quiet, Abigayl snuck up and wrapped her arms around Danny's waist as best she could.

He didn't even flinch. Just turned around to hug her. 

"Hey Beauty you finally made it! What do you think? Harlot's LA debut! Are you ready for this?"

"So ready! I hate watching from the sound room though. Why didn't you tell me you were in LA?"

He shrugged. "Your boys wanted it to be a surprise."

 

"Anyone know where Jeff ran off to? We've got fifteen minutes." Danny said, walking though the green room. 

"Saw him with Ash earlier." Courtney chimed in whilst studying her nails like she could care less. What was up with that? Usually she kept track of everybody whether she was supposed to or not.

Ronnie nudged her arm. "Come on. Let's go find them. We'll look downstairs." He told Danny and grabbed Court's arm.

They were walking down the long hallway towards the stairwell when she finally shook him off.

"It's always like this. Anytime those two get together I become second best. Ash always runs off with Jeff. I love him don't get me wrong but seriously they're like four year olds sometimes."

Ronnie stayed quiet. He'd never heard Court vent before. "Maybe they should just run off together."

"Oh come on Court. The day Ashley runs off with another guy is the day I buy Aby that Porsche for Christmas."

Courtney actually smiled as they pushed the door open. Standing on the landing they could hear hushed talking down below them. Court gave him a curious look before they leaned over the edge. He could see Ash and Jeff a couple landings down from them. You couldn't have slid a piece of paper between them they were so close. The quiet chatter gave way to silence when Ashley pushed him back against the railing as he kissed him with a hurried desperation. 

"What the-"

Courtney's hand over his mouth cut him off. 

"Shhh." She said, taking his hand and pulling him back through the door. 

"What the hell?" He asked as the door clicked shut.

Courtney shook her head. "Guess you owe your wife a car huh? It really should worry me that this doesn't surprise me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Go tell everyone Jeff will be back in a few minutes." She said disappearing through the door.

"This is definitely different than being in the pit. Why don't you take the baby and I'll go photo?"

Ronnie just laughed as Abigayl leaned back against him. He knew it was killing her not being down in front of the stage but they weren't going to take the chance with Mycah. So they stayed up in the VIP area so it wasn't as loud. Plus it was much cooler in here. 

"I don't know much about babies but I'm pretty sure that's not how it works until they're born sweetie." 

Abigayl sighed. "Once he's born he'll be down there on stage watching you and J do what you love. Just like I do."

That was the best thing he'd ever heard. Over the years he'd watched his and other musician's girlfriends sit on the side of the stage and completely ignore the show going on in front of them. He hated that. Ronnie loved watching Abigayl perform when she did. It never got old. Seeing her passion when she was up on that stage, he was so proud of her. And Aby was the same way. She was just as enthralled now as she was that very first time she'd been with them in Portland. She was proud of them too, and seeing that made him want to do better. It was an incomparable feeling.

"Ronnie? Hey, where did you go?" 

"Sorry." He replied, kissing the top of her head. "What were you saying?"

Abigayl patted his hand where it rested on her stomach. Mycah was moving around under his palm. "Nothing important. Just rambling."

"Well what were you rambling about then?"

"The first time you saw me, in the airport terminal, did you remember me at all?"

What the hell was she talking about? He'd never met her until that evening at LAX.

"Remember you? Aby, I'd never even seen you until you came to LA. What are you talking about?"

Abigayl turned her head to look up at him over her shoulder and smiled. " You meet so many people...I'm not surprised you didn't remember me. I'm kind of glad you didn't if I'm honest. Do you ever remember fans?"

Ronnie tried to search his brain for some moment in his life when he may have come into contact with her but ended up empty handed. "Sometimes I do. If they impact me enough to stand out. But I swear Abigayl I never met you. I would have remembered that I think..."

She actually giggled. "You came through Minneapolis on that very first tour Falling in Reverse did. Asking was in town at the time too. Danny took Becca and I to that show. I remember that night so well. You....mmm you looked so good. You and Ryan went out with us to a bar that night to play pool. Ryan doesn't remember Becca either. I was stupid and tried to hit on you. You pushed me away and told me you weren't interested in drugged up groupies. I was so nervous and excited to meet you... That's why I hated you so much. I know that's stupid because let's face it, I was a druggie. But after my dad died I would listen to your music to help me escape from reality. I wasn't a druggie back then. I guess I looked at you as a hero of sorts. Then I finally got to meet you and bam! Rejected like trash. And I was, at the time. Hell I went home that and night and did enough heroine to kill a horse, then slit my wrist open just to be able to feel pain on the outside instead of the inside. I felt so alone. Funny how things turn out huh?" She finished, squeezing his hand.

"How do I not remember that? I swear I don't. I was kind of a hypocritical ass when I got out of prison. I was clean and I put down people who weren't. Jacky put a stop to that one too. I said something about stupid junkies. He got up in my face and reminded me that I was one. That was a hard realization that I had been acting like that. I can honestly say that was a whole new level of shame. I am so sorry I said that to you."

Abigayl just smiled. "I forgave you that night in the Escalade when you kept answering my questions because you knew I was nervous. You aren't the asshole I thought you were. Not really. You can be a major dick sometimes but most of the time I understand why."

"I'm thankful for that. I never read your article. Courtney sent it to me the last night of the tour. I couldn't bring myself to read it. Should I?" He asked, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. 

"You should. I did what I said I would do. I didn't let my relationship with you and Jacky hinder the truth. I still have it at home if you want to read it." She said as the house lights went off. 

Harlot was on.

Even Ronnie had to admit Danny and the boys killed it. He couldn't wait until they could play the songs they recorded with Abigayl. It would blow the fans away. That's for sure. 

As the lights came back on Abigayl squealed. "That was so amazing! They're so good everyone's going to-"

"I don't know if I can handle this!" Courtney said, walking through the door to the booth.

"Handle what?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. "And why are you up here?"

Court rubbed her eyes as she sat on the floor with her back against the wall. Abigayl gently sat down beside her friend. 

"I love Ashley. I do. And I know he loves me but I want to do what's best for him. Maybe that's not being with me."

Abigayl frowned. " Courtney what are you on about? Who would be better for Ash than you?" 

Courtney looked up at him. He didn't have an answer either. 

"Court?"

They all turned as Ashley stuck his head in the door, before coming in.

"Court we need to talk." He said, coming to a stop in front of her. 

Courtney shook her head. "No Ash. We don't. All three of us need to. Before they head to the hotel for the after party go grab Jeff. Tell him he's riding with us. We'll talk."

Ashley looked less than thrilled about the whole thing but did as he was told. 

"Good idea." Ronnie told her, offering them each a hand up. 

"I hope so." She replied. 

Abigayl just looked confused. 

"I'll tell you everything after our talk." Court told her.

"After party?" Abigayl asked as they walked towards the front of the venue with Danny.

"Of course! Always a party. You're coming, right baby lady?"

Abigayl looked up at him. 

Ronnie nodded. "She and Jacky are. I'm headed home."

"You're not coming." She asked.

"Nope. You two need some time together. I'm going to go home and read your article and spend some time with Charlie."

Abigayl didn't look too happy with that decision but didn't argue. 

"You two can ride with me then." Danny said, opening the door to the Range Rover.

Abigayl gave him a quick kiss then climbed into the back. She was already passed being mad and moving back into excitement. Aby had a great bounce back rate.

"Keep an eye on her." He said to J before he opened the passenger side door. 

"You worry too much. We'll be fine." He replied with a flirty smile. 

Brat.

What do you know, Aby was right.

With Charlie sleeping quietly on the floor beside the bed and Cloud curled up in his lap, Ronnie opened the purple notebook that Abigayl had carried with her during the whole tour. It was full of notes and little things she wanted to remember. Events that had been important to her. He'd known she kept a journal of sorts but had never dared to open it. At first only because he hadn't wanted to find out how she really felt about him and now he didn't look simply because they were her private thoughts. She told him everything he needed to know. Aby was allowed to have her secrets just as he and Jacky were. Right?

Ronnie flipped past the first pages until he got to one marked with a purple tab labeled 'FIR'. But another tab caught his eye. This one was orange and labeled 'RR'. Was this about him? Had she published it? Why would she write a separate article about him? Court would know.

Ronnie: Court, did Aby publish a second article about me on your site?

Courtney: Yes...

Ronnie: Why didn't you tell me?

Courtney: I knew you'd make me take it down if you read it. And people, the fans, needed to read it.

Ronnie sat his phone aside and picked the notebook back up. If they needed to read it then he did too.

~ Ronnie Radke.... Where to even start with this magnet of charisma?

Excelling at being one of the most controversial musicians in the scene it's hard to even begin to peel away at the layers of this man. Take a quick glance at his lyrics. What are the first words that come to mind? Egotistical? Materialistic? Philanderer? (Obviously) Misogynistic? 

All of these seem to hit the nail right on the head. But take a second to dig a little deeper. You may be missing something. 

They call him egotistical. A vaunter maybe, but has he failed to back up these claims he's made? Not that I can tell. 

As for being materialistic, not to mention being rather boastful about it, psychology tells us that it is human nature to show others what we have, and when you've grown up with absolutely nothing it's easy to get wrapped up in the pride of finally having something of value. 

This behavior may also be driven by his inability to settle. Buying something bigger, something better, may be a temporary salve for the aching need he feels to always take one more step. To never be content whether it's in his personal or professional life.

While this may make him seem uncaring, if you truly listen you'll discover just how much his true friends and family mean to him. I believe he'd do almost anything for those loyal to him. As for the fans, when he says he's thankful for their support, it's genuine. He may not be able to interact as much and everyone has their off days but he values every person who has helped him climb out if the hell he was in. 

"...contrary to popular belief, I got a heart in this chest and all I want is the best...

Ronnie's own words. It seems that this larger than life persona he has created, due to the treatment of supposed friends, fans, and even peers, has done him a disservice. The majority of people only see this, the 'untouchable, invincivle' facade and I believe they forget he's only human too. 

Even someone who has achieved so much and seemingly has so much can be brought to their knees by a few ostensibly harmless words from some misinformed teenage girl halfway around the world. 

I firmly believe this attitude that he projects, that what others think or say doesn't matter, hides a monumental amount of insecurity. I realize that may seem hard to come to terms with, but even the strongest people have their insecurities, their weaknesses. Though he's very good at hiding it, I don't think Ronnie's any different.

If you really take the time to listen to you'll see his songs are laced with evidence to prove this. I am in no way making excuses for him, nor does this absolve him of any mistakes made in the past. I only ask you to remember that good people make mistakes too. So take another look before you judge so harshly.~

Ronnie let out a long breath he hasn't realized he was holding and sat the notebook to the side. That was all a little too close for comfort. 

Damn, Aby had his number.


	47. Chapter 47

November 30th

Los Angeles, California

He was hiding under a table.

This was their last day here with Abigayl for almost a month and he was hiding under a table. 

Ronnie couldn't have been happier. 

Abigayl had decided not to travel to San Francisco for the first acoustic show so as soon as Jacky and he got off stage they'd headed home to spend as much time as they could with her. They had slept late and woke up to Julyen pouncing on them. Apparently Aby was bringing him to the show later. Honestly that was fine, he'd missed spending time with the kid. 

Which is why he was now under the dining room table hiding. 

Ronnie pulled a chair in closer as he heard Julyen and Abigayl coming through the kitchen. From where he sat he could see into the kitchen where Rosa was hiding just inside the pantry. They'd find her first. Hopefully. 

He watched as Julyen reached for the pantry door just as his phone started blaring out Eminem's 'Berzerk'. Troy. Their manager. 

"Troy I can't talk right now." He whispered as Julyen and Abigayl started into the dining room. 

"Where are you guys? You're always here early." Troy asked but sounded distracted.

"Uh, yeah, Jacky and I were hoping to spend most of the day with Abigayl since she's staying home while we're on tour. Don't worry we'll be there in- Hold on Troy!"

Ronnie let the phone fall to the carpet as Julyen pulled out the chairs and tackle hugged him on to his back. 

"I found you first!" He yelled. 

"My phone went off! That doesn't count. Hold up Julyen." He said grabbing his phone. "Troy? Sorry, we're playing hide and seek. You got me busted."

Troy laughed. "Nice to see you so domesticated. That'll be you and your son before long. We'll see you down here later."

Well that was unexpected.

Oh well.

"Alright, you found me! Let's go find Rosa and Jacky." He said, as they crawled out from under the table together.

"I know where Rosa is...I think." Julyen said taking his hand. 

Ronnie stole a glance back at Abigayl, she was just smiling at them. 

Man, his life had changed so much over the last year. For the better too. He was far more stable than he'd ever been. Band was doing good. Hell good was an understatement. And he was starting a family. His own family. One that cared about him and he cared about them too. When he looked at Abigayl he couldn't imagine any other place he'd rather be. 

Julyen was rattling on, sneaking around corners and up the stairs. He'd found Rosa but Jacky was no where to be found. 

"Come on Aby just a little hint." He asked as they headed back downstairs.

"Well, I can tell you he won't be skating where he's at." She said, winking at Julyen.

OK that was a huge hint. "Julyen come on, I think I know where he's at." 

Julyen continued his spy routine as Ronnie led him down into the basement then into the weight room. It took a few minutes but Julyen finally found J hiding behind the skateboard rack and tackled him the same way as him. 

"You're good at hide and seek Jacky!" Julyen said as J carried him out of the room.

"Not as good as you! You still found me."

"Hey boys!" Abigayl called from upstairs. 

They found her in the main hall with Rosa, car keys in hand.

"Thought we'd give Rosa a break today and go out for lunch." She said, tossing him the keys. "Where should we go Julyen?"

"Pizza!" He yelled.

Abigayl ruffled his hair. "Alright then get your shoes and let's head out."

"No, I'm gonna take Julyen back to the house for a nap. I need one as bad as he does. We'll meet you at the venue later." 

Ronnie picked Julyen up and buckled him into his seat in the escalade as Abigayl talked with Jacky. She did look tired. Aby was getting worn out so much quicker as of late. He really hoped having Danny and the boys with her wouldn't stress her out too much. She didn't need that. 

He watched Jacky kiss her forehead as she climbed into the drivers seat. He liked watching them together. The way they looked at one another. The three of them may have had a rough start but there was no denying how much they loved each other now. Everything had worked out. 

"We'll see you two later." She said, starting the engine. "Love you both."

"Love you too." They both replied.

Distracting himself at the venue proved harder than Ronnie had thought it would be. Usually there was always something he could help with, but arriving as late as he and J had everything was already done. Since they were the only band on the bill, there wasn't a bunch of people milling around to bullshit with either. Ryan and Becca were off wondering around, and Ron and Derek were messing with the guitars. So he went to find Jacky. That proved easy enough. J was laying out on the back dock. He opened his eyes as Ronnie sat down beside him.

"What are you doing out here?" 

Jacky rolled over on to his side to rest his chin on his thigh. "Just thinking I guess. You know I love ҭ๏ยгเภﻮ, ๒ยҭ ҭђเร ҭเ๓є เร ๔เғғєгєภҭ. เ ђคҭє ใєคשเภﻮ ค๒เﻮคұใ คใ๏ภє ใเкє ҭђเร. เ кภ๏ฬ รђє'ร ςคקค๒ใє ๏ғ ҭคкเภﻮ ςคгє ๏ғ ђєгรєใғ ภ๏г๓คใใұ ๒ยҭ ұ๏ย кภ๏ฬ ђєг. ѕнє'ℓℓ ηєνєʀ αѕк ƒσʀ нєℓρ. ι'м αƒʀαιɗ ѕнє мαу нυʀт нєʀѕєℓƒ ʝυѕт вєċαυѕє ѕнє'ѕ ѕтυввσʀη."

ʀσηηιє υηɗєʀѕтσσɗ ωнαт ʝαċку ωαѕ ѕαуιηg, αηɗ нσηєѕтℓу нє ωαѕ ρʀσвαвℓу ʀιgнт. нє ѕмιℓєɗ αт нιм αηɗ ρυѕнєɗ нιѕ нαιʀ συт σƒ нιѕ єуєѕ. "ι'ɗ вє ℓуιηg ιƒ ι ѕαιɗ ι ωαѕη'т ωσʀʀιєɗ ʝ, вυт ι ɗσ тʀυѕт ʀσѕα αηɗ ℓυηα тσ тαкє ċαʀє σƒ нєʀ. And we can check in with Rosa too. If the boys start stressing her out too much they'll have to leave. End of story. It'll be alright. We can take care of her even when we aren't there."

Jacky yawned. He must have been laying out here too long. "I hope you're right. But." He said, yawning again. "Who's gonna take care of me?"

"Take care of you? Who's gonna take care of me?" Ronnie replied teasingly.

Jacky just smiled as he sat up on his knees and kissed him lightly. 

Such a tease. 

"I may not be the best person for the job but if you'll let me I'll take care of you." He said, kissing him harder this time. 

Ronnie didn't really have a non sappy answer for that so he just kissed him back and before he could realize what he'd done, he had Jacky pinned against the concrete dock nipping at the sensitive skin just below his ear. That always made J squirm which caused way too much friction for them to be doing this in public but he wasn't really focusing on that right now. "We have to stop." Jacky said against his ear, sending shivers across his nerve endings. 

"Do we?"

Jacky laughed. "Yes, unfortunately we do. For now. You can have me later. Distract us from having to leave Aby for a bit."

Ronnie held himself up and looked down into those bright blue eyes. "I'll look forward to that." He said as his phone went off. Jacky slipped it out of his pocket and answered it. 

"Aby? You and Julyen here yet?.... Oh.....I'll come get you then. Wouldn't want you stuck out there when the fangirls show up....OK, bye." He hung up. "Security won't let them through because she doesn't have a pass. Guess we really do have to stop now." He said with a flirty smile. 

Reluctantly, Ronnie got to his feet pulling Jacky with him but kept ahold of his hand as they went back inside. Just didn't wanna let go of him yet.

Abigayl was out front of the venue chatting with the security guard whilst Julyen was climbing on one of the railings beside the building. She was so good when it came to things like this. Security had no idea who she was and they had forgot to leave her pass this morning when they left the restaurant. Aby never got mad though. She would just call one of them then talk to the guards. She never wanted them to feel bad for doing their job, and they always seemed to enjoy talking to her too.

Julyen hopped off the railing and came to stand beside Aby as they walked up to them. He was such a good kid.

"I'm sorry for the confusion." The security guy said to him.

"It's all good man, you were just doing your job. We're the ones that forgot to leave her a pass. Just a heads up, if a girl with purple and green hair named Becca comes through just let her in too." He said, picking up Julyen.

"Will do. Have a good show."

"Thanks. You ready little dude?" Ronnie asked Julyen. 

"Yeah! Aby said I can sit with Stina on the stage 'cause the baby can't watch." He answered, his little brows furrowing in confusion. 

"That's true. You can go with Stina. The music's just too loud for Aby to be out there. She'll come out between songs." 

Julyen looked less perplexed as he was sat on his feet and took Jacky's hand. 

"Troy just texted. Ten till doors. I'll take him back to Derek and Stina. You show Aby where she's going to be." Jacky told him quietly.

"Alright. I'll meet you backstage then."

Jacky squeezed his hand tight then headed off with Julyen.

He turned around as Abigayl slipped her small hand into his. She looked so cute with her now white hair held back in green baretts and a dark green sundress covered in little sunflowers. She definitely didn't look like your average rockstar's girlfriend, but the fact that she didn't conform to that was one reason he loved her. And he loved the way she dressed. She was gorgeous in her own way. 

Aby smiled up at him, one hand resting over Mycah. "Everything ready to go?"

Ronnie pulled her into his arms. "I'm not, but yeah the show is. Doors open in ten. We'll start the signing line in about 15. So let's get you backstage."

"Okay..." She said, keeping him close as they walked. "Ronnie you don't have to feel guilty about leaving me here. I don't want you to be feeling like that while you're out on tour. I swear I will be fine. You need to focus on what you're doing."

He just nodded. 

Abigayl moved in front of him stopping him.

"I'm not fucking talking to just hear my head rattle. Do you hear me? Ronnie look at me." She said, putting her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to meet her eyes. "I swear if I hear that you and J aren't out there giving 200% at those shows I will never forgive you. This isn't forever. Once Mycah's old enough we'll be there with you. I am so incredibly proud of both of you. Don't let me down, you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." 

"Good." She smiled, then hugged him tight.

Damn.

How could she be so strong?

"Do you have any 4s?"

"Go fish!" Julyen yelled excitedly. 

Abigayl rolled her eyes and picked up another card from the deck. So far Julyen was killing them at go fish. Wasn't that just sad?

“Okay. Game pause. I’m gonna see how many people are left in line.”

Abigayl got up (which was becoming an aerobic activity of late) and headed to the door that led out from the back room. Sticking her head out she could see the last of the fans going into the area where they were taking photos with the band. Good. She was ready to see the show. Aby knew the boys were answering fan submitted questions. It would be interesting to see what they came up with. That part she could actually be side stage for too. At least she’d be able to hear the music from backstage but she hated not being able to watch the band play.

“Alright, time to put the game up.” She said as she returned to Stina and Julyen. “Almost show time.”

Julyen quickly picked up all the cards and put them back in Jacky’s backpack, exchanging them for a pair of headphones. 

About ten minutes later the band came backstage. Five minutes till show.

Stina took Julyen out front and they heard some of the fans start to yell. Jacky and Ronnie both hugged her tight before they had to head out on stage.

The first song went by quick enough and she went out on the side of the stage.

“Alright, alright. Damn! Calm down. Do you want me to answer these questions or not? Shut up!” Ronnie yelled at the crowd that was already wound up.

He was just fucking with them now. “Okay fine. If you won’t stop I’ll just leave.” He said, dropping the mic and leaving the stage. A sudden hush fell over the crowd. She saw Jacky roll his eyes. Ronnie winked at her before going back out. 

“Bout damn time! I ate a whole pizza while I was over there! No but really I did earlier. Gotta keep up with Abigayl. Anyways, questions! Let’s see…”

Abigayl crossed her arms and leaned against the wall as Ronnie unfolded one of the papers the fans had written questions on.

“What’s your favorite thing about the person to your left?” He read. “The person to my left huh? Um…” Ronnie looked over at Jacky who shook his head.

“My favorite thing about Jacky…is just Jacky. Everything. He’s just awesome. In all seriousness, the best damn guitarist I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing.”

There was then a cheer from both the crowd and the rest of the band.

“Now to my right…oh boy. My favorite thing about Ryan would have to be his face.”

Ryan frowned. “Should I even ask?” He said into the mic.

“It makes me feel better about myself.” Ronnie said with a grin.

Ryan flipped him off. “Know that had to come as an insult. Next question!”

Derek pulled a slip of paper from the bucket. “Ronnie, what would you do if you weren’t in music?” He read then laughed. “He’d be a stripper!”

The crowd started hollering and clapping. Ronnie just glared at them. “You know what? I’m not even mad. Why do you think there’s a pole in our bus? A prostitute more likely. Sex is the only other thing I’m good at.”

Again the crowd erupted into laughter. Aby rolled her eyes. Couldn’t disagree with either claim though. 

“Okay, okay. One more question. Then another song.” Ronnie said, handing the bucket to Jacky. He pulled a question out, read it, and started blushing like crazy.

Ronnie frowned and took the paper from him. “Ah, I think this one’s for me. ‘What exactly is your relationship with Jacky?’ Well I hate to get all sappy on you guys. I know this isn’t the answer you want but Jacky’s my hero. He saved me when I got out of prison. I owe him and Abigayl my life. And that’s all there is to it. I love you both.” He paused, glancing over at her then to Jacky.

Abigayl stalled just a moment to see Jacky mouth an ‘I love you’ back to him. 

The rest of the show was great. A good mix of humorous and serious questions and the songs sounded amazing. 

Half way through, Ronnie had started taking questions directly from the crowd which proved interesting. One of the fans asked how excited he was about having a baby and Aby swore he had to swallow a few more times than normal before he answered.

Over all everything went well and the boys were happy.

Brent came to pick up Julyen a little after midnight then she was left alone in the back room waiting. Bus call was at 1am. By the time everything was loaded in they had fifteen minutes. Aby ventured out on to the little stage and sat on the edge. Jacky found her first, dropping to the ground in front of her and laying his head on her knees, or what of them he could now that Mycah was occupying most of her lap. Aby felt him let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his back. 

"It's alright J. I know." She whispered trying to get him to relax. He didn't want to say goodbye. 

Ronnie's tune had changed quickly after their talk. He'd done exactly what she thought he would. He was stepping up and keeping it together for both of them. Jacky would need him when they were gone. Once again he was their rock to lean on. 

Abigayl let her fingers wander through J's hair as she felt Ronnie sit down beside her. He didn't say anything, just laid his head on her shoulder. They stayed silent. Words wouldn't make this any easier.

"Guys, I'm sorry but we have to get going." 

Abigayl gave the boys one last hug. They'd already said goodbye. Troy was right, they needed to leave. She took a deep breath and watched Ronnie and Jacky leave the building then the dam broke. Aby put her hands over her face and just let it out. She wouldn't let them see her cry, not like this. This was their life and she in no way wanted them to feel guilty for doing what they loved. 

"Just let it out. I won't say a word to them."

Abigayl nodded and turned into Troy's chest. He was such a good guy.

"Just bring them back safe OK?" She asked, wiping at her eyes.

He pushed her hair out of her face and smiled. "Cross my heart. You just take care of yourself. See you in a few weeks."

Abigayl gave him one last hug and felt so much better as he left her alone.

The drive home was quiet. She didn't want to listen to music. Didn't want to talk to anyone. 

When she finally made it home she said goodnight to Rosa and hurried upstairs. Cloud was right on her heels as she headed straight for the bathroom for a much needed shower. She was taking the baretts out of her hair when she saw the note taped to the big mirror.

Aby,

We left a couple things for you on the bed. Be safe and we'll see you soon.

Love you

R&J

The shower forgotten, Abigayl picked Cloud up and walked around to the bedroom. Laying on their bed was Jacky's pillow and Ronnie's favorite black shirt. Abigayl couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she stripped and slid the soft T-shirt over her head. Then she grabbed the big white pillow and crawled into bed. Before long she felt the bed dip down as Charlie crawled up beside her. Aby put her arm over him.

"Goodnight Charlie. Just a couple days and the house will be full again."


	48. Chapter 48

December 14th

Los Angeles, California

"Thank you for walking with me."

James squeezed her hand. "No problem. Are you feeling any better?"

Abigayl nodded. "Yeah, I don't feel sick anymore. I think I just needed to get up and walk around. Luna hasn't let me do much since you guys got here. I don't like you guys doing everything for me." She said as they walked through the front gate.

"I know you don't but you heard the doctor. You have to take it easy from here on out. Don't want that baby coming too soon."

He was right of course. They all were. Dr. Lynn had been very strict about how much she should do and right now she was pushing it. 

"The last couple of weeks are going to kill me, aren't they?" She joked.

Abigayl left James downstairs and went up to the studio where Danny and Ben were tracking vocals. She pushed the button on the soundboard where Ben was sat so she could hear what Danny was singing. The recording process was going surprisingly quick. Especially since the last time she'd been with them had been in Minneapolis and nothing had gone quickly there except her pill addiction. 

Danny waved at her and she took her seat in one of the rolling office chairs. 

"Have a good walk?" He asked from inside the booth.

Aby pushed down the little button so she could talk to him. "Yes, thank you. It was exactly what I needed. Are you almost done?"

Danny shrugged. "I can be."

Abigayl shook her head. "No, you guys finish. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright, come back in here when you're done, I have something to show you."

Curiosity was getting the best of her. What was supposed to be a nice relaxing shower turned into a rush. What did Danny have for her? Abigayl wound her hair up in a towel and wrapped another one around her before heading back to the bedroom. Charlie was snoring softly on their bed with Cloud cuddled up against him. Trying to be quiet she grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of them then opened a new twitter post.

@AbigaylTY: Not exactly the 2 boys I want in my bed, but I guess I'll make due.

Sending off the photo she went into the closet and put on a pair of American flag leggings and a giant off the shoulder white tshirt. It was all about comfort over style these days. She didn't even bother drying her hair, just left it damp and headed back to the studio.

@JackyCVincent: @AbigaylTY Missing my kitty and you too. Love you.

@AbigaylTY: @JackyCVincent We're here waiting for you...Love you too.

"Aby your boy's missing his pussy!" 

Abigayl rolled her eyes as Danny emerged from the booth. "Mainly the four legged kind. He loves that cat more than me. Anyways, what did you want to show me?"

Danny just grinned and grabbed a notebook from a bag at Ben's feet then handed it to her. 

Inside was notes and scribbles in Danny's horrible handwriting. It was 'Denial' with parts split up and a wrote into a duet. 

Abigayl frowned at him. "What exactly is this?"

"I know we had another song to record for the duet but I've been playing around with this one and I think it's a better fit. I want you to sing it with me. We can record it after the baby's born."

"That sounds great! This is my favorite song if I'm honest. I would love to record it with you."

Danny smiled and took the notebook from her. "Good answer. Now, what can you tell me about this?" He asked taking his phone from his pocket and handing it to her. The text on the screen was from Jeff.

J: So something kinda happened and I may be moving...

Abigayl tried to think of anything Courtney had said to her. They'd talked about what happened with Jeff and Ash but she didn't have a clue what the three of them had decided to do. She was as lost on this one as Danny. 

"No idea D. Why don't you call him?" 

"Alright come on, you're gonna be there so I don't say anything I'll regret." He said taking her hand and heading for the stairs down to the library.

Once they were sat on the couch with the warm sun streaming in through the back windows Danny dialed the number and they waited for Jeff to pick up.

"Danny?"

"Finally, man what's up with your text?" 

Abigayl moved closer as Jeff took a deep breath like he was trying to decide what to say.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning. You know what happened with Ash and I at the show in LA. Ash, Court, and I all talked that night and really talked about what was going on. Ash and she were getting married. I decided I didn't want to intrude on that. I know it works with you Aby but I don't have feelings for Courtney. So I left it alone. Then like two weeks ago Ashley called me. We talked for hours and he finally told me he had decided to break off the engagement with Courtney. He said what he felt towards her paled in comparison to what he did for me. Courtney has moved back to Maryland. I'm going to take a chance and move in with Ash. I want to do this."

Abigayl wasn't sure what to say. Courtney was her friend but she could see Ashley's point too. If he really believed Court wasn't the right person to be with then he did the right thing. 

"Dude." Danny started. "That's one fucked up situation. But I believe Ash was right in breaking it off now if he really feels that way about you. All bullshit aside, I hope it works out for you both. Ash is my friend but if he hurts you, I'll kill him."

Jeff actually laughed. "I'll let him know that. Thank you Danny. OK. So I'll talk to you guys later?"

"Yup. Good luck mate."

"Wait, Courtney didn't tell you?"

Abigayl shook her head and picked up her iPad to carry it with her into the kitchen. She wasn't good sitting still to Skype. So Ronnie and Jacky got carried all over the house when they chatted. 

"No." She said, setting the tablet on the counter so she could get in the cabinet for a glass. "I didn't know about it until Jeff text Danny earlier. Did Ashley tell you?" 

Jacky, who had decided to get his snakebites repierced somewhere along the line, looked up at Ronnie who just nodded. 

"Yeah, he and I talked about what was going on before he talked to Courtney. He wanted advice. He knew the three of them weren't going to work and he had to make a choice. I feel bad for Court but better now than later I guess."

"That's true. Damn. Makes me even more thankful for what we have. Jacky what's with the metal?"

Jacky smiled. "I don't know. Ronnie said something about your ring, and I missed them so I thought what the hell. They're still sore but that's probably because I'm not the only one messing with them." He said, nudging Ronnie's shoulder. 

Ronnie stuck his tongue out at him. "You weren't complaining. But I do like them. Hey after the babys born will.you be able to put the other one back in too?"

Abigayl had thought about that. She loved the navel piercing but if she had to get it redone she wasn't sure if she could go through with it when she was sober. 

"Uh, I don't know. Depends on if I have to get it redone or not. Why, you want me to put it back?"

He gave her a flirty grin. "Definitely. It's fun to play with."

"Alright! If you're going to talk about that then get out of my kitchen!" Rosa said, handing her the tablet and pushing her out of the room. 

"Okay okay. No more sex talk. Anyway, guys I gotta go. Cam is taking Kia and I out to see the new Xmen movie. So I'll talk to you after the show OK? Love you guys. Be safe."

"You too baby. Have fun." 

They both blew her a kiss before signing off.

Something was wrong. Like really wrong. Mycah hadn't had a kicking fit in over an hour. More than likely she was just being paranoid but she really didn't want to take any chances.

Turning away from the movie Abigayl put her hand on Kia's arm. 

"You okay?" She asked leaning down to here ear.

Abigayl shook her head. "I don't honestly know. I'm sorry but I think I need to leave. Like hospital leave."

She could see Kia's big blue eyes go wide and she immediately grabbed Cam's hand and pulled him from the theater. Aby was right behind them. 

Cam didn't miss a beat, calling Danny and getting her to the hospital. Within minutes of her arrival they had her in a room and Dr. Lynn was on her way. 

Indianapolis, Indiana

How early was too early to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre? It was only 8am and the whole band was spread out in the front room of the the bus watching the chick on screen walk up to the front of the farm house. Stupid girl. 

"She deserves to die. Moronic woman!" Ryan and Becca both yelled at the TV. 

Ron threw a pillow at them but laughed. 

"Ryan, you would be that woman. I'd let the chainsaw guy kill you." Jacky smarted back. 

Ronnie just shook his head at them as J curled up against his side and pulled a blanket over him. Apparently Jacky was cold and he had no say in it. But having him this close Ronnie really wasn't going to complain. 

"Whatever Jacky, I didn't ask for opinions from the peanut gallery." Ryan said, flipping him off. 

Jacky just grinned at him and laid his head back on his shoulder then laced their fingers together. 

Life was good.

"Where'd everyone go?" Ronnie asked, walking back into the kitchen towel drying his hair. 

Jacky was there putting caramel syrup into a bowl of ice cream. Somehow he'd made a huge mess out of it too. 

"Uh, out? I don't know. Becca left me ice cream. That's all that matters."

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh as J sat the bottle aside. "I thought that was supposed to go on the ice cream, not on you." 

Jacky smiled at him but that quickly faded as he took J's hand and sucked one sticky finger into his mouth. Jacky's eyes widened and his breathing became irregular as he licked the caramel from his skin. 

"Do we-"

"Have time?"

Jacky nodded quickly.

"Hmm...maybe. You up for fingerpainting?" He said, grabbing the bottle of caramel off the counter.

J just grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the bedroom. Once they were inside Ronnie pulled J's shirt off and gently pushed him back on to the bed before crawling on with him. Jacky just watched as he poured a line of caramel down his chest all the way to the top of his jeans then set the bottle on the floor beside the bed. Ronnie unbuttoned his shirt. The second it was off he found himself on his back, Jacky pressed against him, the caramel forgotten. 

They were so going to need a shower. 

He allowed Jacky to lead for a moment, giving in to his kisses before rolling him back underneath him. He felt Jacky shiver as he slowly licked and kissed his way down his chest while unbuttoning his jeans. He just threw his jeans on the ground when Jacky was back on top of him. 

So that's how he wanted to play this.

He watched as Jacky pulled off his shorts and reached for the caramel again. He licked his lips as he dripped caramel over his 'Royalty' tattoo then traced it with his tongue. 

"Jacky..."

"Shhh." He whispered, leaning down to kiss him again. 

So sticky.

With J bent over him like that it was easy to roll him again. This time he didn't complain. 

"We are making a huge mess." He said with a laugh.

Jacky gave him a flirty smile. "I think I'm about to make more of one."

"Hmm I can help with that." He said sliding his hand down Jacky's tight stomach.

J's head jerked back the second he wrapped his fingers around him and started a rhythm to drive him crazy. He loved watching Jacky in these moments when he completely gave up control. His bright blue eyes closed tight, lips slightly parted, every muscle in his body tense. Then came his favorite part, just as he climaxed Jacky threw back his head biting down on his lip, the tendons in his neck straining as he fought it. Watching J was enough to get him off anytime. 

Ronnie pulled him into his arms as his whole body shuddered trying to calm down. Jacky's breath was scorching against his throat as he clung to him. With his heatbeat returning to normal, Jacky rolled in his arms, pressing his back against him. He knew what J wanted, and now that he was relaxed it would be much easier.

Jacky bit down on his hand as he rocked his hips back against him but it wasn't long before he was asking for more as he thrust into him. 

Reaching over him Ronnie put his hand over Jacky's and guided it to where he was already hard again. J never touched himself in front of them. That was going to change tonight. Just like he expected, Jacky tried to fight him.

"J stop. Please. For me." He whispered against his ear.

There was a second of hesitation before he gave in. Ronnie smiled to himself as Jacky's hand moved in sync with his hips. 

He bit into Jacky's shoulder just as they both found their release together and Ronnie covered his mouth as J cried out. 

As they came down, Jacky rolled over to face him, a satisfied smile curving his lips. 

"Sticky." Was all he said as J put his hand against his chest. 

"Mhm. Sticky, but tasty." He teased licking along his shoulder. Salty and sweet. "Forget a shower, I'll clean you up."

Jacky just smiled. "As much as I would like that I think that would only lead to more of a mess." He said slipping out of his arms, but winced as he crawled out of bed.

"Wait, J you okay?" 

"Yeah, always a little sore. I'm fine. Come with me."

Ronnie scoffed. "I already did."

"Wow, we actually made it through an entire show without anyone asking which of you plays bottom." Ryan teased as they walked out to the bus. "I don't know for sure but I'm gonna guess it's Jacky."

Jacky stayed silent but punched Ryan in the arm. 

"Ow, OK I'll shut up."

Ronnie ignored them both as his phone went off. Checking the screen he saw it was Danny. Why would he be calling?

Letting the rest of the band go ahead of him he stayed outside to answer.

"Danny? What's up?"

"Abigayl's in the hospital. She didn't feel right earlier and Cam brought her here. They examined her and said the baby could come anytime. He's ready. It's early but he's ready. Can you two make it here tonight?"

"We'll be there." Was all he said before hanging up and searching for a flight they could catch tonight. He found one before he even made it to the bedroom and had it booked. 

"J, come on. Aby's in the hospital. They said anytime now. I got a flight, we have to go now."

Jacky didn't even hesitate. Just grabbed his jacket and phone then followed him out to the front room. 

"Brenden! Airport!" He yelled up to the front. 

On the way there he told Ron what was going on and he agreed to call their manager. Half an hour later they were on a nonstop flight to LA.

"Excuse me? Can I help- Oh I remember you."

Ronnie turned around to see Nan, the nurse that had helped with Abigayl's wrist. 

"Nan, yes. Aby was brought in. They said she could be going into labor. Can you help me find her?"

The older nurse smiled. "Of course! I'll take you down to her. And who is this?" She asked, motioning to Jacky.

"This is my boyfriend, Jacky."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

They made it to Abigayl's room just as the nurses were pushing people out. 

The baby was coming.


	49. Chapter 49

December 15th

Los Angeles, California

Watching the birth of your child is one of those life changing events that you can never really be prepared for. 

It changes you whether you want it to or not. 

When it's finally over, you look down at the woman you love and you're so proud of her. She was so strong. A true warrior. 

The doctor and nurses smile as they hand her your beautiful baby boy. He's perfect in every way, from his tiny toes to his big sleepy eyes. You can't imagine loving anything more than him. 

The baby is handed to you and no one says a word as tears of complete happiness drop on to the pale blue blanket keeping him warm. You know you don't deserve this little boy and you swear to always protect and love him. 

This is the beginning of a new chapter in your life. Things are going to change but you can't wait to watch it all unfold. 

The next day you take your girl home. She carries your son to his nursery and lays him down. All you can do is stare. You dont deserve her either. Everything just seems so perfect.

So

where did they go 

wrong?

This should have been the happiest day of their lives.

Why was he never able to hold his son?


	50. Chapter 50

January 18th

Los Angeles, California

This was getting old.

Ronnie rubbed his eyes, leaning back on the couch.

He just wanted to sleep.

Only problem was every time he closed his eyes he had the same dream. Flashbacks to the worst day of his life he wished he could repress forever.

He'd never felt anything like the happiness that had run through him as Dr. Lynn lifted Mycah and the tiny baby let out his first and only cry. He'd watched in horror as Mycah's tiny chest rose then fell as his last breath was pushed from his lungs before he went unnaturally still. The doctor and nurses rushed to do everything they could but no matter what they did the outcome was the same. Their son was gone.

They'd had a small funeral a few days later after the autopsy that had left the medical staff shaking their heads in confusion.

Abigayl had spent the first week in complete silence, but after a while they returned to a sense of normality. At least Aby and Jacky did. A month later and she still hadn't spoke a word to him.

Ronnie understood that out of all of them this would be hardest on her, but it wasn't easy for them either and she seemed to be, though probably unconsciously, blaming him. Why else would she continue to ostracize him?

In any other circumstance he'd leave her alone to let her deal but right now he needed them. Something needed to change. Maybe if he could just sit down and talk to her. Jacky wasn't the problem, but Ronnie knew Abigayl alienating him was wearing on J too.

With a plan in his head, Ronnie left the bedroom he'd made himself in the basement and went all the way to the top where he knew Jacky was asleep in their bedroom. Without waking him, Ronnie stole his phone from the bedside table and made his way back downstairs. Once back in his room he dialed Abigayl's number. She was out back by the pool, he'd seen her on his way back down. 

"Jacky?"

''Abigayl don't hang up." He said quickly.

She stayed silent but didn't hang up.

"Aby. Sweetie I know you don't want to talk to me. that's fine. Just listen. I want you to come to dinner with me tonight."

Still she said nothing.

"Abigayl, I need you to come with me tonight. We need to talk. I uh, I've been looking at a house over by where Ryan lives. It's not much. I won't take the house from you and Jacky but I can't live here anymore with you pretending I don't exist. You need to make a decision."

He heard her let out a long breath. "I don't want you to leave..." She whispered.

"Then be ready at seven." He said and hung up.

Now he just hoped she was telling the truth.

"What are you doing? A tie? Where are you going?"

Ronnie finished buttoning his shirt as he looked back to see Jacky standing, hip leaned against the doorframe. Though him and Jacky were on speaking terms, they had barely spoke over the last month either. He knew most of it was just because Jacky didn't want to cause any more drama between him and Abigayl. But the tension between them now was killing him. He needed Jacky.

''I'm taking Abigayl out tonight." 

Jacky frowned and moved to help him with his tie. "She's talking to you then?"

He shook his head. "No but I'm going to force her to. How is she? Any advice?"

"Uh, well she's doing better. The nightmares stopped as far as I can tell. She can talk about it now without falling apart. It's a step in the right direction." Jacky mused, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What about you J?"

He just shrugged. "I'm alright. It seems kind of unreal, you know? I'm dealing, and having Aby to-" Jacky looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jacky." He replied, sitting down beside him. "I'm glad you've had her to talk to. I'm not mad at you. I just miss you. Both of you. I'll be honest with you, depending on how tonight goes I may be moving out."

Jacky's head snapped up. "Excuse me? What the fuck?! You can't just leave. I need you here."

"I'll still be in town J. We'll still be touring together. It's not like we won't see each other."

"Ronnie don't be stupid. If you leave, I leave. I cant lose you. I told you before if I had to choose it would be you. Don't do this to me." He said, a pleading look in those blue eyes.

"Jacky could you really do that? Just walk out on Aby? Because I thought I could. I truly thought as long as I had you I would be okay without her. But if there's one thing I've learned over the last month it's that I need her now just as much as I need you. I'd have to walk away from both of you. There is no one without the other anymore."

''Well maybe you won't have to. Just see how tonight goes. Give her a chance to open back up. Please?"

Ronnie smiled, and kissed him lightly. "I'll make everything right. We need to bring light back into this house, into our lives. We can only live in this depression so long. It's not doing us any favors."

Jacky nodded. "I agree. It's like the air has become stagnant. Time to open the windows and let the breeze in."

He was so nervous. Just like that first date.

Ronnie pulled on the ends of his sleeves and wiped his hands on his jeans. What the hell was wrong with him?

Feeling eyes on him he looked up to see Abigayl coming down the front staircase. She looked so beautiful wearing a dark red dress. One of those with the flowy skirt that was long in the back and short in the front. And she was back in heels which he hadn't seen her in since last summer. Her hair was pulled back with little strands of flowers laced in. 

She was so gorgeous, he was practically salivating by the time she stood in front of him. 

"I hope this is okay. I wasn't sure what to wear. I can change if I need-"

"No, no this is fine. You look amazing." 

Abigayl smiled and looked away, her cheeks flushed. 

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said, offering his arm to her.

She blushed again taking his offer. 

He was lost in this moment. A month may not seem like much time to other people but watching the girl you love avoid you at every turn can make it seem like an eternity. Just to hear Aby speak to him again made his heart skip a beat. He couldn't lose her. Just couldn't.

He'd picked one of Aby's favorite restaurants, an Italian place not far from their house. It would give them some privacy too since each booth was in it's own alcove. 

Once they were seated and had ordered he looked at Abigayl in the faint light from the candle in the center of the table. She was doing her best to look everywhere but at him. 

"Aby? Why won't you look at me?"

She shook her head but finally looked up at him, her lashes glistening from tears she couldn't hold at bay. "I'm sorry, can you excuse me for a moment?" 

He didn't have time to answer before she slipped away.

Ronnie leaned back against the booth and racked his brain for something, anything he could say to her but ended up empty handed. 

Fifteen minutes went by before Aby returned. Her eyes were red from crying. 

"Sorry." She said quietly, but it didn't sound sad. She sounded angry.

"It's alright Aby-"

"No it's not!" She said, her jaw clenched and suddenly those big green eyes were burning into his own. 

Honestly it was a little unnerving.

''Abigayl, really it's okay. Why are you so upset?"

"Because I can't seem to do anything right. You tried to do something nice and bring me out to dinner and I can't even hold it together long enough to get through it."

Ronnie frowned at her. This wasn't about dinner. "Okay, let's just calm down. Aby tell me why you've been avoiding me since we got home from the hospital?"

Abigayl looked at him like that was the stupidest thing he possibly could have said. "I did everything they told me to do and I still let you down. I tried to take care of myself. I don't know what I did wrong. I know how excited you were about the baby. And now because of me you had to bury your son. I knew in your position I wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me. So I stayed away from both of you. Jacky came to me. I assumed you just couldn't forgive me, and now you say you're going to move out. So I guess my assumption was right." She said, mundanely folding her napkin and placing it in her lap. 

Ronnie sat there completely dumbfounded. She thought he was blaiming her for what happened to Mycah? How could she even begin to think that?

''Abigayl, what happened wasn't your fault. There was nothing any of us could have done. You heard the doctor. If you want to blame someone then blame me."

"That doesn't make any sense. You didn't do anything."

"Makes just as much sense as you thinking it was your fault. And as for me moving out. The only reason I've even thought about it is because I feel like I'm losing you. Like you don't want me around anymore."

He watched as Aby scooted out of the booth and came over to his side moving in beside him. 

"I think we've both been avoiding each other for the same reason. I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry for the way I've acted since we got home. Think you can forgive me?"

Ronnie just smiled and kissed her forehead. "Already have sweetheart."

They were quiet as their food arrived, but it was a comfortable silence. 

"So, I talked to Dr. Lynn just after the funeral." Aby suddenly started.

"What about?"

"She was there during the aut- uh, the examination. She was the only one who saw Mycah with his eyes open." She replied, tears forming in her eyes again. But she smiled as she looked up at him. "She said he'd had the most beautiful bright blue eyes she'd ever seen. Most babies have blue eyes I guess, but she said his were different, almost white blue."

Ronnie's breath caught in his throat. Mycah had been Jacky's son. Originally, he had thought finding out Mycah wasn't his would shatter him, but now that it was actually put in his face he really didn't care. Mycah had been just as much his whether biologically or not. Ronnie was sure J would feel the same way.

"Have you told J yet?"

Aby shook her head. "No, I didn't want to until you knew. I thought about just keeping it to myself as much as this whole situation has drained him."

"As much as I hate keeping anything from either of you, I think that may be a good idea. I don't know what this would do to him. Maybe we should just keep this between you and I."

When they were done and the table was cleared Abigayl moved to sit with him again.

''Thank you for forcing me to come out tonight." she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're very welcome Aby. Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I do."

Twenty minutes later they were barefoot walking over the warm sand as the ocean tried desperately to steal it from under their feet. The moon was full over the water

illuminating the beach enough he could see Aby smile as she watched the waves roll in and out. This was perfect. Like end to a sappy movie perfect.

"So the UK huh?" Abigayl said suddenly. "You ready for that?"

"I feel better that you'll be with us. To be honest considering everything that's happened since the announcement it almost feels wrong to be excited about this tour."

Abigayl turned from the water to look up at him. "You shouldn't feel that way. This is a huge step for you. Would it make you feel better if I said I'm excited about going? I can't wait to see you and J perform for all those kids. They've waited for so long, it's going to be insane."

Surprisingly enough that did make him feel better. ''I know. I think the fans are more ready than we are. I'm glad you're coming with us though. I think we're going to stay over a few days after the tour to go visit J's parents. Maybe he can show us where he grew up."

Abigayl smiled. ''I'd like that." She said, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Butterflies.

She had fucking butterflies. Why? This wasn't like going out on your first date with that hot senior your freshman year of high school. Just a walk on the beach with her husband. So why was she so giddy?

"Are you alright Aby?"

Abigayl smiled as she was once again lost in those deep brown eyes. "I'm fine. Just fine. Wait. We'll be in London right? Do you think I could sneak away for awhile to go visit Tristan's grave?" 

Ronnie didn't even hesitate. "Of course you can. We can take you if you want or if you'd rather go alone I can make sure you get there."

''I'd rather go alone. I need to uh, talk to him if that makes sense."

He just smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "It makes sense. I'll make sure you get there, don't worry."

They walked on a little further, the cool water slowly rushing over their feet as the tide rolled in and out. 

Without warning Ronnie grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to a stop, turning her in the surf to face him. 

"So Jacky's parents only live about 7 hours from Paris..."

He mused.

Abigayl frowned up at him. "And?"

Ronnie grinned at her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "And maybe I want to take you and Jacky to Paris. It's supposed to be the City of Love right? I want to take the two people I love most there. What do you think?"

Aby laced her fingers together behind his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "I think I would love to go to Paris with you. And Jacky of course. Just think, romantic kisses on top of the Eiffel tower-"

"Abigayl, don't make me regret my decision."

"What? You won't kiss me above the city?" She asked, teasingly kissing along his jaw.

"I don't know. I'm not really one for all that cheesy romantic stuff." 

He was so full of shit. Only the fans would believe that. 

"Oh, of course. I guess Jacky and I will have to go visit all those cheeky little places then." She said, nipping at his throat.

She felt his breathing become more erratic as he pulled her closer. Aby knew she should stop, but she was dying for his touch after so long, just to know he still wanted her. And they had walked far enough down the beach they were fairly secluded, especially in the dark. 

"Aby..." He whispered a warning, his fingers biting into her hips as she unbuttoned his shirt placing kisses to the colorful skin of his chest.

Before she could get any further, Aby found herself pressed against the warm sand. Ronnie kissed along her shoulder as he untied the top of her dress and his knee nudged her thighs further apart. Abigayl was so lost to those kisses her hips lifted off the ground as one long finger slipped into her. She was so hot she thought she'd melt.

"Shhh Aby, you gotta be quiet." He told her but she could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I can't. Not when you're doing...THAT!" She said and he laughed again before kissing her. 

Another finger joined the first and Aby rocked her hips against his hand trying to find some relief for the tension coiling inside her, but he wasn't giving it to her. Not yet. 

But just before she fell over the edge he stopped, going completely still. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Ronnie stood up, pulling her with him. He wrapped one arm around her, keeping her decent since her dress had slid down to her hips, just as the beam of a flashlight landed on them. 

"What's going on down here? This part of the beach is closed. What are you kids up- Oh."

Abigayl couldn't help but laugh as the now embarrassed member of beach patrol turned away from them.

"You kids need to get out of here. I'm going to check further down the beach, if someone wanted to sneak away I probably wouldn't catch them." 

They didn't need to be told twice. Abigayl quickly tied her dress back up then they took off down the beach back towards the car. Once they were back in the safety of the Cadillac they both started laughing. 

"Well that wasn't exactly what I had planned for the night."

Abigayl shook her head and held her stomach as she tried to stop laughing. "No, this was so much better. I needed this. I needed to laugh again. Thank you." She said as he started the car.

Ronnie smiled and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Thank you for coming out with me. Now let's get home. We have unfinished business."

Abigayl wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and picked up a tray of little cookies and cakes that Rosa had made earlier in the day before heading back down to the basement. They'd made a makeshift bed with couch cushions, pillows, and blankets and basically spent the whole evening and night in bed. After setting the tray down on the coffee table, Abigayl plopped down on Jacky's lap where he was sat laid back against the couch, one knee propped up, a white sheet pulled over him. He hadn't lost his tan from the summer and looked damn near edible. 

Jacky watched her take one of the little cakes from the tray and take a bite. Strawberry. His favorite. 

"Aren't you gonna share?" He said, eyes trained on her lips.

"Haven't I been sharing all night?" She replied, offering him a bite of her cake.

"Mhm."

Abigayl smiled and leaned in to lick the icing from his bottom lip then tugged with her teeth. Jacky moaned against her mouth and she felt him get hard again under her. How was he not wore out yet? 

"Geez you guys could at least wait for me." Ronnie half whined as he sat down with them. 

"I'm impatient." Jacky teased. "I love this icing. Hmm Ronnie remember the caramel?"

Caramel? What was he talking about? 

Ronnie licked his lips as his eyes traveled down Jacky's body. "I do...That was a good morning." He said, trailing his fingertips down his chest.

While Ronnie was distracting him, Abigayl ran her hand down to remove the sheet from between them. She couldn't help the hiss that eacaped her lips as she felt him hot and hard against her core. She needed him like they hadn't spent the last few hours kissing and touching. Before she lost her confidence, Abigayl wrapped her hand around him and carefully lowered herself, letting him fill her inch by aching inch. 

The gasp on Jacky's lips was silenced as Ronnie turned his head, kissing him hard. 

Abigayl planted her palms against his chest and rocked her hips against his until her nails left little crescent marks in his skin. She knew he was close as his eyes closed and his head fell back against the couch leaving his throat exposed to her. Abigayl leaned forward and bit into that sensitive skin as Ronnie pulled the blanket away from her latching on to her breast, teasing with his teeth. Aby didn't even try to be quiet when a cry tore out of her throat as her entire body clenched and she fell exhausted against Jacky's chest. 

Abigayl was completely limp as Ronnie lifted her from Jacky's lap holding her close to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked lazily.

"Aw, sweetie Jacky took care of you, but who's gonna take care of him?" He said, tapping her nose with his finger. 

Abigayl giggled and batted his hand away. "Fine, fine." She kissed his cheek and crawled up on to the couch. "You take care of our boy, but I get to watch."

Jacky leaned his head back to look up at her. "You're just gonna watch?"

Abigayl twisted a long piece of J's hair around her finger before leaning down to kiss him. "I'm gonna watch. For now." She started, motioning for Ronnie to go ahead. "Do you want to try to persuade me otherwise?"

Jacky gave her a flirty smile and kissed her again, deeper this time. Abigayl ran her hands down over his shoulders, running her nails up his chest just as Ronnie took him into his mouth. Jacky all but came unglued. Aby smiled against his lips and tried to hold him down. 

She watched as Ronnie grazed Jacky with his teeth and that was it. J reached back and grabbed her hair as he climaxed, his jaw clenched so tight she thought his teeth would crack. Aby left little kisses along his shoulder as Jacky finally relaxed and let go of her.

His eyes were foggy as he tried to lift his head again.

"Come on J. Come here."

Jacky didn't fight as Ronnie pulled him into his arms and laid down on their makeshift bed then reached out to her. Abigayl slid down from the couch and wrapped one arm around Jacky's waist, before kissing the back of his neck. She fell asleep happy, feeling hopeful for the first time in what seemed like forever.


	51. Chapter 51

February 12th

Glasgow, United Kingdom

8:15

What the fuck?

Abigayl cursed under her breath as she stared at the numbers on her phone screen. She could have sworn it was 8:15 ten minutes ago too. Time seemed to have stopped. Max's plane was supposed to arrive at 7:30 but had been delayed do to weather for an hour. That hour was driving her insane.

The bus was back at the venue where most everyone was still asleep. Technically Max could have just took a taxi to the venue but she figured he might like to see a familiar face and she had been up anyway.

The sound of an incoming text actually startled her as she'd drifted off into lala land.

Ronnie: Where the hell are you?

Before she could even type a reply her phone started ringing.

"Hello?

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

He honestly sounded worried and that made her feel a little guilty.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm at the airport waiting for Max. I left you guys a note. I didn't mean to worry you." She said pulling her legs up into the chair under her.

"Aby you can't just take off like that. This isn't LA. Please don't go off alone again."

"Okay I promise I won't. His plane just landed. We'll be back soon. I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too." He answered.

Hanging up the phone, Abigayl watched the flight status on the screen above her. It was almost twenty minutes before he finally showed up and walked right past her.

"Hey Maxy." She said as he walked by.

He turned around, a confused look on his face until he saw her. Then he grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Hey baby girl! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore so I got a taxi and here I am. How are you?" She asked as he let her go.

"I'm good. Doing okay."

Abigayl narrowed her eyes at him. He looked okay. Healthy.

"Aby I swear I'm alright. No backtracks. I don't really know why I'm here though. I probably should have asked when Ronnie told me to get on a plane."

"Like you had a choice? He said jump, you said how high? It's good that you're here trust me. What's this?" She asked, tugging on a lone braid in his long hair. It had a neon green bead at the end.

Max just laughed. "Courtesy of my new girlfriend, Mikayla."

Abigayl raised a brow at him. "Girlfriend?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah, she's cute. Almost 8. I think thing are getting pretty serious. That or she just liked my 'girl hair'."

Aby couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't imagine being stuck on a plane next to an 8 year old for twelve hours. Kids liked him though.

"Well I hope you at least met her parents." She teased as they headed out of the airport.

"Of course. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

Aby just rolled her eyes. "Get in the taxi you creep."

"You're in Glasgow! Holy shit."

Abigayl stood beside Jacky in the venue's parking lot watching Ronnie and Max hug each other to death.

"I know! It's crazy right?" Ronnie said, a huge smile on his face. Abigayl knew he'd missed Max since Warped. And even then they hadn't spent much time together.

"Yeah, I didn't think they'd ever let your punk ass into the UK."

"They let your drugged up ass in here!" Ronnie countered.

Max just laughed. "That's true. So what exactly am I doing here?"

Ronnie glanced at her then Jacky then back at Max. "Staying out of trouble for the most part. Jacky's tech couldn't come with us, would you mind helping him out?"

Abigayl was sure Max's smart mouth would make this into a fight. After all, he was a performer, not a crew member.

"Yeah of course I can do that." He replied turning to Jacky. "Wanna show me what I'm doing?"

Jacky seemed just as shocked as she was. "I uh, yeah sure."

Abigayl was still confused as the two left the bus.

"Ronnie, what are you doing? J's tech? You really think he's going to be happy doing that?"

Ronnie shrugged. "Max is pretty easy to please. What else is he gonna do right now? He'd want to do something to repay me for bringing him here. This will make him feel like he has."

"When are you going to tell him you want him in the band?"

"After Ron announces he's leaving at the show in Brighton. If Max gets any inclination that I did this for him he'll refuse. Abigayl he's my best friend. I know how to handle him. Don't worry." He replied and kissed her cheek before heading back to the shower.

It all seemed too easy.

"Max get everything figured out?"

Jacky nodded not looking up from his guitar. They were the only ones on the bus now. She had been putting a few pieces into a puzzle they'd started yesterday while J was playing little riffs. She loved listening to him play but for whatever reason today she was just too agitated to enjoy it.

"Jacky what do you think about him being here?"

Again he didn't look up, just shrugged his shoulders.

Abigayl got up from the booth table and put her hand around the neck of his guitar putting a halt to the music.

"What?" He asked looking up at her. "What's it matter if he's here Aby? Max is helping me, which makes me happy and Ronnie's happier because now he doesn't have to worry about him with Craig and the others. It's good that he's here. Why are you freaking out about this?"

Aby flopped down on the couch next to him. "I don't know! Just something about it seems weird to me. I love Max but we don't have much information to go on. I mean he did drop everything pretty fast and fly half way around the world. What about when we go home? Does he have a place to go to? What happens then?"

Jacky took a deep breath and set his guitar on the ground. "Abigayl, you have to stop. Stop stressing about this. Just roll with it. What's the point in worrying about it now?"

Jacky was right. She was being dumb. There was no reason for her to worry. So why couldn't she stop?

"The two of them got into a lot of trouble together..." She muttered.

"You're worried that if they're together too long they'll slip back into old habits?"

Aby nodded. "History repeats itself."

Jacky was quiet for a moment. "I hadn't thought about that." He finally said. "We'll just have to hope for the best. It's all we can do. I need you on my side though. We have to give this a chance, if only for Ronnie's sake. Don't try to convince him to make max leave. Just wait and see how things work out."

"Okay, I'm on your side J."

Ronnie looked up from where he'd been staring at the floor as a pair of black boots came into his line of sight.

"Why you sitting down here in the basement?" Jacky asked.

"Just thinking. What's up?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just letting you know I'm headed down the street. Need coffee. You want anything?"

"Uh, sure. Hey J? Are you okay with this? With Max being here?"

Jacky's expression gave no hint one way or another. "Would it matter if I wasn't? Do what you need to do." He said, turning back down the hallway.

"Jacky. Jacky! Stop a second." He said getting up to follow him. "Babe please stop."

Reluctantly Jacky stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Can I walk down there with you?"

He just shrugged and continued walking again.

Ronnie let him go, keeping pace with him until they walked out the back door and past the buses but then he just couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Jacky please talk to me. You weren't upset this morning

If this is pissing you off you have to tell me."

"Okay, just give me a second. I have to word this right or you'll get pissed. So just walk with me."

Though he wanted answers now, Ronnie let it drop and walked with him down the street to a coffee shop. They were halfway back to the venue before he started talking again.

"Aby and I talked this morning. She made some valid points. She's worried that since you and Max got hooked on drugs together before that it might happen again." He said, staring at the sidewalk.

"Not going to happen. He and I have already talked about that. I catch him doing anything and he's out. I refuse to have that around me. But I don't think that's what has you upset. Is it?"

Jacky shook his head. "You and Max have been friends forever. You're practically brothers. I get that. You guys have so much history together....I'm cool with him being around I just don't want you to forget about us because you guys are together again."

"You think Max will come between you and me? Jacky that's crazy. I don't care about him the same way. You know that. There's no reason for you to worry." He told him.

They were outside the venue now but Jacky still wouldn't look up at him. Ronnie pulled him to a stop but Jacky looked everywhere but at him. So he did the next best thing and leaned down to lightly nip his throat while running his hand up the back of J's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair.

Jacky turned then, their lips barely touching. He felt J's tongue run along his bottom lip asking for entrance and let him in. As they kissed he held him tight. No way would someone come between them.

"I'll see you inside." J said as he pulled away.

"Hey, we good?"

He nodded, black hair falling into his eyes. "Yeah, we're good."

Ronnie breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Jacky disappear through the back door. He hated, absolutely detested, upsetting him. J had enough problems, he didn't want to add to them.

The scent of cinnamon invaded his nose and he turned to find Max walking up to him.

"Man, that is never not going to be weird." He said with a laugh.

"What's weird?"

"You and Jacky. I mean back before you went to prison if you had told me in a few years I'd catch you making out with your boyfriend in a parking lot I'd have asked what drug you were on and if you'd share. It's the guitar right? Guitarists are hot. Should I be worried?"

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah Max you should probably watch yourself since I have such a huge crush on you and all."

Max shrugged. "I don't blame you. I'd have a crush on me too. Just remember, you can look but you can't touch." He added, flipping his hair and heading towards the building.

Ronnie rolled his eyes and followed his friend into the venue. Man, he'd missed this.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

February 12th

Glasgow, United Kingdom

8:15

What the fuck?

Abigayl cursed under her breath as she stared at the numbers on her phone screen. She could have sworn it was 8:15 ten minutes ago too. Time seemed to have stopped. Max's plane was supposed to arrive at 7:30 but had been delayed do to weather for an hour. That hour was driving her insane.

The bus was back at the venue where most everyone was still asleep. Technically Max could have just took a taxi to the venue but she figured he might like to see a familiar face and she had been up anyway.

The sound of an incoming text actually startled her as she'd drifted off into lala land.

Ronnie: Where the hell are you?

Before she could even type a reply her phone started ringing.

"Hello?

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

He honestly sounded worried and that made her feel a little guilty.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm at the airport waiting for Max. I left you guys a note. I didn't mean to worry you." She said pulling her legs up into the chair under her.

"Aby you can't just take off like that. This isn't LA. Please don't go off alone again."

"Okay I promise I won't. His plane just landed. We'll be back soon. I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too." He answered.

Hanging up the phone, Abigayl watched the flight status on the screen above her. It was almost twenty minutes before he finally showed up and walked right past her.

"Hey Maxy." She said as he walked by.

He turned around, a confused look on his face until he saw her. Then he grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Hey baby girl! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore so I got a taxi and here I am. How are you?" She asked as he let her go.

"I'm good. Doing okay."

Abigayl narrowed her eyes at him. He looked okay. Healthy.

"Aby I swear I'm alright. No backtracks. I don't really know why I'm here though. I probably should have asked when Ronnie told me to get on a plane."

"Like you had a choice? He said jump, you said how high? It's good that you're here trust me. What's this?" She asked, tugging on a lone braid in his long hair. It had a neon green bead at the end.

Max just laughed. "Courtesy of my new girlfriend, Mikayla."

Abigayl raised a brow at him. "Girlfriend?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah, she's cute. Almost 8. I think thing are getting pretty serious. That or she just liked my 'girl hair'."

Aby couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't imagine being stuck on a plane next to an 8 year old for twelve hours. Kids liked him though.

"Well I hope you at least met her parents." She teased as they headed out of the airport.

"Of course. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

Aby just rolled her eyes. "Get in the taxi you creep."

"You're in Glasgow! Holy shit."

Abigayl stood beside Jacky in the venue's parking lot watching Ronnie and Max hug each other to death.

"I know! It's crazy right?" Ronnie said, a huge smile on his face. Abigayl knew he'd missed Max since Warped. And even then they hadn't spent much time together.

"Yeah, I didn't think they'd ever let your punk ass into the UK."

"They let your drugged up ass in here!" Ronnie countered.

Max just laughed. "That's true. So what exactly am I doing here?"

Ronnie glanced at her then Jacky then back at Max. "Staying out of trouble for the most part. Jacky's tech couldn't come with us, would you mind helping him out?"

Abigayl was sure Max's smart mouth would make this into a fight. After all, he was a performer, not a crew member.

"Yeah of course I can do that." He replied turning to Jacky. "Wanna show me what I'm doing?"

Jacky seemed just as shocked as she was. "I uh, yeah sure."

Abigayl was still confused as the two left the bus.

"Ronnie, what are you doing? J's tech? You really think he's going to be happy doing that?"

Ronnie shrugged. "Max is pretty easy to please. What else is he gonna do right now? He'd want to do something to repay me for bringing him here. This will make him feel like he has."

"When are you going to tell him you want him in the band?"

"After Ron announces he's leaving at the show in Brighton. If Max gets any inclination that I did this for him he'll refuse. Abigayl he's my best friend. I know how to handle him. Don't worry." He replied and kissed her cheek before heading back to the shower.

It all seemed too easy.

"Max get everything figured out?"

Jacky nodded not looking up from his guitar. They were the only ones on the bus now. She had been putting a few pieces into a puzzle they'd started yesterday while J was playing little riffs. She loved listening to him play but for whatever reason today she was just too agitated to enjoy it.

"Jacky what do you think about him being here?"

Again he didn't look up, just shrugged his shoulders.

Abigayl got up from the booth table and put her hand around the neck of his guitar putting a halt to the music.

"What?" He asked looking up at her. "What's it matter if he's here Aby? Max is helping me, which makes me happy and Ronnie's happier because now he doesn't have to worry about him with Craig and the others. It's good that he's here. Why are you freaking out about this?"

Aby flopped down on the couch next to him. "I don't know! Just something about it seems weird to me. I love Max but we don't have much information to go on. I mean he did drop everything pretty fast and fly half way around the world. What about when we go home? Does he have a place to go to? What happens then?"

Jacky took a deep breath and set his guitar on the ground. "Abigayl, you have to stop. Stop stressing about this. Just roll with it. What's the point in worrying about it now?"

Jacky was right. She was being dumb. There was no reason for her to worry. So why couldn't she stop?

"The two of them got into a lot of trouble together..." She muttered.

"You're worried that if they're together too long they'll slip back into old habits?"

Aby nodded. "History repeats itself."

Jacky was quiet for a moment. "I hadn't thought about that." He finally said. "We'll just have to hope for the best. It's all we can do. I need you on my side though. We have to give this a chance, if only for Ronnie's sake. Don't try to convince him to make max leave. Just wait and see how things work out."

"Okay, I'm on your side J."

Ronnie looked up from where he'd been staring at the floor as a pair of black boots came into his line of sight.

"Why you sitting down here in the basement?" Jacky asked.

"Just thinking. What's up?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just letting you know I'm headed down the street. Need coffee. You want anything?"

"Uh, sure. Hey J? Are you okay with this? With Max being here?"

Jacky's expression gave no hint one way or another. "Would it matter if I wasn't? Do what you need to do." He said, turning back down the hallway.

"Jacky. Jacky! Stop a second." He said getting up to follow him. "Babe please stop."

Reluctantly Jacky stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Can I walk down there with you?"

He just shrugged and continued walking again.

Ronnie let him go, keeping pace with him until they walked out the back door and past the buses but then he just couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Jacky please talk to me. You weren't upset this morning

If this is pissing you off you have to tell me."

"Okay, just give me a second. I have to word this right or you'll get pissed. So just walk with me."

Though he wanted answers now, Ronnie let it drop and walked with him down the street to a coffee shop. They were halfway back to the venue before he started talking again.

"Aby and I talked this morning. She made some valid points. She's worried that since you and Max got hooked on drugs together before that it might happen again." He said, staring at the sidewalk.

"Not going to happen. He and I have already talked about that. I catch him doing anything and he's out. I refuse to have that around me. But I don't think that's what has you upset. Is it?"

Jacky shook his head. "You and Max have been friends forever. You're practically brothers. I get that. You guys have so much history together....I'm cool with him being around I just don't want you to forget about us because you guys are together again."

"You think Max will come between you and me? Jacky that's crazy. I don't care about him the same way. You know that. There's no reason for you to worry." He told him.

They were outside the venue now but Jacky still wouldn't look up at him. Ronnie pulled him to a stop but Jacky looked everywhere but at him. So he did the next best thing and leaned down to lightly nip his throat while running his hand up the back of J's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair.

Jacky turned then, their lips barely touching. He felt J's tongue run along his bottom lip asking for entrance and let him in. As they kissed he held him tight. No way would someone come between them.

"I'll see you inside." J said as he pulled away.

"Hey, we good?"

He nodded, black hair falling into his eyes. "Yeah, we're good."

Ronnie breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Jacky disappear through the back door. He hated, absolutely detested, upsetting him. J had enough problems, he didn't want to add to them.

The scent of cinnamon invaded his nose and he turned to find Max walking up to him.

"Man, that is never not going to be weird." He said with a laugh.

"What's weird?"

"You and Jacky. I mean back before you went to prison if you had told me in a few years I'd catch you making out with your boyfriend in a parking lot I'd have asked what drug you were on and if you'd share. It's the guitar right? Guitarists are hot. Should I be worried?"

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah Max you should probably watch yourself since I have such a huge crush on you and all."

Max shrugged. "I don't blame you. I'd have a crush on me too. Just remember, you can look but you can't touch." He added, flipping his hair and heading towards the building.

Ronnie rolled his eyes and followed his friend into the venue. Man, he'd missed this.


	53. Chapter 53

February 26th

Portsmouth, United Kingdom

Ronnie ducked as he walked into the kitchen, a giant plate going over his head carried by Luna, who had flown in last night. The kitchen was a disaster with everyone trying to help Madelyn cook breakfast for them all. The three bands had invaded Jacky's parent's house last night after the show in Brighton to celebrate and say goodbye after Ron's announcement at the show. Maddy and Dom didn't seem to mind having them all there. Jacky said his mom craved the chaos.

Through the throng of people he saw Jacky helping his mom flip pancakes. He looked so happy here.

They'd known each other for years now, but Ronnie had never really took the time to study Jacky. To find out, at least aestetically , why he was attracted to him. As J laughed with his mother he really looked at him. He could see why girls called him pretty. The cut of his jaw that was both strong yet delicate. Big blue eyes that showed so much emotion even when J thought he was hiding it. Ronnie let his eyes wander down the long line of his neck to his shoulders that were far too broad to be feminine. His hips were in proportion to his shoulders, giving him the hourglass shape most women would kill for. If he was to call a man beautiful Jacky would definitely make the cut. 

After a few seconds Ronnie finally realized Jacky was looking back at him, a smirk curving his lips. He just smiled back and J held up a finger telling him one second. 

During the time he had been salivating over him, Jacky's mom had gone out to the dining room so J yelled to her from the kitchen.

"Hey mum! I'm going upstairs for a minute."

"Have someone take over first babe!" She called back. 

Jacky got Andy to take the spatula from him then crooked a finger at him to follow before heading upstairs. 

He caught up with him on the second story landing.

"What are we doing?"

Jacky looked kinda nervous as he replied. "I want to show you something nobody but my parents and Nikky have ever seen." 

"Okay?" He said as J took hold of his hand and pulled him down to the last door at the end of the hallway.

Jacky stood to the side so Ronnie took that as his cue to open the door. Inside was a bedroom all done in black and violet. It was clean for the most part except the walls. Almost every inch of the dark purple walls were covered in sheet music, random music jotted down on sticky notes, and two posters. One was a tour poster from the band Helloween, the other....

Ronnie glanced back at Jacky, who's eyes were trained on the carpet, before splaying his hand over his own hand on the poster. He hadn't seen this photo in a long time. It was from a photoshoot Max and he had done with Epitaph when they first got signed to the label. What a punk ass little kid. 

But why did Jacky have a poster of him on his wall?

"You were amazing then too." Jacky said quietly, coming up behind him.

"No J, I was an idiot. I don't even remember half the shows I played back then."

Jacky shook his head and sat down on his bed. " I was 16 when I first heard you sing. I used to dream about what it would be like to play in a band with you. Guess you were my hero too. Kept me practicing. I would sit in here for hours playing all of this." He said, motioning to the pages on the walls. "I wanted to be good enough to play with someone like you."

He'd achieved far more than that, Ronnie thought to himself as he sat down next to him. "Jacky I think you may have gone a little too far buddy. You are way better than any band I'm in."

Jacky smiled and laid back. "My 16 year old self would be freaking out right now. Never thought I'd have Ronnie fucking Radke in my bedroom, sitting on my bed."

"I'm gonna fangirl tweet that I'm in Jacky fucking Vincent's bed." He teased, moving to sit straddling J's hips.

"Nobody's fucking in my bed right now."Jacky laughed.

"Not yet." He quipped, and started tickling Jacky's sides.

He had him laughing and squirming around so much he couldn't hardly breathe.

"Ronnie stop! Stop. Please stop." He whined.

"Since you asked so nicely." He teased flattening his palms on J's stomach. As his breathing returned to normal he looked up at him all long curling lashes and baby blue eyes. 

"I love you Ronnie." 

Ronnie leaned forward and kissed him, just lightly. "I love you too baby."

Jacky grinned back at him and rolled his hips sliding his hands up his thighs then trailed a fingertip down the zipper of his jeans.

"Jacky...stop." He said, running his hands up under J's shirt. 

"You're not stopping. I don't wanna stop. I want you to kiss me." He answered, sitting up. 

"How can I say no to you?" 

Jacky just shrugged and leaned in to kiss him. That scent of spring invaded his senses as he tugged on one of his snakebites. Ronnie took the sounds he made as permission and pulled Jacky's shirt off then pushed him back on the bed. Lazily he kissed a path down his throat.

"Jacky. Ronnie? You guys up here still?"

Ronnie cursed as he heard Max's voice from just down the hall. Jacky let out a heavy sigh just as Max stepped into the open doorway.

"Whoa. Fuck me. Sorry!" He said, quickly ducking back out.

"It's fine Max." Ronnie replied standing up and pulling Jacky with him. "What's up?"

"There's someone here to see Jacky. Some guy and a chick. Maddy said come get him." 

Jacky paled. "Nikky and Genevieve. Great. This should be awkward." He muttered pulling his shirt back on. 

"Who's Nikky?" Max asked.

"Jacky's ex." 

"Wait. You had a boyfriend before?"

As the two discussed Jacky's previous love life, Ronnie sat on the edge of the bed trying to pretend J hadn't worked him up past the point of no return. Holy fuck this was painful. 

"Ronnie!"

He looked up to see both Max and Jacky staring at him. 

"What?"

Max gave him that 'what the fuck' look. "Dude I've said your name like ten times. You okay?" 

Before he could answer Jacky started laughing. "Max, would you go down and tell my mum we'll be just a minute? Please?" 

Max just looked confused. "Yeah, sure." He said before turning away from the door. Jacky watched him leave until his footsteps could no longer be heard. 

"Why'd you do that?" 

J smiled as he walked over and sat on his lap. 

"Gives me time to help you. I started it. I'm gonna finish it."

"Jacky it's good to see you again!" 

Ronnie was ashamed to say he felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched Jacky and Nikolai greet one another. Abigayl must have noticed too because she slid her arm around his waist. 

"It's good to see you too Nikolai. And Genevieve, nice to meet you." Jacky said, shaking the woman's hand. She was pretty. Tall, long red hair. Looked the part of a doctor's wife. 

"You too Jacky. Nikky's told me so much about you." She replied. 

"Nikky, Genevieve, this is my uh, well my girlfriend Abigayl and my boyfriend, Ronnie." Jacky said, pointing to each of them. 

They both shook hands with the couple, who didn't seem at all shocked by their relationship which was a relief. 

As Abigayl pulled away from him wandering off somewhere with Genevieve, he was left with Jacky and Nikolai and to say he was unhappy about it would be an understatement. Why was this guy making him feel so....undeserving?

The more he thought about it the more pissed off he became. Jacky could have had a great life with Nikolai. He wouldn't have wanted for anything. Hell the guy was a fucking surgeon. Nothing Ronnie could do would ever measure up to that. Honestly he'd never felt SO much like trash in his entire life. Why in the hell had Jacky left? To live alone for years so far from his family? Just to play in a band that was constantly under attack? Boy had he made the wrong decision.

Couldn't he go somewhere else? 

That was all Ronnie could think as he sat at the dining room table with Jacky and Nikolai. Everyone except Max, Danny, Luna, Ash, and Jeff had left for the airport soon after breakfast so it wasn't like there were tons of people to go talk to as an excuse to get away from the two. Abigayl was still off with the wife so that was out too. That and Jacky had a death grip on his hand anyway. 

"I have to be honest, until Jacky and I talked earlier this year I had never heard of Falling in Reverse. So I went and bought the albums." Nikolai started, then turned to him. "I was a bit worried that Jacky was over exaggerating when he went on about you Ronnie, but I can see that he wasn't. You're definitely one of a kind in the music scene today."

"Uh, thanks." Was all he could force out of his mouth. 

Jacky squeezed his hand and Ronnie wanted to beat his head against the table. But that would be inappropriate wouldn't it? Couldn't lightning strike or something? Anything to end this. 

"Hey baby, it's time we head out or we'll be late." Genevieve said as her and Abigayl walked into the room. Nikolai nodded. "Yes, of course. I lost track of time. It was very nice to meet both of you. Good to see Jacky with people who care so much about him. J we'll talk soon. Have a safe trip back to the states."

"We will. Thanks for coming by Nikky. Say goodbye to my mum and dad before you leave. You know how she is." Jacky said as he rolled his eyes. 

Before long it was just the three of them in the dining room. 

"I think I love that woman." Abigayl said with a sigh as she sat down across them. "Gen said she has a photoshoot in LA in a few weeks. I promised to take her out shopping."

"That was quick. Must be a girl thing." Jacky teased. "I'm glad you like her though. I didn't know they were stopping by. You didn't seem to happy to meet him though, Ronnie you okay?"

No. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Of watching you laugh with Mr. Perfect. "Don't worry about me. Anyways, we better get out stuff packed up. If we wait much longer it'll be late by the time we get to Paris."

"Paris!" Abigayl yelled excitedly as she stood up. "Come on!"

"You are now officially in France Aby." Jacky said turning sideways in his seat. 

Ronnie glanced back to see Abigayl smiling like crazy as her face was all but smashed against the window of the rental car. 

"That was insane!" She squealed. "Jacky did you see that bridge? It was huge!"

She was so excited it was hard not to be too. Ronnie's mood had gradually turned positive the farther from Portsmouth they got. 

"This is so much prettier than California." Max told Aby, pointing out at something.

Jacky looked over at him from the passenger's seat, a silly grin on his face. He was happy to be here too.

Despite their excitement, both Abigayl and Max were out like a light about half an hour after the bridge. Which was OK because he had a feeling Jacky had something to say. And boy wouldn't you know it, he was right.

"You didn't like Nikky being at my house, did you?" He asked quietly.

Ronnie let out a long breath, there was no point in lying to him, he'd know anyway.

"No, I didn't. I'm not proud of it Jacky but yeah that guy brought out the jealous asshole in me. I mean come, on the guys a doctor. Think of how your life would be right now if you had stayed with him. You definitely wouldn't have been living in some apartment building in Vegas that constantly got raided for drugs."

Jacky frowned and shook his head. "I'd be the one in a suit late for the opera. That's not me. It never was. Even when we were dating we met in the middle. Nikolai never came to my shows. He hated it. And I hated going with his family anywhere. Nikky was born high society and has stayed there. That's not where I want to be. I love my life Ronnie, really. I regret nothing. I wouldn't trade joining this band for all the money in the world because then I wouldn't have you and Aby. I'm where I want to be. And I could see your mind working, comparing yourself to him. Yeah he's a doctor. So what? He's been given every advantage in life. It's easy to succeed when success is handed to you. That's why I love you. Everything in life was against you and you still succeeded. Babe, you have achieved so much more than he ever will. You're always telling me to stop doubting myself, well I'll make you a promise. I won't tear myself down anymore if you don't."

That was a proposition he couldn't pass up. He'd do anything to get J to see how amazing he really was. 

"Fine. It's a deal." 

The Hôtel Plaza Athénée royal suite. Holy fuck.

Abigayl spun around trying to take in everything as she walked through the suite the boys had booked for their Paris get away. It had four bedrooms so they could all stay together even. She didn't even want to imagine what they'd paid for it. 

"What do you think Beauty? Big enough?" Danny asked, standing beside her. 

"It's huge! I can't believe this. I'm afraid to touch anything." She answered. 

"Well you have fun with that. I'm gonna go have sex with Luna in every room."

"Gross Danny. Have fun." She replied and wandered into one of the bedrooms then flopped down on the bed. Jacky came in and laid down next to her. "Feels good to be out of the car."

"Amen." She said rolling over to lay her head on his chest. 

The bed dipped down as Max flopped down on the other side. "Do we actually have to go out tomorrow? We could just stay here." 

Abigayl was beginning to think he had a good point.

"Oh come on Maxy you know you wanna come see everything with us." She said reaching over her head to tug on his hair. 

"Yes because I want to watch you all make out all over Paris. That just sounds like the perfect way to spend the day." He scoffed. 

"Don't be jealous. I'm sure Ronnie would love to make out with you later." She teased. 

Max just shook his head. 

"Who am I making out with?" Ronnie said as he came into the room and shut the door. 

"Maxy, he's feeling left out." She replied pulling a pouty face.

"Ah, maybe later bud, I desperately want a shower." He kissed Aby's forehead before grabbing his bag and heading into the bathroom.

Max didn't say anything but suddenly got up and left the room. What was up with him? 

"I'm thinking a showers a good idea." 

"Whatever Jacky, I doubt that's what is on your mind. Go, go ahead." She said, pushing him off the bed.

"We got interrupted this morning. You hush!" He said harshly, but he let a smile slip as he turned around. 

Her boys...what was she going to do with them?

Deciding she didn't necessarily need to hear what was happening in the shower, Abigayl shut the door behind her and headed out to the living room. Jeff and Ashley were there, looking like they were trying to devour one another. 

"Hey!" She yelled, clapping her hands beside them. 

They pulled apart so fast she thought they were going to fall off the couch.

"Fucking hell! Aby go away." Ashley said as she laughed. "The living room is public space. You wanna suck face go to your room. Or let me watch, but I like more hair pulling than that."

Jeff actually laughed. "So does Ashley." Ash just glared at him. 

"Are you guys coming with us sightseeing tomorrow?" 

Ashley nodded. "I don't know about all day but for awhile yes." 

Abigayl was happy to hear that. It would be fun with more people and since Danny and Luna would be...otherwise preoccupied, having Ash and Jeff would be nice.


	54. Chapter 54

February 27th

Paris, France

Abigayl felt as if her eyes weren't big enough to take in everything she was seeing. She honestly didn't even care that it was borderline freezing. Jacky didn't seem to mind it either. Ronnie on the other hand was like that angry parent that detested being outside with their kids. He hated the cold, but was enduring it and trying to be in a good mood if only for their sake. 

They had visited the Arc de Triomphé earlier this morning and were now walking down Champs-Élysées Avenue. That had actually brightened Ronnie's mood. He loved shopping, something they had in common. They browsed through a bunch of different shops, one of which was Gucci. Jacky had been curious but once he saw the price tags was reluctant to touch anything after that. Ronnie was a bit more hands on. He bought a pair of sunglasses and a pair of boots for her that she'd all but drooled over but wasn't willing to pay for. All the arguing in the world hadn't stopped him. He'd also bought Jacky a wallet knowing his was falling apart. Shopping was a bad idea. They ended up taking taxis back to the hotel to drop off the millions of bags. 

Abigayl took the opportunity to change into her boots. 

"You like them?" Ronnie asked, leaning against the doorframe to their bedroom. 

Aby ran up to him, putting her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, lifting her off the ground. "Of course I do! Thank you." She said pulling back to kiss him. 

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" He asked, setting her down.

She pretended to think about it for a moment. "Hmm. Not lately enough. I like it when my big sappy rock star tells me he loves me."

Those perfect lips curved into a smile. "I'm only sappy because you make me sappy. Being around you makes me look so much less badass. BUT you let me see you naked so it's cool." 

"Seriously Ronnie!?" She said slapping at his arm. He blocked her and laughed. 

"What? I like taking your clothes off. Is that a problem?"

Abigayl shook her head. "Nope." She ran her hands up under his hoodie. His skin was warm under her cold fingers. Just the feel of all that tattooed muscle under her fingers sent a rush of heat through her veins. He had no idea what kind of control he had over her just by simply being him. 

"We're not going to make it to Notre Dame if you keep that up honey." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"Fine, but when we get back I need you." 

"Deal. I'm all yours unless you've whored me out to more people." He teased.

"It was just a joke. I don't know why he got upset. Has he talked to you at all this morning?"

Ronnie shook his head. "No, he may not even be awake yet though. He said he'd meet us at the Eiffel Tower later. I doubt what you said upset him though. I wouldn't worry about it."

"You're probably right. Let's go see that cathedral yeah?"

Notre Dame was everything she'd expected it to be. Simply gorgeous. The only one not enjoying it was Jacky. As they walked around he sat in one of the pews, his head in his hands. 

Abigayl left Ronnie with Ash and went over to sit with him. 

"J? Sweetie are you okay?" She asked, putting her hand against his cheek. He was burning up. 

"Yeah, I just don't feel so good all of a sudden."

"I think we need to get you back to the hotel. Stay here just a second."

He didn't say anything as she left him. 

"Ronnie?" 

He stopped whatever he was saying to Ashley and turned to her. "What's up?"

"Jacky's sick. He's burning up. I think we should go." She answered. 

Ronnie looked over her head to Jacky. "I agree with you. I'll get him. You flag down a cab."

"Can do."

When they finally got back to the room, Abigayl helped Jacky into their bedroom and got him out of his clothes. She pulled him into bed and pulled the heavy duvet over them. He put his head against her chest and curled into her. Abigayl wrapped her arms around him. Before long they were both asleep. 

She woke up a few hours later when Jacky's fever broke. They were both just drenched in sweat. He was still asleep only this time it was a peaceful sleep. Abigayl carefully untangled herself from his arms and slid out of bed then headed out to the living room. Ronnie and Max were the only ones there, playing some kind of card game.

"Jacky's fever broke. He's sleeping still. What time were we supposed to go to dinner?"

"Reservations at nine. We were going to head over there around seven so about an hour." Ronnie answered.

"I think I'm going to stay here with Jacky. He still doesn't look good."

"I can stay with him. I've done the Eiffel Tower thing before. I don't mind missing it." Max interjected without looking up from their game.

"No, it's okay. You and Ronnie go. Take some pictures for me. I'm gonna call and get our sheets changed and see if I can get J in the shower. Then probably just go back to bed. You two go and enjoy it for me."

Ronnie gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure?" He asked, taking her hand.

She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "Completely sure. I'll see you guys later."

Before heading back into the bedroom, Aby called downstairs. Next was waking Jacky, which turned out to be rather easy considering he was sitting up in bed by the time she came back. 

"Hey baby how you feeling?" She asked, putting her hand against his forehead. At least his fever was gone.

"A little better. Just tired. I think I need a shower." He answered with a small laugh.

"You and me both. Come on, I'll help." 

Abigayl put her arm around his waist and led him into the bathroom. She turned the water on in the giant shower before helping him with his clothes. 

"I told Ronnie and Max to go ahead with dinner tonight. Said I was going to stay with you. If you're hungry we can get something brought up. But I figured you'd probably just want to sleep."

He just nodded.

 

"I'm sorry Abigayl decided to stay with Jacky. I honestly would have stayed with him."

Ronnie turned away from the railing he was leaning on to face Max. The wind had died down quite a bit over the course of the day but it was still way too cold for his liking. He had to admit the cold was worth the view though. Paris was breathtaking from this high up. They'd have to come back sometime in the spring, Abigayl would like that. 

"It's fine Max. Don't worry about it. Once Aby makes her mind up an atomic bomb couldn't sway her." He answered. 

Max joined him near the railing, his green eyes surveying the city so far below them. 

"So what did you do to make Ron decide to leave the band?" He asked suddenly.

Ronnie feigned confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Max rolled his eyes. "You're full of shit. I know you better then that. I'm not going to back out. I already told you I'd play."

"I didn't kick him out if that's what you're getting at. He was willing to leave. He's already secured a fulltime position in another band. I did what I had to do."

"You know I would have been fine on my own. I'm not a child Ronnie. You could have at least told me what you were planning." He said, a bite to his voice. 

Was he really upset over this?

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? Look what's happened every other time. Something bad happens and you run straight to the nearest dealer. I can't watch that happen again. I did what I had to do to keep you straight."

That hit the nail right on the head. Next thing he knew Max was in his face and he was pissed. 

"I don't need you to keep me on a leash. I dont need your little family watching my every move. I can fucking take care of myself you arrogant asshole. You're not some kind of savior. You couldn't even keep yourself clean. You had to go to prison to straighten your act out. Don't preach at me!" He said, his jaw clenched, before turning and walking away.

"Max, don't walk away from me. You know damn well I'm right. I'm not saying you need someone to watch you. I'm saying you need a stable place to go when you feel like you're getting out of control. That's it."

In the next instant Max's lips were on his and his brain wouldn't comprehend what was happening fast enough to react. It didn't last long and Max pulled away both of them in shock. 

"Hey, you two gonna come inside or you gonna stay out here and freeze?" Danny asked holding the elevator open. 

Neither of them said a word as they took the elevator down to the restaurant. As they were seated Max sat as far away from him as possible. Conversion started up like normal but Ronnie couldn't follow it. He could still feel the chilly tingle of Max's snakebites against his lips. He wanted to tell himself he'd enjoyed it because it felt like Jacky but it hadn't. It wasn't Jacky and he couldn't even rationalize it that way. 

Every time him and Max made eye contact they'd both immediately refocus on something else. He'd give anything to get this dinner over and talk to him. They REALLY needed to talk. 

Trying his best to push everything to the back of his mind, Ronnie tried to insert himself into the flow of conversation. Talking with the others did seem to make time go a little faster. Before long they were back out on the street waiting for taxis. 

As the cars pulled up to the curb Ronnie grabbed the back of Max's coat. 

"We'll catch up with you guys." He called, waving the other four on. 

He waited until the cars were a ways down the street before grabbing Max's hand and pulling him down the sidewalk. They'd been walking for about ten minutes when he finally stopped, pulling him into the alcove of a shop entrance. 

"What the fuck?" Max ground out as his back hit the wall, their lips so close he could feel him breathing. 

"Why did you kiss me?" He demanded, staring into those green eyes. The eyes of his best friend. They'd known each other for so long....

Max just shook his head. "I don't know."

"That's not gonna fly and you know it. You had to have a reason."

His friend glanced away from him. "Because of Jacky."

Ronnie was taken aback by that. "What does Jacky have to do with this?"

"Over the last few weeks I've watched you two. Saw how close you've become. I guess I kinda felt like he was my replacement." 

Was he serious?

"Max that's stupid. You're my best friend. You always will be. Jacky didn't replace you. I love him yes, but not how I do you. You're like my little brother. You and I are close. Trust me you don't want us to have a relationship like J and I do. If that was going to happen don't you think it would have before now? All the years we've known each other?"

Max kind of half laughed. "I don't know. I never looked at you that way before. Never thought about it."

Guess there was only one way to prove that there was nothing between them. Before Max could pull back he leaned in and kissed him again. A real kiss, that he immediately regretted as he began to forget why he'd kissed him in the first place. And it went on so much longer than it should have as they explored each other like strangers meeting for the first time. 

By the time they broke apart they were both breathless. 

"Why'd you do that?" Max asked him, his voice rough. 

"To prove we weren't that kind of friends." He answered honestly. 

"Then why do I want to do it again?" 

Ronnie couldn't answer that because he did too.

A few hours had gone by before they stood at the elevator that went to their suite. 

"Max, this can't happen again." He said, studying the black tattoos on his finger. "I love Aby and Jacky too much to let it happen. And you're my friend, I don't want to hurt you either."

Max nodded, his eyes dark. "I know. Don't worry, I'll never tell them. We'll just pretend it didn't happen in the first place. Like you said. We're best friends. This isn't going to come between that." 

If only that had been true.

"What happened with you and Max earlier?" 

Ronnie felt like he was about to jump out of his skin at Abigayl's question. Did she know?

"What do you mean?" He asked taking off his boots. 

"Luna said you two were acting weird at dinner then when you didn't come home with them I thought maybe something had happened." She replied, moving on the bed to put her arms around his waist. 

With Abigayl there was no grey area. If she was feeling something it was clear right there on her face and in her actions. She was passionate and sometimes a little over emotional but that was one reason he loved her. And just through that small touch he could feel how much she loved him. It made him sick to his stomach. He didn't deserve her. 

And though he told Max he would, he couldn't lie to her.

"It did." Was all he could choke out.

Abigayl laid her forehead against his back and he felt her take a deep breath. "How far did it go?" 

Man she could read him like an open book. 

"Far enough. Abigayl I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't mean anything, but I am." 

Ronnie shivered as she kissed the back of his neck. "I know you are. But I also understand that this isn't some random chick either. He's your best friend. And if he's going to be living with us you guys need to work something out. Get it out of your systems or whatever you need to do. Don't just pretend it didn't happen."

"Aby I don't think-"

"Ronnie, listen to me. Max just left the only place he knows. The only one he felt he could go to was you. So he came here and sees you and Jacky, how close you two have become, and he feels like he's lost his best friend. Now he's going to do everything in his power to feel close to you again. Things will level out as he realizes he's a part of our family too. He's just feeling alone right now. Give him time. Just try to direct things in a different direction, and if you find you don't want to, tell us. Jacky and I will be okay as long as you are happy."

Ronnie's head was reeling as he tried to process what she'd said. Max had said he felt replaced. Maybe Aby was right. He was just looking for a way back in. That he could help him with.


	55. Chapter 55

March 20th

Los Angeles, California

They'd been home for almost a month now and had finally got back into some kind of routine. Jacky had Max helping him work out a few new songs for his next album and Aby and he had been spending more time together than they normally did. They'd even started writing a duet together. Everything was almost back to normal. Abigayl had been right, the more they involved Max in the closer to them he became. He was family afterall, so it wasn't a hardship having him around. 

The two of them had only one other close encounter since Paris. One of the first nights after getting home. They'd spent a good couple of hours talking it out and that seemed to help. Only Aby knew about what happened between them in Paris and Ronnie was hoping it stayed that way. After what happened with Aby and Alex he knew Jacky would flip shit over this, so they kept it to themselves. For the most part things were going good. So it was about time for something bad to happen right? Cue the karma...and the doorbell.

"I got it!" He heard Abigayl yell from the main hall. 

Ronnie didn't even bother getting up. Just slid down further on the couch and grabbed the Xbox controller. DJ was on so he joined a game of Halo. 

A few minutes later Aby walked into the living room and curled up with her legs under her beside him. 

"Ronnie, who is Lucian Parker?" She asked, twirling an envelope in her hand. 

Pausing the game he took the envelope from her. It was just a simple black envelope with his name printed in gold. Ronnie knew what it was and he began to wish he'd got up to answer the door. 

"Um, I went to school with him back in Vegas. We weren't exactly friends but the poor kids kind of stuck together. We were both pretty weird. He was smart, like freaky smart, and I was a fast talker so you can imagine the trouble we got into. He unlike me went on to college and now runs part of Sony I guess. So money isn't exclactly a problem for him anymore. We kind of kept in touch. He comes to the shows here in town." 

Abigayl frowned. "Okay, so why does he have someone hand delivering mail to you?" 

Ronnie just sighed and unpaused the game. "Every year Lucian throws this party at the end of March. It's a charity event for shelters and kids homes around LA. Lucian's take on Mardi Gras. A masquerade ball. Since he came from nothing he likes to prove that people from all walks of life can get along. So you have to dress up and go alone. All kinds of people are there. I took Dennise the year I got out of prison. I never did find her. It's interesting to say the least."

Abigayl let out an excited squeal. "We should go! That sounds like it would be fun. Plus I'd get to see you and Jacky all dressed up again."

"You might, if you can find us. I guess if Ryan and Becca want to, then we could go. You can at least go get ready with her. I can arrange for you both to be picked up. But you have to convince Ryan to go. And Jacky. Good luck with him."

Abigayl pulled a pouty face and pushed her way on to his lap blocking his view of the TV. 

"Aby, sweetheart, you're getting me killed." He said, trying to look around her.

She scoffed. "It's just a game."

"Okay now you're out of line." He said, holding on to her as he got up then dumping her in the giant black papason chair she had insisted they buy. 

She glared up at him as he returned to his match. 

"Sorry baby but this is important." He tried to say seriously. 

Aby stuck her tongue out at him, getting out of the chair to stand to the side of him. Ronnie watched out of the corner of his eye as she slid her long tank top off over her head. 

Oh now she was cheating.

Ronnie tried his best to ignore her as she unhooked her bra, letting the silky blue material fall to the floor. 

"Seriously? You're really gonna ignore me?" She said, straddling his lap again. 

Rolling his eyes, Ronnie tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her against his chest then put his arms around her back just in time to shoot DJ in the face. 

"Ronnie!" She yelled, pushing against his chest. She wasn't gonna get anywhere that way. 

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." He whispered, setting the controller on the couch. 

She sat up, sticking her bottom lip out. 

"Aw now that's not fair." He teased. 

Ronnie felt her smile as he kissed her and she put her arms around his neck. She sighed and leaned into him as he ran his hands down her bare sides before gripping her ass and pulling her closer. Abigayl's head fell back, giving him better access to her throat as he nipped the sensitive skin just below her ear. Her and Jacky both liked that. 

"Wait, we can't do this here." She whispered breathlessly into his hair. "Come upstairs with me?"

"Duh." He answered, pulling his T-shirt off and slipping it over her head. 

Abigayl was all giggly as she she dragged him up the front stairs. Familiar voices had them stopping on the second floor. 

Ronnie motioned for Aby to stay by the stairs then he walked over to Max's door. Quietly he cracked it open just enough to see inside and instantly wished he hadn't. Pulling the door closed, he headed back to Aby and took her upstairs. 

"What's going on?" She asked, sitting on their bed. 

He shook his head gently pushing her back on the bed while taking his T-shirt off of her. She didn't press and he thanked her by kissing a lazy path down her abdomen. Abigayl lifted her hips so he could strip her of the only barrier between him and heaven. Ronnie settled back between her legs, kissing the silky skin along her inner thigh. She ran her fingers through his hair directing him where she wanted him, where he wanted to be.

"Do you want to tell me what was going on in Max's room now?" Abigayl asked, nuzzling into his hair. 

Ronnie really didn't want to. He tightened his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her collar bone. 

"Let's just say I found out why Max and Jacky have been spending so much time together lately." 

Aby let out a heavy sigh, lightly rubbing his back. "What do you want to do? Confront him? Let it go?" 

"I don't know. I mean with all the shit you and I have pulled it almost seems justified." He scoffed. "I'd like to know how long this has been going on though. All they were doing was laying there. So I really can't accuse him of anything else. But I can ask what's up with that much of it. Jacky can't lie to me. I can always tell when he tries. Will you come with me?"

"Of course. I wanna know too. But I agree with-"

"Aby? Why's the door locked?"

They both turned to look at the door at the sound of Jacky's voice. 

"Just a second J." He called back, pulling on a pair of shorts before unlocking the door.

Jacky looked confused until his eyes landed on Aby. "Oh, am I interrupting?" 

Ronnie shook his head. "No, it's all good. Actually we need to talk to you anyway so come in." 

"Why do I feel like I'm under a microscope?" He asked, sitting up on the bed. 

"More like an interrogation light." Abigayl answered. "What's going on with you and Max?"

Jacky chewed on his lip. "He told me not to tell. Wanted to tell you himself."

"Well I want you to tell me now." Ronnie interjected.

"He's moving out. I've been helping him look for a place. Finally found a nice one not too far from here. Max was going to tell you tonight. Please don't tell him I told you. It was supposed to be a surprise."

As those baby blue eyes pleaded with him Ronnie felt about an inch tall. Once again he'd accused J of something he hadn't done. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he sat down next to Jacky. 

"I'm going downstairs." Aby said getting dressed and leaving the room. 

As soon as the door closed behind her Jacky started laughing. Was he insane?

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You. You still think I'm going to cheat on you. Didn't you learn anything the first time around? And Max? Trust me, you were the only guy he'll ever kiss."

"How do you even know about that?"

Jacky rolled his eyes. "I saw it happen that one time after we got home. I'm assuming that was the last time. Plus Max and I talked about what happened in Paris. I think you handled that well by the way."

Ronnie didn't know what to say. "You're amazing J. You really are. I'm surprised you're still sane after all the shit we've put you through."

He just shrugged. "I told you when we met that I was easy to get along with. I try to be. No point in fighting over things that can't be changed. I could spend the next week pissed at you for once again accusing me of cheating or I could just let it go. I know in the end I'm just going to end up forgiving you and making up. So why not just skip the depressing part and go straight to making up?" 

"I love you Jacky."

"Prove it." He teased.

Abigayl sighed and laid down another card. Jacky and Ronnie had been upstairs for awhile now. She hoped Jacky just fessed up or it was only going to be longer. She'd made conversation with Max, trying to get him to let something slip but so far she had nothing to go on. He talked about working on Jacky's album and how the chick he'd been seeing turned out to be married and had just forgot to impart that information to him. 

"Why did I bother buying chairs if you never use them?" 

Abigayl looked up from where she sat on the table as Ronnie and Jacky entered the kitchen. 

"I tried to tell her. She doesn't listen." Rosa chided, stirring a pot on the stove. 

Ronnie just laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, she doesn't listen to anyone. Hey Maxy." He said, ruffling Max's hair. 

"Hey big guy. What's up?"

Aby slid off the table top into a chair, only because his sudden mood change had her on edge.

"Little family meeting. Right now." He said sitting down across from her. "First off, Max, tell me why you want to move out? An honest answer please."

He was moving out? What? 

Max glanced over at Jacky who was busy studying his hands. "Way to keep your mouth shut dude."

"He really didn't give me a choice." Jacky muttered.

Max shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "Just figured you guys would get tired of me constantly invading your privacy before long."

"Don't we get a say in this?" Aby asked, punching him in the arm. "You asshole, you can't just leave me here with them." 

"For the record, I tried to talk him out of it." Jacky interjected. 

"Alright then it's settled." Ronnie said, clapping his hands together to get their attention. "Max don't be stupid. You're not moving out. There's no point. And if you do go through with it you get to take Aby with you."

Max put his hands up in surrender. "Fine, I'll stay."

"That's hurtful Maxwell." Aby said sarcastically. 

"You'll get over it." 

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I just remembered. While you guys are all here I have a request."

"Run for the hills boys. Trust me." Ronnie said snidely as he got up from the table. 

"Don't be an asshole. We never go do anything I wanna do." She whined. 

"Funny because I seem to remember you and my credit card going and doing what you wanted to do a few days ago." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh you are funny. Go away. Go on, get out of my kitchen. Anyways, I want to go to a masquerade ball." 

Jacky frowned, moving a stack of her cards. "You're talking about Lucian's thing? Could be fun. I did buy Mardi Gras mask in New Orleans. I'd go with you."

Max shrugged. "I'm in. It'd be nice to pretend to be a respectable member of the community for the night."

"I hate both of you." Ronnie said, flicking Jacky in the back of the head. "Doesn't matter. You still have to convince Ryan to go."

"Wrong. I already texted him. He said he'd love to. And Becca and I already have a shopping date." She said giving him a victorious grin.

The boys had all left. Abigayl had no idea where they'd gone but it was nice to have some alone time. 

"Rosa? Will you come with Becca and I to look for dresses? I have no idea what I'm looking for." She asked the older woman.

Rosa handed her a bowl of Japanese mushroom soup. One of her favorites. 

"Sure, if you girls don't mind hanging out with the old lady." She replied. Getting a bowl for herself she ushered Aby out into the dining room where they sat down at one end of the long wooden table. 

"You're not an old lady. You're Rosa. It'll be fun. Thank you for lunch by the way. I don't know where the guys ran off to."

Rosa laughed. "I would tell you except I tuned them out so I don't have a clue either. I appreciate you and Becca including me though. Gets kind of lonely when you all are gone. But tell me, now that we have a moment to talk, how are you? Things have been pretty crazy."

Abigayl gave her a small smile. "I'm okay. Seeing family's with their children kind of gets to me but I try not to dwell on it. Keeping busy helps too. Plus I've got a great support system. Max moving in was unexpected but I'm glad he did. The band leaves for their US tour the first week of April. I haven't decided if I'm going with them or not. Ronnie and I have been working on a song together, but it's not quite done yet. We have trouble staying on task sometimes. I think I'll be okay though."

"That's good to here. I worried that traveling so soon wouldn't give you time to settle but you're much stronger than I gave you credit for. I have to say I am very proud of you Abigayl. I think your papa would be too."

Abigayl nodded in thanks as tears stung her eyes. That was the best compliment anyone could possibly give her.

"One, two, three. One, two, three."

Abigayl repeated to herself as she twirled around the main hall. She had the Overture to Orpheus in the Underworld playing through the speakers. One of her favorite pieces of music. Aby kept her arms up, a small smile curving her lips as she moved keeping her eyes shut.

She didn't open her eyes until she felt a hand suddenly slip into hers and an arm around her waist.

"You know how to waltz?" She asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"I know how to do a lot of things that would probably surprise you." Ronnie whispered next to her ear. "You looked like you could use a partner. I don't want to go to this thing but I can't wait to see you. Think you can dance in one of those big dresses?"

"I'm going to try. Thank you for agreeing to go. It'll be nice to get all dolled up and feel pretty again. I'm really looking forward to it."

Ronnie leaned down to kiss her, before spinning her away from him. "You're always pretty Aby. But I understand what you mean. I came back to grab J's guitar. It's been a productive day. You and I need to finish up that song if you want it on the album though. We can work on that the next couple of days."

"Sounds good to me. I'm staying home and doing absolutely nothing today. Taking Charlie for a walk but that's it." She said, switching the music off. 

"Just keep your phone on you and be careful." 

"I will. Now go. Do your band boy thing." She teased raising up on her tip toes to kiss him.

Abigayl was laughing so hard her stomach hurt as they pulled up to the front gate of her home. She had planned on having a quiet evening at the house since the guys were all gone to Ryan's but then DJ had called and told her about the grand opening of a new dance club there in town called 'Trance'. It was definitely her new favorite club. Everything done in neon and black lights. Basically a legal rave. And the music had been amazing. She hadn't danced like that since they'd been in New Orleans and she missed it. 

The car came to a stop in the driveway and Aby leaned over to kiss her friend's cheek. 

"Thank you DJ. I needed this. When do you leave town? I have a friend coming into town and I know she'd love to go with us."

"Um, four days from now." He said after a moment.

"Good. Gen will be here on the 22nd. I'll text you. I'll catch you later." She said getting out of the car. DJ waved before pulling down the driveway. 

Abigayl waited until the car disappeared around the trees then went into the house. Her stilettos made clicky sounds on the wood floor. She was practically skipping with happiness. Going dancing always put her in a good mood. 

"Hey." Jacky called to her as he came down the front stairs. "Where have you been?"

"Out at a new club with DJ." She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Might have got a little tipsy."

"A little? Baby you are beyond tipsy. Come on." He teased hooking his arm under her knees and picking her up. 

Abigayl just giggled and laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her upstairs and into the bedroom. Ronnie was already there, pulling his boots off. 

"Oh there's our giggly girl. Bring her here." 

Jacky handed her off and headed into the closet. 

Ronnie laid her back on the bed. "I'm guessing you had a good time?"

"Mhm. We're going back when Gen comes. It's so hot in here." She said, sitting up to take off her top. 

"Maybe you should lay off the Hypnotiq shots next time." He said, slipping off her heels.

His rough hands ran over the soft skin of her ankle sparking a little fire in her body. Aby gently laid her hand against his cheek and smiled as he kissed her palm. 

"I like coming home to you and Jacky." She mused. 

"I like you coming home to us." He replied laying down beside her. 

Jacky came back into the room in just boxers and a long white T-shirt and crawled into bed with them. Aby rolled over to face him, taking his hand in hers. Ronnie wrapped his arms around her, pressing against her back. There was no better way to fall asleep then in the arms of the ones that love you.


	56. Chapter 56

March 22nd

Los Angeles, California

Abigayl couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she hurried down the stairs to the front staircase towards the front door. She was so excited to finally have some female companionship (other than Rosa) that she was all but flying across the floor.

Genevieve hugged her tight when she opened the door. She looked so different than the last time Aby had seen her. Her long hair had been bleached to a golden blonde and she wore a loose fitting tank top and black jean shorts with wedge heels that matched the green top. She definitely looked less intimidating this way. Made Aby feel a little less like the ugly duckling too.

"Oh, Aby your home is beautiful!" She said as she looked around the main hall.

"Thank you. The guys are all upstairs, I know Jacky will want to say hi before we leave."

"Lead the way!" She said following her towards the stairs. 

They ran into Jacky coming down the spiral stairs from the third floor. He looked less than happy. 

"Hey Genevieve. Glad you made it okay." He said, giving her a hug. 

She returned it but obviously Gen could tell something was wrong too. 

"Jacky, are you alright?" She asked timidly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "We were supposed to be done recording by now but Ryan and Ronnie won't stop screwing around and just get it done."

Gen looked confused but Aby understood why he was upset. 

"Okay, I'll go talk to him. We were just on our way up to say goodbye anyway." Aby told him.

"Thank you. Gen are you staying here tonight?" She nodded. "Good. I'll catch you guys later then. Make sure Aby doesn't get too trashed." He teased, kissing her forehead.

Gen just laughed and Aby slapped him away. She heard him start humming to himself as he continued down the stairs. Abigayl smiled to herself. She loved that man and all his weirdness. 

When they finally got to the third floor Aby frowned as she heard Ronnie's voice coming from the sound booth. Apparently him and Ryan were having a little too much fun with the auto tune. 

The squeaky singing stopped as soon as he saw her but Ryan was still laughing his ass off. 

Abigayl popped Ryan on the back of the head before switching off the sound and going into the sound booth.

"Hey baby, you getting ready to leave?" Ronnie asked, reaching for her hand. 

"Don't even. You know I'm not happy with you. Why aren't you done recording yet? Jacky said you should have been by now."

"We were just screwing around. What's the problem?"

Abigayl sighed. He hadn't even though past right now on to the evening. 

"I'm leaving for the evening, Max went to Vegas. I think Jacky was looking forward to spending some time with you when you were done here. But now you're cutting into that time."

"Oh." He said, looking down at the floor.

Now she felt bad for getting on to him. Why did she always feel guilty? Damn him.

Abigayl put her hands on his knees, leaning in to lightly kiss him. "Just hurry up. If you don't want to, then you need to tell him okay?"

"Of course I want to. We'll finish up and I'll send Ryan home. I honestly didn't think about it. Maybe I'll take him out tonight." He mused.

"Take him for sushi. I know he's been wanting to go." She suggested.

"Man when do I ever get to be the chick in this relationship? You two always get your way." He whined.

Abigayl shrugged. "You let us have our way and we let you have your way with us." 

"That's how it works? All of a sudden I want sushi!" 

Aby just rolled her eyes. "Be good, and I'll see you guys later tonight. Gotta go buy me a dress!" 

Ronnie shook his head and kissed her again. "Go blow my money. Have a good time."

"I will." She said turning away but he grabbed her hand pulling her back between his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked, lacing her fingers behind his neck, fingers running through soft hair. 

"Just not ready to let you go." He said between little kisses. 

Aby couldn't help but laugh. "Baby, Gen is waiting for me and DJ should be here any minute."

"They can wait." 

Abigayl smiled and hugged him tight. "No they can't. Finish your recording."

Reluctantly he let her go and Aby had to admit she didn't really want to go either now. 

She and Gen had just stepped off the stairs when the front door opened and Becca came in arguing with DJ already. 

"Abigayl will you please tell your friend here that it's a masquerade 'ball'. That she should wear a ball gown." DJ said, covering Becca's mouth with his hand.

"We can have this discussion later can't we? DJ, Becca, this is Genevieve. She's um..."

How was she supposed to introduce her?

"I am Jacky's ex's wife." Genevieve stated as she shook their hands. 

"Gen is here in LA for a photoshoot and I promised her shopping. And DJ is coming because he dresses me better than I do." She teased. 

"That's true." He answered. 

"Nice to meet you both." Gen said with a smile. "Alright let's go find these dresses."

They'd only been out for a few hours and Abigayl had already found a dress thanks to Gen, who had made a few calls to see where the best place in LA would be to go. She'd had so much fun trying on all those big dresses too. Gen and she had probably taken a million pictures while in the shop.

"Seriously though Aby, you have to tell me what happens when Jacky and Ronnie see that dress. I think they're going to flip." Gen said as they sat down to have lunch. 

DJ had suggested a place he knew where they could sit outside and enjoy the cool day. Her friend was a genius, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"I think I need to chug a beer or fix a car or something after this morning." He joked. "Have to say watching you girls try to walk in those monstrosities you call dresses was pretty funny though. Well worth the demasculinization."

They all just laughed as the waitress brought them menus and tried but failed to subtly flirt with DJ. He on the other hand was unabashed and watched her hips sway as she walked back into the restaurant.

As the chatting continued Abigayl noticed Becca wasn't really putting herself in the conversation, which for her was completely out of character. While the others talked, Aby turned to her.

"Becca is something wrong?" She asked quietly.

She shook her head. "Not really wrong per say. I've just come to the realization that I do not fit in with you anymore. I don't know when it happened but somewhere along the way you've changed into a person I don't particularly care for."

Abigayl sat there with her mouth hanging open in shock. What the hell was she talking about?

"Um, will you guys excuse us for just a moment?"

When Gen and DJ nodded she motioned for Becca to follower her and headed back through the restaurant, out the front door and a little ways down the street where it was less busy.

"Becca what are you talking about?"

Her friend scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You can't honestly say you're the same girl that I lived with back in Minneapolis? Hell you aren't even the same girl I found again that day in Boise. I mean come on Abigayl, the girl I knew never would have went in that dress store. You would have searched and searched for something because you wouldn't spend that kind of money. That girl would have been embarrassed as hell if someone asked to take a picture with her on the street. Now you just seem like it's normal everyday life. I don't know. I try to be happy for you and in some ways I am but I miss small town, nobody knew her Aby. The one that would rather hang out down by the river with me then shop for shoes at Prada. Give me a call if you find that Aby, because I don't really want anything to do with this one." She finished and squeezed her hand before turning away back towards her car.

Abigayl pushed the heel of her hand against her chest. It felt like her heart was going to explode. Maybe Becca was right about the way she chose to spend her time and yes she did have nicer things now but Aby really hadn't realized she had changed personality wise. She still thought the same way but if that's how Becca saw it then she was probably right. So how did she go back to how she was before?

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Aby went back to the table and say down.

"Where's Becca? And why have you been crying?" DJ asked, moving his chair closer to her. 

"She left." Abigayl answered, then relayed everything Becca had said to them while tears built back up in her eyes. 

Gen didn't say anything but she rubbed her back which felt nice and DJ frowned as he put his arm around her shoulders. 

"I didn't know you back in Minneapolis Aby but I know you now and I think maybe something is going on that Becca isn't ready to talk about and she's making up excuses to push you away. You're not a snobby bitch sweetie. You never were and you sure as hell aren't now. So what if you wanna dress better or whatever? And yeah you're definitely getting noticed. I mean, your boyfriend is a huge piece of controversy in many circles. How does she expect people not to know who you are?"

Genevieve nodded. "I agree Abigayl. From what you've told me of Becca I think you should give her a few days then talk to her again. See what's going on. This seems uncharacteristic for her."

Abigayl tried to smile as she put an arm around each of them and hugging them tight. "Thank you guys. I'm going to do that. And hopefully whatever is going on is something I can help with."

"That or Ryan's finally drove her insane." DJ joked.

By the time they stopped by the house to drop off their bags and change clothes the Escalade was gone which hopefully meant the boys had gone out like Ronnie said they would. 

While DJ waited downstairs, the girls ran up to change. Abigayl threw on a short, loose fitting tank top dress that was neon green with disproportioned music notes all over it and matching green wedge heels. Then she pulled on her black leather jacket and headed back downstairs. 

"How much do you charge?" DJ asked as she walked down the front stairs.

"Shut up. You couldn't afford me." She replied. "Gen come down yet?"

He nodded. "She stepped outside to talk to her husband. Come on lets get this night started."

Abigayl laughed as she took his arm and they headed for the door.

"What is going on?" Abigayl asked the valet as she handed him her keys at the front door of Trance.

The club was twice as packed as the last time she'd been there.

"Breathe Carolina is performing later tonight and djing the rest of the night. It's the grand opening party. 

Abigayl told him thank you then filled DJ and Gen in.

"That's a rap!" 

Ronnie took a deep breath of relief as Ryan's voice came through the speakers into the sound booth. All the vocals for their third album were finally done. Now all that was left was bass. Max didn't need them to do that though. Now they had the rest of the evening to themselves as soon as he could get Ryan to leave. 

After hanging the headphones on the mic stand, Ronnie left the booth. Ryan swiveled the chair around to face the couch as Ronnie laid back putting his head on Jacky's thigh. 

"All done then?" Jack asked, laying an arm over his chest. 

"All done." He replied, lacing their fingers together.

"So what are you guys going to do the rest of the day? Your wifey stole my girlfriend so I don't really have a reason to go home..."

Jacky glanced down at him and gave him a look that said go ahead. 

"Well, I was going to take Jacky out for sushi a little later if you'd like to come with us?" 

Ryan's whole face lit up. "I would love to. Um, I'm gonna go home and get cleaned up, give you two some time to yourselves. Just text me when you're going and I'll meet you there?"

"Sounds good. And thank you." Ronnie said as Ryan stood up. 

"You're welcome. See you guys later. I'll let myself out."

As Ryan disappeared down the stairs Jacky leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Thank you. I was looking forward to spending some time with you tonight."

"Abigayl told me. To be honest, I hadn't even thought about it. So I apologize for being a jackass earlier. We'll go to dinner then come back here just us."

Jacky grinned. "I like the sound of that. Alright, let's hit the shower and get ready." 

"And I like the sound of that!" 

J rolled his eyes. "You're horrible sometimes."

"Hey Jacks? You get a text from Schmitt today? I got one but the thing won't load." Ronnie asked over the sound of the shower as he sat up on the counter in the bathroom.

"Um, I don't know. I haven't checked my phone today. Go look."

Ronnie sighed and slipped off the counter and headed back into the bedroom. J's phone was completely dead so he plugged it in and decided just calling David would be easier.

"Hey Radke what's up?"

"I got your text but it won't load. Anything important?"

David made a tsking noise. "Super important dude. Remember back on Warped all that shit I was going on about opening a club? I did it! Well, a friend and I did. Tonight is the grand opening party there in LA and we're playing this evening too. You should definitely check it out."

"Hell yeah we'll be there. Where at?"

"The clubs called Trance. I'll tell security you're coming. See you soon."

As they hung up realization finally dawned on him and he turned to see Jacky had just got out of the shower. Ronnie laid his hands on Jacky's bare shoulders. He tensed for a moment then relaxed as he brushed his hair aside, kissing the back of his neck. Jacky sighed and leaned back against him. 

Honestly he didn't want anything. Not right now. Jacky must have know that too because he didn't push. Ronnie wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head on J's shoulder. "You know that club Aby's been going on about?"

"Mhm." 

"Breathe Carolina is playing there tonight. I guess David is the co-owner of the place. I know Abigayl will be there too but she doesn't have to know we are. That's why he text me. You wanna go after dinner?"

Jacky turned around in his arms. "Just me and you?"

"Yup. David's got us listed for it. We can leave after the show."

"Okay, from what Aby says it's pretty wild. Could be fun."

Dinner turned out to be more enjoyable than he thought it would be. Maybe they weren't getting to spend that time alone but it's not like they didn't like spending time with Ryan. And Jacky had sushi so he wasn't complaining. 

"Hold up." Ryan said in the middle of their conversation. "Sorry guys it's Becca."

Ronnie just nodded as Ryan excused himself from the table. 

"What do you think that's all about?" Jacky asked, picking up another sushi roll.

"No telling. Those ones good?"

J nodded. "Really good. I wanna take some of these home. Like a lot of them." 

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh. "We'll get you some. You ready to go?"

"So I guess Becca and Abigayl are no longer on speaking terms." Ryan said when he returned to the table. "I don't know what happened but I gotta go home. She's really upset."

"Go ahead. Hopefully you can find out what happened. We'll talk to Aby too. Thanks for coming with us though."

Ryan smiled. "Thanks for inviting me. And I do too. Them being estranged wouldn't be good."

What in the world could have happened to make Aby and Becca stop talking? They were best friends.

Ronnie racked his brain trying to think of an answer but nothing came to mind. 

Laying back on the bed he pressed his hands to his head. 

"I don't own anything but black, white, and blue!" Jacky yelled from the closet. 

"Alright so you're color challenged. Let me help." He said rolling off the bed and joining Jacky in the walk in closet. 

"You really should branch out J."

Jacky crossed his arms over his bare chest and glared at him. "I'm sorry that I don't feel the need to be a flamboyant attention whore." 

"Touché." He replied, tugging on the red flag that Jacky had hooked on to white skinny jeans. That was about as flamboyant as J got. "Okay...blue, green, pink or yellow?"

"Blue. I don't like green and I'm not wearing pink or yellow."

Ronnie rolled his eyes and started searching through his clothes. He found an old bright blue Blink-182 shirt that he was actually surprised was still in tact a often as he'd worn it, and handed it to Jacky. 

He pulled it on and it was a bit tight through the shoulders but otherwise looked fine. "No way you've worn this recently." J said with a laugh.

"Nope, preprison me did all the time though. Oh shit I forgot about this!" He exclaimed, pulling a neon pink tank off it's hanger and slipping it on over his head.

Jacky laughed again. "What the fuck? Why do you have a pink shirt with a cracked out unicorn on it?"

Ronnie just shrugged. "It was a little clothing line at Warped last year. I guess the guy drew all these designs with Sharpies. I thought it was kinda cool. Couldn't pass up a druggie unicorn though. I got this one and a purple one with a panda."

"You are such a child."

Trance was definitely more than he'd expected. When they'd pulled up to the club, Ronnie hadn't been all that impressed with the four story old brick building. But as a member of security led them through the club all he could do was look around in awe. Stairs led down from the front entrance to a huge dance floor with a stage at the other end. To the left and right of the door were walkways that led to bars at either side. The second floor came out somewhat over the dance floor on the right side while the third floor overhung on the left. Each of those floors had a bar and were packed with people. Ronnie could see up into the fourth floor through the glass that partially made up it's floor in the center.

All around the lower levels were giant coiled poles that sent light flashing like lightning between them. Lazers flashed around the room bouncing off the multitude of people. And just like Aby had said, everything was done in black and neon. It looked like a place you would find in a sci-fi movie. He could see why Abigayl liked it here.

Jacky and he waited while the security guard punched in a code that opened the door to a glass elevator at the back of the club, even with the stage where a couple of DJs were keeping the music pumping. When the elevator stopped, they were on that fourth floor. This area had a private bar and the music was much quieter. The decor here was all in high contrast greys, white, and black. The furniture very futuristic looking, like you'd just stepped into a spaceship.

He noticed Jacky wasn't thrilled to walk across that giant circle of glass in the center of the room , but he didn't say anything. David was sitting at the bar talking to a pretty blonde. From the way he acted, Ronnie assumed this was his girlfriend. 

"Hey, you guys made it!" He said, standing to greet them. "Of course. I gotta say I am more than impressed. This place is amazing." 

The blonde woman put her hand on David's arm and smiled. 

"Thanks. I'm pretty proud of it." He replied, then introduced his girlfriend Rainey. They talked for awhile, moving to the white couches that sat around the edge of the glass circle. 

"So where is Abigayl tonight? She didn't want to come?" David asked as they got up. The show would be starting soon. 

Jacky shook his head. "Actually she's somewhere downstairs."

"Oh, want me to get her up here?"

"No." He replied. "She's out with DJ and my ex's wife. She doesn't know we're here."

David narrowed his eyes on Jacky. "Your ex's wife? Was she into woman when you were dating her? That would've been am interesting relationship." He said with a laugh.

"Um, not exactly. HE was into girls."Jacky corrected.

"So wait, then Ronnie isn't the first guy you've dated?"

Jacky shook his head.

David shrugged. "Always knew you were too pretty to be straight." He teased. 

"Ha ha very funny. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

As the stage was set for the show, Ronnie stood with Jacky against the second floor railing by the elevator and looked down into the sea of people on the dancefloor. Turned out to be harder to find Aby than he thought it would be but after awhile he finally spotted her. Watching her dance bought a smile to his face. She just looked free. Like she didn't have a care in the world. 

Her long white hair whipped around her as Gen twirled her around. She was beautiful. 

The dancefloor stilled as the lights went out. Then a ripple of bass went through the floor and they were jumping again. The show was amazing, as always. Ronnie enjoyed BC's shows. They had a completely different feel than what he was used to. Whereas the rock bands had more of a random crowd this was like the whole crowd was in sync, moving together. No mosh pits, but the floor shook as they jumped. Honestly he liked this more. 

When the set was over Ronnie caught sight of Aby one more time just to make sure she was okay. Her hair was glittery from the confetti they'd blown into the air and she was laughing at something. She looked happy. That's all that mattered. After saying thank you and good night to David and the others he and Jacky made there way outside and waited for the valet to bring the car around.

"I'm glad we came tonight. That was awesome. As much as I don't care for going to clubs, I do like this one." Jacky said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Me too. I'd definitely go back. I know it wasn't exactly what we had planned-"

"Oh well, all I wanted was to spend the evening I with you. And I did that so I'm good." Jacky said with a smile. "So what now?" He asked as they walked up the front steps.

"Well, it's.... 2AM and it's a beautiful night. I don't want to go inside yet." 

Ronnie took his hand as the front door swung open. "Then we won't." 

Jacky just smiled and let him drag him through the kitchen where Rosa was sitting at the table doing her crossword puzzles. 

Jacky leaned down to kiss the old woman's cheek. "Mama why are you still awake? It's late."

Rosa smiled and patted his head. "Is it? I just sat down to do a few puzzles before heading to bed...too much coffee I guess. Anyway, good night boys." 

They both told her goodnight and continued out into the backyard. Once they were outside Jacky pulled him towards the tree house that Ryan and Ron had built the week they had returned from the UK. It was pretty impressive what they'd done to be honest. His nieces and nephews would love it. But considering how tall Ryan was they'd made it big enough for adults too. Aby and Becca had even stayed out there a few nights. 

Without a word Ronnie followed Jacky up the rope ladder into the main part of the tree house. As he shut the trap door they'd come up through, he felt Jacky's fingers trail down his back then disappear. He turned to watch as Jacky stripped out of his jeans and T-shirt then laid down on the makeshift bed they'd put up there. Just like their bed inside, Abigayl had insisted on a million pillows so it definitely wasn't uncomfortable. Plus she'd bought an alpaca blanket in Vegas. Softest damn thing he'd ever touched. 

Crawling the few feet to the bed he laid down next to Jacky. His eyes were so blue when he looked up and smiled at him they almost looked like sapphires. For a second his mind wandered to how Mycah must have looked with those eyes but the pain that kicked up in his heart had him pushing it out of his mind. 

"Hey, where did you just go?" Jacky asked laying back against the black pillows.

Hell he looked damn near edible like that. 

"Nothing for you to worry about babe." He replied, rolling over to lay his head on J's chest. 

Ronnie sighed and closed his eyes as Jacky's arms tightened around him. The steady drum beat of his heart was slowly lulling him into sleep. 

"Wait, hold on. Not sleeping like this." He said getting up.

Jacky frowned at him. "Not sleeping like what?"

"Skinny jeans. That's a no." He said, getting undressed then crawling back into bed. 

J laughed and gave him a quick kiss. "Hmm, I like it out here."

"I do too. With you anyway. Especially when the clothes start coming off." He teased.

"That's always a plus." Jacky mused, running his fingers lightly down his side. 

"Yes but not tonight. Go ahead and call me a bitch but this is all I want tonight. Just to be here with you."

"I am perfectly okay with that. Guess I'm a bitch too."

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh at that. "Good night J. I love you."

"Love you too."


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of the story. I loved writing this and I appreciate everyone who has read it and left kudos. I have the sequel done already. I can upload it too if anyone is interested. Thanks so much!!!

March 31st  
Los Angeles, California

"So you and Becca still aren't talking?"  
Abigayl shook her head and winced as DJ shoved a bobby pin into her head. "Nope. She won't answer my calls or texts. Ryan even asked her to talk to me. She refused. He said they're still coming tonight so maybe I'll be able to find her. Have you talked to her?"  
She watched him in the mirror and could tell DJ was trying to decide how much to tell her.  
"Yeah, I have. But she wouldn't tell me anything. Just that she didn't want to talk to you. Weird thing was she wouldn't talk about anything personal at all. She's one of my best friends and it was like I was talking to a stranger. Whatever she's hiding I hope she decides to tell someone soon."  
Abigayl agreed with that. "Especially if it's something bad. Maybe we could help her."  
The two of them fell into another span of silence while DJ finished pinning her hair up. He was definitely the best gay straight friend she had.  
"DJ? Why don't you ever try to get a girlfriend?"  
He lifted a brow at her in the mirror. "Women are evil. Every one of them I've got close to has turned into something I didn't like. So I don't really see a point in trying to reel one in."  
"What about a boyfriend?"  
He just laughed. "Actually thought about that. Too bad I'm not attracted to dudes. They like me though!"  
Abigayl laughed at that. "I'm sure they do. Ow! Could you not puncture my skull though?"  
"You're too picky Aby."

Abigayl cursed as she dug through the couple of bags she had brought over trying to find her mask. No where to be found. She couldn't exactly stop by the house and get it. Dammit!  
"Aby? You looking for something?"  
Turning towards the bar that separated the kitchen and the living room she was ready to rip him a new one until she saw the black box in his hands. Aby let out a sigh of relief as she carefully crossed the room to lift the handmade pink and white mask from the box. She'd found it in a creepy little shop of a woman who was apparently friends with Dahlia. The woman told her she had brought the mask back from Venice when she had visited for Mardi Gras. Abigayl loved it, plus it matched her dress perfectly.  
"Thank you. I'm glad someone keeps track of my stuff. I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached." She scoffed as DJ tied the mask in place just as the doorbell rang. "So how do I look?"  
"Like a princess. You're gonna knock them dead." He answered, kissing her cheek. "Come on."  
Abigayl took his arm and he led her out of the condo to a limo that Ronnie had sent for her.

Man she was nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if she couldn't find the boys or Becca? She'd be stuck by herself.  
"Nervous?"  
Abigayl looked up in the rearview mirror at the older gentleman who had picked her up. What had he said his name was....? Samuel. That was it.  
"A little. I've never been to anything like this before. Not sure how I feel about walking in alone."  
Samuel smiled at her. "You're going to turn every head at the party. Don't be nervous. And if for some reason you do want to leave then just give me a call and I'll come right back to pick you up."  
"Thank you Sam. Hopefully it won't come to that."  
He just nodded. "I'm sure it won't."  
Aby pulled her white satin gloves on and righted her mask just as they pulled up to the gallery building. As the limo was brought to a halt, the door was opened and a man in a suit offered her his hand and helped her out of the car. Lifting the front of her dress she stepped up the carpeted stairs.  
"May I see your invitation?" Another man asked when she reached the door.  
"Um yes, here. And my name is A-"  
"No names Madame. Have a good evening." He said with a smile before pushing the door open for her.  
Abigayl's eyes darted around the enormous decorated room filled with people in suits and elegant gowns. This was definitely not some high school dance. It looked like something out of a movie.  
As she moved through the crowd she exchanged pleasantries with a number of men and women, none of them she knew. She had just been handed a flute of champagne when a flash of green caught her attention. It was a woman in a long dress made of layers of bright green. She had black hair, the tips all died neon green and the side was shaved. Abigayl breathed a sigh of relief.  
Quietly she moved closer and touched the woman's shoulder. "Becca?"  
Becca spun around quickly her eyes wide with shock but not anger.  
"Aby...hi. Wow you look amazing." She said somewhat mechanically, like she was reading a script.  
"Thanks. You do too. Becca why have you been avoiding me? Is there something going on?" Abigayl asked quietly.  
Becca bit her lip and stared at the ground. "Yeah...Aby I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I just...wasn't ready to tell you. I swear I'll tell you everything later tonight. Let's just have fun for now okay?"  
Honestly she was not okay with that plan at all but what else was she going to do?  
"Alright. Then let's dance."

Being twirled around the dancefloor, Aby pushed her problems with Becca aside and tried to enjoy herself. She was surprised how easy it was too.  
Aby caught herself smiling as she was passed on to another partner. As an arm slid around her back, she looked up into bright blue eyes framed by a light blue mask. No way would she not recognize Jacky. He just smiled as she laughed.  
"Wow, you clean up nice Mr. Vincent. I wasn't aware that you even knew how to dance."  
"Mum always thought it would be best to know. But I learned when Nikky and I were dating. Had to. Don't tell anyone, but I kind of enjoy it."  
"Aww. I won't tell." She teased as he spun her around. "Have you found anyone else? I found Becca earlier."  
Jacky nodded. "Yeah, I don't know where Max is but I found Ronnie and Ryan."  
As the lights in the gallery dimmed and the dancing stopped everyone started clapping. A spotlight shown on the stage where the orchestra was sat and a man with shoulder length white blond hair walked out on to center stage, grabbing the microphone.  
"My friends, welcome!" He started. "I'm incredibly happy to see all of you tonight..."  
As the man she assumed was Lucian continued with his speech, Aby felt someone wrap their arm around her waist. Ronnie was just way too inked up for anonymity.  
"Hey there stranger." She said, nudging him with her elbow.  
"No one's stranger than you baby. You look really, really pretty by the way." He said kissing her shoulder.  
"You said pretty..." Aby cooed pulling him down for a real kiss.  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it."  
"Oh come on we all know the big bad wolf has a heart in there somewhere. You look really, really good too sweetie." She teased.  
Ronnie just shook his head and pulled her against his side as Lucian kept talking.  
After a minute or so Aby pulled on his jacket so he'd lean down to her again. "When he's done will you dance with me?"  
"Didn't Jacky already dance with you?"  
"Well yeah." She replied, innocently running her hand down his back. "But he's not you. I love dancing with you at home. It um, I don't know. It makes me feel good."  
"I can't say no to you. But I'm telling you, what we do at home doesn't compare to what J knows. So don't get your hopes up."  
Abigayl rolled her eyes and snuggled back into his side. Really she should be paying attention to the speech but now all she could think about was getting home and tearing that suit off of him.  
It was going to be a long night.

"Where is Becca? Did you find her?"  
Ryan nodded. "Yup. She went to fix her hair or something. This is fun. She seems to be in a much better mood tonight. How about you?"  
Aby shrugged. "I like this. Good to be out of the house. The four of us get in this rut where we don't really go anywhere because we're all there together. This is definitely not your everyday activity though. I'm glad to hear Becca's doing better. I've missed her."  
"She's missed you too. I know it's been hell on her this last week or so. She wanted to tell you about the baby so badly, but wasn't sure how..."  
Abigayl felt her entire being sway, and her heart jumped into her throat pounding out a macabre beat, a hollow sound in her head. She couldn't hear what Ryan was saying anymore either. Only a roaring wind inside her head that she knew was anger way before it slammed into the forefront of her mind. Rationally she knew it was wrong for her to be angry but rational wasn't exactly on the menu tonight.  
"A baby?" She stammered out, trying to breathe. It felt as if her ribs were being crushed.  
Ryan frowned at her. "Oh shit. Becca hadn't told you yet?"  
"Obviously."

"We could just not go. Tell Aby we couldn't find her." Ronnie suggested, watching Jacky button his white shirt.  
"We're going. It's going to be fun. Better than sitting around the house another day." Max interjected.  
"I guess you're entitled to your opinion. Even if it is wrong." He replied, flipping J's blue mask over in his hands.  
Max just rolled his eyes. Jacky offered him a smile before taking the mask from his hands.  
"You know, other than court I honestly thought I'd never have to wear another suit until my wedding." He mused.  
The look on Jacky's face made him feel about an inch tall. "J I didn't mean anything by that. We talked about this. I feel the same way Aby does."  
Jacky nodded. "I know that's what you said but I also remember how excited you were when you bought that ring in Chicago."  
"I was. I had finally found something I wanted to keep. But then I found another thing. I'd rather have you then a piece of paper. Tonight's supposed to be happy. No more of this talk okay?"  
"Alright. Here." Ronnie didn't move as Jacky straightened the collar of his shirt.  
"Really though J, we could just skip it." He said leaning down to nip at his throat.  
He felt Jacky's laugh vibrate against his lips, but he didn't pull away.  
"Seriously? I am right here in the room!" Max whined, throwing up his hands and walking out of the bedroom.  
"We have to go. For Aby." Jacky said pushing him away but still smiling.  
"Yeah, yeah. For Aby. Hey Max come back here!" He said.  
"Hell no! I don't need to see that."  
Jacky just laughed and Ronnie stepped out of the doorway. "You didn't care when it was you in his position. Now come here."  
Max looked like he was going to argue then decided it was better not to and came back into the room.  
They continued bullshitting back and forth as they got ready until they heard a honk from out front. Time to go. As Jacky and Max headed downstairs, Ronnie grabbed his phone off the bed just as it lit up saying he had a notification.  
Max had posted a picture of him and Jacky apparently just before he'd stalked out of the room.

@ViolentNewMax: Getting ready for the ball with these two princesses. Wonder which ones wearing the glass slippers! We're coming to find you @AbigaylTY.

@AbigaylTY: I know one of them likes to try on my heels...You'll never find me!! I'm on my way there now.

@RonnieRadke: Yeah but they never match my dress though :-\

@ViolentNewMax: @AbigaylTY @RonnieRadke *face palm* I don't know why I try.

Once he actually got in the door it wasn't long before he found Jacky and soon after that Lucian found him.  
"You actually made it this year. Usually you just send a check." Lucian said, knocking his shoulder.  
"You know this isn't exactly my thing." Ronnie scoffed.  
Lucian made a tsking noise and shook his head. "Too cool for my parties. Always have been." He teased. "So you're the great Jacky Vincent then, right?"  
"Um, maybe not the great part but yes." He replied, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you. Ronnie may be too cool but I am definitely not. This is amazing. Good thing you're doing."  
Lucian smiled, putting his hand over his heart. "Thank you, really. Trust me, I've seen you play, you're too cool for my party too. Seriously though if you ever plan to record another solo album I would be honored of you'd let me sponsor it."  
Jacky's eyes all but fell out of his head as he nodded.  
"Told you people liked it." Ronnie teased, putting an arm around him.  
"Lucy! I'm home!"  
Lucian turned around in time to catch Max in a bear hug. "Little Maxy! I'm sorry but you have to be at least 18 to be here."  
"Nice to know you haven't lost that sense of humor." Max countered.  
"You know, I have to be honest. Its so good to have you guys here. We need to get together soon." Lucian said seriously.  
Ronnie nodded. "Agreed. We will, I promise."  
"Good. Just text me. Damn, excuse me guys gotta go get ready for my speech."  
They said goodbye and Lucian left them.

Ronnie was suddenly happy they decided to come to Lucian's ball.  
Very, very happy.  
He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life as he watched Jacky twirl Abigayl across that dancefloor. DJ had definitely done a good job. Her stark white hair was pinned up on top of her head, little strands bouncing around her face. The dress she'd found was gorgeous. Pale pink and white with a corset top and a huge fluffy skirt that reminded him of a waterfall. She even had on long white satin gloves. Honestly he was a little nervous to talk to her looking like that. And she looked so happy.  
Ronnie watched them dance until the lights went down and the spotlight hit the stage. Quietly he walked up behind Aby and wrapped his arm around her waist. This was turning out to be a good night.

As the music came to an end and everyone started clapping, he saw Abigayl wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. She'd been pretty convincing while they danced, pretending she was okay but something was wrong, he could tell.  
"Sweetie you wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked, leading her off the floor.  
"Becca's pregnant. I just got a little emotional. I'm okay I promise."  
As anger built up inside him, Ronnie automatically felt guilty. He should be happy for his friends. He WAS happy for them. It didn't make it hurt any less though. And he could understand how Aby felt hearing that news. It killed him that there wasn't anything he could say to make it all go away for her. Instead he just pulled her against him and held her. She didn't cry but she held on to him tight.

"I'm going to go over to Becca's for awhile. I think her and I need to talk. I'll see you at home later?"  
Ronnie just nodded as he helped Abigayl into the limo she'd arrived in. "We'll be there waiting. Call if you need anything."  
"I will." She said with a smile. "Love you."  
"Love you too baby. Be safe."  
As the limo pulled away from the curb Jacky and Max joined him.  
"She okay?" Jacky asked as the Escalade was pulled up to the curb.  
"Yeah, she's going to talk to Becca. said she'd be home later." He answered, taking the keys from the valet. "She's actually handling them having a baby a lot better than I figured she would."  
"That's good." Jacky said, climbing into the backseat. "What about you?"  
Putting the key in the ignition he took a deep breath. "Honestly I was angry. But I know that's wrong. I'm happy for them, it's just..."  
"Aggravating?" Max finished for him. "I know that's how I'd feel. Just aggravated."  
Ronnie nodded. "Exactly. We can work through this though. It'll be okay. We can talk more about it when Aby gets home."  
Jacky just nodded and slipped his headphones on.

By the time they made it home all Ronnie really wanted to do was get out of his clothes and go to bed, but apparently that wasn't an option. Charlie was on his heels as he took the stairs up to their room. The dog curled up on the bed while he changed into a pair of shorts and an old T-shirt. He almost felt human again.  
"Come on Charlie. Back downstairs." He said, patting him on the head.  
Charlie licked his hand and jumped down, leading him down to the kitchen. J passed them about half way and laughed.  
"You beat me. I'd sell my soul for jeans right now." He said, petting Charlie's head. "I'll be back down in a minute. Max went downstairs. I think he said something about heading to bed."  
That was odd.  
"Alright. I'm gonna take Charlie outside."  
He opened the back door and Charlie bolted out ahead of him followed by Cloud who Ronnie hadn't even realized was following them. Watching the two chase each other and play he sat down on the rock that lined the far side of the pool and waited for Jacky.  
"You let Cloud out? I didn't know he ever went outside." Jacky asked as he sat down beside him.  
"Yeah, he goes out with Charlie all the time. Always comes back. Don't worry J I won't lose your cat...on purpose." He teased.  
"If Cloud disappears so will Charlie."  
"That's just mean. He's man's best friend." Ronnie said as Charlie paused his chase to give him a look like he knew they were talking about him  
"Then what are cats?" Jacky asked seriously.  
Ronnie leaned his elbows on his knees and rubbed his eyes. "Women's best friend apparently."  
That earned him a punch in the arm. Conversation soon turned to other things, like all they'd seen at the party and Jacky asked if Lucian had been serious about his offer. Ronnie told him that he'd text Lucian next week to see if they could get together. It would be a good opportunity for J to be able to do exactly what he wanted with an album without having to worry about the financial side of things. They talked about where they'd like to tour next, and with who. Basically any topic that popped into their heads they talked about. It was good to just talk. He liked hearing Jacky's opinions on things because he always looked at a situation differently than he did.  
When Cloud jumped up on to Jacky's lap, Ronnie looked up at the clock hanging above the back door and realized they'd been sitting out here for well over an hour. Where was Abigayl?  
"It's getting late. Weird that Aby hasn't even called."  
Jacky frowned and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
"Well maybe she called you, mines dead."  
Ronnie checked his pocket but found nothing, then remembered he'd been charging it in the car.  
"I gotta run out to the car. I'll be right back."

Even with the lights on out front of the house the night was darker than normal. Too many clouds. The moonlight couldn't cut it's way through. But even with just the dim light Ronnie could make out something stuck in the windshield wiper on the Escalade. He hadn't a clue why but an ominous type of feeling went through him as he neared the vehicle. It was just a piece of white paper folded in half. What was so bad about that?  
Curious, he grabbed the paper and unfolded it. What was written there explained the tight feeling in his chest and left him hollow.  
It was a goodbye.  
Abigayl had left them.


End file.
